


State of Honor

by JYNXXX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 117,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYNXXX/pseuds/JYNXXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my lifetime, I was (if I should say) "lucky enough" to have discovered the most destructive and powerful being in this world. But this person was not feared nor hated, but instead loved and looked at with gazes full of awe. Because this person, more than anything else, was beautiful. And maybe, because of how immense this person's abilities were, is what caused everyone around him to see him as less like a human, and more like something from another world that they could only dream of. But I (if I should say) was "stupid enough" to believe for the longest time that this person was delicate like a white hibiscus, when in reality, they were more like a stunning lily. The kind that only bloom in the moonlight.<br/>- Chen (State of Honor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you memorize everything I said?"

"Yes, Prince Suho. I have. Do you wish me to repeat it back to you?"

I merely smiled before replying, "No need General Changsub, I trust what you say is true. Just remember what I said, and follow my orders. This message is too important to be written down and sent by letter, since there is a possibility of it being intercepted. You will go to him, and relay the message I have given you, and speak of it to no one else."

"Yes , Prince Suho"

General Changsub was starting to turn around before Baekhyun piped in. "Oh! Also, make sure that you and him are the only two people in the room when you deliver this message."

General Changsub looked surprised by this. "How do you expect me to get him all by himself? Alone from all his guards?"

Baekhyun merely smirked before replying, "Be creative."

General Changsub only stood there for a second longer before nodding his head in understanding, and then proceeding to leave the room.

"I really hope he will be able to relay that message in time before the celebration, since otherwise we could have a problem on our hands."

"Right now, The only problem on your hands is preparing for the wedding celebration in two days."

At Baekhyun's words my heart seized in my chest. _Two days._ I forgot that the celebration was drawing nearer and nearer, and even though I was extremely excited, the nerves in my body were increasing in their activity. Baekhyun's laughter startled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, your face! Suho relax, you look like a Fox Antelope about to be run over by a Komodo Rhino. What are you so worried about?"

"You don't understand Baekhyun! Everyone who is important or holds a high position is going to be there, even the ones from the other nations! And tons of students and high-ranking officials will show up in order to seize up just how strong and capable I am. And pretty much, I have to look, act, and speak perfectly! Everything has to go according to plan, and run smoothly so I can leave a good impression on everyone." And almost as an afterthought, "And I have to make sure I don't embarrass Kris in any way!"

Baekhyun merely rolled his eyes at me. "Suho, everyone already thinks you are perfect and they all love you and all that shit. I swear you worry for nothing. You could probably spit in one of those high-ranking officials' food, and he would still think you are the most beautiful thing to walk this Earth."

I merely raised my eyebrow at him, sending the message of "I highly doubt that."

Baekhyun merely gave me a look back with the message of "Oh well, that's just how it is sweet cheeks."

Releasing a sigh, I continued on "I'm sorry Baekhyun. But I just want this day to be perfect, just like I imagined."

Giving me a sympathetic smile, Baekhyun patted me on the shoulder, clearly trying to comfort me and my frantic thoughts.

"Prince Suho, the bath is ready." I turned my head to see the servant standing near the bathroom door, holding a folded towel in her arms.

"Well, I guess that's my queue to go. I have to go prepare for a mission anyway."

"Mission? What mission? Will you be okay?"

Baekhyun laughed, "Of course I will, it's nothing that serious. Just some citizens have recently stated that they have spotted a white, winged monster near the mountains just East of here. Me and my man are just going to check it out."

"Will you be back in time for the celebration?"

Baekhyun smiled at me before cheekily replying, "Of course! You think I'm going to miss out on all that delicious food that is going be served? Not to mention, me and the other high-ranking officials all have to make sure to stare at you for the whole celebration to see if at any second you aren't absolutely perfect, so we can all make fun of you since being imperfect would mean you would be human!"

Sometimes I really wonder why Baekhyun is one of my closest friends.

\------------------------------------------------------

I continued to follow my father as he led me closer and closer to the mouth of the cave. It was pitch black inside, and looked like it was located on the side of an icy mountain. "Minseok, Minseok....follow me Minseok."

"Dad, I am following you. Where are you taking me? Where are we?"

But he quickly duck into the cave before replying to me. I was about to follow before I spotted a figure off to the side of my vision. Turning my head, I saw a dark figure, wearing a black cloak with the hood up. The figure lifted its head enough for me to see its face, and I was surprised to recognize it was Kai. Kai was a Missing-nin who was on the wanted list, and was to be killed if spotted. It was also stated that Kai was very powerful, and therefore, very dangerous.

"What are you doing here?"

Kai was silent. He continued to look at me for a while longer, and just when I was about to ask the question again, he finally spoke. "A time of war is coming. You will soon meet a unicorn in the north, who comes from a land where the moon never sets. It is wise that you become close friends with him."

A...unicorn? What the hell has this guy been smoking?

"Minseok."

Startled, I quickly turned around to find the person who had said my name. But no one was there, only the dark mouth of the cave.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Turning, I raised my eyebrow at Kai. "Oh? And why shouldn't I?"

He only smirked before replying, "Because you won't be able to wake up afterwards."

"Xiumin." Quickly, my eyes flew open only to see Tao's face above mine. "Are you okay?"

I waited a second before replying with a short "Yea." It was just a dream. A weird one, but nonetheless, just a dream.

"It's time to get ready for your ceremony. We should take a bath and head over there soon, because afterwards we have to quickly pack and start heading north to the Land of Water for Suho's wedding celebration."

"Right, just give me a sec."

Tao stared at me for a couple of seconds before asking if I had a nightmare.

"It wasn't really a nightmare, just a strange dream. But it was just so confusing I can barely make any sense of it."

"Well it was just a dream right? No use spending all morning analyzing it."

I paused for a second before replying, "Yea...I guess you're right. Let's get ready, like you said, we should try to get there soon."

Tao and I quickly washed ourselves, and put on our clothes before heading over to the palace wear the cleansing ritual was suppose to take place. I had to do this because I was just recently ranked as an s-rank official. Meaning I was the strongest and top warrior in the Land of Lightning. All the other five nations had an s-rank official too. One of them being Suho, who was a dear friend of mine.

The palace was a beautiful building that gleamed in the sun, with spires shooting up toward the sky. We opened the door to walk into the main room, which was full of sunlight streaming in through all the glass windows. Sunggyu, an ANBU official just like Tao, was on the other end of the room, standing next to a basin of water. This ritual is usually done by the old s-rank official after they retire, but ours sadly died early on in a freak accident. I think it involved being sat on by a Cow Hippo.

"Are you ready to be cleansed Xiumin?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me with this ritual."

"No need to thank me, I should be honored that I am able to be a part of the ritual to name our new national warrior."

I couldn't help but laugh at the term "national warrior". It was kind of an old term, usually everyone just says, "That person is the s-rank for the Land of ____." National warrior made me think of those who were in my school history textbooks, the ones that tended to be overly praised and said to be feared by everyone. Which was a lie, because the only nation that had s-rank officials that everyone feared was the Land of Water, usually because they tended to not be very merciful. To them, if wiping out an entire village would stop an oncoming war, or even stall a little bit of trouble from happening, well....I guess you can say that explains what happen to Kyoto. Although, Kyoto was less of a village, and more like a city with a population reaching into the thousands.  

"Please close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and felt Sunggyu run his two fingers that were dipped in paint along my face. I could feel him tracing a design along my temples and jaw, and then he eventually started to outline my eyes. He slowly led me to the basin of water and told me to hold my breath. Gripping the back of my neck, he slowly pushed my head into the water. This was the most important part of the ritual. Not because the water was suppose to cleanse my face of the mask that was placed upon it, but because I was suppose to trust those of my nation not to hold my head under the water and drown me.

After a few seconds, Sunggy lifted my head, congratulated me, and then sent me on my way. Before I left though, I caught a glimpse of the basin full of water, and I was shock to see it was black, instead of the blue it was meant to be.

"Did Sunggyu use black paint instead of blue when he painted my face?"

"What?" Tao gave me a confused look. "No, he used the traditional blue paint made by the stone Lapis Lazuli."

"Then why was the water black?"

Tao was silent for a second, staring at me with wary eyes. "It wasn't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard he had blue eyes just like you."
> 
> "...yea."

"Was anything spotted on the west side of the mountain?"

"No, Captain Baekhyun. Nothing strange was spotted on either the east or west side of the mountain. And the group of men searching the base of the mountain have not seem to discover anything unusual either."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh once I heard the ANBU's words. I was specifically given this task to find this mysterious white, winged creature because it was said that it could be possibly dangerous, and only those who were high-ranked or extremely capable were allowed to come on this expedition. Yet, it seemed to have all been for nothing. There were no prints found anywhere, indicating that something could possibly be living here, and there wasn't even any food source here that any animal could survive for long on. Looking around, it really was just a desolate mountain made of ice.

Letting out another sigh, I was about to turn toward the ANBU official and order him to gather up the troops so we can leave, when a dark figure caught my eye. I quickly looked up at the ice cliff above me, but the mysterious figure was no longer there.

"Is something the matter Captain Baekhyun?"

It was true that all the troops I brought along had search all sides of the mountain very carefully, but we could only travel so far up the mountain side before it became extremely dangerous. I mean, the mountain was more like a huge iceberg than anything else. The chances of some soldier slipping and falling to his death were very high.

"I'm going to go up a little higher, just over that ridge there."

The ANBU seemed surprised at my statement. "I don't recommend doing that Captain Baekhyun. This is a very dangerous mountain to climb, and if you do find the beast up there all by yourself, it is unlikely you will be able to escape safely."

"I know, I know. But I assure you I will be fine. Besides, if I do find any beast up there, I'm not going to try and escape from it, I'm going to kill it."

"I don't think that makes it any better  Captain Baekhyun."

Chuckling at the ANBU's response, I carefully started to scale the side of the mountain. I could see from the tension in the ANBU's stance that he was quite nervous for me. Holding on tightly, I reached around and detached my axe from my belt. I made sure I had a good grip on the ice, before swinging back and bringing the axe down straight into the ice above my head. Then grapping the end of the rope that was tied to my belt, I quickly secured it to the axe. This way, if I fall or slip, there is a chance the axe will stop me from hitting the ground, or at least slow down the impact.

I continued going up slowly along the side of the mountain, and was surprised to see that it didn't take me that long to reach the side of the ridge. I carefully stretched my arm out and grabbed on to the jutting piece of ice, and slowly lifted myself over the edge. Once I got to my feet, I was shocked to see the person standing in front of me.

"Kai?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Just last month, Kai was said to have gone and escaped from the Land of Lightning, making him a Missing-nin. He was technically on every lightning officials' wanted list. Yet, here he is. In the Land of Water, hiding on an icy mountain wearing nothing but a black cloak to protect himself from the freezing temperatures and icy wind, and judging by the creature he was standing next to, it's quite obvious he got here by riding a Mongoose Dragon.

"Hello, Baekhyun."

I couldn't help but scoff at the laid-back response. "What the hell are you doing here? Has this been where you've been hiding all this time?"

"Actually, I only got here a couple of days ago."

Naturally, my eyebrow raised at the somewhat sarcastic response. "Don't avoid the question. Why are you here?"

"Well, why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Suho's and Kris' wedding celebration? I heard that practically _everyone_ is going to be there."

"Didn't I just say don't avoid answering the question? And I'm leaving for the celebration right after I find this mysterious white, winged monster everyone keeps talking about. Which, by the way, you don't happen to know where it is, right?"

Kai smirked before slowly moving his gaze to something behind me on my left side. I felt my heart seize within my chest, and quickly spun around expecting some huge, white monster behind me. Only instead I found myself looking into the mouth of what appears to be a cave carved into the side of the mountain. I couldn't see any white monster inside, in fact, I couldn't see anything at all since it was completely pitch black.

"So the monster lives in there."

"Yes, but you don't need to worry. It won't be coming out anytime soon."

"Of course it won't, because I'm going to go kill it." I started to march towards the cave when Kai's voice stopped me.

"You may want to reconsider that idea. There's a high chance that if you go into that cave, you won't be able to find your way back out."

I looked over my shoulder at Kai to see if he was joking with me, but his face was devoid of any humor, and instead was hard and serious. Seeing his expression piqued my curiosity, and I swiftly shot a bolt of light at the cave. Technically, the light was suppose to go and illuminate the cave so I could see what was inside. But surprisingly, the second the bolt of light reached the mouth of the cave, it seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness.

"It's best you start heading back Baekhyun. Suho would be upset if you didn't show up to congratulate him on his big day."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you are here."

Kai paused and seemed to look at me for a second. It appeared as if he was contemplating whether he should actually tell me or not.

"Strange thing are about to take place Baekhyun. Things that we could never possibly imagine. And I continue to have visions of our world being completely destroyed and falling into despair. And this war that is going on between the Land of Water and the Land of Sun is going to lead us straight into it!"

"...You're crazy Kai. You need to see a doctor, especially if think you are having visions about the future. Trust me, you may want to get that fixed before you start hearing voices."

"This isn't a joke Baekhyun, and I'm not crazy! I need to tell Suho about this so we can fix it in time!"

"Whoa, who the hell said you were going to be allowed to talk to Suho? First of all, you are wanted by everyone in the Land of Lightning because you freaking ran away out of nowhere. And second, you're a freaking lunatic! If you think I'm going to let some guy who believes the dreams he has at night can predict the future meet someone like Suho, you're wrong!"

I quickly spun on my heel, and started marching towards the edge of the ridge. I can't believe Kai. It was crazy enough to hear about his actions on leaving the Land of Lightning suddenly and completely disregarding his duties, but to know he did that because of some stupid ass vision he claims to have seen, and then wanting to bring Suho into all of this, just blew my mind.

"Baekhyun, you haven't been experiencing any weird dreams lately, right?"

I froze.

"You haven't been having any nightmares that keep you up at night?"

Looking over my shoulder, I could see that Kai's face was mostly hidden under his hood.

"No, why?"

Lifting his face slightly, I could see he was smirking.

"No reason. I just wouldn't want you to start confusing dreams with reality either."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"There it is, the Land of Water."

"It's beautiful!"

"Ha! Just wait till you get inside!"

"Why? What's it like inside?"

I almost laughed at seeing Tao's expression. Tao had only become an ANBU official just last year, and has yet to see a lot of the world.

"You'll just have to wait and see. But I can tell you now, it's absolutely beautiful."

Tao looked back toward the city and its walls, and already seemed memorized by the sight.

"I've never seen so much ice and snow before! Is it like this all year round?"

"For the most part, except there is a lot more snow storms in the winter."

"Is that why Corporal Kris and Prince Suho decided to get married during the summer instead of the winter? So they didn't have to worry about a snow storm taking place during the ceremony?"

"Possibly, it could also be that the traditional clothing may not have been made for the winter months. But you know, I'm still kind of upset that Suho didn't tell me he was marrying Kris sooner. As one of his best friends, you would think I would have been told before everyone else."

"Shouldn't you be calling them Corporal Kris and Prince Suho? Instead of just their first names? Isn't that considered rude? Or is it different in the Land of Water?"

"No, it is considered rude, but I'm just use to calling Suho by his first name since he doesn't like being called prince in private. He said it makes him feel awkward."

Tao paused and seemed to ponder that statement for a second. "That makes sense. I'm sure I would feel awkward too if put in that situation. By the way, everyone says Prince Suho is extremely beautiful, is that true? Or do people just say that so they can get on his good side?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Oh, Suho's beautiful alright. Especially when they doll him up and everything. But compliments will only go so far with him. He's not going to be best friends with you just because you say he's attractive."

"I heard he had blue eyes just like you."

"...yea."

Tao seemed to sense there was something wrong. "Is it bad that he has blue eyes?"

"Haha! No! It's just...well...even though we have blue eyes, and we got them through the same means, the effect of them is different."

"Different? What do you mean?"

I don't really know how to explain what I mean. Suho's eyes were just different from mine. While mine were more like a bright electric blue, Suho's resembled a calm beautiful ocean that seemed to gleam under the sun. Or at least, that's how I saw them. Although, I have heard others describe them a little differently, but still just as beautiful. 

"I guess you will just have to see for yourself."

Tao didn't really seem all that happy with my response, but didn't push any further. 

"Do you know why Suho was placed in the Spirit Oasis like you?"

"Yes. He originally lived in the Land of Lightning, but eventually became extremely ill. He was still so young, and there was a low chance of him surviving. Desperate, his mother brought him to the Land of Water, and begged Chief Kota to let her dip him in the Spirit Oasis. Chief Kota said he would let her, but if the child were to survive, he was to become his son. And as you can figure out, she agreed to the terms. Suho ended up surviving, and therefore he became Chief Kota's son, making him a prince."

"So do you think you were put in the Spirit Oasis because you were sick?"

"No."

Tao seemed like he was going to question why I had given that response, but we had already reached the outer walls of the main city. Two guards started to approach us, while the rest remained near the door or on top of the wall. Obviously they increased the security because of the celebration, but I didn't expect for one of the guards to shove his spear into my face.

"State your name, ranking, and reason for coming here."

'Wow, can this man be any more welcoming' I thought sarcastically.

"My name is Xiumin and I'm the new s-rank for the Land of Lightning. This is Tao, and he is an ANBU officer that I chose to bring along. We are here to attend Prince Suho's and Corporal Kris' wedding celebration."

"May I see your invitation?"

I reached into the sash that was wrapped around my waist, and pulled out the folded parchment and handed it to the guard. He took a second to scan it before returning it and bowing to me.

"Welcome to the Land of Water. Thank you for attending this wonderful celebration that we are blessed with today. And we sincerely hope you enjoy yourselves."

Despite the kind words, it was obvious that this was rehearsed. And even though the guard seemed to attempt to sound happy, it was obvious he was more tired and annoyed.

"Please open the gates!" Looking forward, I saw that both the men on top of the wall, and the men on the bottom had to help open the door for us to enter. I forgot just how huge these walls were.

Tao gave his Shirshu a little kick to get him moving forward, but before we could go far, another guard stepped in our path. 

"I'm sorry sir, but your Shirshu will have to remain here in these animal stalls."

Looking to where the guard indicated, I could see that there were multiple stalls, that seemed like they were already full of tons of different animals. Some of them I have never even seen before. 

Tao hopped off, and gently grabbed me by my hips and helped me down. He then grabbed our two packs, and handed the reins to the guard.

"Where are we suppose to place our stuff? And where will we sleep?" 

"The building right there will give you a map and indicate where you will be staying during your time here."

Me and Tao thanked the guard and made our way to the small building. This building was actually one of the two that blocked the path from going into the rest of the city. In order to enter, you have to go through either this building and exit out on the other side of it. Or the building next to it, which I believed was only for those planning to live here instead of just visiting.

The guard at the receptionist desk was very kind and efficient, and quickly explained to us where we would be staying on the map, and how to get to the wedding celebration from there. We thanked him, and then exited out of the building into the city. The second we stepped through the door, I could see Tao's mouth drop. And frankly, I couldn't blame him. The main city in the Land of Water was filled with magnificent buildings that looked like they were made out of ice and snow, and they all dazzled in the sunlight. And all throughout the city there were canals that mostly only the high-ranking or rich men could use. And these canals came from the massive, frozen tree that stood in the middle off the entire city. It was probably the most beautiful thing on Earth. All the leaves and branches, completely frozen and shining in the light. And dozens of waterfalls fell from the branches and caused random rainbows to appear here and there.

"This really is beautiful!"

"Told you. Now hurry up, I want to catch that boat before someone else takes it."

Tao quickly snapped back to attention, and followed behind me to the small boat on the side of the walkway.

"Excuse me, can you please take us here?" 

I showed the man in the boat the area circled in red on the map given to us by the guard. He said he could take us as long as we were able to pay. Which I told him we could, and we swiftly got in the boat and started off.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

I could only stand there and stare in horror at the reflection in the mirror.

"I thought you said this was the traditional outfit worn by the prince during his wedding ceremony!"

The servant looked taken aback by my outburst. "It is Prince Suho. Is there something wrong?"

"It looks like I'm a two year old trying on their parents clothes and pretending to go to work! Why is this thing so big?! Look at it! Look how much of it bunches and drags on the floor! How can I go out there in front of everyone wearing this!"

"I'm sorry Prince Suho that you are unsatisfied."

"Can't we alter it or something?"

The servant looked absolutely horrified at the thought. "We can't Prince Suho! This is sacred and traditional clothing. Nothing may be changed or added to this outfit."

Hearing her words made me want to cry. Mostly because I realized there was nothing I could do to solve the problem.

"Prince Suho, please come over here so we can do your make-up and hair."

Sulkily, I pulled up the bottom of my ropes (so I wouldn't trip over it) and headed toward the vanity across the room. The two servants sat me down and one of them started to powder my face, while the other started to brush back my hair in order to place the traditional headpiece in. At least the headpiece was nice. It was made of pure gold, and was designed like the national symbol of the Land of Water, which of course was a wave of water.

"Why do you think the traditional clothing are so big on me? Were they designed to fit a giant?"

"Of course not Prince Suho, the clothing was made in order to slightly hang on the person's body. It's just that, those before you tended to be much taller and broader, so it just wasn't as noticeable."

"Are you calling me short and small?"

Looking into the mirror, I could see the servant's eyes go wide, and it was obvious she was expecting me to get mad at her.

"Cause let me tell you, I am only this short because I was severely sick as a child and my body was not retaining enough nutrients in order for me to grow!"

Upon hearing my playfully serious tone, the servant visibly relaxed and smiled. "Of course Prince Suho, a sickness such as that would indeed hurt someone's growing process."

I smiled at her, before closing my eyes and letting the other servant quickly do my eye make-up. When they were done, I was happy to see the results of their work. They really were good at making me look a lot softer and prettier than I actually was.

"Prince Suho, it's time to go and attend your wedding ceremony."

Upon hearing the servant standing next to the door words, my heart practically jumped out of my chest. 

"No! I'm not ready! I'm just..I'm not ready! I can't go out there!"

The servants looked bewildered at my outburst, and glanced at each other for a second before returning to look at me.

"What's the matter Prince Suho? Are you missing something?"

"No, it's just....I can't...I'm scared."

The servant's gaze quickly softened, "What on Earth are you scared of Prince Suho? You should be happy! This is a day for celebration!"

"But all those people out there...they will be watching me. What if I fall?!"

I could see the servant in the back trying to hold back her laughter, and I all of a sudden had the urge to throw a shoe at her. But before I could act on the sudden impulse, the older servant who had been near the door earlier had walked into my line of vision and presented to me what appeared to be a cup full of tea.

"What is this?"

"Something to help with the nerves. I'm not surprised by your reaction, most get quite nervous on days like these. But you truly have nothing to worry about Prince Suho, I'm sure everything will be fine."

I took a moment to stare into the cup full of reddish liquid, before quickly drinking all of it. It left a tingling sensation in my throat when it went down, and it didn't taste all that good, but within a few seconds, I felt a lot calmer.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

The older servant smiled at me before leading me out of the room and down the hallways to the section of the building which was to open out to where the main ceremony was to take place. I could already here the crowd outside behind the doors, and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Okay Prince Suho, please take your stance."

I quickly straightened my back, and lifted my chin before folding my hands into the sleeves of the robe. I literally had to do a month of training to prepare for this ceremony, yet I still felt like I was going to mess up.

"Deep breaths Prince Suho."

I gulped in a bunch of air a little too fast and broke out into a coughing fit.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

"No~."

Suddenly a servant came dashing into the room. "Prince Suho! Please get ready, they will be opening the doors in a matter of seconds."

I quickly stood back up straight and tried to rearrange myself with the help of the servant, but I could already hear the announcer outside stating my entrance. I was just able to resume the proper position before the doors were pulled open and the sun from outside blinded my eyes.

"Don't forget to smile."

Upon hearing the words I quickly forced my face to split into the biggest smile it could manage, and I prayed it made me look happy and welcoming instead of how I truly felt, which was terrified.

The traditional entrance music started to play, and I slowly walked forward matching the beat as best as I can. The second I stepped out of the building and into the arena, I could see that I was surrounded by hundreds of people. I could feel my heart start to beat even faster. And when I looked forward, I could see that the grand staircase led to where the highest officials sat. I was able to see my father and Kris. And when I looked closer, I was happy to see that Baekhyun had in fact arrived on time, and Xiumin was sitting farther down on the right. But although those few made me happy, the rest made me nervous with their scrutinizing stares.

'Just calm down Suho. You're doing fine so far, and you've almost reached the stairs.....oh shit I forgot about the stairs.' If I thought my heart was racing before, well now it felt like it was practically running for its life. These robes were much too long, I would probably trip on them going up the stairs. But I can't lift them since that would be breaking the traditional stance of my hands hidden within the sleeves. And yet, the stair just kept getting closer and closer. The entrance music was suppose to have a slow beat, but at the moment it felt like it was going just a tad bit too fast. Quickly thinking over the options, I decided it was best I break the stance, since it would be absolutely humiliating if I were to fall down the stairs in front of everyone. I might as well just kill myself then since the embarrassment would be too much.

Upon reaching the stairs, I pulled my hands out of the sleeves and gripped some of the fabric in my hands, and lifted only just enough so I know the fabric wouldn't get caught under my foot. I proceeded to walk up the steps, and was surprised to find that the robes made it a lot harder all of a sudden to do so. I didn't realize it earlier, but the fabric the robes were made of were extremely thick and heavy, and I suddenly felt like I was dragging myself through water. I swear this just keeps getting worse and worse.

By the time I was halfway up the stairs, I was already starting to feel out of breath and was worried I was soon going to start sweating. Which would be horrible and I don't think I could look Kris in the eye if I had make-up running down my face just because I had to climb a bunch of stairs.

'Almost there Suho. You're almost there. You can do it! Keep going!'

Despite the pep talk, I still felt exhausted. But I only had a couple more steps to go. Pushing myself just a little further, I finally reached the top just as the music stopped. As discreetly as possible I tried to catch my breath, and slowly bowed down in front of my father. After counting to three seconds like my teacher taught me, I then moved to the right and slowly bowed in front of Kris. Again, I counted to three seconds, before sitting myself on the only empty cushion, which was between both my father and Kris. The instant I took my seat though, the surrounding crowd let out an enormous cheer, and I could feel a genuine smile come across my face.

'I did it! I didn't fall!'

"Great job. I remember when I had to do that. I wanted to burn those robes afterwards since they made it feel like I was carrying five sacks of rice on my back."

"Yea, you should have warned me about that sooner."

My father laughed at my response, before raising his arms in front of him, and announcing it was now time for the ceremony to begin. Instantaneously, tons of servants brought out the tables that were to be situated in front of us, and then quickly rushed to cover the tables with tons of different types of food. Looking around, I saw that hundreds of other servants were now placing food all along the tables in front of the guests surrounding the arena. 

I turned my head towards Kris, expecting him to be happy and pleased so far with the ceremony, but instead Kris looked extremely displeased. "Is something the matter? Why do you look so unhappy?"

"When I was born, I was nothing but a plain, average person. And I don't wish to see myself as anything other than that. And yet here I am, sitting above almost everybody else, and being served tons of food and watching others from neighboring countries being served tons of food. While there are those out there in the freezing cold, just plain, average people, who are more loyal to this nation than anyone else, who are being served nothing."

It felt like my heart sank to the floor when I heard Kris' words.

"But it's always been this way. Those who were high-ranked, or possessed higher degrees of wealth, always lived a different lifestyle from those who were average."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it right."

The harsh comment pierced my heart like a poison dipped arrow, and I casted my eyes down so no one would see my hurt expression. I didn't mean to sound like I was saying it was alright, I was merely trying to say that there wasn't much that could be done about it. Sometimes, it really seems like Kris forgets that I too was born as a plain, average person. I've looked at life from both sides of the hierarchy, and even though I'm now at the top, it stills feels like I have about as much power as I did when I was at the bottom.

"Look Suho, they're about to start the performances."

Hearing my father's words, I swiftly lifted my head and tried to place a smile upon my face. But I paused in the middle of the process, because the figure standing in the crowd couldn't possibly be who I think it is.

"Kai?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mongoose Dragon: http://www.ugo.com/tv/every-insane-animal-from-avatar-the-last-airbender-mongoose-dragon
> 
> This is a Shirshu: http://www.ugo.com/tv/every-insane-animal-from-avatar-the-last-airbender-shirshu
> 
> Wah~~~~~ I spent a long time writing this chapter because I kept feeling like it just wasn't coming out good. But oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, but last time I checked, someone of your rank should not be talking to someone like me so rudely."
> 
> "Don't flatter yourself, I talk to everybody like this. Your not anything special."

I must be hallucinating, that must be it. Because there is no way that Kai of all people, would be sitting amongst the crowd. Yet, no matter how many times I blinked my eyes, he was still there. His dark eyes seemed to pierce mine, and as he smiled so did I. The knowledge of Kai running away from the Land of Lightning and essentially becoming a rogue, was not lost on me. But Kai was one of my first friends, and no matter what decisions he has made in life, he knows I will always be there to support and help him. And even though no one else seems to care about why Kai decided to abandon his country so suddenly, I knew that it must have been because of something important.

"You seem like you are really enjoying the performance so far."

"What?"

Kris' words brought my attention away from Kai, and instead my gaze was captured by the sharp face of my soon to be husband.

"Your smiling, so I assumed you were enjoying the performance."

"Oh! I-I was...I mean, I purposely invited Himchan and his group to come and play music for us because I find them to be extremely talented. Also, Himchan and I have a history together." Technically, I wasn't lying. I did purposely invite Himchan because of all said reasons, but honestly my attention was somewhere else. But it's better I not mention Kai's presence out loud, especially with the Land of Lightning's leader, general, commander, and S-rank all sitting just a couple feet to my left. I rather not have a huge fiasco break out during my wedding ceremony.

Turning my attention back to the arena, I wasn't surprised to find that Kai had disappeared from amongst the crowd. I was used to his habit of disappearing out of nowhere, and then reappearing when you least expect it. I just remember I used to hate playing hide-and-seek with him as kids.

"They truly are talented, but then again, the Land of Moon is known for its amazing artists, musicians, and dancers."

"Yes, it's true, the Land of Moon is quite talented in the arts, but the Land of Water and Land of Lighting are known for their amazing sense of style."

Kris and I both turned to the leader of the Land of Lightning as he spoke, and instantly I could tell I didn't like him. He seemed too stuck up, and the last time I met him, it was obvious that all the compliments he directed at me were all just a bunch of lies that he believed would get me to like him.

The man seemed like he was about to open him mouth again when my father's calm, raspy voice cut him off. "All the nations are known for different reasons. It's what separates us from one another and makes us unique. Otherwise, why would we be separated? The Land of Wind, for example, is known for its values on equality, and how no one must suffer discrimination or class division. But not only that, they are also known for their strength and speed when it comes to fighting. The Land of Moon is known for its peaceful and gentle nature, and it's population is full of the most spiritual people on this Earth. That is why when these people involve themselves within the arts, they are able to create some of the most magnificent pieces that pierce deep within people's souls. The Land of Water is known for its strong warriors and amazing fighting and bending abilities. But more than that, the Land of Water is known to be made up of some of the most beautiful and loyal people ever, although sometimes the cold has made its way to their hearts. The Land of Sun is known for their bravery and courage, and they are also quite stubborn. It's also no doubt that they are some of the fiercest fighters known to man. The Land of Fire is known for honoring and maintaining tradition, they never seem to lose sight of their roots. And when these warriors fight, they stand more rigid than a mountain, they can not be easily knocked over or scaled. And lastly, the Land of Lightning is known for its stand on peace and harmony, and that one must earn their way to greatness, it can not just simply be handed down to you. This is probably why the people who live there are so competitive. But nonetheless, it is important to understand and respect these different values and ways of life. Otherwise, there will only be war and tension between the nations."

I smiled at my father's words. They were the exact same ones he told me as a child. He made sure I was not blind to the greatness of the other nations, and instead made sure I learned from them. I was not just taught the history and fighting styles of my own nation, I was also forced to learn the others too. Although, I have only been physically taught the fighting styles from the Land of Lighting and the Land of Sun, I still had to research and understand how the other nations trained and sparred. At first, I thought it was because my father wanted me to be a master fighter, and be a threat to every nation. But really, he just felt that I should not be limited in my teachings. He felt the only way I could truly respect the other nations, is if I too had to suffer the training, and learn the hardships of their history with them.

"I agree Chief Kota, it seems that your wisdom has only grown stronger with age." The leader from the Land of Moon spoke up, and I was happy to hear his soft, deep voice. The Land of Moon essentially had no enemies, but technically, also no allies. Mainly because they sort of isolated themselves as a nation. But recently, my father and the leader from the Land of Moon have grown closer, and it seems that the two nations have started to from a sort of friendship. I remember I used to be surprised when hearing that Lord Zie was going to come and visit. But now, I almost expect to be seeing him at least once a month, and I'm no longer surprised that he tends to stay for a couple of nights now. I may be young, but I'm not blind. I can clearly see the looks shared between both my father and Lord Zie, and I'm just glad they aren't so lonely now.

"I too wish to agree to that statement, but frankly, I rather put it to the test." Everyone seemed surprised by King Zeta's words, except for my father and me. Recently, there has been a lot of tension between the Land of Water and the Land of Sun. My father expressed to me how he believed there was a chance that King Zeta may try to cause some trouble during the ceremony, or try to intimidate us, but it was best we show him that we are not afraid or scared by his tactics.

"How do you intend to test this King Zeta? How do you intend to argue over what nation is better in the arts or more brave and courageous? It seems like its impossible." I was somewhat surprised to hear Chief Woohyun from the Land of Wind speak up. Those from the Land of Wind generally don't get into arguments or discussions like these.

"Well, I don't intend to test every claim, just one of them. Chief Kota stated that the Land of Water is known for having strong warriors who are amazing benders and fighters, and I would like to see this with my own eyes. And I know the perfect way to test this."

I could see my father's gaze harden slightly while King Zeta spoke, but nonetheless, he was able to still sound calm and sincere when he spoke. "How, may I ask, do you plan to test it?"

King Zeta smirked before continuing on with his idea with a smug tone to his voice. "Well, each nation has an S-rank official, which is essentially their greatest and strongest warrior. Why not have them compete in a simple competition? Perhaps just a simple sparring match? I mean, all these warriors deserved this spot for a reason, right? It wasn't just handed to them."

The jab from King Zeta's comment did not fall on deaf ears. Out of all the nations, the Land of Water was the only one that had a set system to naming their S-rank. The chief's son was automatically named the S-rank of the nation, and that was it. Many have expressed their disapproval at this, and while growing up I had to hear the whispers from others about how I did not earn the spot, and that I was much too weak to hold such a heavy title.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, and it would provide some great entertainment for the audience. My only concern is, are you willing to allow your S-rank to be defeated in front of everyone here? And even more so, there is the possibility that they could be severely hurt."

This seemed to cause some murmurs to break out around the table. I looked down to see where Xiumin was, and it saddened me to see the shock and slight terror on his face. I nearly forgot, he was only given the title of S-rank two days ago.

"My my Chief Kota, it almost seems like your implying that my S-rank will lose!"

"That's because he will."

Everyone's head snapped in Baekhyun's direction, and the fury on King Zeta's face was priceless. Technically, on the hierarchy scale, someone at Baekhyun's rank should not be so rude to someone at King Zeta's rank. But considering the social hierarchy, and being that Baekhyun is known to everyone as my best friend, that pretty much makes it so he can be rude to whoever he wants. Which is why General Changsub has to put up with his bullshit, despite being higher ranked.

"Really? Your that confident that Prince Suho is that great of a warrior?"

"Seeing as I have had to be his sparring partner for all these years, which tended to just be him letting all his anger out on me despite it being someone else who made him upset, I can be pretty sure your guy has no chance of winning."

I really did try hard to suppress my laughter, even when Baekhyun's 'someone else' was clearly directed at Kris. But I ultimately couldn't hold it in once I heard my fathers obnoxious, booming laugh beside me. Everyone else seemed to force out a nervous laughter, clearly not seeing why my father thought what Baekhyun said was so funny. But then again, they never witnessed the sparring battles between me and Baekhyun.

After my father's laughter subsided, he calmly took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Well, before I can allow this event to happen, I would like to ask Kris' opinion on the matter. Kris, are you okay with Suho partaking in this sparring match?"

Kris seemed shocked by the question, and in fact, I too was surprised at my father's query. It might have made more sense to ask this question if me and Kris were officially married, but even then it would be odd to ask for such a thing. The Prince of the Land of Water, and even the Chief, pretty much control and decide everything. Their spouse does have a lot of say, and is in fact higher ranked than everybody else, but they still don't get to decide the actions of the Prince or Chief. For my father to ask for Kris' opinion, and not even just that, but for his blessing to allow me to partake in a certain event, he was essentially viewing Kris as the same rank as himself. Actually, he was making it clear he valued Kris' thoughts and feelings, something that he essentially was not required to do.

"I..." Kris looked down at me, and his dark eyes held mine for a second before he reached over into my lap and grabbed one of my hands. He laced our fingers before turning to my father. "I'm concerned, I obviously don't want any harm to come to Suho. But I realize that he is strong and capable, and I should not be so selfish and instead allow him to stand and prove to himself and others just how great this nation is."

My heart warmed at Kris' words, and I squeezed his hand lightly, hoping that he would be able to feel just how touched I was. He squeezed my hand back, and I looked up to see his gaze capture mine, and I knew with just that one glance, we were able to really see into each others thoughts and feelings. We didn't need words to express the love we felt toward one another.

"Well that settles it then, let's start the match!"

At King Zeta's words, mine and Kris' attention broke away from each other, and I suddenly had the urge to throw a piece of chicken at him for ruining the moment.

"Wait a second! Don't you think you should let them get ready first? I mean, if we have Suho fighting in that outfit, he may just trip and break his nose!"

Sometimes I really wish Baekhyun knew when to stop talking.

"Captain Baekhyun is right, let's give the S-ranks a moment to prepare themselves before we start the event. Besides, the next people to come out are the Cherry Blossom dancers and their my favorite!" I almost wanted to hide my face in embarrassment at my father's enthusiasm for the Cherry Blossom dancers, but then I saw how Lord Zie looked at my father, and instead I was happy to see that they were discreetly holding hands under the table.

I slowly got up from the table, and reluctantly let go of Kris' hand. We gave each other a smile, before I turned my back and headed to the main palace situated behind me. Xiumin quickly followed me along with the others.

"Congratulations!"

I smiled at Xiumin words and swiftly embraced him in a hug. Xiumin laughed, and we parted slightly before again hugging each other.

"I've missed you sooooo much! And I should be congratulating you too! You're an S-rank now!"

"Hahah, yea I guess I am. Although, now I kinda wish I wasn't. I rather not have to fight you."

I gave him a sympathetic look, "I know, I rather not have to fight you too."

Honestly, I rather not fight Xiumin for multiple reasons. Not only was Xiumin my friend, but he was also one of the people I trained with when I was learning the Land of Lightning's fighting style. So he knows what my fighting style is like, and he also knows partly how to defend against it. Also, Xiumin's abilities were similar to mine, being that they are water based. Which means he can actually counterattack, or use my bending abilities against me. But then again, I also know and can do all these things to him.

"You know you look beautiful right?" I could only widen my eyes at Xiumin before bursting into laughter.

"What are you talking about? I look hideous! Do you see this thing?" I spun around for Xiumin to see, trying my best to express just how horrible this outfit is.

"What are you talking about? You look great! The blue really brings out your eyes, and the way it's made really hugs the curves of your body. And when you were walking up those stairs, it looked at if you were wearing an outfit made out of water."

"Wow Xiumin, I never knew you were such a good liar!"

Xiumin could only splutter nonsense at my response and we both ended up laughing once again.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever, we all know the real beauty here is you." Xiumin seemed shocked in to silence. "What? Don't tell me you haven't looked in the mirror recently. You know I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Jealous?!"

"Yea! Look at you! The bright blue of your outfit matches with your eyes, and your make-up makes them look even more stunning! Not to mention the sash around your waist makes your figure look perfect, and your shoes are really cute, and who on Earth did your hair? That hair piece looks amazing!"

Xiumin was silent for a moment before suddenly launching himself at me. I didn't fight back too much because I assumed it was his attempt at a hug, but the truth was it felt like he was trying to strangle me.

"Thank you..."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For being so nice." I chuckled shortly before stepping away from Xiumin.

"I was just being honest."

"Well, I was being honest earlier too when I said you look beautiful. You remind me of the previous Chiefs' and Princes' spouses that we see in our school textbooks."

"What do you mean?"

Xiumin seemed to ponder for a moment. "Well, most of the previous Chiefs and Princes looked strong and intimidating, like Kris. While most of their spouses looked beautiful and delicate, like you!"

"I'm not delicate!"

"I'm not saying you're delicate, I'm saying you look delicate."

I rolled my eyes at Xiumin, because if anyone looks delicate here it's him, not me.

"I can't say I agree with you, I saw my father's previous spouse and he was absolutely gorgeous!"

Xiumin seemed taken aback by my statement. "You know what Chief Kota's husband use to look like? I thought all the pictures of him were burned!"

"All the pictures were burned, except for one. My father keeps it hidden somewhere. I only saw it once when I was a kid. And now that I think about, you actually..." Now that I think about it, Xiumin actually looks just like the man in the picture. The same cat eyes, the same round face and pink lips.

"I...what?"

"Oh! I was just saying you remind me of him because your hairstyles are so similar!" Xiumin smiled at the response, and I felt somewhat bad for lying to him. But more than feeling bad, I was actually curious. In the past, my father had married a man who everyone claimed was stunning and beautiful. My father had loved him dearly, and thought that he was the most perfect human being. But then one day my father discovered his secret. Kaito had been sleeping around behind my father's back, but to make it worse, he was sleeping not with a man, but a woman. In the Land of Water, women are not equal to men, and that is why they do not hold high positions or marry those who are in high positions. The only time they have a status equal to a man, is if they give birth to a child that the Chief wishes to take as his own. Which is why my mother herself is so highly respected. But to make matters worse, Kaito had gotten this women pregnant. My Father was kind, and let the women give birth before executing her. He would have done the same to Kaito, but felt that he loved him too much to do so. So instead he banished the man and his son from the Land of Water with only the clothes on their back. Afterwards, he ordered for every picture of Kaito to be burned, and no one has ever since seen or spoken of him.

"Suho!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you listen to anything I just told you?"

I think the expression on my face made it clear that I had not in fact been listening very carefully. "I'm sorry Xiumin, what were you saying?"

"Tao and I are engaged!"

"...." For a second all I could do was look at Xiumin, and wondered if he had bumped his head while I was spacing out earlier.

"Are you not listening again?!"

"I'm sorry Xiumin, I must have misheard you. For a second there I thought you said Tao and you were engaged."

"I did."

"....oh." Xiumin seemed to wait for me to go on, but that really was all I had running through my head.

"That's all you got to say? Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"I...well...you don't even like Tao."

"What! Of course I like Tao!"

"You don't like him that much. I thought you two were friends? Why are you all of a sudden getting married?"

Xiumin was quiet for a second before replying, "Well, I'm not getting any younger."

"That's your reason for getting married?! Xiumin, what about true love?!"

"I tried finding true love, honestly! I met with every guy in the Land of Lightining, and I didn't like any of them!" I tried to think of a response to that, but really what could I say? 

"I mean, I do really like Tao. We get along well, and he seems like he would make a good husband. He's strong and capable, and honestly, he's got great stamina when it comes to sex."

I blushed instantly at Xiumin's words, "Xiumin! I didn't need to know that!"

Xiumin laughed at my response, "What? It's not like you and Kris haven't done it before."

That made me blush even more, and I'm sure I probably resembled a tomatoe.

"Suho!"

Me and Xiumin turned towards the door to see Kris entering the palace. I didn't realize it until know, but the traditional outfit that Kris was wearing fit him perfectly. The outfit not only made him look even taller, it also showed off how muscular his arms were.

"Aren't you two suppose to be getting ready?"

"Ah! That's right, let's hurry up and change!"

I was about to turn before Kris grabbed my wrist. "Wait a second, I want to talk to you. Xiumin, do you mind if we have some privacy?"

Xiumin quickly shook his head and scurried off. I slowly turned back towards Kris, and his hand reached out and lifted my chin. Before I knew it, he was sweeping down and capturing my lips with his, and it felt like my whole body had become a puddle. I had to physically put my hands upon his chest and pray that my legs wouldn't give out like they did that one time, which was extremely embarrassing. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes to see he was smiling down at me, and naturally the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I wanted to say this earlier, but never really got the chance to. You look beautiful, and I feel like I'm the luckiest man on Earth to be able to hold someone like you in my arms. I know what I said earlier hurt your feelings, I'm sorry I didn't have the control to keep those words to myself. Especially on a day like this."

I tried to find the words I wished to speak back to him, but my mind and body were still all fuzzy from our previous kiss. Smiling in understanding, Kris brushed his hand against my cheek and down my neck. It was only the lightest touch, yet it sent shivers of desire down my body.

"You know, I'm still concerned about you fighting against those other guys. Even though I know you are strong, when you're in my arms like this....you seem more delicate and fragile than porcelain."

I could see that he was in fact concerned by the way his eyebrows pulled together on his face, and my heart seemed to rise in my chest, knowing that Kris truly cared about me.

I gave him a reassuring smile, and grabbed his other hand in mine. "I'll be fine."

Kris used both his hands to cup my face gently, and tilted my head up in order for him to place his forehead upon mine. We looked into each other's eyes, before he gently placed a kiss upon my lips, which lasted only about a second. He whispered a quick 'I love you' before turning his back and returning to the feast.

"Oh, I see! So he can call you delicate, but I can't!"

"Shut up, Xiumin!"

\---------------------------------------

"Gentlemen! The next event is sure to get your blood and adrenaline pumping! For all six of the nations S-ranks, have agreed to a duel!"

Instantly the crowd erupted into cheers, and the loud noise made me want to cover my ears. The cheers only got louder once the doors opened and revealed all six S-ranks. Suho had switched his blue traditional clothing for all black attire. I recognized the outfit immediately, even from this far away. He was wearing mostly leather, but his pants were instead made out of a thin and stretchy material. His boots came up to mid-thigh, and had multiple buckles running along the sides of them to make sure that they would be secure. And the sleeveless top he wore also had buckles in the back, which made the shirt look almost like a second skin by how tightly it fit his body. The outfit looked sort of out there for a sparring match, but that was actually the best clothing for Suho to wear. He didn't have to worry about excess fabric flying around, or a shoe accidentally flying off. It also didn't restrict any of his arms or leg movements. I guess the only drawback to the outfit was you could clearly see just how tiny Suho actually was. He was much shorter than the other S-ranks, excluding Xiumin, and his arm muscles looked less than half the size as some of the others. He really didn't look all that intimidating. But I've known Suho since forever, and none of these people stand a chance if Suho decides to go all out.

"Are you sure that Prince Suho will be okay? I would hate for us to have to stop the ceremony because one of the others injure him."

"Really? You didn't seem all that concerned earlier."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see King Zeta's head snap towards me, and I could practically feel the burning of his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, someone of your rank should not be talking to someone like me so rudely."

"Don't flatter yourself, I talk to everybody like this. Your not anything special."

In a second, King Zeta's face turned completely red, and I was waiting for steam to start coming out of his ears and nostrils. He bared his teeth at me, and in order to mock him further, I did the same thing, except mine looked more like a friendly smile instead of a vicious Tiger-Dillo ready to attack.

"Chief Kota, do you mind controlling your-"

"Shhhhhhh, their about to begin!"

If King Zeta looked angry before, now he looked absolutely furious. I was starting to question if his head may explode when the announcer caught my attention. He seemed to be announcing the first two fighters. Suho stepped forward, along with the Land of Fire's S-rank, which I believed was named Hyuk.

Hyuk was definitely taller than Suho, and was much broader in the shoulders, but he wasn't as big or muscular as some of the others. Actually, I believe Hyuk is younger than Suho by about four years. He really didn't stand a chance against any of these fighters, even Xiumin who was only given the title of S-rank two days ago.

They made their way to the center of the arena, and took their stances. Hyuk got in the traditional fighting stance of the Land of Fire, his legs spread and bent to make sure he would not be easily knocked over. While Suho slowly raised his closed fists in front of his face, and only spread his feet a little bit. Just knowing from past experiences, I could tell from Suho's stance that he was planning to take Hyuk out with one hit.

The announcer counted down from three to one, before signaling the match to start. Hyuk immediately started throwing punches and kicks, and I must admit he was a very good fighter for his age and his technique was flawless. But the poor boy was obviously getting frustrated when he realized that every move he would make, Suho would easily dodge it. In fact, Suho had barely moved from his original stance and positioning, he just kept dodging by lowering his upper body along with his fists, and then straitening back up again.

Hyuk, finally reaching his level of patience, forgot about attacking Suho hand-to-hand and instead shot what look like a fireball at him. Seeing an opening in Hyuk's stance, Suho shot forward, easily dodging the fireball. He took one step in front of Hyuk, twisted his hips, brought his hand back, and just like a blur his fist shot forward connecting with the poor child's face. Hyuk's head snapped back, and instantly his body fell to the floor. He was knocked out, his body completely still.

There was silence before chaos erupted. Some parts of the crowd cheered, while others were completely shocked, and of course some where angry with the outcome.

"WHAT?!" Everyone at the table looked toward Lord Taiyou, the leader of the Land of Fire. He was obviously dumbfounded by the results of the battle, and was clearly questioning what had just happened.

"How is that...what...I don't....?" Everyone just stared at him as he seemed to try and form words, but was clearly struggling. I tried to hold back my smirk, but felt this was the perfect opportunity to open my mouth.

"Is something the matter Lord Taiyou? Do you have a question?"

Lord Taiyou turned to me, still clearly confused with the situation. "How did...how did he just knock him out with only one hit? He doesn't look strong enough to be able to do such damage, he can't possibly be that powerful."

Placing a smug smile upon my face, I lifted my chin high before replying, "Well Lord Taiyou, it's not about power or strength, but about energy."

"Energy?" I smiled noticing that I not only had just Lord Taiyou's full attention, but also everybody else's.

"Yes, you see, the punch didn't start in Suho's arm, but instead in his feet. The second he stepped forward, the energy traveled from his feet up through his entire body, and then released itself through his fist. So you see, it's not that Suho is stronger, he is just better at generating and controlling the energy flowing through his body."

"So anybody is able to do what he did just now?"

"No." The table seemed surprised by my answer.

"Well, why not?"

"Because Suho isn't just using regular energy. He is combining the natural energy in his body with his bending chakra, which is not an easy task to do. It takes years of training, and even then most won't be able to master it as well as Suho. See, bending chakra flows throughout the person's body, sometimes it is stronger or weaker depending on the person. But this chakra is then used as energy to fuel our bending, such as when Hyuk shot that fireball. The chakra in his body flowed to his hand, and he manipulated the energy into fire. And this is why it is so hard to mix the two energies together, because they don't flow the same way. You can stand still, and still be able to generate enough chakra into your hand to create a fireball. But the natural body doesn't work that way, it has to move in order to create force or energy. For example, when you kick a ball. You can't just stand still, you have to swing your leg back before swinging it forward, so it can gain force and speed."

Most of the people seemed to nod their head in understanding, and many of them seemed rather impressed.

"But then how does he combine the two energies?"

I turned to Lord Zeta, and he seemed very eager to hear my answer.

"I don't know."

He widened his eyes in shock, "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean that I don't know, Suho has never explained it to me before. In fact, I have no clue where he had even learned to do it. He and one other person are the only people I have ever seen capable of doing it."

"Who is this other person?"

I turned my head back toward the arena, and pointed my finger at the person. "Xiumin, the Land of Lightning's S-rank."

\-----------------------------------------

I sighed as I easily took down the S-rank from the Land of Moon, but he got up and gave me a sweet, friendly smile. He didn't really seem like the fighting type, and I wasn't surprised. The Land of Moon didn't really get into fights or wars, and was instead full of peaceful people.

I looked over to see that the S-rank from the Land of Fire was still unconscious, and the S-rank from the Land of Wind was still clutching his bleeding nose. The poor guy wasn't ready for me to switch my fighting style so suddenly, and ended up getting nailed in the face by my foot.

The S-rank from the Land of Sun sauntered out onto the arena, and gave me a cocky smirk. He was tall, but not nearly as tall or broad as Kris. But he was thin, and having studied and learn the main fighting style of the Land of Sun, I knew he was most likely extremely fast. It would be best for me to avoid getting into close proximity with him, since he had a much longer reach than mine, and the second he would be able to grab my body, he would immediately take me to the ground. And I am a much better fighter standing up than I am on the ground.

"You know, I'm kind of disappointed. This whole time all you have been doing is hand-to-hand combat, and yet you guys said that the Land of Water is known for its great bending abilities. Why don't you show us some of that?"

Did this guy want to die or something? "Well, it wouldn't be fair if I used bending against you guys. My bending abilities are much too advanced, and I could severely injure you. It's not like I want to kill you guys or anything, and if I am able to take you down with just my body, why waste my energy on bending?"

"Really? You think your bending abilities are more advanced than mine? Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Prince Suho, who do you think you are?" 

The man gave me a smile, one that vaguely reminded me of a wolf. "I'm the man who's going to show you just how much of a bitch you really are."

Without even giving it a second thought, I made a water whip from the snow beneath my feet, and swung it directly at the guy's face. His head snapped to the side, and a second later a thin line of red appeared on his upper cheek. He lifted a hand to touch it lightly, before letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh my, it seems like I made the little bitch upset. I'm sorry, it's just, when I was raised as a kid, my father always told me to be honest and never hesitate to tell people what they really are."

"Really?"

He gave another wolfish grin, "Yea, and you see, when I first saw you, I felt so bad for you. You honestly believe the guy who is being forced into an arranged marriage with you actually loves you, when in reality he only wants to get into your pants. But then again, you seem like one who would willing spread their legs as long as they were shown the least bit of kindness. I guess then he only agreed to the marriage for the power if offered him."

I could feel the blood boiling in my veins, and I didn't care that everyone was watching me, I was going to rip this guy's face off. I widened my stance, and bending my torso back until I'm sure I looked off balance to most, I then swung my torso around and brought a wave of water from behind me with the movement. The wave was directed to hit his left side, and essentially would have sent him flying across the arena. But he merely lifted his arm to protect his face, and let the wave hit him. I almost couldn't believe it, but he barely seemed to be affected by the hit. He didn't budge from his stance at all, and he was still looking at me with a cocky grin.

"Oh, don't tell me that that's the best you can do. Really, Little Prince, you're just going to splash some water at me?"

Something is wrong. It just doesn't make sense. It shouldn't be that easy to block or defend from such as powerful attack, even Baekhyun and Kris can't do that.

Before I had any more time to question the matter, he shot forward and I quickly dodged his hand which seemed to be reaching for my neck. I swiftly shot out my hand to hit the pressure point in his arm, before jumping away. But the second my hand came into contact with his arm, I was surprised when the skin did not give way like flesh, but instead was as hard as metal.

Once I was out of his range, I looked down at my middle and pointer finger. Both were in pain from the contact, but they didn't seem broken or anything. 

"Oh dear, did you hurt you little finger Prince?"

Not even bothering to answer his question, I instead replied with my own. "Is you arm...fake?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at my question, "No."

I paused as I took in his answer. If his arm wasn't fake, then why in the world was it as hard at metal? 

He quickly came at me again, and this time I instead ducked down and kicked at one of his legs, assuming that it would knock him off balance. But the pain that shot up my leg caused me to let out a yell. I hurriedly rolled out from under him, and clutched at my foot. His leg was just like his arm, it was as solid as a pillar.

"Oh my Little Prince! Did you hurt yourself?"

I couldn't even think to reply, I only clutched my leg closer to my chest, attempting to try and get rid of the pain pounding through it.

Before I knew it, he was crouching in front if me. But instead of trying to attack me, he merely looked over every inch of my body with his eyes. I shivered at the unreadable emotion that was in them, and I could barely breathe when those eyes locked with mine.

"Are you curious Little Prince? Are you curious about how I did this to you?" He gestured to my curled up body with his hand. I didn't reply to his question, and his grin only widened at the response.

"You see Little Prince, I have a special ability just like you. But mine of course is slightly different. The bending energy in your body influences and controls the energy in water. You circulate and generate this energy in different parts of your body, in order to make the water do what you want it to do. Well, when I circulate and move this energy to different parts of my body, it hardens the flesh and muscle to the point where it is as strong as metal. Here, I'll show you."

Before I could stop him, his hand shot out and grabbed the back of my head by my hair. He pulled my head back to the point where I was almost looking straight up. I then felt his thumb move and caress my cheek. "See, it's soft just like your skin."

He then reached up with his other hand and gripped my throat. This one wasn't soft like the other, and just a little bit of pressure applied from it made it difficult to breath.

"You know, I'm glad you told me about your ability," I gasped out. 

He titled his head, "Why?"

"Because you just told me how I can beat you." Before he could respond I jabbed him in the eyes with both of my fingers. He instantly recoiled, and I swiftly escaped from his grasped. Widening my legs into the horse stance, I concentrated on the energy flowing in my body, and used the snow and ice below him to turn into a jet of water and send him flying into the air. Because he increased the density of his body, it means that he would be harder to get up into the air, and he would fall much faster. But the main objective was to get him on his back, and when he came falling down the air was knocked out of his lungs. Quickly I made a ball of water encase his head before he could take a breath, and I smiled when I realized I had already won the fight. He continued to thrash about, searching for some way to break the water so he could get some air into his lungs, but it was useless. Soon enough he was starting to black out, and I let the ball of water fall to the ground into a puddle. His body laid there on the floor, unmoving, and for a second I feared I had killed him. But he suddenly spluttered to life, and started to cough and hack up bits of water.

"And again, the winner is Prince Suho!"

The medics came running to see if he was okay, but the guy only got up and shoved his way past them. What a poor sport.

"And now, the last and final battle will be between Prince Suho, and the S-rank from the Land of Lightning, Xiumin!"

The crowd started to cheer, and I started to head toward the center of the arena. I felt conflicted about this battle. On one hand, I was excited because Xiumin and I haven't sparred in a while, but I was also worried because I didn't want to hurt or have to knock Xiumin out in order to win the battle.

"I would like to ask for this duel to change its degree, and allow the fighters to use their weapons!"

I turned in shocked towards Xiumin, and almost couldn't believe what I had heard. There are three degrees when it comes to duels. First degree duels don't allow bending or weapons, these are usually done between low ranking officials or between academy students in order to train and become better at hand-to-hand combat. Second degree duels allow for bending, these are more serious and are sometimes done in order to decide ranking. These are also the most common duels to take place between high ranking officials. Third degree duels allow bending and the use of one weapon. These are done very rarely, mainly because the risk of a severe injury is very high. These duels are usually done in the other nations to determine who will be their S-rank.

The crowd started to murmur, obviously shocked and wondering just why Xiumin would want to fight a third degree duel. The announcer turned to me, unsure of what he was suppose to do.

"Prince Suho, do you accept the challenge to raise the degree of this duel?"

I looked over to Xiumin, trying to send the message of 'what the hell are you thinking'? But whether he got it or not, I wouldn't know since he didn't give me any response back. I looked around at the crowd, and everyone seemed to be staring at me, waiting for my answer. But I didn't really know just what answer I was suppose to give them. I looked toward the top of the stairs where my father, Kris, and Baekhyun were sitting, and I could tell Baekhyun was trying to send me some type of message with his body but it might as well have been written in code.

"Prince Suho?"

"I...I accept." Immediately Baekhyun started to bang his head on the table, I guess that's not the response he wanted me to give.

"Then fighters, please grab your weapons." Xiumin turned, and headed toward a section of the crowd. A figure emerged from the crowd, and I could tell it was Tao, even though I have never met him personally before. Xiumin had told me about him many times before, and had even showed me a picture. He still had the red hair, and sharp eyes outlined by coal, and overall his demeanor was quite intimidating. Although, Xiumin had told me many times before that he was nothing to be scared of, except now I kind of doubt that statement.

Tao lifted up two black sticks and handed them to Xiumin, and I recognized them as Kali Sticks. Tao said something small and quick to Xiumin before returning to his seat.

"Prince Suho, your weapon." I turned to see the servant standing next to me holding out my sword. Except, this wasn't just any sword, it was one of the swords that was used by the legendary swordsmen that use to reside here in the Land of Water. The unit had disappeared on an expedition one night, and only one made it back here. He had refused to say what had happened, and he shortly killed himself after. The unit was never found, and the swords had disappeared with them. The only sword to have survived was the one lying in my hands, the one that had belonged to the swordsman able to make it back home before dying.

The sword is blue and shaped like an anchor with two medium sized holes near the top. At the base, there are two handles attached to either side of the sword. The sword is heavy, and it is better to have both hands holding the handles to get better control when swinging it around.

I turned to face Xiumin, and one look at his face told me he was completely serious. I have no clue why he is acting like this, but if he wants a true and honest match, then I guess I should give him one.

"3! 2! 1! Begin!"

Xiumin slightly jerked his ankle, and I prepared myself for the shards of ice he sent my way. I swung my sword back and cut off the tips of them before they could pierce me. Xiumin is going to have to be smarter than that, I already know how he fights and reading his body is easy to me. 

That continued on for a while, each of us sending attacks at one another and then dodging. I mainly used my sword to defend myself against his ice attacks, and only sent small jets of water at him to throw him off balance. But Xiumin seemed determine to either hit or hurt me. He tried as often as he could to hit me with his Kali sticks, but he was unsuccessful. Finally, seeming frustrated, Xiumin slammed hit foot down and the whole arena turned to ice. 

I steadied my stance so I wouldn't slip, and turned the ice back into water. Now me and Xiumin are standing in almost an inch of water, and I was happy that there were no holes in the bottom of my shoes. I looked toward Xiumin to see he had lifted one of his Kali sticks into the air, and seemed to be hesitating over something. I started to question just what he was planning to do when he suddenly brought the stick down straight into the water. 

Before I knew it, my body was face down in the water twitching uncontrollably. I could feel a painful, tingling sensation running through my body, and my heart started to pound faster and faster to the point where it started to hurt. I started to panic when I realized I couldn't move my body or barely breathe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Xiumin holding his stick and looking down at me. The stick had shocks of blue running up and down it, and that's when I realized that it was electrified. Xiumin started to make his way toward me, and I tried as hard as I could to get the bending energy in my body to work properly, but it seemed to not want to work with me anymore. So instead I tried to calm myself down and take deep breaths. I could already feel the tingling sensation start to go away, and it felt like my heart was not beating so fast now.

Xiumin was right next to me now, and I could see him lift his leg up into the air. I tried to gather as much energy and strength as I could in my arms, and right when he started to bring his leg down I rolled myself out of the way. I had barely missed getting hit, but the movement had obviously surprised Xiumin.

"You can still move?!"

Instead of responding, I pushed myself up onto all fours, and tried to catch my breath. Seeing his opportunity, Xiumin ran forward in order to attack me. Without even thinking that hard about it, I brought my hand out and sent a huge gush of water at him. He went flying straight towards the staircase, and I was shocked at just how much power I put into the hit. It seems like the energy in my body is still off balance.

Xiumin slowly got to his feet, and I did as well. I could see that both of our weapons had been knocked out of our hands, and it was best that it stay that way in my opinion. Xiumin started to reach for his Kali stick, and fearing the thought of being electrocuted again, I sent another gush of water at him. He crashed back into the stairs, and I could hear what sounded like a crack. I didn't give it much thought though, and swiftly lifted him up in the air with another wave of water before slamming him back down. I started to prepare myself for the next attack when I saw red. I stopped, and gasped in horror when I saw that there was a huge gash on the side of Xiumin's head and blood was rushing out of it.

"Oh my god! Xiumin are you alright?!" 

"DON'T!" I stopped in my tracks, and looked at Xiumin in surprised. He was trying hard to push himself up, but his hands were sliding in his own pool of blood.

I turned toward the announcer, "End the duel now! Can't you see he's injured?! He needs a-"

"DON'T!" Again I turned back toward Xiumin in surprise."Don't stop this match! I'm fine!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE FINE?! YOU'RE BLEEDING ALL OVER THE PLACE! Xiumin just let me-"

But Xiumin suddenly sent another wave of ice shards toward me, and the point was only centimeters away from piercing the skin between my eyes. I stumbled back and was shocked to see that there was blood on the tip of the shard, but it wasn't my blood, it was Xiumin's.

"As the ruler of this nation, I declare this match to be over!" I looked up at hearing my father's voice, and felt a wave of relief at his words. Two medics came running over to Xiumin, and I started to make my way over too until I saw the look on his face. It was one of pure anger.

\-------------------------

I felt bad the second I saw Suho's face. It was obvious that his feelings were hurt, and I guess he must have felt that he was the target of my anger. But the truth was that I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at myself.

The tears started to well up in his eyes, and he turned around and started to head toward the palace. And then in a blink of an eye, the scene completely changed. Suho had stopped walking, and was standing very still. There was a piece of ice that had shot up behind him, and incased in that ice was an arrow.

At first, the only thing running through my mind was the shocking revelation that Suho could control ice. Actually, it made me more angry to find out. This whole time, all these years, he never told me? And through this whole battle, all he decided to use was water, even though he could have easily used my ice against me. Was he just playing with me? Actually, now that I think about it, this whole time he never really seemed out of breath. Even after delivering those powerful blows, they didn't seem to tire him at all. Was he just playing with all of us?

He turned around and looked into the stands, and following his gaze I saw that the man who had shot the arrow now had a blade to his neck. And the owner of this blade was none other than Baekhyun. The two looked at each other for a second before Suho gave a short nod. Baekhyun then quickly sliced the man's throat open, and after that I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of research not just for this chapter, but for later ones also. For example, I had to do a lot of research on martial arts, but even then it was really hard for me to write even just these fights scenes. Hopefully I will get better later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked up at Luhan, and returned the smile he sent towards me. I liked how when he smiled, his eyes crinkled up and you could see wrinkles on the sides of them. And there was even a few around his mouth. His face was the perfect combination of youthfulness and maturity. Not looking too old, but showing he still had experienced much in life.

Warning: smut in this chapter.

I slammed the front doors open, a resounding bang echoing throughout the foyer. A bunch of maids came flooding towards me, but their advances were quickly put to an end when they noticed the steam that was practically rising from my body. Speaking through my teeth, I said a quick 'hold this' and handed one of the maids my sword, before shoving my way toward the staircase.

As I walked through the winding halls toward my bedroom, the anger in my body only seemed to increase with intensity, until the point where I felt like I was going to explode. They just had to ruin my wedding ceremony! Not anyone else's, just mine! They had the nerve to try and assassinate me, during my wedding ceremony! They ruined everything! Did they think they were going to succeed in their little foolish plan?! What a bright idea, 'assassinate Prince Suho on his wedding day, since that will be so easy, and then try to kill everyone in the Land of Water. It doesn't matter that they have more people than us, or that the other nations there are more likely to help them, we're the warriors from the Land of Sun! We can't be defeated!' Ha, I guess they learned their lesson when they found themselves in a pool of their own blood.

Finally reaching my bedroom, I slammed those doors open too, only to find a cloaked figure standing at my balcony. I quickly reached for a Shuriken in order to kill the intruder, but before I could throw the bladed star, he turned to face me. Recognizing the familiar face, I dropped my arm from where it was frozen in midair.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing here?" I could hear the exasperation in my voice, and flinched at the slight tinge of steel that seemed to come from the anger that has yet to ebb away.

"I know you would rather be alone right now, but this seems to be my only chance to talk to you in private. I have something important to tell you."

I sighed, realizing that whatever Kai was about to tell me would most likely only bring me more stress. Stress that my body didn't really need any more of, in fact, it felt like there was enough stress to last me a lifetime. I turned my head slightly, trying to think of a way I could tell Kai that now was really not the time, and he was just going to have to wait. But my thoughts went off track when I noticed a pair of blue, folded clothes on my vanity chair, along with a gold headpiece and a shoulder shoulder spike sitting behind it. I had taken them off earlier when I was forced to change into my fighting gear. I saddened at the sight of them. I may have thought they were hideous and that the material was far to heavy, but the meaning behind them was so important. They symbolized the day that I would marry Kris, a day that would only happen once in my lifetime. But that was all taken from me now.

I jumped slightly when Kai's arms found their way around me, but quickly relaxed and leaned into the comforting warmth of his body. Kai was officially my first ever friend, both having been born and raised in the same village in the Land of Lightning, that is until I got sick and my mother brought me here. But still, despite all these years, he was still the best at calming me down and assuring me that everything would be okay. Maybe it had something to do with him being good at reading people, sometimes to the point of him almost being psychic, but most of the time I feel that it is because the aura around Kai is one that I have felt all my life. An aura that seemed to swirl and curl around the both of us and blanket us with a feeling of peace. An aura that provided me with a feeling that I wished to call "home".

"I'm sorry this happened to you, and I wish I could have predicted this. I know how much this day meant to you. But the information I'm about to tell you I think will lessen the burden you are feeling now, and instead bring you hope."

I looked up from where my head had been resting on Kai's shoulder, and it dawned on me just how much he had changed over the past few months. If it was even possible, his eyes and hair seemed to have become even darker, almost resembling a night without a moon. The black cloak here wore didn't help, only accenting just how dark his gaze could be. But the cloak couldn't completely hide the clothing Kai wore under the black garment, and I could see that he still maintained the extravagant fashion style of the Land of Lighting. In fact, he may be going over board since it seemed like his whole chest plate was practically covered in jewels. Kind of ridiculous since it's only purpose was to essentially help defend against any attacks directed at his heart. I guess the attacker would have to practically hack his way through a gold mine to reach the skin on Kai's chest.

"Okay, if you really think what you are about to tell me will help me, than I'm willing to listen."

Kai gave a short nod before leading me over to sit on the bed. "I know what I'm about to tell you will probably make you think I'm crazy, but I'm not crazy."

"I don't think that's very reassuring, Kai."

Kai chuckled softly, before reaching over and linking our hands together. The contrast between our skin tones was beautiful in my opinion.

"I thought I was going insane at first, but over time I came to realize that I wasn't. But I knew no one would believe me, and I could offer no substantial proof. So I left my duties and came here, seeking you. Partly because I believe that you will understand and not automatically label me as mentally unsound, but also because you are the person that needs to hear this information the most."

Kai paused, taking a breath and seeming to gauge my reaction so far. Ultimately I was confused, not quite grasping why Kai was so convinced people would not believe him. "Kai, you're going to have to explain more than that. So far you aren't really making any sense."

"I know, I know. I'm just...worried. You see, about three months ago, I started having these weird...visions. And I started hearing this voice telling me things that made no sense and it sounded like he was just spewing out riddles. But over time, the things that I was seeing, or being told about, came true. And it only got worse, to the point where when I went to bed at night, I would end up in other peoples' dreams. Although, these dreams were different from other dreams, they had a sort of feel to them."

"What do you mean?"

Words started to spill out of Kai's mouth, "Like, they were in the middle of what seemed to be two different states. I don't know what the two different states are, but it almost felt like these dreams were in a sense real, like what happened in them could happen in real life to the person dreaming. But at the same time, there is no way for them to be real. Multiple times in the dreams I have seen people that I know are dead, and they sometimes talk or interact with the person dreaming. And I know they are dead because I knew them before they died or I read about them in our history textbooks. I went to a prophet and told her about these things, but even she said that I was going crazy."

Finally, Kai paused to take a breath, and his grip on my hand seemed to tighten. Logically, it would make a lot more sense if I just assumed that Kai was crazy and not even listen to a word he was saying. But I could see it in the way that he spoke, and the way that his body moved and how his gaze searched mine, that he was telling the truth. He was just so desperate though for someone to believe him. I smiled at him, and he visibly relaxed and let out a sigh.

"You believe me?"

"I believe you."

Kai gave a small smile before continuing, "That's not all though, I was driven to come here when I received what seemed to be some sort of prophecy, from this guy I have never met before. Or at least, I don't think I have ever met him before, he was mostly hidden in the shadows. But he said something along the lines of 'The beauty of the moon will wed the man who will bring peace to this world. But this peace can only be achieved through the destruction of a infected nation, a nation that will be burned to the ground by a bird made of fire.' At first it made no sense to me, until I remembered that your wedding ceremony was going to take place soon. And the man you were going to marry was Kris, who is known in many nations as a guy claiming he can bring peace to this Earth."

"How is this suppose to help me though Kai?"

"Well, you were sad because you didn't get to marry Kris, but I'm telling you now that you will end up marrying Kris. And not only that, but you are most likely going to get revenge on the Land of Sun. I mean, the only way for this world to achieve peace is to get rid of them, and it seems like you and Kris are going to do that."

He makes it sound so simple, but he doesn't realize just what he is implying. The possibility of me and Kris getting married during a time of war is highly unlikely, and I know war is coming because there is no way the Land of Sun is going to get away with doing something like this. But just to make it seem even more improbable, he's stating that we are going to wipe out an entire nation. By burning it to the ground with a bird made of fire, kind of like a Phoenix.

"WAIT!"

Kai jumped from my outburst and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mentioned a bird made out of fire, kind of like a Phoenix, right? Baekhyun has also been having dreams lately, or I guess they are more like nightmares, but he said he saw a village being burned to the ground by a Phoenix. But not just any village, a village he said was full of sick people. They were infected. Not by some simple virus or cold, but by a plague. And when a nation is hit by a plague..."

I didn't even need to complete the sentence, since it was obvious in both of our minds. When a nation is hit by a plague, they better hope and pray no other nation decides to attack them. Otherwise, they're dead.

"Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing something similar to that when I was in Baekhyun's dream. Although, his dreams are different from others in the fact that they are more like a jumbled mess and are filled with just a whole bunch of chaos and confusion."

"Baekhyun did mention to me that the dreams were quite confusing and kept him up at night. I got a healer to give him some medicine, but it didn't work."

Kai nodded, "I tried medicine too, nothing worked."

After that, we sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking everything over.

"So, I just have to wait for a plague to hit the Land of Sun, before going in and destroying it."

"And then you will get everything you want."

I turned to look at Kai, and the words he said brought a smile to my face. "And then I will get everything I want."

A second later, me and Kai turned towards the door as we heard the doorknob start to turn. Kai disappeared in a poof of black smoke just as the person opened the door. Kris stepped in before shutting the door and turning towards me. His traditional clothes were covered in blood, and there was even some smeared on his face along with the battle make-up that was put on him before the wedding ceremony. He gave me a sad smile before opening his arms for me. I quickly rushed into his embrace, smashing my face into his broad chest. I could feel and hear the deep rumble from within his chest, and I figured he was probably chuckling at my eagerness to be in his arms. His large hand rubbed soothing circles on my back, and I could feel all the tension in my body drain out.

"What did Kai have to tell you?"

"What?!"

I lifted my head in shock at Kris' words, but he only looked down at me with a smile.

"You weren't the only one who saw him at the wedding ceremony today, I figured he was here to talk to you." 

I stood for a second staring at Kris, amazed that he was so calm in this situation. He knew that Kai was essentially a wanted criminal, but Kai was also a dear friend to me. Maybe Kris realized that Kai wouldn't hurt me? Or maybe he just trusted that Kai's loyalty was more directed at me than his own nation.

"He...well it's kind of long and hard to explain. But, Kai has been having...visions lately."

Kris raised an eyebrow at me, his expression encouraging me to continue and explain.

"Here, I'll tell you while I'm cleaning all this paint and blood off your face."

I pulled him over to the vanity, and lifted the traditional clothes from the chair and set them on the table, before pushing Kris to sit down. A basin of water and a rag was already there, probably because the maids figured I would use it later that night. 

I started to wipe Kris' face clean before explaining what Kai told me. He asked a question here or there, but for the most part remained silent. When I was finally done speaking and had cleaned his face of all the unnecessary gunk that was on it, I waited to see what he would say.

"You believe what Kai is saying his true?" I gave a short nod, which he smiled at. "Then I believe what Kai is saying is true too. You know him better than anyone else, so your judgement is probably best."

A smiled stretched its way along my face, and I leaned in to give Kris a kiss. He cupped my face with his hands, and encouraged my lips to part themselves for him. His tongue entered my mouth, but decided to play only with the tip of my tongue. When I tried to get more, he would pull back with a chuckle before returning to the tip of my tongue. The feeling was ticklish, and created little giggles to sometimes come up from my throat. Finally, Kris pulled all the way back, and looked me in the eyes while stroking my cheek with his thumb. The look in Kris' eyes made my heart flutter, and the feeling of happiness that I sometimes get around Kris seemed to swell within me.

"I'm glad I can still make you laugh and smile like this. Despite what has happened today. I'm sorry that this day was ruined for you."

I shook my head at him and reached up to link our fingers together. "You shouldn't be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I'm just disappointed. I woke up this morning thinking I would go to bed tonight being married to you. And that it would be our first night spent together as a married couple, and in the morning it would be my first time waking up next to you while being married to you. And-"

"Being married doesn't make those things any more special than they already are though. Whether I went to bed tonight next to you as your husband or not, I'm still going to wake up in the morning with the same amount of love towards you."

He squeezed my hand and placed a small kiss upon my lips. "Doesn't mean I can't prove it to you though. I'm sure the maids won't mind me spending the night if I claim it was an act to prove my love." 

I blushed at the way Kris' voice deepened, and it was quite obvious as to what he was implying. "You know, it wouldn't be the first time you used that excuse to spend the night."

Kris chuckled deeply, "Well, that's because it wouldn't be my first time making love to my fiancé."

I blushed once more, before reaching out and lifting the gold head piece from Kris' hair. Understanding just what I was doing, Kris proceed to take off the black and gold bands wrapped around his biceps, and removed his dark blue fingerless gloves. The light blue bandolier he was wearing had a gold clasp attached to it in the design of a wave. Kris eventually had to help me unclasp it, after he kicked of his shoes. He finally stood up from the vanity chair and removed his shirt. All of a sudden the room seemed a lot hotter once Kris' well chiseled chest and abs came into view. My mouth seemed to salivate at the sight, and thoughts such as licking and rubbing myself against those abs popped into my head. 

I probably should have blushed at my filthy thoughts, but I was already use to it by now. Beside, Baekhyun claimed that it was completely normal to want to do those things, and Kris never seemed to mind.

He gripped my hips with his hands, and guided me backwards toward the bed until my knees hit the edge. His gaze pierced mine and mirrored the desire that seemed to be taking control of my body. He leaned down and started sucking and kissing the skin on my neck. Luckily Kris was holding me up, or else my knees would have completely given out. The warmth of his lips and the wetness of his tongue seemed to fuel the fire burning under my skin, and even though the fabric of my pants was stretchy, they still felt tight in certain places. As Kris continued to mouth at my neck, and moans seemed to flow endlessly from my lips, he reached back and started undoing the buckles on the back of my shirt. Since he was use to undressing me in this  
type of clothing, it didn't take him long to get it off and throw it somewhere across the room.

He made his way up my neck to my ear and took it in between his lips. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the whine that had made its way into the back of my throat, but my control slipped away with just the slightest tug of his lips. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides, creating goosebumps along my bare skin. His thumbs rubbed small circles on my nipples, which involuntarily made me buck my hips in search for friction, before he moved them down and gripped my ass.

I couldn't help but start to blush as I realized just how needy and desperate I was sounding, with high pitched whimpers and mewls spilling out of my mouth. And my body continued to squirm in order to find some form of friction, but it just wasn't enough.

Kris nippled once more on my ear before blowing hot air on it. "You're gonna spread your legs nice and wide for me now, aren't you?"

Another whimper made its way past my lips as Kris' deep voice whispered into my ear. I frantically nodded, wanting to badly to spread my legs for him.

"Well, then why don't you show me baby?"

Kris removed his hands from my body, and without the support my body collapsed. Luckily the bed was behind me though, so no damage was done. I scooted back further along the bed, before lying back and spreading my legs nice and wide for Kris.

Kris removed his pants and underwear before taking his place between my thighs. He looked down at my body, and I could see his gaze lingered at the bulge in my pants. He dipped his head down and started sucking one of my nipples, which made my back arch and a long moan arose from my mouth. Kris knew my nipples were extremely sensitive, and whenever he decided to take one into his mouth it seems like I lose the ability to breath.

As Kris continued to pleasure me with his mouth, his hands started loosening the buckles along my boots. He started to place kisses down my torso, and by the time he reached my belly button, he already had both boots off and lying on the floor. He quickly dipped his tongue into my belly button, causing my to jump slightly, before making his way down to the edge of my pants. He slowly pulled them off along with my underwear, and I could feel my penis twitch slightly as his breath ghosted over the tip of it. But instead of Kris' lips wrapping themselves around my dick, he moved them to the inside of my thigh. He bit and sucked at the sensitive skin there, and started moving further down towards my knee. I lifted myself up to look down at him, and I could feel my desire spike when I saw that Kris' eyes were glued to my dick. I let out a loud whine, and Kris diverted his gaze towards mine. He grinned at me, and released the skin he held between his teeth, before once again quickly sucking it back into his mouth. The whole time his gaze held mine, darkening as the lust he felt started to intensify. I could feel the blood that had rush to my groin earlier start to burn and boil as my dick continued to receive no attention.

"Please." I should have been embarrassed at just how wrecked I sounded, but I was far past the point of caring anymore.

Kris smirked at me,"What is you want, baby? Hm?"

He continued to taunt me with his gaze and mouth, being so mean as to lick down my thigh to the point where he was only a centimeter away from where I wanted him to be.

"Kris."

He paid no heed to my plea, and instead moved himself to my other thigh. His gaze continued moving back and forth between my dick and my desperate expression, not listening or responding to any of the times I called his name. Without even saying anything, he made it quite clear what I would have to do to get what I want.

"Kris, suck it, please."

Kris looked at me, and without breaking eye contact, he swiftly took my dick in between his lips. I threw my head back, almost to the point where it looked like I was about to snap my neck. My hands reached out to grab Kris' hair, and my hips naturally bucked up into the warm cavern. His hands pushed my hips down, before lowering his head further.

Curses and moans seemed to echo throughout the room, as Kris continued to bob his head on my dick. The tightness and wetness of his mouth made my toes curl, and his skilled tongue would bring me to the verge of tears, as the pleasure of it dipping within my slit and curling around my head sometimes became too much. I could feel the inside of his cheeks rub themselves against the sides of my dick and he sucked hard and released it with a pop.

My back lowered itself from its arched position, as the pleasure that my groin was receiving stopped. I attempted to catch my breath, but Kris decided that now was not the time for a break.

I felt a slap against the outside of my thigh before Kris spoke. "On your hands and knees."

I hurried to obey the command, and flipped over and got into position. I could feel Kris get off the bed behind me, and then his hands were pulling me to the edge of the bed by my hips. His hands started to knead my ass, before a quick slap was heard throughout the room. I whimpered at the feeling, and could feel pleasure shoot itself throughout my body. Kris and I had discovered not too long ago, that being spanked was actually quite pleasurable for me. When it first happened, I was left shocked for a second. But before Kris could apologize or say anything, I asked him to do it again. Afterwards I had been so ashamed for asking and wanting him to do such a thing, but Kris said he liked it as well. After that, I noticed that pain during sex made it more pleasurable for me, and Kris took notice as well. I asked Baekhyun if it was normal, and he assured me that it was. He even stated that most people like some aspect of rough sex, mine just happened to be spanking.

Kris' hand continued to knead and rub small circles on my ass cheek. As he kept doing this, the anticipation for when his hand would once again come down and make contact with my skin started to make me more excited. Just when I couldn't take it any longer, another slap echoed throughout the room. The sting seemed to travel throughout my body, and gather itself at my groin.

"Spread your legs further."

I did as I was told, and Kris used his thumbs to spread my cheeks open. I blushed as I realized what a vulnerable position I was in, but my cock also twitched at the thought of Kris looking down at my puckered hole. Not being able to resist the thought, I looked over my shoulder to see Kris doing exactly that. 

Finally taking notice of me staring at him, he returned my gaze before lowering his head. I could feel his tongue probe at my hole, and my head dropped between my arms as I let out a moan.

Kris slapped my ass again, making my body twitch with pleasure. "Look at me."

Attempting to block out the pleasure, I instead focused all my attention onto turning my head back around to look over my shoulder. Kris' pitch black eyes grabbed my blue ones, and held them as he once again lowered his head. As his tongue once again rubbed itself against my tight hole, a loud whine forced its way out of my body. Kris seemed to find this amusing, and I watched as he analyzed each expression I made as he continued to tease my hole with his tongue. Finally, he pushed past the clenching muscles, going as deep as he could. I cursed as I felt the wet muscle started to thrust itself in and out of my hole, and I attempted to hide my mewls by biting my shoulder. The whole time, Kris' gaze never left mine, watching my every action and hearing my every plea. His hands left my ass and instead massaged my thighs which were starting to quiver from the overpowering pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted baby?"

The whine that came out of my mouth seemed to be answer enough.

"Really? Because I would have assumed you would rather have my cock in your ass."

I perked up as I heard that, and from the smirk on Kris' face, he noticed.

"I want your cock too." I attempted to try and not sound so wrecked when I spoke, but I ultimately failed. I was just a bit too out of breath, and the pitch was a tad bit too high. 

"Hmm, but you can't have both my tongue and cock in your ass at the same time now, can you?"

I didn't reply back, so Kris decided to give my ass cheek a small love bite, showing me that he was impatient.

"I want your cock."

Kris paused and looked at me, for a second I thought he wanted me to repeat what I had said, since he didn't seem to respond to my request. But he smiled and placed a small kiss on my ass cheek, right where he had bit it before. He stood up, and I was taken by surprise when I felt an especially hard slap delivered to my ass. Before he could give me an order, I already lowered myself so my face was against the bed sheets and my ass was raised in the air.

Kris started to rub my ass cheeks again, and I was preparing myself for some harsh slaps, but he only patted my one cheek a couple times lightly. Almost like he was saying 'good boy'.

Assuming he was going to now proceed to fuck me, I was surprised when Kris started to make his way around the bed. When he fully came into my view, I couldn't help but stare at his hard dick, which I could already imagine pulsing inside of me. Kris proceeded to make his way around until he was facing me, his cock and hard abs just inches away from my face. The desire to lick Kris' length and take him fully into my mouth was so strong my body almost naturally reacted to it. But I stopped myself and looked up at Kris, seeing if it is okay to do so.

"This is what you wanted, right baby? You said you wanted my cock. What are you waiting for?"

Hearing those words, I quickly closed the inches between us and took Kris' cock in between my lips. I was about to push my head farther down when a hand came shooting forward and grabbed me by the chin.

"What did I teach you?"

I slowly raised my eyes up toward Kris, doing exactly what he taught me to do when I had first given him a blowjob. He had said that my eyes were beautiful to him, and that he wanted to see them both when he pleasured me, and when I pleasured him. At first I was embarrassed, but over time, I came to crave the way Kris' eyes looked into mine.

"There you go." Kris removed his hand from my chin, and instead grabbed the hair on the back of my head. Never breaking eye contact, Kris lowered my head for me. I pushed against his grip though once the tip of his dick reached the back of my mouth, but he didn't let me get very far.

"Is that all you can take? Now, I know that mouth of yours can open up wider, can't it?"

Applying more pressure to the back of my head, Kris forced his cock to enter my throat, to the point where I couldn't help but choke on it. Now, I would by lying if I said I hated it, because I truly didn't. In fact, I've had multiple wet dreams about Kris doing this to me, fucking my mouth as rough and as hard as he can. Something about the way my lips stretch across his girth, and how his quick hip movements make his cock jab the back of my throat repeatedly, and how his voice deepens even more from pleasure as he says my name and says things like 'you have such a pretty mouth' and 'that's right, look at me with those big, blue eyes of yours'.

I could feel tears start to gather in my eyes, a natural reaction to having you throat so physically abused. Kris watched, entranced as a small tear made its way down my cheek. Suddenly, the saltiness of Kris' cock was replaced with the sweetness of his tongue, and his rough grip on my hair transferred to a soft touch as he wiped away from tear.

He pulled away, and turned toward the bedside table. He opened the drawer, and pulled out one of the small vials inside. All of them were filled with different fragranced oils. The maids restocked them often once they found out that Kris and Suho had started sleeping together, and to make it worse they even gave Suho a sex toy, which Suho was ashamed to say he kept. Although, he hasn't had the need to use it yet. But the maids said it would come in handy if by any chance Kris was called away from the nation for a few days or weeks. Yet, these past two weeks, Kris and I didn't have sex at all. Partly because we were so busy preparing for the wedding ceremony, and because the maids said on my wedding night, it would be better if I was a "tight fit".

Kris walked back around the bed, and slowly poured some of the oil over my hole. I shivered slightly at the cold feeling, but soon forgot about it as one long finger pushed its way past the ring of muscles. I let out a small moan, and blushed as I heard just how destroyed and hoarse my throat was.

Kris continued to pump his finger in and out of me, causing me to let out small moans. He finally pushed two fingers into me, and the slight bit of pain that accompanied them quickly disappeared as he started to pump those in and out of me as well.

"You know baby, I don't think I'm going to be able to fit this dick in that tight little ass of yours. I may just have to fuck you with my tongue after all."

"No! It'll fit! It'll fit! Please, please, please!" But Kris had already pulled his fingers out, and my hole ached at their absence. I could already feel the muscles trying to clenching down on something, but only finding air.

"I haven't fucked you in a while though baby, are you sure you can handle it? I'm not going to be gentle with you."

"I want it! I want it I want it I want it! Please!" A sharp bit of pain shut me up as Kris slapped my ass, much  
harder than he did before.

"If you want it so bad, then how bout you reach back and spread your ass open for me?"

I quickly reached back and pulled my cheeks apart for him, no longer caring at all about how open this position was. Kris put his hands on top of mine and spread them even wider, to the point where it somewhat hurt. But then I felt the tip of his dick at my entrance, and all my thoughts disappeared as he pushed himself inside of me. But it has been two weeks since we last had sex, and throughout that time I never stretched myself open or did anything back there to keep my hole from getting too tight.

I couldn't breath as Kris pushed his dick in further. I don't remember Kris feeling this big the last time we had sex, but my body was use to taking him in then. I probably would have screamed if it wasn't for the fact that my lungs seemed to have stop working.

"You're so fucking tight." Kris gave one good snap of his hips, and pushed his dick in the rest of the way. Finally, with that movement a scream was forced out of my body. I started spewing out curses, and eventually had to bite the sheets to stop myself. Kris leaned over and covered my small body with his much broader one, and started to place kisses on the back of my shoulders.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

There was no hesitation in my answer.

"Yes!"

Kris lifted himself off of me, and pulled his hips back before snapping them forward once again. Slowly, the pain from before disappeared, and pleasure instead took its place. I didn't realize it before, but I had missed this feeling. The feeling of Kris' hard cock ramming itself in me, and then the burning pleasure as he pulled it back out. It was so good. Tears of pleasure started to pour down my cheeks as Kris found that sensitive bundle of nerves inside me, and decided to abuse it relentlessly. 

The pleasure in my body was starting to reach its peak, too fast in my opinion. I didn't want this to end, I didn't want to cum just yet. I didn't want to release all this pleasure. 

I pulled my hands out from under Kris' and gripped the sheets as tight as I could, trying to ground myself before everything within my body could explode. It was starting to work until Kris decided to spank my ass. The quick bit of pain nearly sent me over the edge, by sheer willpower was I able to hold off my orgasm. The next hard slap had me nearly ripping the sheets apart though as I tried desperately to hold off my orgasm. I could already see that my cock had a ton of pre-cum leaking out of it, and I noticed that it was visibly pulsing.

Kris rammed his dick in harder, and I gritted my teeth as the ripples of pleasure that made their way up my spine increased with intensity. Without breaking his rhythm, Kris leaned back over me and spoke into my ear.

"Let it go."

My orgasm ripped itself from my body, and the force of it made my mind go completely blank. Strings of cum continued to pour out, and I never knew that this much could come out at once. My whole body twitched and jerked as shocks of pleasure made their way throughout my body, and I could only vaguely process Kris cumming deep inside of me before I passed out.

\--------------------------

I walked quickly over to the small boat in the water. There was still some dead bodies lying around, and blood was smeared into the ice and snow. But at least most of the dead bodies were soldiers from the Land of Sun, the assholes deserved it.

I carefully got into the small boat and set both mine and Xiumin's things down. I gave a quick order for the man to take me to the entrance of the village. He nodded his head before lowering his paddle into the water.

"I'm sorry that this happened today sir. This day was a blessing for the people here in the Land of Water, and we only wished to share it with the other nations."

"I understand. No one here is to blame expect those from the Land of Sun, and those idiots paid the price for their actions."

And it was true. The men who attended the ceremony did not take long to kill. And the troops that shortly arrived after, were demolished before they could even reach the gates. It was frightening, yet almost beautiful how Prince Suho could take them all out with just a flick of his wrist. I've never seen someone so powerful before, I didn't even know it was possible. Yet, I took notice how Prince Suho tried very hard to hide it. The appearance was usually enough, like Xiumin said, he was beautiful in a very delicate way, which usually led people to believe he was harmless. I almost fell for it myself, seeing such a tiny thing stand next to those who were much bigger and taller than him. But if Xiumin taught me anything, it was to not judge appearances.

Yet, Prince Suho even took it so far as to barely exert any effort when fighting those who were of equal rank to him. Although, it was very obvious to me now, that those people were definitely not of equal rank, and they should be thankful that Prince Suho didn't completely destroy their pride and honor by wiping the floor with them. He restrained himself, using quick tactics to finish the fight. Whether that be knocking the person out, or maneuvering them into a position where they could no longer move unless they wished to break an arm or a leg.

The only time he was not completely in control in any of those fights, was when Xiumin electrocuted him. And that is what actually hurt Xiumin in the end. Without complete control of his energy flow and muscles, Prince Suho was like a live wire. But even those powerful attacks he sent afterwards, could barely compare to his true ability. After watching him catch that arrow in a piece of ice, and take those troops out without so much as a thought, it dawned on me why Prince Suho was so powerful. He didn't need to use energy to control the water or ice, he didn't even have to try to manipulate it or restrain it. The water did it naturally. Prince Suho didn't know that arrow was coming at him until it was too late. But it didn't matter, the water still instinctively protected him. It was almost like the water was his guard dog, a dog that didn't need an order to know that it was suppose to defend and attack for its master.

Just by watching Prince Suho for this short time, I finally came to realize something. There was no use ever fighting against him, because you would never win. Not just in a physical match, but in politics and social things as well. He is to rule one of the biggest nations in the world, a nation that absolutely adores him. A nation that is growing closer and closer to the Land of Moon, another nation that has already expressed its love of Prince Suho. You couldn't win against someone like him. How could you? Everyone thought of him as a kind and beautiful person, who resembled an angel when he smiled. By blinding them with his appearance, he made it so easy for them to forget just how much power he holds. Enough to wipe out a nation that doesn't seem to agree with him.

"Here we are sir. I'm sorry your stay here was ruined, but I hope these memories won't taint your opinion about the Land of Water."

I gave the man a short nod, and swiftly made my way out of the boat. I headed for the animal stall that contained my Shirshu. I noticed that many of the other animal stalls were now vacant, meaning that most have already packed up their stuff and left. But I couldn't leave until Xiumin was healed and wide awake.

"Hi!"

I jumped and looked up from where I was attaching my pack to my Shirshu's saddle, and was met with the sight of a blonde hair boy. The clothing he wore was much too plain for him to be someone from the Land of Water or the Land of Lightning, but his traveling cloak bared no emblem of any of the other nations.

"Are you Tao?"

I looked at the boy wearily. He seemed harmless, and he was about my size and looked my age. I didn't see him at the wedding ceremony, which means he mustn't be very high ranked. I figure it can't do that much harm to tell him my name.

"Yes, I am Tao. May I ask who you are?"

"You don't need to talk to politely, especially since I'm a lower rank than you are. But you still probably have heard of me before, I'm Oh Sehun."

I widened my eyes at the name. He was Oh Sehun? The kid who was worshipped in the Land of Fire, despite him being from the Land of Wind, all because he saved the Fire lord's son? How could this kid fight off fifteen assassins, when he was at such a low rank?

"I was told by this grumpy old man that it was important that I come here and meet you, so I did."

I waited for Sehun to continue, but he just kept looking at me. We stood there for a couple more seconds, waiting for the other one to speak.

"Is that it?"

"Yea, pretty much."

I didn't realize that Oh Sehun was an idiot.

\-------------------------------

I groaned as I woke up to my head pounding.

"Oh! You're awake? Here, let me get you some water."

I opened my eyes slowly, and realized I was in the medical building. I recognize it from when Suho brought me here once as a child. I had scraped my knee, and Suho was adamant that I go and get it cleaned, otherwise it may get infected. I didn't realize it at the time, but the reason Suho was so concerned, was that his own deadly sickness came from an infection he got on his knee when he cut it open once.

A shadow covered my face as a blonde figure with excess amounts of pink and black eye make-up on his face, leaned over me. I recognized him instantly as one of the Cherry Blossom Dancers. I had watched him as he danced, and thought he looked quite beautiful, along with the others.

"Here, you should drink some of this." I felt a hand slide its way behind my head, and lift me up just enough so I could comfortably drink the water. Once I was done, he slowly set my head back down, and I looked up to see he was staring straight at me.

"You know, you're extremely beautiful."

I blushed, and tried to form some type of coherent response, but nothing seemed to come out.

"My friend was able to heal you completely, but he said it would be good for someone to stay and watch you to make sure that you were functioning properly when you woke up. Although, I didn't realize you were a mute."

"I'm not. I was just...taken by surprise."

The man continued to stare at me, looking at every feature of my face. Usually I would label him as weird, but something about the way he did it make me think he looked like an artist. And if I remember correctly, the Cherry Blossom dancers came from the Land of Moon, so it's no wonder I felt this way.

"My name is Luhan."

I looked up at Luhan, and returned the smile he sent towards me. I liked how when he smiled, his eyes crinkled up and you could see wrinkles on the sides of them. And there was even a few around his mouth. His face was the perfect combination of youthfulness and maturity. Not looking too old, but showing he still had experienced much in life.

"I'm Xiumin."

"Xiumin? You look more like a Baozi to me."

"A what?"

Luhan laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too. His face had lost all its prettiness, and instead his jaw seemed to disappear and his open mouth seemed to take up most of his face. I was struck by the sight of it, but not in the way I probably should have been. My heart actually skipped a beat.

"You don't know what a Baozi is?"

I shook my head, "Well...it's what you look like."

I nearly melted as he gave me a small smile, and eventually I casted my eyes down as the intensity of his stare was starting to make me blush.

"Oh! He's awake? Why didn't you come and tell me?"

I looked up to find another Cherry Blossom dancer standing by the doorway. I actually recognized this one as the head dancer, whose name I believe was Lay. I didn't notice it before when he was dancing out on stage, but as he walked closer I noticed he wore a silver pin attached to his shirt. It looked like the head of a unicorn.

Lay sat down and started inspecting my head, and something started tickling the edge of my brain. Suddenly, I remembered the weird dream I had, which was only two nights ago. Kai's words slowly flowed through my head. "A time of war is coming. You will soon meet a unicorn in the north, who comes from a land where the moon never sets. It is wise that you become close friends with him."

I looked back toward Lay, he seemed calm as felt around my head for any sign of injury. I thought about Kai's words once more, before forgetting them. It was just a dream, it meant nothing.

\--------------------------------

It was complete chaos. There were dead bodies lying everywhere, and everything seemed to be caught on fire. The smoke burned my eyes and only made it harder to breathe. I saw people everywhere coughing up the same black substance. I saw one person actually throw up a huge puddle of it before collapsing. Others had it running out of their noses, like a trickling stream that just couldn't be stopped.

I turned around as I heard a loud bang, and stared in horror as a massive bird, covered in flames, came swooping down on a child. The second it's claw touched the child, the child burned instantly and became a pile of ash. I tried to scream and run, but my body could only stand in fear.

"Baekhyun."

I turned my head at the voice, and stared at the same guy that always appears in my dreams. He still had the same curly hair as before and the same dark eyes. But now, instead of his usual bright smile, his mouth was covered in the same black substance that everybody else seemed to be hacking up. He lifted a hand to his mouth, and pulled it back to see the dark substance drip from his fingers.

Before I knew it, my eyes flung themselves open and my body was covered in sweat. My heartbeat was racing, and it felt like I just ran a marathon. But after a few moments of panic, I calmed down as I realized it was just another dream.

"Who was that guy?"

I screamed and looked down toward the end of my bed, to see Kai sitting there.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

"I asked a question first. So...who was that guy in your dream?"

"I don't know. Kai, GET! OUT! I'M NAKED!"

"WHAT?!"  
   
Kai jumped up from where he was sitting and stared down at the part of my body that was covered by a pair of thin sheets.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

We both stopped and stared at each other for a second. Kai's face full of shock, while mine was covered in anger.

"Okay, you know what? Forget the guy. I just need you to tell Suho something for me."

"Are you shitting me, Kai? It's two in the fucking morning! You want me to get up and go give Suho a message now?!"

"No! You can wait till he wakes up to tell him."

"Why don't you just tell him?!"

"Because I'm leaving right now!"

I sighed and flopped back on my pillow. This is fucking ridiculous. I did not need this shit right now.

"I just want you to tell him that I left for the Land of Wind, and I won't be returning for a while."

I thought about it for a second before replying with a small, "Fine."

Kai stood there for a second longer, and I was about to throw something at him to get him out of my room when he finally spoke up.

"Thanks for being there and protecting Suho when I couldn't."

My arm stopped from where it was reaching for my bedside candle holder, and I turned to reply to Kai, but he had already disappeared.

\----------------------------

I walked over to the animal stalls and was happy to see that no one had tried to take my Mongoose Dragon. I checked the buckles on the saddle real quick, before hopping on. With a small kick of my heel, she took off over the gates. I could hear the soldiers standing guard shout and throw spears at me, but they were too slow. Before I knew it, we where over the gates and taking off. I really do love Mongoose Dragons. The fact that they were extremely fast and could even run on water, made them ideal in my opinion. 

We ran for a few minutes without seeing or meeting anyone, when I suddenly saw someone in the distance. When we got closer, I could see it was just a messenger riding his horse. He would do us no harm as long as we left him alone.

We swiftly closed in on one another, before passing each other. As I flew past him, a vision hit me violently. It only lasted for a second, but my heart constricted with fear. I saw Suho standing next to a man that seemed to be made out of lightning, and it didn't take a genius to know lightning and water didn't go so well together.

I just hope this man will not be able to reach Suho, for there is the possibility that he could stop Suho's heart from beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the smut wasn't very good. This is my second time writing a smut scene and I'm still getting use to it. Hopefully it will get better in the future.
> 
> Also, chen will be introduced in the next chapter, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It amazes me how so many people see him as a god rather than human; horrified that anyone would have the indecency to questions his actions or not bow within his presence. Suho was human. It was something I reminded myself every day. He was capable of love and understanding, as well as he was capable of being a stubborn brat. But I also could not argue that people had reason to be awed in his presence as if he were a god. Sometimes it strikes fear in my own heart to know that he is human. That the power that resides in him does not reside in the body of an otherworldly being. Sometimes it can be horrifying to realize monsters exist; even worse when you realize how close they are to you.

I raised my hand toward the light, trying to block the sun’s harsh rays from stinging my eyes. It was such a bright light, something I saw in my younger years but nothing I have experienced recently in the Land of Water. The sun never shines as bright there for one reason or another, even during the summer. But the pristine white snow and pale moon made up for it.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? I’ve really missed this…”

I glance over to see Kris, sunlight highlighting his handsome features and making his blonde hair even brighter. He opens his dark eyes, and looks over at me. His eyes were ever so dark…I don’t remember them ever being this dark. But maybe they just looked that way because everything else was so bright. It was so bright my eyes started to feel like they were on fire and tears started to stream down my face.

“Why are you crying?”

I let out a gasp, “It burns Kris. It burns!”

I could barely open my eyes; I could only see a sliver of his appearance. He looked at me with no emotion; no expression. I always found him to be so stunning, even with his cold demeanor. Besides, it’s not like he is always like that. He shows me warmth occasionally, he shows me affection. It may not be often but that doesn’t mean it’s of no value. But this time, Kris’ expression really took my breath away. Not in a good way. It was so empty; like he didn’t even see me.

“What are you talking about? It’s perfect. This is exactly what I need, what I want, and what I desire. I love this. I hate the cold…I hate the moon.”

The tears in my eyes continued to stream down. The image was so blurred, and yet I could still see Kris’ eyes so perfectly. I let out a sob. Everything was so bright. It was like everything was on fire and Kris’ eyes were the coals to the flame.

“Why are you crying?”

I tried choking back my sobs. I tried gasping in breaths. But the strangles cries kept escaping me. No matter if I closed my eyes or covered them with my fist, the light still found its way inside. Despite the struggle, I was still able to manage a weak response, “you told me I reminded you of the moon”.

Kris looked at me for a second, and this time I actually felt as if his gaze was on me. He could finally see me. He wasn’t looking through me but at me. His lips twitched before growing into a cruel smirk.

“I’ve always hated the moon.”

I continued to sob and the tears poured down like a faucet. Everything was burning; my eyes, my throat, and my heart. I felt as if I cried for eternity, and never once did I tire. Never once did the tears stop nor did the pain lessen.

“Why are you crying?”

I ignored the voice, merely continuing to curl into myself to somehow escape the pain. That is, until I felt a hand caress itself against my face; a hand much too small to belong to my dear fiancé Kris. I jerked back only to stop myself. The hand was so cool and felt heavenly against my hot skin. I clutched at it and pressed it tightly to my face. The coolness sent shivers down my spine; and for once I could gasp in a breath of air.

I continued to keep the hand firmly pressed against my cheek, and the owner of the hand didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he even brought up his other hand to the other side of my face, cupping my cheek ever so lightly. I clutched at it and pressed it harder against my face. I could now only let out sobs of relief. I could finally breathe. The coolness washed over me along with a fair amount of shade. I was no longer burning under the sun. I was now immersed in something that reminded me of water. The calm blue that wraps itself around you. Where it seems as if you are floating in nothing, but at the same time that you are infinitely surrounded by something.

The stranger used his thumbs to wipe away my tears, stroking gently under both eyes.

“You shouldn’t cry. You shouldn’t let such precious tears fall.”

I opened my eyes. I did not recognize the person in front of me, with his naturally upturned lips and sharp cheekbones. I didn’t recognize his messy pitch black hair or his sharp eyes lined by coal. But it did not matter to me. This stranger’s touch was more than welcomed by me. His gaze only cooled my own eyes more, until I could see everything clearly. I could see his slow approach with perfect vision. But I didn’t pull away as he drew closer. As his lips barely touched mine, I felt a sharp tingling. Almost like an electrical current surge through them.

“Don’t let them see your tears.”

I continued to look into his eyes as he pressed closer and I finally felt his lips move against mine as he once more repeated, “Don’t let them see your tears.”

\------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowing and blinked away the morning light. I looked to the other side of the bed only to see it empty. I reached out a hand expecting to feel Kris’ lingering warmth against the sheets, but they were cold.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

I turned to the voice behind me to see Baekhyun slicing an apple up with his blade. He was dressed up in his official armor, looking quite fashionable and high-ranking. Although it was obvious to me that the heavy make-up he wore today was in an attempt to hide the bags under his eyes.

“Why are you in my room? And where is Kris?”

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know where Kris is, he wasn’t here when I arrived. He’s probably out working or something. Maybe visiting the poorer section of town since you _know_ he likes visiting that place.”

I looked a Baekhyun for a second, not quite liking the disapproving tone he used to talk about my fiancé. “You know he likes to visit there because he believes everyone is important despite their ranking in society. He goes there to listen to their struggles and tries to find ways to help them. That’s why I love him so dearly.”

Baekhyun remained quiet, not looking up from his work. It was silent within the room except for the sound of his blade cutting through another piece. “I’m sorry Prince. I’m very tired and not feeling well. Nonetheless, I should mind my words more.”

I sat up quickly in bed, “Do not call me Prince. You know I dislike it.”

Baekhyun stopped cutting the apple to look up at me.

“Why are you acting like this Baekhyun? This isn’t like you.”

He sighed. I know the nightmares keep him up at night and I’ve tried getting a healer to give him medicine, but it seems to not help at all. He goes back to slowing cutting the apple; weighing his words carefully before speaking.

“I have some news for you. Both from your father and from Kai. Whose do you want to hear first?”

I sigh, “First I want to hear why you seem so stressed. Answer my question and tell me what’s wrong.”

“The reason why I am stressed has to deal with the news from both your father and Kai, so I repeat, whose do you want to hear first?”

I ‘tsk’ as Baekhyun’s attitude, but he merely cocks his head and raises an eyebrow in response. In truth, if he did this to any other prince I’m sure they would have him punished severely for his insolence. But it’s the trait I love best about him. His sassiness shows me how comfortable he is around me. That he sees us as equals, which is something I struggle to find in this world. It’s hard to find an equal when everyone places you on a pedestal.

“Tell me what Kai had to say.”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Well, first he shows up in my room uninvited in the middle of the night. Then he asks me to deliver a message to you that he could have just written down on a piece of paper instead of ruining my beauty rest. But all he had to say was that he was heading to the Land of Wind and you probably won’t hear from him for a while.”

“That’s it?”

Baekhyun nods, “That’s it.”

I frown before replying, “Wow, he really could have just written that down on a piece of paper.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I know. I am now reminded as to why I never got along with that kid.”

I giggle at his words. In the past, even though Kai and I were able to get along well and peacefully, Baekhyun and him did not. It was like light and dark, day and night. They just seemed to know how to get on each other’s nerves.

“What did my father have to say? I’m guessing it’s important if you figure you need to meet with me like this first thing in the morning.”

Baekhyun casts his eyes down, “He wants us to head to the Land of Lightening in order to gain support for the upcoming war. He figures since you were originally born there and spent your younger years there, you will be able to use this information to win them over to our side. To make things better, Xiumin will accompany us. It will look good to have the nation’s S-rank supporting us.”

I freeze for a moment. I had completely forgotten about Xiumin. After everything that has happened, my mind ended up being occupied by a bunch of other things.

“Is Xiumin alright?! I forgot to check up on him! How badly did I hurt him? I didn’t mean to! I saw so much blood though; please tell me he is alright.”

Baekhyun whistled lightly, “Woah now, slow down there princess. Xiumin is just fine; an expert healer from the Land of Moon healed him so that there isn’t even a scratch left on his body. He may have a wounded pride but besides that I’m sure he is fine.”

I lower my head. It was a complete accident, and hopefully Xiumin realizes that; but I’m definitely going to have to talk to him about the whole thing. He seemed so determine at that time to cause some real damage to me, and I couldn’t understand what exactly he was thinking.

“How early do we leave for the Land of Lightning?”

Baekhyun pauses his movements for a second before replying, “We leave as soon as you wash yourself and dress in those clothes over there.” He gestures with blade in hand to the pile of clothing laid on top of the vanity.

We both stare at the clothing for a minute before slowly turning to look at each other. Baekhyun offers me a sheepish grin and a shrug of the shoulders. “You mean to tell me….we’re leaving today?”

Baekhyun makes a face and chuckles. But to be quite honest I didn’t see the humor in any of this. He licks his lips in nervousness and I could already tell from his behavior that I wouldn’t like his response. “Actually…I’m here to tell you we will be leaving within the hour.”

A hush falls over the room as I continued to stare at Baekhyun. Under my gaze it’s obvious he becomes uncomfortable by the way he fidgets and struggles to continue with his task of cutting that damn apple. He quickly gives up and takes a piece and offers it to me.”Haha…here would you like some?”

He leans forward more so his outstretched arm could reach closer to my lips. However, my lips remained firmly tight as my gaze did not waver from glaring at Baekhyun.

“Ah…I see…You don’t want it. How unfortunate. I cut it just for you.” Baekhyun nervously chuckled and cleared his throat. He set everything down on my bedside dresser and started to rub his sweaty hands up and down the fabric on his upper thighs. The silence continued…and continued until finally Baekhyun broke the silence. “Okay! Okay! If you are going to be like this I might as well say the rest.”

“The rest?!” I could feel the disbelief wash over me. “What else is there left to say?!”

“Kris is forbidden from coming with us.”

I saw red and then heard the loud sound of shattering class. Baekhyun jumped and nearly fell out of his seat. He turned to see the vase that had been previously full of water and flowers had exploded into a million pieces along the pristine floor. He swiftly turns back to face me, “If you are going to kill me I urge you greatly to reconsider.”

I stood up swiftly from my bed and Baekhyun let out a pitiful screech and threw his hands up to cover his face. I ignored his outburst and turned to the water basin next to the vanity. I pick up the rag and slap it against my chest as I start to fiercely clean myself of all the dirt, blood, sweat, and semen that clung to my skin.

The noises behind me indicated that Baekhyun had slowly relaxed his body from his defensive fetal position. He awkwardly clears his throat and then remains silent. I continue to scrub my body, not at all minding my nudity. With others around I’m sure I would be horrified, but Baekhyun has seen my body multiple times and I have seen his. There was no embarrassment or shyness. As I continued to clean myself I felt my anger ebb. The water was cool and soothing. When had water not provided solace to me? It seems as if there was never such a time.

I inclined my head to address Baekhyun, “Can you explain to me why my father decided Kris was not to accompany us on our journey?”

He let out a sigh, “It was not your father who decided Kris should not come along.”

I froze, not believing what I had heard. Baekhyun slowly approached and came to stand in front of me. I could see from his expression it was true.

“You ordered for Kris to remain absent upon this journey?” He picked up the powder on my vanity and started to pat at my neck. “What are you doing?” I flinched from the action.

“You have love bites all over your neck. You cannot go out in public like this. Let me help you hide them.” He continued to pat at my neck where a love bite must have been placed. I looked at him searchingly, trying to understand why he would give such an order. He returned my gaze, and seemingly tried to plead with his eyes for me to understand, but I could not.

“Your father and I decided that we would need to gain alliances with others nations in order to win this upcoming war with the Land of Sun. And trust me, there will be war. That is for sure. He confided that he strongly believed he could persuade the leader of the Land of Moon to fight on our side. No surprise there considering their relationship. But we felt this was not enough, especially since the Land of Moon is known more for their artistic abilities than their fighting skills. So we thought of our other options. There is no way the Land of Fire would fight as they have decided to isolate themselves from the other nations recently and refuse to partake in other nations’ affairs. The Land of Wind is still a relatively new nation and they seem to still be recovering from war they fought years ago when they decided to break away from the Land of Lightning. So all that remains is The Land of Lightning, which although it values peace and harmony, it also values loyalty. And we have seen before that loyalty can sometimes come with a price.”

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with Kris remaining here.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and now starts working on applying make-up to my face. “Please be patient and listen while I am getting to that. Your father and I felt that since you were originally a citizen born in the Land of Lightning, that this would allow the council that rules there to judge within our favor. You could appeal to them; show them that despite your position in the Land of Water you are still thankful for what the Land of Lightning has done for you. That you still possess friends and family within that nation and view it as a place full of happy memories. And in turn, hopefully the Land of Lightning will look upon you fondly as well. They may be able to see themselves within you; they may see the spark that follows every citizen born in that nation. Hopefully, they will see you as friend and not foe.”

I tried to understand where Baekhyun was going with this but frankly it was loss upon me. It’s not that I didn’t understand what he was saying; I just still could not make the connection to Kris. I decided to take a wild guess, “Are you saying that Kris could possibly jeopardize this? That Kris may cause the Council to not lend their support?”

“Not exactly…” He placed my make-up down and turned to pick up my shirt. I grabbed his wrist and turned him back towards facing me. It was at this moment that he looked the most exhausted. I had never seen Baekhyun so haggard and tired. “It’s just that…while we were discussing this something occurred to me. If the relationship between you and the Land of Lightning applies, then why wouldn’t it also apply to Kris?”

I look at Baekhyun in shock, having finally realized what he meant. “You think Kris would betray me?! You think that since he was born in the Land of the Sun, that his memories of that land would outweigh his love, devotion, and loyalty to me?!”

Baekhyun lowered his voice, “Does he not have family there? What about friends? Did he not live there most of his life? He only moved here just under two years ago…”

I could sense the hurt and disbelief cross my face. “You’ve lost trust in him?”

Baekhyun scoffed, “I didn’t lose anything; I’ve never trusted him to begin with.”

\------------------------------

Suho did not speak to me as we rode the boat along the canals lacing through the city landscape. Many recognized the elegant boat with its swirling details and patterns in variant shades of blue. And even those who seemed infinitely occupied and busy with the restoration and cleaning up of the city, turned their heads upon hearing the tinkling silver bells that signaled our arrival. Many waved and bowed to us, or should I say bow to Suho. He tried as hard as he may to smile and wave back, but it was not genuine.

As we neared the front gates, there were many things I anticipated upon arrival. I expected the royal ship to be docked and ready to leave upon our arrival. I expected the servants to have already filled the cargo with whatever was deemed necessary for the ship as well as have prepared both mine and Suho’s rooms. I even expected Xiumin and Tao to be there, ready to embark on the journey with us. What I did not expect was Kris. And yet, there he was. He was definitely easy to spot with his height and gold hair, and I was quite aware I was not the only person to have seen him.

“Kris! I thought you said he wasn’t coming?”

“He’s not.” Suho swiftly turned his head to pierce me with his glare. The make-up I put on him earlier only made it look more lethal. But I was not to be deterred. I had my reasons and logic, and Suho would have to quickly find out that sacrifices were to be made in times of war. It would be better he learned that now than later.

“You do realize I am the Prince of this nation and any order you give out I can easily overrule.”

I couldn’t contain the scoff that left my throat, “Oh trust me your highness, I am well aware that my lowly status holds no power over your demands. But even though you may be able to overrule me, you cannot do that to your father. Which is why I specifically asked him to give out the order instead of doing it myself.”

Suho let out a frustrated growl and turned back around to look at Kris. “I thought we were friends.”

I rolled my eyes, “Now you are just being whiny and pathetic. We _are_ friends. I have known you and befriended you the day you arrived here. Do not try to deny my loyalty to you just because I do something you dislike.”

Suho huffed and pouted. I looked back to see the rower of the boat with a shocked and uncomfortable face. He probably did not expect to ever witness the royal prince to be scolded so. It amazes me how so many people see him as a god rather than human; horrified that anyone would have the indecency to questions his actions or not bow within his presence. Suho was human. It was something I reminded myself every day. He was capable of love and understanding, as well as he was capable of being a stubborn brat. But I also could not argue that people had reason to be awed in his presence as if he were a god. Sometimes it strikes fear in my own heart to know that he is human. That the power that resides in him does not reside in the body of an otherworldly being. Sometimes it can be horrifying to realize monsters exist; even worse when you realize how close they are to you.

“If you feel such disdain towards my fiancé…if you have never really trusted him then why would you not speak up earlier? Why would you allow it to progress this far? I nearly married the man yesterday!”

I shook my head, letting my previous thoughts fade. “You said you were happy. I saw how happy you were and in turn I was happy for you. You had found someone of your own liking. I figured that would be infinitely better than an arranged marriage although I don’t believe your father would ever force you into one. I did not trust the man when you first introduce me to him. I will admit, I desperately wanted to tell you that…but it was not my place. Instead, as your friend I made sure you were happy and that he treated you well. I made sure to stay observant and watch to see if he caused you any harm. And I will concede that he never did such a thing. I knew I could not tell you to give up your love for him, which is why I made no protest when you decided to marry him.”

I could see the boat dock approaching closer and closer, along with Kris. I swiftly turned back to Suho, “I hope you can come to realize that everything I do is with the intention of maintaining your well-being and happiness.”

He tore his gaze from Kris and looked at me. I could see his anger has ebbed away, but I could also see Kris’ reflection within his blue eyes. “You’re right. I am sorry. Even though I don’t agree with your feelings towards Kris, I know in my heart you are my loyal friend.” Suho reaches over and clasps his hands with mine. I grip them tightly and he returns the gesture. “I hope in time you will come to change your perspective of him and eventually see what I see. You have shown me your intentions are good, and I will show you that Kris’ are as well.”

I nod my head and bite my lip. Suho sends me a small smile and releases my hands from his grip. We finally pull into the dock and Suho turns to greet Kris with a blinding show of teeth. Kris leans down and helps Suho out of the small boat. I get myself out on my own and quickly walk away from the couple. I let them have their time to say goodbye while I make sure everything else was in place.

I step up next to Xiumin and Tao, “Is everything set and ready? Do you guys have all of your stuff packed and loaded?”

Xiumin nods his head at me and smiles, “We been ready for a while now. We’ve all just been waiting on you two. What took so long?”

I groan, “Well, our dear and wonderful princess just had to throw a royal fit this morning as he just couldn’t get his way for once. Let me tell you it made for quite a show. I think you all will regret to have missed it.”

Xiumin snorted and burst into laughter as Tao stood next to him shocked. Through his laughter he spoke,”To be frank, I think I’m quite glad I was absent for such an event.”

Xiumin continues to laugh at my misfortune and in return I childishly mimic his laughter back at him with all the sassiness I could muster. “I’m glad I could at least bring joy to _someone_ on this fine day; I seem to be failing with everyone else.”

“What did you do to make Prince Suho so upset?” Tao queried.

“I told him he couldn’t bring his hubby along on the trip.”

Xiumin winces and makes a face at me, “are you sure that is wise?”

I turn to look over my shoulder at the couple. Kris loomed over Suho, stroking his face with his large hand. I wish I could say I found the image endearing; but I could not. My heart only hurt to gaze upon the scene and I turned my attention back to Xiumin. “I have my reasons.”

Xiumin nods, not questioning my behavior. “If Kris is not coming along that means there will be more space upon the ship. That’s good I guess.”

I give Xiumin a quizzical look, puzzled by his words. “Why does it matter if we have more space or not? The ship is huge to begin with.”

Xiumin and Tao exchange a look with each other and both give me a sheepish grin. Xiumin gestures with his head to a small group of people standing near to the entrance plank of the ship. “It’s good that we have more space because we are bringing three more people.”

I slowly turn my head around to look back at Xiumin. I raise a brow, “We are?”

Xiumin merely shrugs and smirks, “If it’s okay with you.”

However, his words were not directed at me. I turn back to see that Suho and Kris had made their way to stand next to me. Suho gazes at the small group for a minute before turning to address Xiumin, “I see no problem with it.”

I bite my tongue at Suho’s words. He was too trusting in my opinion, but that just meant I had to be more suspicious. I will make sure to have multiple servants keep tabs on the three strangers and I myself will remain observant.

Suho leans over and grasps Xiumin’s arm. “Can we speak in private? I would like to address was took place yesterday.”

Xiumin nods and links his arm with Suho’s as they proceed to head towards the ship. Tao hesitantly glances at Xiumin, then at me, then at Kris. He awkwardly shuffles before bowing to both of us and heading toward the smaller three person group which was also now heading to the ship’s entrance. It was now time to board and leave. But I had one last thing left to do.

“So Kris, how was your evening stroll through the slums this morning?”

Kris scoffs and his shoulders twitch in anger. “I would prefer if you did not call it that.”

I leer up at him, “Oh? What else would I call it? Is there another name for a place where all the poor and unfortunate live?”

Kris tightens his jaw and looks down at me with his black eyes. “Why do you attempt to gain a rise out of me?”

I tilt my head and smile prettily at him. The action only made him snarl. ‘If only Suho could see you now. If only he could see the beast within you.’

“I’m merely warning you Kris. I have eyes all over this city in every place you can think of. Don’t think your actions or words ever go unnoticed.”

Kris steps closer until he is towering over me. But I do not waver. Height is not something to be intimidated by. Power and knowledge are much more frightening.

“Is that a threat?”

I chuckled, “Why? Do you feel threatened by it?”

He grits his teeth before smugly replying, “What would Suho do if he knew you ordered people to spy on me?”

I give him a smug grin in return, “Nothing. I didn’t give the order, his father did.”

And with that, I turn and make my way to the ship.

\---------------------------------

It was now the last day of the trip and I have never been more thankful. The trip from the Land of Water to the Land of Lightening only takes about five days by ship. However, it has been a long five days. Suho had quickly gotten over the absence of Kris, which both Baekhyun and I knew he would. He of course missed him but his focus was now more directed toward his future interactions with the Council. Which I will admit I was happy about. Suho was indeed a responsible and capable leader with good intuition and speaking abilities…but he was also quite influenced by the heart and his attention could be swayed easily in the presence of affection. I could only assume that is why Baekhyun refused Kris from accompanying us on this journey. He probably felt he would only be a distraction.

However, despite Suho getting over the whole ordeal, he still maintained a bit of tension with Baekhyun. Halfway through the second day I could no longer tolerate their bickering and attitudes. Baekhyun seemed overly wound up and became overly paranoid and suspicious. While Suho seemed quite tolerable and relaxed except when Baekhyun’s behavior would make him become stressed and volatile.

I decided to look for company elsewhere, and searched for my fiancé. However, despite my adoration for Tao, he quickly became irritating during the trip. If I thought Suho and Baekhyun bickered often, it was nothing in comparison to Tao and Sehun. At times they seemed to get along perfectly, laughing and tussling around, which was to be expected of boys their age.  But within the next moments they would be at each other’s throats, arguing about god knows what but it drained on my nerves.

I was desperate to seek peace and luckily I found it in the company of the cherry blossom dancers. Lay was quite calm and down to earth, something I deeply appreciated. He was also quite entertaining to watch as he always seemed involved in some type of art form. Sometimes he would be painting or dancing. Occasionally he would also practice playing instruments and singing songs I have never heard of. But it would be a lie to say I spent majority of the trip around Lay.

Lay’s assistant, Luhan, was indeed the type of company I was searching for. But I was ashamed about my actions. Every time Luhan joined me in conversation, I always felt a heat rise to my cheeks. He no longer wore the tradition cherry blossom make-up, but it did not take away from his beauty. There were many times where he looked so young I questioned if he told the truth when he stated his age. But he would only laugh and state that he was indeed close to my age. And even though there were times I would doubt it, there was also times where it was apparent he was telling the truth. The lines around his eyes when he laughed only came with the passing of years. And the maturity he exhibited also did not go unnoticed. In fact, it became only more apparent to me as I continued to go to bed at night next to Tao, only to hear him whine about Sehun.

Eventually, Tao’s complaints drew me from my own bed to the upper deck of the ship. It was a warm night, with a bright moon high in the sky. It was that night where Luhan had joined me, although I had no idea while he was still up or how he knew I would be there. In my frustration I did not care. I also could not contain myself any longer and vented to Luhan about my situation.

After I was done complaining about the struggles dealing with Tao’s immaturity which only got worse in the presence of Sehun; I apologized and bowed to Luhan for burdening him with the problems. He chuckled and shifted closer, slightly shaking his head at me. His gaze captured mine and my breath stuttered and my skin flushed under his stare. It was a reaction I felt guilty for, because this man was not the person I was suppose to marry. And yet, this reaction was something I had no control over.

He then spoke to me softly; explaining how in the Land of Moon he had to work with many young youths. He had to train and mentor them in the arts of dancing, singing, painting, and also show them how to work with multiple instruments. He explained that this was something that took years to accomplish. That he himself spent many years working under different teachers as an apprentice until finally his dedication paid off and he became one of the famous Cherry Blossom dancers.

He explained how many of the youths he practiced with were very immature at times. He thought that for the most part they were very charming and innocence, and that their naivety should be cherished. But it was also apparent that these youths didn’t handle frustration well. And many of them become frustrated quite easily. Those who struggled with their dancing or singing, or those who could not paint the scenery they were designated well enough, tended to eventually lash out. They were trying to reach their goals, but despite their efforts they still fell short.

It was times like these were Luhan quickly learned he had to hand these children over to Lay. He found that despite how tolerant he was, overtime he could not handle the whining and tantrums exhibited by the youth before becoming frustrated himself. So he gave them to Lay, who would sooth their inner struggles and help them blossom. He wasn’t sure how Lay did it, but he figured Lay just simply had more patience than him.

After telling me his story, he once more raised his eyes to mine. I struggled desperately to tear them away, and tried to focus on something else; like the moon or the sound of the waves. It was nice; to be able to find someone who I could share my concerns with. I have done so multiple times with Suho, which is what brought us closer as friends; however I did not like burdening Suho with my problems as he had to deal with so many on his own. I learned from watching him that being a prince isn’t very easy.

I turned back to Luhan to find that his gaze still lingered upon me. “May I ask you a question?”

I swallowed upon hearing his soft voice. It came to my ears so sweetly upon the night wind. I let out my breath and nodded for him to continue.

“If you struggle with this young man, and find that his youthfulness is sometimes hard to tolerate, why do you continue to go to bed with him every night?”

I widened my eyes at the question and my hands along the railing tightened. Luhan seemed to sense my shock and shuffled awkwardly.

“If you don’t wish to answer-“, But I cut him off as I shook my head. My gaze fell down to the ring upon my finger. I was a stunning ring and wonderfully crafted. The silver shone bright and the white diamonds gleamed. It was intricate, as is everything else made in the Land of Lightening. Looking at the beautiful ring, I felt a lump form in my throat.

I breathed in shakily and tried to control my voice as I spoke, “I am engaged to him.”

I waited for Luhan’s response, but heard nothing. After a painful amount of silence, I looked over to now find that Luhan was no longer looking at me. I could not read his profile well enough to say what he was thinking or feeling, but the silence from him started to cause a rising fear within me.

“You are to marry him?” His voice sounded much more controlled than mine, but there was still no hiding the emotions lying beneath the question. It was at this time I started to feel a light sting within my eyes, and I struggled to make it disappear.

I did not answer his question; I could not answer his question. My silence was enough to answer his question. He nodded solemnly and took a step back from the railing. I felt my heart leap for a moment and resisted the urge to reach out for him.

But Luhan did not leave. Looking back on it, it may have been better if he had. Instead, he raised his head up strong, and looked me dead in the eye.

“Is it arranged?” I felt my body tense at the question. I pressed my lips tightly together, willingly the tears starting to form in my eyes to go away. I inhaled deeply, but my racing heart would not slow down. Its rapid beating in my chest only caused me more despair as I had to admit it beat for the man in front of me instead of the man lying in my bed.

“No.” The answer was rough and barely a whisper. I could barely get it to come out of my throat. I watched as Luhan’s jaw tightened. He gave a short, quick nod and I expected that to be the last of it. However, I was wrong.

“Was it formed out of love then?”

I gazed at him and never in my life have I felt so much pain before. My heart seemed to fall in on itself as the vision of the beautiful man in front of me blurred. The tears were no longer mine to control, and I let them fall slowly down my face. The ring on my finger now burned the skin it laid against.

“No.” I could barely choke out the word. My throat burned like it always does when I shed tears, and my lips quivered unless I bit them. I gathered my strength to raise my eyes to his, and I found within his gaze a fire. Something in his eyes shone brightly, and it was a flame I have never witnessed in anybody else before. He stepped closer to me and brought a hand up to wipe away the tears.

I could tell from his gaze what he was asking; I could tell from his touch what he wanted, and I did not refuse him as he leaned down to press his lips to mine. I should have pushed him away; I should have remained loyal to Tao. But I had instead leaned into that touch. I had let Luhan place that flame within me, and together we burned until there was nothing left to catch alight.

I’m ashamed to say I went to bed that night next to my fiancé with the warmth of another man’s lips upon my own.

\------------------------------------

It’s a warm day. A hot and humid day, which is to be expected since it is summer. The trees and their leaves sway slightly in the breeze, and ultimately I feel peaceful as I make my routine walk through the forest. I know I will be scolded once again if I return to the academy; but it’s not like I was planning to go back later today anyways. I will face my punishment tomorrow. They always punish me for skipping out on training or lessons. However, it’s not like they are ever that surprise when I don’t show up.

I inhale the warm air and smile at all the earthly scents; the wild flowers that seem to bloom everywhere you look and the smell of the different trees. But I also smell something else. My nose twitches at the uncommon scent. It was faint, but it was there. It was a light and slightly flowery scent, probably perfume.

I stop and look down at the worn path I always walk along, and sure enough there are some traces of track marks. I bend down to examine them closer; they are small footprints but not small enough to belong to a women. It is most likely a small male, although what his intentions are for coming here are unclear. The shoe prints don’t seem to be from boots or any other hiking materials. They also don’t seem like the prints of warrior shoes either.

I raise an eyebrow as I lightly touch the track marks with my fingertips. They are still fresh, and therefore the person should still be near. I’m quite interested in what type of person would be willing enough to stroll along in these woods. The forest is quite famous in the Land of Lightening for being full of fearsome creatures; some even claim dragons may live here. Although I have never seen a dragon, which is no surprise since they are practically extinct, I still believe that if they were alive they would be here.  This forest is vast and extends for miles and even covers the giant mountains in the distance. It is easy to get lost here. An experienced traveler of these woods, like me, would be fine no matter the situation. However, I highly doubt this wanderer even knows what they are doing.

I stand back up and head down the path as quickly and quietly as possible. I try to see if I could sense another person’s energy, and soon enough I could. As I close in on the energy, I can sense something is off. The source of the energy is not exactly straight ahead. The wanderer has deviated from the path. It was something I had done many times as well, but it caused a bit of fright in me for the lost traveler. Deviating from the worn path could leave someone lost and stranded out here forever, or even worse they could be found by some ferocious beast.

I quicken my pace before making a sharp right and heading into the brush. I make sure my footfalls are silent as I approach the stranger. I leap over fallen trees and duck under overhanging branches without making a single sound. Soon enough, I see the stranger ahead of me and hide myself behind one of the large trees.

The trees had created a small valley, with a small pond in the middle surrounded by blue and yellow flowers. I could see the strangers profile as he sat next to the pond, stroking its surface with his fingers. He is indeed small, probably around my own height. He is dressed in expensive fabrics from what I can see; the entire outfit is intricate, made from different shades of blue and black. It hugs his body sensuously, showing the lithe form hiding under them. The skin not covered by the outfit was milky white; there was no doubt he was a royal. And there was also no doubt in my mind that he was not from here.

I shake my head at the young royal. He was stupid for traveling so aimlessly here, especially with no guards around to protect him. He was just asking to be robbed. Or maybe the young spoiled thing was in a rebellious phase and ran away from home. Either way, I don’t want him causing trouble in my forest. I step out from behind the tree and make my way to him.

I confidently stride out to the individual, and he doesn’t seem to take notice of me and continues to play with his own reflection in the pond. It wasn’t until I was only a couple feet away did he raise his head. I could feel my confident stride quickly plummet as his eyes meet mine. In fact, I actually stumble a bit before taking a step back in surprise. His eyes were blue, a deep and pure blue that seemed to swirl within the iris.

He pushes himself to stand before me, and then deeply bows. I stare at him for a minute, quite confused and amused at the action. I let a small laugh escape me before asking, “Why does a royal bow before me? Is this scene not quite ironic? I do believe it is I who is suppose to lower my head to you.”

The noble flushes, and slowly ascends from his bent position. I am now able to see his face clearly and I could feel my breath escape me. He is a stunning thing, that is for sure. His face seemed perfectly crafted, almost like he was a painting brought to life. I can see it now, where the artist had shaped the face with gentle strokes of his brush. When painting the lips, he must have spent hours mixing his paint until he found the right shade of pink. The artist must have spent good money on buying the best charcoal in the market, in order to shade and draw the hair that framed such a delicate face. But to be honest, I have no idea how the artist created the eyes. I don’t know what paint could make such a color. I’m not sure how the artist was able to outline the gentle eyes with such dark lashes. Surely, if he used charcoal to make such dark lashes, it would end up running and mixing with the paint. And this masterpiece before me would then become a disaster.

“I apologize. I bowed to you because I came to ask for a favor. You are the warrior Chen, are you not?”

I quirked my brow at the soft and musical voice. He truly is a beauty. But beauty and nobility do not make up for the fact that he has entered in upon my forest and even has the indecency to ask for a favor before giving out his own name. I thought nobility had better manners. But…to be frank, it is hard to stay angry at such a beautiful gem. Besides, it’s quite evident to me that he has been touched by the spirit oasis, and lived to tell about its power. He has been blessed by the Gods, and therefore it is only right that he should be given whatever he asks for.

“Indeed. That is my warrior name. Who has sent you, little prince?”

I can see his eyebrows draw together at my ‘little prince’ comment. His mouth rises only slightly into a pout, but does not open to express distaste at the comment.

“My name is Prince Suho, I come from the Land of Water. Xiumin sent me here to ask for your assistance in the upcoming war. There are many rumors concerning you and your abilities, and I would like it if you would use them for both your nation and mine.”

I let out a small hum, musing over his words. Suho was obviously a warrior name, and it’s meaning seem to fit for the small prince in front of me. I’ve heard many tales about the great Prince Suho and how he was able to cause tsunamis with a flick of the wrist and cause hell to freeze over with the bat of an eye. However, such tales seemed ridiculous now. Surely, the person in front of me could not even swat a fly if he tried.

“I will help you, with whatever you need little prince. But only if you give me something in return.”

Suho’s eyebrows scrunch up again at the utterance of ‘little prince’, but again speaks no complaints about it. He simply nods and responds, “Of course, what do you ask for in return?”

“Tell me your name. Your real name.”

The little prince’s head jerks back in surprise. Instantly his eyes fill with hesitation and suspicion. He probably has never heard of such a request before. A powerful and rich prince like him probably only hears requests for money or upgrades in societal status. In fact, I’m positive every request ever made to this prince was for a material or political gain of some sort.

“Why do you want to know such personal information? I have worked hard and have suffered through many trials to achieve my warrior name. Why do you have any interest in the name I was given at birth?”

“A name given at birth has more meaning and value to it than you might think.” The prince once again throws a gaze of distrust at me. He doesn’t seem at all willing to share his birth name. Which is a shame for both him and me. If he does not share it with me, than he will no longer have me fighting for him, and in turn I will never know the beautiful gem’s name. I sigh in disappointment and start to turn to leave when I hear a small plea for me to wait. I turn back to the prince who seems quite distressed. What a beautiful sight he is. Chewing his bottom lip in uncertainty; twisting the fabric of his clothes with his slender fingers. A perfect image of hesitation. You could easily read his mind saying, ‘should I? Or should I not?”

“Junmyeon…” The name slipped out so gently and silently from his lips, that I don’t believe the Prince even knew he spoke it until I repeated it back to him. He brought his hands to his mouth in shock. His eyes wide with the realization he had just given away a very intimate piece of information about himself to a stranger. I will admit, the reaction I got from him was exactly what I was searching for when I asked him to reveal his true name. However, I did not think that his reaction would instill arousal in me. I could feel my throat tighten with it and heat started to surge through my veins.

“Junmyeon is not a northern name…” The words came out husky from arousal which only grew stronger as I watched Junmyeon’s body jerk from hearing his name fall from my lips.

“Do not call me that! My father does not even call me that name out of respect for the warrior name I have earned. My fiancé does not call me that either!” The little prince’s body goes rigid under my stare. His cheeks flush with some sort of emotion, whether it be anger, embarrassment, or something else. I wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling. I only knew that he was definitely feeling something.

My eyes travel his slightly trembling body, which I assume is shaking out of anger. “Your fiancé doesn’t even call you by your real name? May I ask, is that because he fears being on a truly intimate level with you? Or is it because he doesn’t even know what your real name is?”

The little prince opens his mouth slightly, but nothing comes out. I smirk, knowing that the answer was that the fiancé probably had no idea what his real name is. Knowing such a thing caused a thrill to run through my body. I knew something intimate about the beauty standing in front of me that his dear fiancé had no idea about. That made the name all the more sweeter tasting in my mouth.

“Like I said before…Junmyeon is not a northern name. You were born here, in the Land of lightning, were you not?” Junmyeon’s mouth tightens and he gives a stiff nod.

“However, it’s not like is matters. Despite where you have been born or raised, it is evident that the moon has laid claim to you.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at me, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that you are nothing but a vessel for the Gods of the moon and the sea. That’s why those beautiful eyes that stare at me right now…they don’t belong to you Junmyeon.”

The little prince shook his head and started to march pass me, grumbling, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Before he could escape, I quickly grab his wrist and wrench him back. I steady him with my other hand that finds its place cupping his soft cheek. His skin was like a rose petal, and his gasp of surprise was the most softest of sounds. His blue eyes stared at me, unblinking. Wide and full of wonder, probably amazed that I could move so quickly.

“I will fight for you. I will fight for Junmyeon, born here in my homeland. I will fight for Suho, a great warrior of the north. And I will fight for the Gods that reside within you, who deem you to be more worthy than anyone else.”

I expected Junmyeon to push me away. I expected him to tell me to stop speaking nonsense and stop touching him inappropriately. I expected him to at least get angry about me using his real name. But he did none of those things. Instead, his small hand reached up to grab mine gently. And His eyes continued to look into mine, full of wonder. “I know you.”

Before I could register the words, he slipped from my grasp and disappeared back into the woods. But his words echoed through the valley. _I know you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA!!!!!! A surprise update!!!!! After two years of waiting lol 
> 
> yeaaaaa so i didn't update this for two years and i feel bad but I got so caught up with school and everything. I don't know when I will update next, but what I can say is that I do tend to update faster and more often the more support I get for the story. With that being said, I'll try to update this more frequently.
> 
> Also, feel free to subscribe or leave comments or questions. If you have any questions I will try to answer them as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am an assassin, therefore I am no one. Just like you…”
> 
> I shake my head furiously at him, “I’m not an assassin.”
> 
> “You will be…you already are.”

I quickly navigated my way out of the forest and headed back towards where the royal carriage waited for me. I heard the carriage before I saw it since the small, silver bells which decorated the entire thing chimed beautifully in the breeze. The carriage was a stunning piece of art. It was painted the lightest shade of blue with silver detailing that shone brightly in the sun. I never got to ride in it before until now, since in the Land of Water I tended to just travel along the canals instead.

Waiting for me were my many servants along with the two cherry blossom dancers, Luhan and Lay. Tao and Sehun were also there, both sitting upon their Shirshu’s. Or should I say, Tao sat upon his Shirshu looking very menacing like the warrior he is, while Sehun struggled to keep his Shirshu from chasing its own tail. I knew Baekhyun and Xiumin were waiting in the carriage for me; wondering how my discussion went with Chen.

As I drew closer to the carriage, my servants immediately offered their services; asking if I needed anything while opening the carriage door and helping me inside. I merely shook my head and told them to continue on the path to the council headquarters. They nodded their heads and soon enough I felt the carriage start to bump along the road once more.

It was silent for a few minutes, and I turned my head up in surprise towards Baekhyun and Xiumin who shockingly were not bombarding me with questions of what took place between me and Chen. Both had questioning looks upon their faces and continued to stare at me in silence.

“What?! Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?”

They share a glance with each other and Xiumin gently leans forwards and speaks softly, “Are you okay Suho?”

My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, “Of course I’m alright, why do you ask?”

“Because you’re shaking Suho…” At Baekhyun’s words, I glance at him in surprise before quickly moving my gaze to his hand which hovers over both of mine. I did not realize it before, but both of my hands were gripping my clothes tightly and visibly shaking. In fact, I can even feel my whole body quivering. Am I in shock? I’m not sure, but I think I might be.

“I’m sorry.” The words come out as a whisper, and once they are spoken Baekhyun finally lowers his hand to grip mine.

“It’s fine. We are just wondering if you are okay. You look pretty shaken up. Did something happen? Did he hurt you?”

“No!” Baekhyun’s head jerks back in surprise, “No…he didn’t hurt me. He just…said some pretty weird stuff…”

Baekhyun and Xiumin share a questioning look together before Xiumin speaks, “Can you tell us what he said?”

I swallow; trying to think back to the conversation. To be honest, all I could picture in my head was his face and the way he touched me. It was just like the guy in my dream, the one who kept whispering ‘ _don’t let them see your tears.’_ I was positive it was the same person from my dream; the same face, same voice, and same touch.

“Well…first I asked if he would fight for us, and he said he would if I gave him something in return. When I asked what he wanted, he said he wanted to know my real name; the one I was given at birth.”

Xiumin gave me a puzzled look while Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in surprise before speaking, “Why would he want to know something so personal? How would that information benefit him at all?”

I shake my head, “I don’t know. He didn’t really tell me why. He just said names are important or something…”

We sit for a second, silently looking at each other’s puzzled expressions. It was obvious we all found Chen’s actions to be mysterious; not at all understanding what his motives were for wanting to know my name.

“Well...you _did_ tell him your name, didn’t you?”

“ _Baekhyun!”,_  I pull my hand away in disgust as I turn to Baekhyun, appalled by his words.

“What?! Oh come on Suho, please tell me you told him. It’s just a name! We are facing a war here and we need all the help we can get. This is no time to be acting like a princess; you need to start acting like a warrior.”

“ _Excuse me?!_ “

“ _Baekhyun!”_ Xiumin looked just as appalled as I did at Baekhyun’s words, “A birth name is something personal, especially to a warrior. We earn our warrior names and therefore people call us by those names out of respect. A warrior shares their real name only in an intimate setting with those they trust, not just some stranger who asks for it. But I guess _you_ wouldn’t know that since you were never able to earn a warrior name to begin with.”

Stunned by Xiumin’s words the carriage goes silent. I stare at Xiumin in horror at the amount of venom that laced his words, shocked that he would say something so hurtful. But more than anything, I was frightened for Xiumin. I turn slowly to glance at Baekhyun who was absolutely still. The look in his eyes was murderous, and I knew that in such close settings, it would take merely but a second for Baekhyun to draw his dagger and slice Xiumin’s throat. In all honesty, I was expecting him to do just that, but instead he straightened up and gave Xiumin a smirk. I could feel my blood run cold; the smirk was scarier than any dagger could ever be.

“My oh my, your true colors are starting to show _Minseok_.”

Both mine and Xiumin’s jaws dropped, “How do you know that name?” Baekhyun’s smirk only grew at Xiumin’s words. Xiumin looked towards me with a searching gaze, but I shake my head at him showing that I’m just as surprised as he is.

“You think so highly of yourself, don’t you? You think that you and Suho are soooo special because you aren’t just _warriors;_ you’re _s-rank warriors._ As if that means anything.”

“Baekhyun, please stop.” My voice is pleading as my gaze goes back and forth between the both of them. I could feel myself start to panic. If one of them became physically violent, there would be no way for me to stop either of them. The space was too small; it would be hard for me to get between them without being hit directly and facing serious injuries.

“Do you want to know something _Minseok?_ ” Xiumin’s eyes grew sharper, and in less than a second I could see my foggy breath. I look around the carriage in horror as slowly frost starts to creep up the edges and icicles start to form in the corners of the walls. The swift temperature drop causes me to shudder and let out a gasp.

“Stop it right now Baekhyun!”

My words didn’t seem to stop Baekhyun though and he continued on, “Every s-rank’s story ends the same…they either get killed by another warrior, or they get replaced by another warrior. You only get to keep that title so long as you remain the strongest in your nation, which you can’t be forever. And once some other warrior comes along and steals your spot, that’s the end of it. You will never get that title back.”

“You know _nothing_.” Xiumin’s voice shakes with rage and I continue to plead to both of them to stop. But no matter whom I address or what I say, both ignore me.

Baekhyun chuckles, “Oh no, it’s not that I know nothing. It’s just that you don’t want to admit to the reality of the situation. A warrior’s name and status…it’s just a title. It means _nothing._ ”

After that a lot happened at once. The place where Baekhyun was sitting before was now covered in sharp icicles, longer and thicker than my arm. But miraculously, none of these icicles were dyed red with blood. None of them had pierced Baekhyun or even grazed him, because Baekhyun was no longer sitting where he was before. Instead, Baekhyun was perched in front of Xiumin with a shining dagger in his hand. I was so stunned I couldn’t even move or breathe. I could only stare in horror and watch as the dagger pressed harder into Xiumin’s neck, causing a few droplets of blood to rush down his throat.

“Tch, some s-rank you are, you can’t even protect yourself from a lowly ranked captain like me.”

My eyes start to fill with tears and I plead to Baekhyun one last time to stop. This time it seems like he finally hears my words, but he only turns his head slightly and gives me an annoyed glance.

“Do you want to know something? I earned my warrior name before either of you did…”

Through my tears I look at Baekhyun in confusion.

“You both earned your titles when you were eleven. Most people don’t earn their warrior names until they are twelve. Since you both earned them early, people thought that made you special. But what you both didn’t know…what _everyone_ didn’t know was that I earned my warrior name when I was eight.”

“That can’t be true…it can’t be…” I start to shake my head at Baekhyun, not believing his words. If what he is saying is true, that means he lied to me. He has lied to me for years. Baekhyun wouldn’t do that, my friend wouldn’t do that.

“It is true. I earned it after murdering five people. The elders at the academy told me I was a great warrior and that they would have an extravagant naming ceremony held in my honor. But I refused them. Because I knew the title meant nothing…”

I continued to shake my head at Baekhyun and the tears continued to flow down. Baekhyun looked at me for a bit with curious eyes before standing up and sheathing his dagger. Both Xiumin and I released our held breaths and dropped our tense shoulders. Baekhyun turned and unlatched the carriage door. I could only stare at him with a lost look, not quite yet comprehending what just happened.

Baekhyun opens the carriage door and steps onto the foothold on the side of the carriage and maneuvers his body out of the small door. Leaning back, he grabs the carriage door and acts like he is about to close it. My heart leaps in my chest since I could see the trees flying past behind Baekhyun’s back. The carriage was still moving at a rapid pace and wouldn’t stop unless I commanded it to. But Baekhyun did not close the door; instead he smirked and shouted over the bellowing wind and horse hooves, “Well…I also refused the warrior name because I knew my real name would scare people more than anything they could have given me.”

Baekhyun than glances down at the dirt path we are speedily traveling upon and smiles. He glances back up one more time and looks me in the eye, “I was right.”

He then shuts the door and I immediately jump out of my seat and wrench it open only to find that Baekhyun was nowhere to be found.

\---------------------------------------

I quickly shut the door and swiftly maneuver my body onto the top of the carriage. I could hear Suho open the small door and shout out my name, but I ignored him. Instead I made my way to the other side of the carriage where Tao and Sehun were riding alongside on their Shirshus. They both looked at me with shock and horror on their faces.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” I ignore Tao’s yell and instead position myself into a crouch aimed towards Sehun; since he was the closer of the two. I jump and for a second it felt like I was soaring; but it was a short and fleeting feeling.  I pull my legs in towards my chest and land roughly behind Sehun; I quickly grab part of his saddle to make sure I don’t fall off.

“What are you doing Captain Baekhyun?!”

“I need you to move.”

“WHAT?!” I ignore Sehun’s shriek and grip him by the back of his clothing and yank him in Tao’s direction. The boy was much bigger and heavier than me so I wouldn’t be able to move him by myself. Luckily, Tao saw what I was doing and brought his Shirshu closer to Sehun’s. He reached over and plucked the boy from the saddle like he weighed nothing, and placed him in his lap. With Sehun now out of the way, I moved forward and positioned myself comfortably in the saddle.

I turned to Tao and Sehun who keep pummeling me with questions and shouts of “you’re crazy!”, “I’ll see you guys up ahead. Thanks for letting me borrow your ride Sehun.”

I then kicked the Shirshu into a sprint and quickly overtook the carriage and other riders. I could faintly hear Sehun shout, “It’s not borrowing if you steal it!”

The Shirshu was well trained and didn’t need me to direct it along the winding path. I never really liked the creatures, which was okay since they didn’t live up in the north anyway. Still, I had to appreciate their speed and great tracking and hunting abilities. As we continued along the path at neck breaking speed, I tried my hardest to not think about what just happened, but the scenario kept haunting me. I felt bad…I knew I overreacted. I knew the only reason I acted the way I did was because the stress from the upcoming war and lack of sleep was getting to me. However, despite feeling that way I also didn’t want to necessarily apologize either. Maybe that’s because of my pride….maybe it’s because I’ve wanted to tell them all that stuff for years. But talking about those things only brought up bad memories. None of them knew the truth; none of them really knew anything about my life. And it’s not that I didn’t want them to know…it’s that they couldn’t know. Suho’s father knew more about the real me than Suho even did.

I grew up in the slums of the Land of Water, abandoned by both my parents. An orphanage took me in, but they were poor and unable to provide enough food and clothing to all the children. So I learned to steal. I was the best one at it. I knew how to silently sneak in and out of people’s houses and shops. I knew how to charm and persuade women and men alike to give me money or food. I eventually even learned how to use my ability to put on light shows on the side of the road which earned me a little bit of money. But I needed more. I always need more because I wasn’t just providing for myself, I had to help all the other kids who were abandoned and suffering just like me. So I got braver and started stealing and putting on light shows in the richer parts of town. I earned a shit ton of money there, but it also came at the cost of catching the official guards attention. They reported me to the academy, and that’s where my real story starts.

I was putting on my light show as usual when they came and picked me up. They hauled me off, telling me that with my abilities they couldn’t just let me run around town unsupervised. I was scared and pleaded for them to let me go. I didn’t know what the academy was; I didn’t know that it was the place they sent kids who had abilities so they could be trained. It was basically school, but at the time I thought they were taking me to prison. However, they took me to neither the academy nor prison; instead I was brought to Chief Kota.

I knew where I was; even though I was raised in the slums I still knew what the royal palace looked like. Seeing the royal palace only scared and confused me more. But once I was brought to the throne room and set down in front of the Chief, I was scared no longer. I was in awe, for I had never seen such riches before nor had I ever seen such expensive clothes as the ones he wore. He was also the first person who showed me true kindness. When he looked at me, it was the first time I felt that somebody had actually seen the real me. He didn’t look at me like others. He didn’t see the filth or grime that covered my skin; he didn’t see my small stature and jutting bones from lack of nourishment. When I was older, I eventually got up the courage to ask him what he did see during that moment, and he told me he saw a small little bundle of light. What he saw was a lost star that needed to find a moon to guide it.

That moon was Suho. Chief Kota had requested for me to be brought to him that day because he had a special mission just for me. He asked me to become Suho’s best friend. I remember being shocked at his request. Why would anyone want their child to hang around someone like me? But he continued on, saying how his son was new to the Land of Water and currently had no friends. He was worried about him. He looked into my eyes and asked me if I would be willing to be his first friend in the Land of Water; and if I would be willing to protect him like any best friend would. Even at my young age I knew what he was asking of me, I knew my mission all too well. I was to attend the academy, befriend Prince Suho, and become a guard dog for him without him realizing that I was being ordered to do so.

Surprisingly however, I ended up liking Suho. I actually enjoyed hanging around him and it wasn’t hard becoming his friend. We were inseparable; we went and did everything together. After the first month of being friends, I didn’t feel like my mission was a mission anymore. By the end of the first month, I would have laid down my life to protect Suho; not because I was given orders to do just that, but because that’s what best friends do for each other.

However…I didn’t realize the price I would have to pay to be Suho’s best friend. In the academy my bedroom was stationed right next to Suho’s. Most boys would have to share a room with one another, but Suho was a prince and forcing him to share the space with another boy was unthinkable. So I was placed next to his room and given strict orders to be alert at all times. Suho’s room had guards stationed outside the door 24/7, but I learned quickly that guards are practically useless. With my learned abilities from sneaking around in the slums, I was able to easily infiltrate Suho’s room whenever I wanted to. I tended to do this after the lights were put out; crawling from my window to his where he would let me in; and we would spend the night gossiping about the day until we would finally doze off.

However, one of these nights was different from the others. Suho and I were especially tired since training that day was the hardest it has ever been. After he let me in through his bedroom window, we instantly went to his bed and fell asleep. Suho, being as exhausted as he was, slept like the dead. However, even though I instantly fell asleep, my trained instincts from being in the slums quickly awoken me from my slumber. It was faint, but I could hear the noise outside Suho’s door. I could hear the two guards’ bodies fall and make a thump on the floor.

Next I could hear the quiet clicks as they tried to unlock the door. I could feel my heart racing and the instinct to run and escape was so strong. But then I looked down at Suho, a small nine-year old who had never experienced real danger or ever been in a real fight. A nine year old who was small for his age and kind-hearted and sweet. I couldn’t leave him, but I couldn’t move him either. Escaping out the door was no longer possible, and the window wasn’t an option either. I learned from experience how to scale a building, understanding that if I fall I would either die or be severely injured. Suho was a prince though, and no prince has ever had to scale a building before. The chances of him falling were too great and wasn’t worth the risk.

As time continued on, and the lock on Suho’s door came closer and closer to becoming unlocked, my options started to disperse. My heart was beating so hard and fast I couldn’t even breathe and tears welled up in my eyes. I was eight years old and all I could think about was how my best friend and I were going to be slaughtered.

But I remembered Chief Kota and the deal we made, “I’ll give you an education, shelter, food, and anything else you need. I’ll give you a new life, so long as you swear to dedicate this new life to protecting my son.”

Hearing those words in my head, I flung the bed covers off my small body and jumped off the bed. I spotted Suho’s training clothes that he wore earlier that day; dirty and smelly lying on the floor. Seeing them gave me an idea and I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into them. Suho and I were both small, and my hair was still black at the time. And even though I wasn’t as fair as Suho, I was still pale enough to pull off looking like him. As long as they didn’t see my dark eyes, they would have no idea.

Just then I heard the successful click of the door lock and I quickly grabbed a shawl off the vanity and wrapped it around the lower part of my face. As they opened the door, I barreled through them and started to run down the hall.

“HEY!”

I turned hearing one of them shout. There were five of them; I could tell they were assassins by how they dressed in black and covered their faces. They also carried long daggers, two of which were covered in blood from the guards that lay dead at their feet. I stared at them as they looked at me; I knew they couldn’t see my face clearly because of the shawl and the fact that it was dark in the hallway. They must have extinguished all the torches before making their ambush.

“I wouldn’t run if I were you prince.” Hesitant, I slowly take a step back. He cocks his head and squints at me, “You aren’t going to make it very far…”

In my head I knew he was right, but I had to at least try. In the blink of an eye the chase was on. They were fast, probably the fastest people I have ever seen. Their legs were longer than mine, and I could feel their fast approach. But if there was one thing I knew how to do better than anyone else, it was how to escape from being caught. My friends and the people I use to steal from know that better than anyone else; needless to say no one wanted to play tag with me.

These guys however were definitely up for the challenge though. One in particular was just about to grab me when I spotted an opened window and leapt out into the cool night air. I tucked my body in and landed on the balcony below for only a second before I pushed off once again. This time when I landed, it was in the soft dirt. I expected for my sudden leap out the window to slow them all down and give me time, but as I looked up from my perched position on the ground, my mouth dropped in horror as I saw all five bodies already falling down in the air towards my direction. I rolled out of their way and barely missed getting hit by one of the assassin’s foot.

I didn’t look back as I sprinted ahead, not paying attention to wear I was going because I was only focused on running away from them. I could feel my legs and lungs burn as I ran as fast as I could, but no matter what I did I couldn’t shake them. If I looked to my right, there was one of them next to me. If I looked to my left, there was one there as well. And If I looked back there was always two there that were practically on top of me. But I couldn’t find the fifth one.

I couldn’t really look for him however since I was too preoccupied dodging the other four assassin’s trying to grab me. I was so preoccupied I didn’t realize they were herding me. Like a poor little lamb with the sheep dogs nipping at my heels, I was driven into a small one room house. As soon as I entered the door I sprinted to the window at the back, but I only made it halfway there before screeching to a halt. A huge black mass gracefully jumped through the window. The fifth assassin stood before me, tall and menacing. I was surrounded and there was nowhere to run.

The four behind me moved until all five of them were perfectly standing in a circle; a circle which I was in the middle of. I could hear the four that were chasing me before panting from all the running.

“Did you see how fast this kid is? I didn’t know a child could run like that.” The one assassin closest to the door directed his statement to the fifth assassin. I could tell now the fifth one was their leader; not only was he the biggest but the other four all seemed to be looking towards him for instructions. I turned towards him too, waiting to see what sort of action he would decide to take. However, the leader only looked at me with a strange look in his bright green eyes.

The leader reached up and pulled away the fabric covering his face. He was handsome, probably the most attractive man I had seen at that point in my life. He was pale just like a royal; had striking cheekbones and a sharp jaw with a straight nose. And his dark black hair was slicked back and looked like the ink we used to write calligraphy with in classes. And his bright green eyes reminded me of grass which never really grows here in the Land of Water but I’ve seen pictures of it in my textbooks. And the only thing that seemed to mar the rather perfect face was the thin, vertical silver scar that ran straight through his arched eyebrow down his left eye.  But even though he was rather attractive, his face scared me. Maybe it was because there was something so strangely inhuman about it. There was no emotion inside him; when I looked at him I saw absolutely nothing.

“This prince is indeed quite fast. Faster than I would have expected from a kid who so far has lived a very privileged life.” The leader cocked his head and raised his eyebrow at me. “I also didn’t expect the prince to have dark eyes instead of blue.”

My shoulders tense at his words and I cower before the man’s stare. I reach up with quivering hands and awkwardly unwrap the shawl from the lower part of my face. I looked pitiful as I raised my eyes to the tall man, mouth trembling and eyes full of fear at being discovered.

“You aren’t the prince, are you?” It was more of a statement than a question, but nonetheless I shook my head as an answer. The leader sticks his nose up and looks down at me with another strange look, “I’m sure the prince is back at the academy. You four will go and get him; I’ll stay back and deal with this one.”

“NO!” The shout erupted from my lungs as I quickly turned my back towards the leader and faced the other four. “I won’t let you! I won’t let you get anywhere near him!”

One of them snarls at me, “You talk as if you can actually stop us. You aren’t even half our height and you lack the skills and abilities we possess.”

“It doesn’t matter!” It sounded childish, almost as if I was throwing a tantrum, but then again I _was_ a child. Looking back on this memory; that single detail always seemed the most important; _I was only a child_. “I will die before I let you anywhere near him!”

The assassin huffed in laughter, “Then I guess you’re going to have to die.”

It happened so suddenly, the assassin turned and within a couple strides loomed over me with his bloodied dagger in his hand. He raised it and I heard the leader behind me shout something at the man, but I didn’t catch what the words were. The assassin stared to bring the dagger down, but he wasn’t fast enough. No one is ever fast enough to catch me, even when I’m backed into a corner; because nothing travels faster than the speed of light.

The room that was once pitch black was now flooded with the brightest and most pristine light. I heard the man above me screech as the harsh light pierced his eyes. He dropped the dagger at his feet as he tried to cover them, but the damage was already done. I bent down quickly and grabbed the dagger that was almost the length of my own arm. The man’s whole body trembled as he hollered in pain; his cries made me want to cover my ears so I wouldn’t be forced to have to hear such suffering. He then pulled his hands away from his face and I could see his wounded eyes covered in blood and looking like they were almost boiled inside his head.  The flash of light I sent out had only caused a temporary blindness in the others, but since this one assassin was so close it ended up frying them.

The blinded man continued to holler, and started to swing his arms around frantically. I panicked when those arms reached out and almost touched me; the adrenaline and fear caused me to move without thinking and I slashed out at the crazed man, slicing his throat open. The dagger cut threw his neck like butter and his blood sprayed out and covered me from head to toe. After that I just remember screaming. I don’t know the exact reason why I started to scream; probably from the shock of killing a man and practically being bathed in his blood. But I’ve never screamed that way before and I have never screamed like that since.

I was hysterical, shaking my head and screaming like someone was murdering me. Well…the men did try to kill me after that. The cries would have alerted every guard in the city, and from the beginning they didn’t have the intention to let me live anyway. But every time they got close to me I would instinctively send out beams of light; blinding them and forcing them to back away. If any of them happen to not back away fast enough, I would slash at them with the dagger.

I sliced two of them up so badly that they fell to the ground and ended up dying from blood loss. Out of the two left the leader still remained. They both charged me and I swung the dagger violently. I nicked the one assassin in the neck while the leader maneuvered himself behind me. I quickly turned and my dagger made a thump as it lodged itself within the leader’s chest. I could hear the other assassin gurgle on his own blood before falling to the ground.

I continued to scream at the top of my lungs with tears streaming down my face; mixing with the assassin’s blood. I jerked about as I tried to dislodge the dagger but the leader grabbed the hilt along with my wrist so I couldn’t cause any more damage. I repeatedly thrashed my head about and screamed for him to stop; even though all he did was stay there on his knees holding my hand with the dagger that was still lodged in his chest.

“Shhhhhhh”, the leader hushed me; and my screaming paused for only a second to look at him in surprise for the fact that he was still alive. However, that second of silence was over quickly and I was once again wailing and bawling with fresh tears being squeezed from my eyes.

“Hush now child. What are you making such a racket for? Shhhhhh look at me child…”

“NO!” I whipped my head back and forth trying to ignore the man and his words, closing my eyes tightly and refusing to look at him.

He reached and lightly gripped my head so it would stop moving, “You are suppose to look into the eyes of the men you kill. Even if you don’t remember them, they will always remember you…”

His words catch my attention but I continue to keep my eyes closed. My knuckles turned whiter as my grip on the hilt of the dagger tightened when the man moved the hand on my head to wipe some tears and blood off my face.

“Please look at me…What are you afraid of? You have already won.” My wails have now stopped but the only noise that could now escape my mouth were hiccups from crying and senseless blubbering. The man continues to stroke my face and I slowly open my eyes to look at the dying man.

The face that scared me before was no longer frightening. Ironically, the man seemed more alive now then he did before, even though his life was draining from him. But the man seemed human now, no longer a cold monster. There were emotions that continued to flitter across his face, but I could not decipher any of them due to my own shock I was experiencing.

“What is your name?”

I blubber incoherently for a minute, trying for some reason to give the dead man an answer, “Baekhyun.” The name comes out garbled but the leader nonetheless catches it.

“Baekhyun…please…always remember what your real name is. Don’t forget who you are. Don’t let them destroy you.”

“Who?”

The assassin gives me a small and pitiful smile, “Don’t let those who you work for destroy you. Don’t let their orders control you and make you lose focus of what really matters. Don’t sacrifice your life like this because someone orders you too…”

I shake my head, “I didn’t do this because I was ordered too, I did it because Joonmyun is my friend.”

He gives me a sad smile and releases his hold on my hand and the dagger and drops both arms to his sides and starts to slump forwards, “He is a lucky prince then…to have you as his friend.”

Fear struck through me as I realized the man was now almost dead, “Wait! What’s your name?”

He tilts his head up at me and gives me a curious look, “I have no name…”

“No name?” I could not comprehend what he meant by that, everyone has a name don’t they?

“I am an assassin, therefore I am no one. Just like you…”

I shake my head furiously at him, “I’m not an assassin.”

“You will be…you already are.”

The man’s head then flopped down against his chest as his last breath was roughly choked out of him. The guards found us that way, him slumped over with the dagger still in his chest with my tiny hands gripping the hilt; covered from head to toe in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. They picked me up and took me to Chief Kota; along the way they also sent someone to notify the academy about what took place.

I know I told one of the guards what happened, but I can’t remember saying the words or even being able to speak at all. My small body was shivering so violently from the shock and the guards seemed to hold no empathy for me, questioning me ruthlessly till I couldn’t help but burst into tears again.

When we arrived in the throne room, the chief took one look at me and threw himself from his throne and reached out towards me and pulled me to his chest. He didn’t seem concerned with the fact that I was staining his elegant clothes with blood or tears, he just gripped me tightly to his chest and stroked my head and asked if I was alright. He searched me all over looking for a wound before the guard explained that the blood wasn’t even mine.

They recounted the story to him while he hugged me tightly and stroked my back. Afterwards the academy members had the audacity to puff out their chests and exclaim how proud they were that I did my duty and protected the prince. But not only that, they boasted how they trained me so well I was able to take down five highly ranked professional assassins without attaining a single injury. The academy members were absolutely ecstatic, and the next thing I knew they were talking about having a huge naming ceremony in my honor.

“NO! I don’t want a warrior name! I don’t want to be a warrior or assassin!” I didn’t even turn to the academy members; I instead addressed my words to Chief Kota who gave me a sad smile much like the one the assassin leader gave me before his death.

“You don’t have to worry. You don’t need to be a warrior anytime soon Baekhyun.” The academy head councilor tried to interrupt but Chief Kota gave him a hard glare which shut him up. “There will also be no naming ceremony anytime soon.”

Chief Kota then dismissed everybody and swooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the throne room. I didn’t care where he took me at the time; my only thoughts were of the five assassins now dead. He brought me to the royal bathing room where a huge bath waited for us full of warm water with steam rising off its surface.

“You should take a bath.” I shook my head at him and he gave me a sad look. He then tried to lift the shirt that wasn’t even mine off my body but I gripped it tightly and pulled it back down. He huffed at my stubbornness, but I did not care. After all that I had experienced that night, being naked in front of anyone made me feel too vulnerable. Chief Kota was a stubborn man too though, and he just gripped me tighter in his arms and walked straight into the bath with me. The few servants that followed us gasped in surprise and complained to the Chief about his clothes but he ignored them. He sat down in the steamy, hot water and took the soap from the maid and started scrubbing the blood dried to my skin.

The water started to turn a light pink and I sat there quietly while he lathered my hair up and tried to get the blood caked to it out. Eventually the wet clothes became uncomfortable and I awkwardly stripped in the water to get them off. Chief Kota helped me out of them and threw them to one of the servants to either clean or dispose of them.

“Am I an assassin?” The words came out as a whisper, but in the silence of the large bathing room, Chief Kota heard it perfectly.

“Not yet.”

I look up at him with sad eyes, “But I will be?”

“Yes.” His voice was grim and his eyes looked haggard.

“Why?”

He stroked my hair and let out a soft sigh, “Because it’s what you’re good at.”

The Shirshu underneath me snorts and startles me from my memories. The council headquarters are only a few feet away and I shake my head to rid the memories of the past from my thoughts. I ride up to the guards and raise my eyebrows in surprise at the fact that they are all women. I don’t see women warriors often since there are none in the Land of Water.

“I’m Captain Baekhyun. I’m here to provide advanced warning to the council that Prince Suho shall be arriving shortly and that they should ready themselves for our meeting.”

The two main female guards share an uncomfortable glance before turning to me awkwardly. “I’m sorry but the council said they refused to meet with Prince Suho today. They said they will discuss matters tomorrow at noon and that for the night; Suho and the rest of his company may stay here in the council guest chambers.”

I roll my eyes and laugh in disbelief, “If they were going to cancel our meeting why did they not send a raven ahead of time to warn us?” The girls remain silent and instead awkwardly avoid my harsh gaze. I tighten my jaw and hop off the Shirshu and hand it over to one of the guards to take to the stables for me. I then turn to another and demand her to show me to my room. I was tired and annoyed and I could feel how stressed out I was. Even though I know the second I fall asleep I will be bombarded with horrifying dreams, I’m at least hoping the rest will ease some of the tension.

I follow her down the multitude of hallways towards my room. Once we reach the door she bows to me before leaving. I enter the bedroom and was surprised at how large it was. Of course, it wasn’t anywhere near as large as my room back in the Land of Water, but in the Land of Water I was given special accommodations due to my relation to Suho. As a lowly ranked captain I was not expecting the council to provide me with the same type of treatment and give me such lavish living quarters.

After glancing around the room once more, I immediately stripped myself of all my clothes and hopped under the clean bed sheets of the massive bed.  Not even caring about cleaning off the makeup that covered my face still, I curled up and prepared myself to go to sleep; hoping that for once I could have a dreamless night. Unfortunately that didn’t happen.

Before I knew it I was surrounded in flames and smoke seemed to curl and unfurl all around me. I could hear the wailing of the children that ran barefoot in the streets, black trickles of inky fluid flowing from their nostrils, ears, and eyes. The mothers weep over their dead children and husbands until the black fluid fills their own lungs as well and they fall down beside them.

I squint through the chaos and destruction for him; the man who always appears in my dreams. I finally spot him a few feet away looking at me strangely. For some reason I rush to him for safety. He seemed to be the only one not frightened; the only one who wasn’t screaming, running, or crying. I roughly grab the front of his clothes and attempt to shout at him; but no words or sounds came from my mouth. I pull back in surprise before trying once more, but again nothing came out. The tall man looked down at me with his dark eyes in confusion.

I shake my head and once more desperately try to make some sort of sound, but before I can even attempt to get out a syllable I pull back in horror. Slowly a black line of fluid drips from the man’s left nostril. He gently raises a hand to touch it, and pulls his hand back in shock to find his fingertips dyed black. The man raises his frightened eyes to mine, and I dash forward once again to grip the front of his clothing. I bring my sleeve up to roughly wipe away the fluid but it continues to seep out, and before I know it the inky black substance is trickling from the man’s ears and mouth.

I try to scream to the man once more, but my silence made me shut my mouth quickly. I wanted to ask the man what I should do, but from the look in his eyes and the way he shakes his head at me and pulls me into a crushing embrace…I knew there was nothing I could do. I hug the dying man back and look to the sky for some sort of answer. My gaze only meets with fire though, and slowly my jaw drops as I realize that the flames above me are in the shape of a giant phoenix. I try to pull away from the man, but he just grips me tighter. I try to shake myself loose but for some reason the man’s grip was like iron.

I look up to the sky in horror now as I watch the phoenix nose dive straight down in our direction. The flames engulf us quickly and I scream as I feel the fire burn my skin off my bones. The swirling red, yellow, and orange fills my vision as my nostrils become full of the putrid scent of our burning flesh. The scream I let out for once can be heard.

\-------------------------------------------

I watch in horror as Baekhyun continues to whimper and scream in his sleep while he thrashes around in his bed. I want to reach out and shake him awake, but I distinctly remember the nurses telling me not to do that. So instead I try calling his name but I get no response.

“Baekhyun!” He continues to thrash about, screaming and shouting incomprehensible words. “Baekhyun…please wake up…”

I inch closer and suddenly Baekhyun’ s scream fills the room and echoes down the halls with how loud it is. I cover my ears from the piercing noise and jump as Baekhyun’s eyes fly open and he gasps desperately for air. However, the fast intake of air only caused him to choke and he violently started coughing.

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” My voice and presence startles him and he jumps away from my outreaching hand. Once he recognizes me though, his shoulders sag as he lets out a sigh of relief. I look at him in shock, not realizing just how bad his dreams were before. He was covered in sweat and he looked so small and fragile with his thin body shaking from the terrible nightmare.

“What are you doing here?” His voice sounds rough as he looks away from me.

“I heard your cries and it made me concerned…so I came to see if everything was alright. Baekhyun…you didn’t tell me before that the dreams were like this. You just said they would keep you awake, you didn’t tell me they were this bad.”

I step forward and cautiously sit down on the side of the bed facing Baekhyun. He doesn’t say anything and continues to look away from me. I gently reach my hand out to stroke his damps bangs away from his face, but I pull my hand back in surprise to find that Baekhyun’s skin was burning hot.

“Oh my god Baekhyun! You have a fever; a serious one. You’re burning up!” I jump from my position on the bed and quickly head towards the vanity. I pick up the rag lying next to the basin full of clear water and soak it in the cool liquid. I wring the water out and head back to Baekhyun and start to pat the cloth against his face.

“Stop that.”

 He jerks away from me put I stubbornly pull him back and continue what I was doing, “You have a fever…you’re sick! You’re so sick you’re skin feels like it’s on fire and you look horrendous. You need to get some sleep! I’m going to go get Lay and ask him to take a look at you.”

“No!” His hand springs out and catches my arm, stopping me from leaving the bed. “I’m fine…really. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

I give him a pitiful look and plead to him, “Baekhyun…you’re not alright. And even if _you_ think you are capable of handling this…from the way you behaved earlier today I would have to question it.”

He frowns at me and pulls his hand away from my arm. His voice sounds indignant when he quietly says, “I wasn’t the only one that behaved poorly today. Besides, I’m just stressed out. It’s nothing to get that worked up over.”

I close my eyes and let out a small sigh, “You’re right, Xiumin’s words and actions were also out of line. However…Xiumin and I have already discussed why he has been behaving so strangely lately.  He’s been dealing with some very…stressful…and personal problems lately.”

I try to watch my phrasing and words as I talk about my earlier discussions with Xiumin. I had already confronted him about why he had attacked me so ruthlessly at my wedding, and I completely understood his reasoning.  He admitted that he had felt a lot of pressure at the time due to having just become an S-rank only a few days prior. He believed he needed to prove himself worthy of such a title…but he also revealed that he personally felt very frustrated. He told me that he was angrier more with himself than at me, mainly for the fact that no matter how hard he trains, he always feels as if he can never stand as my equal. I felt terrible when he first told me since I didn’t want my friend feeling that way about himself. I told him he was wrong…because he was. I’ve always seen him as my equal, as my friend, and as a great warrior. Luckily though, Xiumin was able to console me by saying that he already knew I felt that way about him.

After that, I assumed everything returned to normal. I was evidently proven wrong this morning when my carriage and I had to witness my friends try to murder each other. There was clearly something still bothering Xiumin, and he broke down into tears while he spoke to me of his predicament with Tao and Luhan.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at me, “What problem is Xiumin dealing with that is making you look so concerned? Is it serious?”

I shake my head at him, “It’s not my place to tell and besides it’s not important…we are talking about you right now. We are talking about why you have not been acting like yourself since we left home.”

I give him a pointed look and he shrugs a shoulder and scoffs, “I don’t know what you are talking about. Yes, I admit I let my anger get the better of me today but otherwise I haven’t been acting any different.”

I guffawed at his words, “Yes you have! Ever since we left the Land of Water you have been cranky, paranoid, constantly nagging me and overly pessimistic. If you are so stressed out then you need to quickly come clean about what’s bothering you so we can fix it because I can’t handle this type of attitude from you. But to be honest, I think what’s really causing you to be so stressed is that _you are sick_ and are _refusing_ to take medicine or receive any sort of help!”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose at me and then pouts, “I tried the medicine the healers gave me…it didn’t work.”

I glare at him and he flinches a tiny bit, “Lay is not a healer from the Land of Water, therefore he may have some other type of remedy that can help you. He might know a way to cure this.”

I reach my hand out to try and provide comfort to Baekhyun, but he pulls his arm from me, “I’m not sick…”

I tighten my jaw and snarl, “ _Baekhyun_ -“

“I’m not sick!” Baekhyun yells and says it with such anger that I jump back in shock. Afterwards, he realizes what he has done and looks down into his lap with a broken expression. My heart breaks as I look at my friend, covered in dirt and sweat with dark bags under his eyes and shaking hands.

His lips tremble as he speaks, “I’m not sick…and even if I am…I don’t want the medicine.”

I feel my throat tighten with emotion and turn away from the sad sight of my friend who is slowly falling apart before me. I pick up the wet rag from earlier and turn to Baekhyun. I gently start to pat his face to clean it of the smeared make up he forgot to wash off earlier and the sweat he accumulated while he fought off his nightmare. I was glad to see that this time he let me do it.

“Why? Why don’t you want the medicine?”

Baekhyun barely shakes his head and coughs, “It traps me.”

“Traps you?” I raise an eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity.

Baekhyun nods and continues on, “When I take the medicine, it forces my body to sleep. But it doesn’t stop the nightmares from happening. So I end up trapped in them…I can’t wake myself up to escape from them.”

I try to think of something to say in response, but nothing comes to mind. I bite my lip and with my other hand I reach out to hold one of Baekhyun’s. “I don’t want you to feel that way…trapped. I would never want to trap you.”

I squeeze his hand and he glances up towards me under his wet bangs and dark eyelashes. The look he gives me is strange; although his eyes were clearly not angry or threatening, I still felt that they looked quite menacing. I duck my head to try and get a clearer reading of his face but he turns his head away from me and mumbles, “I know.”

\-------------------------------------------

I give a final pat of blush to my cheeks and look at myself in the mirror with a satisfied smile. ‘Stunning’ was never a word I used to describe myself, but the heavy make-up that lined my eyes and the pink stains across both my lips and cheeks made me think that ‘stunning’ was a fitting word for me at the moment. I stand up from the vanity table and look at the soft blue and pink fabric covering my body. The material was so thin it was almost sheer; and it flowed gently when I walked or twirled myself around in front of the mirror. Around my arms and legs the fabric hung loose and only showed a faint outline of what lay beneath. The bodice however was tight against the lithe of my body and continued like that all the way down over my ass. Luckily, the council will only be seeing the front of me since if they took a look at my backside while I wore an outfit like this, I’m sure they would question my promiscuity.

“Why are you so dressed up? I don’t know how I feel about you going out like that in public…someone might try to steal you away from me.”

I look up into my vanity mirror to see Tao exit the bathroom behind me with no shirt on and his loose pants hanging very low on his hips. I watch as his muscles move while he stalks towards me. I hold my breath in anticipation as he closes in behind me, but all he does is gently reach out and pull me to his muscled chest. He puts his head next to mine and dips his nose into the crook of my neck where he breathes in my scent. I shudder gently at the sound and cannot resist the urge to close my eyes.

Tao’s voice is hot and rough as he whispers in my ear, “You never answered the question.”  Tao’s lips press against my neck where he lays little butterfly kisses and occasionally sucks gently on the sensitive skin. The sensation sends little sparks of lust through me and Tao only makes it worse when his strong hands travel along the length of my torso and occasionally slip down to slid his fingertips along my inner thighs.

“I have to look good for the council members…” My words come out breathy and more sensual than I intended them to be.

Tao hums against my neck, “Why don’t you ever try to dress like this for me?”

I open my eyes slowly and look at the reflection of us in the mirror. I look at Tao’s face, where he gently brushes the tip of his nose up and down my neck, making me want to mewl. He raises his eyes to meet mine in the mirror, and I can see how dark they are with lust and mischief.

“What’s the point of me dressing like this for you, when you wouldn’t appreciate it? You would just rip the clothes right off anyway.”

Tao chuckles at me and raises his lips to my ear. His tongue flicks out to lick the shell of my ear and this time I can’t help the whimper that arises from my throat. His arms snake tighter around me and squeeze me firmly against him.

“Y’know, to a child…sometimes the best part about receiving a gift is when you get to unwrap it.”

I shake my head to rid it of the filthy thoughts that started to cloud it, and turn my head away from him. “You can’t unwrap me right now. I have to go…”

Tao sighs and I try to ignore the way his hot breath feels as it rolls over skin, “I know I can’t right now. But will you let me do it later? We…it feels like we haven’t touched each other in a while. We haven’t been very intimate…”

I could feel the guilt settle in my stomach, and all the lust I was feeling earlier turned into something else; something horrible that clenched my heart. Lately, I have been struggling to maintain the relationship between Tao and myself. For a while, it felt like every time I looked at him or felt him touch me…all I could think of was Luhan. But to make it worse, every time I saw Luhan…all I could think about was Tao! Anytime I was near one or the other I felt guilt and shame, and the stress eventually got to me to the point where I lashed out at Baekhyun, and then afterwards broke down and cried to Suho.

“I’m sorry Tao…I’ve been stressed out lately.”

Tao laughs lightly, not truly understanding the meaning behind my words. “I get it; you have a lot on your plate at the moment. I understand…I just miss you.”

Tao’s words feel like a stab to my heart and for a second I feel like confessing everything to him, but the words stick to the roof of my mouth.

“Since you want to look nice for the council, you should put these in.” Tao pulls out two silver hairpins which resemble frosted snowflakes. Tao moves behind me and takes out the small hairpins holding my hair up and replaces them with the shining silver ones. I reach up tentatively to touch them and feel the corner of my lips lower into a frown.

Tao gives me a concerned look, “What’s wrong?”

My voice comes out soft and quiet, “These were a gift from my father…before he passed away. I’ve never worn them before.”

Tao gives me an incredulous look, “Really? I thought Suho gave you these…”

I give Tao a quizzical look, “Why did you think these were from Suho?”

Tao shrugs his shoulders and raises an eyebrow, “Well, they look like something you would find in the Land of Water. Actually, I’m pretty sure these _were_ made in the Land of Water.”

I shake my head at Tao, “That doesn’t make sense; my father said the man he loved gave these to him…”

Tao once again shrugs his shoulder, “That man must have been from the North then, because there is no way those things were ever made down here.”

I stand there for a second and reach a hand up to finger one of the sparkling snowflakes, and I had to admit that they looked like something you would see Suho wearing.

I turn to Tao and he bends down quickly to give me a peck on the cheek, “You should hurry up and get going. You don’t want to be late to the council meeting.”

I give him a short nod and small smile; I say a quick goodbye before leaving the room and making my way down through the numerous hallways. As I near the doors leading to the council room I try to rid my thoughts of Tao, Luhan, my father, and anything else that seemed to clutter my mind. Right now, the only thing that I needed to be concerned with was the upcoming meeting.

I make it to the giant doors that lead to the council room; where both Suho and Baekhyun are waiting for me. I felt my eyes widen and jaw drop as I looked at the two who were dressed in expensive fabrics and jewels.

Baekhyun wore a deep purple gown with the color fuchsia running up the sides. Any sort of fabric made from those colors alone were so expensive, most royalty only had one or two pieces of clothing in those colors. But to add to it, there was intricate gold detailing all along the bottom of the gown and even more along the tight bodice and tight, long sleeves that showed off his attractive figure. But even more amazing is the fact that despite however expensive the dress may be, the headpiece Baekhyun wore was probably even more expensive. The golden headpiece was just as detailed as what was stitched into the dress, and was placed nicely behind Baekhyun’s head, making it appear as if there was a bright sun glowing behind him.

If I didn’t know any better, I would have assumed that Baekhyun’s gown was the most expensive and intricate in the world; but with him standing next to Suho, I then knew that it was actually the water prince himself who owned the most expensive gown in the world. The gown itself was long and pooled at Suho’s feet like water. The fabric was much thinner than Baekhyun’s, but there was also more layers of it. Besides the tight sash wrapped around Suho’s waist, the rest of the dress was long and loose. Each layer of fabric was a different shade of blue or silver, and when Suho moved an arm or simply took a step forward the dress seemed to mimic the waves of the ocean. What really took my breath away though was the millions upon millions of sapphires that decorated the entirety of the gown. There were sapphires stitches into his sleeves, there were sapphires that hung from his waist, and there were sapphires that glittered at his throat attached to a silver necklace. Miraculously though, majority of the sapphires hung from Suho’s silver headpiece. The main part of the headpiece was a silver crown covered in the blue gemstones. On the sides of that crown were two extended rods which were covered in rows of dangling strings of sapphires. When Suho turned his head towards me it almost looked as if he had sparkling rain droplets falling down around his face and landing on his beautiful clothes.

Suho offered me a smile, “You look beautiful Xiumin.”

I blush and shake my head, “No…not really. Compared to you I look…”

I try to think of a word fitting to describe how plain I look next to Suho, but before I can finish my sentence Suho gives me a stern frown. “You look stunning and stop comparing yourself to me. Anyone with a smart brain and a good pair of eyes can see how beautiful and talented you really are. The only person who doesn’t seem to realize it is _you_.”

I look away from Suho’s pointed look but can’t help but smile at his words. “Thanks, I’ll work on being more confident.”

Suho gives a nod in approval and blinds me with one of his bright smiles. I return it and afterwards direct my gaze towards Baekhyun who seems to be ignoring both Suho and I.

“Baekhyun…” Baekhyun turns and gives me a startled look for calling his name before setting me with a glare. I shrink back and awkwardly look towards the floor. I gulp and take a small breath before looking back up and meeting his harsh gaze, “I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have let my temper get the better of me…and I shouldn’t have treated you that way.”

I bite my lip and wait for his response. I could see his shoulders visibly relax, but his stare remained strong and I could see hidden suspicion swirl around in his eyes. I was waiting for him to turn his nose up at me and treat me like a speck of dirt or do something else along those lines; but instead his eyes slid over to glance at Suho who had a tight expression on his face and a steely look in his eyes.

Baekhyun pouted before directing his gaze at me again, “I forgive you.”

The words were short and simple and I wasn’t expecting to hear anything else from him, but Suho apparently wasn’t satisfied.

“I believe there was _something else_ you wanted to say, _Baekhyun_.” Suho’s words were venomous and I was surprised that Suho could sound so threatening. Baekhyun however just rolled his eyes and didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by Suho, but nonetheless he spoke the words I assumed Suho told him to speak.

 “I apologize for my behavior as well and I hope you can forgive me.” The words sounded robotic and not in the least bit sincere. I could see Suho’s hackles raise and I could already see him about to snap at Baekhyun again.

To avoid any more problems or confrontation, I blurted out a quick “I forgive you” and turned to show Suho that I was satisfied with Baekhyun’s non-apologetic apology. Suho closed his mouth but still gave Baekhyun a cold stare which Baekhyun ignored. Even though I didn’t really care or desire for Baekhyun to apologize, Suho apparently felt differently on the matter.

Before anymore could be said, the doors in front of us groaned as the guards placed on the inside opened them up to us. The council room itself is not a very large or grand room. The ceiling is high with many windows running the length of it, but the width of the room is short and can be coved in a few paces. Across from us sit the five council members, with Lord Sha-mo sitting in the middle.

Lord Sha-mo was neither royalty nor really a lord, but since he was the council leader he qualified for the title. On his left sat council members Ikem; who was a young and attractive looking fellow; and Xin Fu; who was much older and bitter. Sitting on Lord Sha-mo’s right was Tashi; a very old and blind man; and Miyuki; a middle-aged women with sharp cat-like eyes and a pointy nose.

The three of us enter the room and both Baekhyun and I bow to the council members. Suho remains standing with a straight back; he is a prince and therefore he does not need to bow to anyone in the room. Lord Sha-mo grunts and tells Baekhyun and I to rise.

Lord Sha-mo opens his mouth to speak but Xin Fu interrupts him, “You’ve grown since the last time I saw you Prince Suho. Before, you were barely taller than my knee.”

Xin Fu barks at a laugh and Lord Sha-mo pierces him with a glare; he was clearly upset at having been interrupted, but he seemed even more upset when Suho returned Xin Fu’s laugh with a cute giggle of his own.

“Silence! We are not here to discuss past memories, we are here to talk about a war; am I correct?” Lord Sha-mo directs his question at Suho, who tightens his lips and gives a small nod.

“Good, then answer me this question first; why did your father send you to come here instead of discussing this with us himself?”

Suho raises his eyebrows in surprise at the question, “I am the prince-“

Lord Sha-mo cuts him off, “Exactly! You are the prince, _not_ the chief. Chief Kota should discuss war plans with us, not _you_. What reason does he have for sending us his child?”

Out of the corner of my eye I see Suho’s cheeks redden with anger, “Lord Sha-mo I will not allow you to speak to me in such a manner. I am no longer a child and I come here to speak with you about an important matter involving the future of both of our countries. During this discussion I would like for us to exhibit mutual respect for each other.”

Suho’s words are chilly and I feel my gut tighten in anticipation for Lord Sha-mo’s response. The council room is quiet for a minute before the old man Tashi says, “Oh my, he’s quite feisty isn’t he?”

I hear Baekhyun snort on the other side of Suho before letting out a few quiet chuckles. However, everyone in the council room still heard him and Lord Sha-mo’s face and neck flush with anger.

“The only reason your father sent you here is because he thinks the fact that you were initially born and raised here will make us take to you. Well he is wrong. Anyone can see by just looking at you that you don’t belong here in the south, you aren’t like us.”

Lord Sha-mo looks to the others to back him up, but most, if not all of them don’t seem to really care or don’t seem too keen to agree with him.

Miyuki’s nasally voice echoes throughout the room, “I think he was sent here because his father knows how dangerous he is. We all know he’s a weapon of mass destruction…he wants us to fear him.”

On the other side of the room, Ikem’s young and sensual voice flows out, “I think he was sent here because of his looks. Everyone knows the Land of Lightning has a fascination for beautiful creatures.” Ikem gives Suho a smirk but the prince does not return it.

“My only purpose for coming here is to discuss the war the Land of Sun has declared on us. We would like the Land of Lightning to aid us for the future battles.”

The council members share a few looks with each other. Lord Sha-mo grunts, “Our nation is not fond of war.”

Xin Fu gives back a retort, “Our nation may not be fond of war but we _are_ fond of loyalty. Our nation has strong ties with the Land of Water. We should help our allies when they are in need, and in return they should do the same for us.”

Xin Fu gives a strong nod to Suho who returns it with a gentle smile. It was obvious to me now that Xin Fu is very fond of Suho for one reason or another; and I’m glad that he is because Xin Fu is known for not being very kind to strangers.

Tashi blinks his blind eyes in confusion before speaking with his gravelly voice, “That may be so, but why should we fight a battle we may not win. If the news we received yesterday is true, our two nations would not just be fighting the Land of Sun.”

Hearing this, Suho, Baekhyun, and I whip our heads around in Tashi’s direction.

“News? What news?” Suho looks to each of the council members who all seem peeved that Tashi would reveal such information. However, Tashi was blind and therefore clueless to the looks the council members were giving him so he continued on.

“We received information that the leader of the Land of Fire, Lord Taiyou, may be planning to work alongside the Land of Sun. However, we aren’t sure if the information is all that accurate. But if it is true, our two nations would not stand a chance of winning.”

I could see Suho nod in understanding. The Land of Fire was the second largest nation, only slightly smaller than the Land of Water. However, most of the Land of Water was uninhabitable and the people there had to struggle against the harsh climates. This left the Land of Water with a smaller population than the Land of Fire, and an even smaller army since the Land of Water does not allow their women to fight.

To make matters worse, the Land of Fire was a very isolated nation; partly because they had natural barriers such as large mountains to keep the others nations out. But also because they are a very self-sufficient nation; capable of supporting their own needs without relying on any of the neighboring nations. When it comes to war, the Land of Fire is a better ally than enemy.

The Land of Water and Land of Lightning could easily fight off the Land of Sun by itself. But if it had the Land of Fire supporting it, both the Land of Water and Land of Lighting would surely face defeat.

“If that is the case, I will send someone to the Land of Fire to confirm if this is true or not. I will also send a diplomat over to see if we can persuade the Land of Fire to see reason, or even possibly convince them to fight for us instead.”

Tashi nods in approval along with a couple of the other council members. Lord Sha-mo raises an eyebrow at Suho’s words before nodding his own head. “In that case, we should postpone this meeting until a later date. We will continue this discussion after you have sent someone to gather more information on the topic. That way we can be better informed before making our decision on whether we should fight for you or not.”

And with that, the council meeting was adjourned. The three of us turned to exit and once outside the doors I turn to Suho to ask what we should do next. But before I can, Baekhyun quickly turns around to face the both of us with a straight back and a determine look in his eyes.

“I will go.”

I raise an eyebrow at his words, before realization slowly sets in. I turn to Suho who is looking at Baekhyun in shock.

“But…I thought…I need you here with me. Aren’t you suppose to be both my advisor and protector? How are you suppose to advise and protect me when you are all the way in the Land of Fire?”

Baekhyun’s mouth droops slightly into a frown, “You are quite capable of protecting yourself and you have Xiumin here as well. Not to mention you also have Lay who can heal any injury any one of you sustains. As for advising…” Baekhyun looks away before mumbling, “I’m not a very good advisor anyway.”

Suho’s expression becomes panicked and he turns to me as if I knew the way to stop Baekhyun from leaving. I shook my head at Suho, providing him with no answer but I think he already knew I wouldn’t have one. He shakes his head frantically at Baekhyun, pleading with his eyes for him not to leave. But anyone who knew Baekhyun well enough knew that once he made his mind up about something, it was impossible to change it.

“Why do _you_ have to go? Why does it have to be _you_? If you leave…I’ll be alone!”

Baekhyun gives Suho a stern look, “It has to be me. This is what I’m good at; I’m perfect for the job. Nobody is a better spy than me, which means I can quickly find out whether or not that piece of information they told us is true or not. I’m also the only other person here, besides you, who is also from the Land of Water and has experience forming political relations with other nations. I mean, you can’t send Xiumin or somebody else to talk about the Land of Water’s political affairs when they aren’t even from there. Suho…you know it has to be me…”

Suho once more gives Baekhyun a pleading look, but the expression did not make him budge or change his mind. Suho’s face crumples and he lowers his head in defeat. Baekhyun then turns on his heel, and I watch as his figure leaves us in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I acually inteded for this chapter to be a lot longer, but since I realized how long it was taking me to write it, I decided to instead split it into two chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it! In the next chapter a new character is going to be introduced...I wonder if you can guess who it is....
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, comment, or ask questions if you have any. I'll try to answer them as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a feeling we are gonna be seeing each other a lot in the future.”
> 
> I furrow my brows, “Really? I have the exact opposite feeling.”
> 
> He smirks, “Well, once you realize how boring the whores are around here you might change your mind about that. If you ever need some company,” he gives me another flirtatious look, “or a helping hand,” he licks his lips, “you won’t need to search far to find me.”

**(There are links at the bottom showing what Baekhyun's outfit, piercings, and makeup look like in case any of you want to see them while reading.)**

I looked up into the sky where the sun filtered through the canopy of trees in distorted patterns, attempting to ignore the hard and muscled body press up against my back. However, the dazzling light and green leaves provided no distraction from the warm breath against the back of my neck and the rocking motion of our hips caused by the movement of the shirshu beneath us. I instead turned my gaze downwards towards the leather reigns, where my sight naturally drifted along the strong arms and rough warrior hands that held them. Feeling a sudden heat course through my body, I instinctively shifted my body in discomfort.

Tao let out a low grunt behind me, “Didn’t I already tell you to stop fidgeting around like that?”

I still myself and feel a blush spread itself along my cheeks and neck; my ears were probably red too. I turn my head to mumble a small apology to Tao before turning back around.

Tao just lets out another small grunt before thrusting his pelvis and the rest of his body forward to maneuver the both of us into a better position. However, the feeling of his body pushing itself against me in that way sent blood rushing downwards and I was barely lucky enough to stifle the gasp that wanted to leave my mouth.

I cursed the warrior in my head before shooting a glare at him over my shoulder, “Remind me again, why you are here exactly?”

Tao’s dark and chilling eyes slide over from where he was looking up into the trees to instead focus on me. His strong gaze pierces mine as I feel, rather than hear, the low growl in his chest.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve explained this to you three times now. How many more times do I have to repeat it before it gets through that thick skull of yours?”

I feel my lips pucker up into a pout, “Have you really said it that many times? I could have sworn you only said it once…”

I tilt my head in genuine confusion. Was Tao exaggerating or was he serious when he said he had already explained the situation to me three times now? Knowing him, he probably was telling the truth. In that case, the only explanation I can give as to why I don’t remember him doing so, was probably because my mind was elsewhere when he was talking. Maybe I was focusing on the way his chest vibrated when he hummed lowly in thought. Maybe I was distracted by our rocking pelvises as they moved together in sync with the swaying of the saddle. Or maybe I was so focused on Tao speaking, I ended up paying more attention to his voice and the way he spoke his words, rather than focusing on what the words even were or what they meant.

“Sehun, this will be the last time I say it so you better pay attention! I mean it! If you ask me to repeat it one more time, I’m going to throw you into the woods to fend for yourself.”

I scrunch my nose at Tao but don’t say anything back in return. If there is one thing I learned so far from spending time with Tao, it’s that he usually means what he says. I can easily picture him tossing me out of his lap onto the dirt road and then speeding away before I even have the chance to open my mouth and beg him to “reconsider his life decisions”.

“Captain Baekhyun decided he would be the best fit to go meet with Lord Taiyou in the Land of Fire, to discuss both politics concerning the war and see if he can uncover whether they are working alongside the Land of Sun or not. You offered to join him because you are very highly respected in the Land of Fire since you saved the prince before. Therefore, we can easily use you to gain a direct audience with both the Fire Lord and Prince.”

“Hmmm, okay. But I already know all that. What I’m really asking is, why are _you_ here?”

Tao snorts, “I’m here for a lot of different reasons. First, I have been trained as a spy just like Captain Baekhyun. So when he is busy discussing foreign affairs, I can take his spot on gaining Intel about the relationship between the Land of Sun and the Land of Fire. Second, I’m here to provide protection to both you and the servants accompanying us; Captain Baekhyun can take care of himself. The Land of Fire is covered by thick, dense forestry which are littered with bandits and rogues. You should know this already since it was this exact road we are on now, where you saved the Fire Prince from fifteen assassins. Although, now that I have met you…I kinda doubt that story to be true.”

“What! Why? It _is_ true.”

Tao rolls his eyes. I once again pout at him and was surprised when a small (almost fond) smile graces his lips. My eyes widen in shock at the soft and endearing look, but Tao doesn’t notice as his eyes turn to search the woods surrounding us with his lips still upturned. I felt my heartbeat thump heavily against my chest as I took in the way the sunlight shone on his red hair; and the way the coal smudged around his cat eyes only made him look that much more sexier. I bit my lip and tried to ignore all the desire I felt for the man sitting behind me.

“Okay, I get why you are here now but I still have one more question.”

Tao groaned out my name in annoyance and sent me an irritated look.

“I just want to know why the hell we have to ride together on the same shirshu?!”

Tao raised an eyebrow and chuckled at me, “Well, after witnessing how you rode the shirshu last time, I realized you are fucking terrible at it and I didn’t want to poor creature to have to suffer because of you.”

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad! And it’s not like you can blame me, people don’t ride shirshu’s where I come from.”

“Uh huh…well people don’t ride shirshu’s where Captain Baekhyun comes from but I didn’t see him having problems, did you?”

Tao gives me a sly look and I frown at him.

“Hmph! Whatever…” I sassily flicked my head back around to face the front, and before I could stop myself, I instinctively fidgeted in my seat out of irritation. But before I could finish the movement, a strong hand quickly clamped down hard on my hip and stopped me.

Tao growled and his voice was deep and heavy as he whispered quietly next to my ear, “I thought I told you to stop moving like that.”

I felt a shiver shoot up my spine and a small gasp left my lips. Without looking back, I lowered my head in embarrassment, and caught sight of the silver ring wrapped around Tao’s finger. I closed my eyes to block out the sight of it, and mumbled out a small apology.

\-------------------------------------

I breathed in the floral scent of cherry blossoms and allowed myself to sink further into the warm bath water. Just like the experienced servants said, a bath was exactly what I needed after the long journey. The warm water helped relax my stressed state of mind as well as sooth my sore and bruised muscles. I was sad to say that my aching body was the result from the uncomfortable carriage ride which bumped along the dirt path the whole way here. I asked the servants if I could instead ride a Shirshu, but they were adamant I stay in the carriage where I was better protected in case we were ambush. Luckily, no such thing happened on our journey here to the capital of the Land of Fire. Instead, I was forced to listen to Sehun’s and Tao’s constant bickering about nonsensical shit like whether or not a Shirshu would float or sink if dropped into a lake. Apparently, the two didn’t realize the damn animals could fucking swim.

“Captain Baekhyun, we have finished laying out a couple outfits for you to choose from for this evening’s dinner.”

I opened my eyes slowly and glance over at the older servant standing at the door which connected the bathroom to the bedroom. The two younger servants which had just recently finished shaving and scrubbing my body from head to toe, stood up and picked up a couple of fluffy towels. I sighed and lifted my body from the water that was now barely luke warm. As I stepped out of the tub, the two servants scurried to quickly dry my body and wrap a warm towel around my lower section to provide me with some form of decency. Not that it mattered since they have all seen me naked multiple times.

I walked out to the bedroom to see what outfits had been laid out for me, when I caught sight of a young, small servant boy standing near the bed. I quirked an eyebrow at him and looked his body over from head to toe. The boy, noticing my gaze, lowered his head and seemed to curl on his body even more. I was surprised at the sight of him since I have never seen him before. All of the servant’s that worked for the royal family and therefore also worked for me, were all female. This was mainly because Suho’s body was not meant to be seen or touch by any man until he was married. Of course, that didn’t really work out since I’ve have seen Suho’s body numerous times, and it was a known fact to all the servants that he was already sexually active with Kris. But the rest of society doesn’t need to know that. Shrugging my shoulders, I turn back to the clothes and ignore the new boy.

I scrunch my nose instantly in repulsion. There was only three outfits laid out, which is surprising considering the large amount of clothes I own. Usually, depending on the event, I tend to have at least ten different outfits to choose from. But now, looking at the clothes spread out, I knew why I had such little to pick from.

“These clothes…they’re so plain.” I spit the last word out in disgust as I reach out to lift some of the fabric.

The first outfit was mostly made from muted green fabric with pink trimming….and that was it. No decorations or intricate stitching; there wasn’t even a nice headpiece or sash to go with it. The second outfit was just as bad with green and red fabric and the design on it was tacky. I also knew that if I wore the hideous outfit it wouldn’t even have the decency to show off my well-formed figure. The third outfit was the best; it had a pristine, white top that had a simplistic design in light green stitching and an emerald green skirt. There was also a dark green sash which would fit snugly around my waist, showing off the curves of my body. However, even though the outfit was nice, I doubt anyone has ever seen me wear it before. It just wasn’t me; it wasn’t flashy or sexy enough. It was…boring.

“You must remember Captain Baekhyun, we are in the Land of Fire now. People here respect tradition; they don’t wear clothes that are highly excessive or flamboyant like people in the Land of Water or Land of Lightning do.”

I slide my gaze over to the oldest and wisest servant, “Yes, I know. I saw how all the citizens were dressed when we arrived here. However, I am not from the Land of Fire and both Lord Taiyou and his son are well aware of that. Why must I dress as if I am native to this land and its culture?”

The servant ‘tsks’ at me, “It’s a sign of respect for their values. Besides, if you dress like you usually do, you may make both the Lord and Prince feel uncomfortable.”

I flip my hair and wave a lazy hand at the servant, “I will respect their culture and values so long as they respect mine. Besides, Lord Taiyou and I have met before; he knows what I’m like and I’m sure he is well aware that I will show up to dinner tonight dressed more provocatively than all of his concubines.”

I tilt my head and give the woman a smirk, to which she replied back with an eye roll. “Are you sure looking like a harlot is the best way to approach this manner?”

“What other way is there?” I smile and turn to the closet brimming with clothes. The inn we were staying at was quite expensive and huge, but no ordinary large closet can come close to holding my expansive wardrobe.

I skim the different colors and fabric hanging inside the wardrobe and eventually reach out to one that catches my eye. The outfit was just what I was looking for to fit my agenda. Although Suho never really listened to me, I always told him clothes were more important than he could ever imagine. People don’t think about it consciously, but the color of clothes a person wears can change the moods of the people that surround them. Same with the type of fabric, cut, and style.

What I wanted to do at tonight’s dinner was intimidate the Fire Lord and Prince. I wanted them to be scared, of both me and the Land of Water. If they feared us more than they feared the Land of Sun, chances are they will come to our aid instead of theirs.  So I can’t go to dinner tonight dressed like a homely civilian, I need to go in there looking like the sinful demon I am.

The head servant takes one look at the clothes and immediately starts shaking her head and gives me a strong, disapproving stare; which I promptly ignore. The top was a scarlet red, a color which expresses sexuality and power. On top of that though, the fabric was entirely sheer; you can’t get any more sexual than that. It had a high turtle neck and long sleeves which were tight and clung to my body like a second skin. The bottom of it reached all the way down to the floor, and had long slits up the sides which stopped just slightly above my hips.

Before I put it on though, I stepped over to my vanity and scanned my half-naked figure up and down.

“Bring me my jewelry boxes,” I demand as I look over my shoulder at the four servants. Immediately, the two young females and one young male go and grab three large, wooden jewelry boxes. All the while, the older woman stands there with crossed arms and sets me with a hard stare.

The three place the heavy boxes on the vanity and I open each one to look at the shining gold, silver, and bronze. There was a small amount of silver stitching on the scarlet top, so I figure silver jewelry would work best. I pick up two nipple piercings and immediately the head servant rushes to my side.

“You can’t be serious, what do you think you are doing? Do you want to create a scene or something? If you go out dressed like that and wearing _those_ ,” she gestures to the nipple piercings in my hands, “you are gonna create chaos!”

“Good.” She pulls back in surprise at the one word, “I want it to be chaotic. No, I _need_ it to be chaotic. In order for my mission to be a success, I need the Fire Lord and Prince to feel on edge. If they are comfortable, I’m not going to be able to get what I want out of them or the people working for them. People don’t talk when they feel safe and secure.”

She pulls back with her mouth set tight, and after a few moments she lowers her eyes and nods her head in acceptance. With that being said, I turn back to the small, half-circle piercings in my hands with small diamonds along the curved part. I start to put the left barbell in when the older woman takes it from my hand and starts to put it in herself. The other servants take heed to her actions and help put in the right one. I wince a bit at the feeling of them being put in, but afterwards I feel fine.

I then reach out for a small silver chain which the servants help me put on. The young boy did the clasp which allowed the chain to hang from my neck like a necklace; while the two young girls attached the other two ends to both nipple piercings. Hanging down from the center of the chain was a single ornament shaped like a wheel; at the center was a ruby while there was a diamond at the end of each spoke.

I nodded in approval; and seeing me satisfied the servants then went to grab the clothes I had chosen. First, I put on the black trousers made of silk; then they helped me slip into the scandalous, red top. It clung to my slim figure, and looking in the mirror I could clearly see the jewelry decorating my chest through the sheer fabric. I admit, I looked as much like a harlot as one can be; with my nipples and naval exposed to all and with my black pants hanging dangerously low on my hips. However, once I looked down I saw that the trousers were too long and pooled at my feet.

“Don’t worry, you can wear these.” I look up to the young female servant holding out a pair of tall, black heels. I grimaced but put them on anyway. It’s not that I dislike heels, but they tended to be impractical and became painful if worn for too long. But I would be spending most of the evening sitting so it shouldn’t be a problem.

The head servant brings a chair for me to sit down in and the servants start working on my makeup and hair. I look up at the young boy while he powders my face; once he notices my stare he looks down and blushes. He was cute, in an adorable sort of way. He looked awfully sweet and young, probably just barely eighteen.

“Do you like him?”

I look up at the head servant’s words and give her a questioning look.

“Like him? What do you mean?”

She looks at the boy then back at me, “I mean…do you want me to prepare him for you tonight?”

“ _Prepare_ him for me? Prepare him for what?” After I speak the words I quickly snap my mouth shut and blush.

“Do you want me to make him presentable for your return later tonight?” I looked at the woman in shock. She was straight up asking me if I wanted to come home later tonight to the boy naked in my bed with his legs spread and ready for me.

I shake my head at her, “NO! Absolutely not! I was just wondering why he was here! Suho doesn’t have any male servants so I was wondering where he came from.”

“Oh! He works for Prince Suho but we generally make him do housework or other forms of labor. Once Prince Suho was to marry Corporal Kris, we were going to present him as a possible concubine.”

I could feel my eyes practically pop out of their sockets and my jaw nearly hit the floor. Offering Suho a young boy to take as his concubine? Suho?! Concubine?! Those two words just didn’t go together in the same sentence. I know for certain Suho would instantly reject the idea.

“Well that’s…nice. But again, why is he here?”

“For you.”

“For me?!” I give the older woman an incredulous look.

“I know you haven’t been sleeping well. They say a man who can’t sleep no matter what medicine he takes, should then turn to sexual activity to ease his mind. I know you prefer men over women, so I brought him along so you may relieve youself of the stress that keeps you awake at night.”

I cringed at the words ‘relieve yourself’ and held a hand up for her to stop talking.

“I appreciate you trying to help me, but that will not be necessary. He can stay and help you guys with whatever needs to be done, but I will not be taking him to bed.”

“Are you sure? He’s well trained.”

She winks and gives me a smirk. I feel my jaw fall open once more as I’m left speechless by her words. I turn to the boy, expecting him to be embarrassed but instead he gives me an innocent look and furiously nods his head; almost like he is telling me ‘yes, I am indeed well-trained’.

I shut my lips tightly and shake my head, “He’s not my type.”

“You have a type?” she sounds amused.

I give her a nasty look, “Shut up.”

She just snickers at me and continues doing my make-up. It only took them a few more minutes before they were done with both my hair and makeup. My eyes matched my outfit as they were lined with black coal and red eyeshadow.

I stand up and the servants start putting away all the clothes, make-up, and jewelry sitting out. Before the young boy can take one of the jewelry boxes away however, I stop him and take the box from his hands. I open it up and smirk at what lies inside.

“Wait a second, I have to put on one more thing before we leave.”

The head servant halts her task of putting away the hideous outfits from earlier and gives me a questioning look. I lift up a black collar with two ends of a silver chain attached to it. Hanging from this silver chain was a lip piercing, and I smirked as she groaned when taking in the sight of it. I turn back to the vanity mirror and put it on myself. It was a fake piercing, unlike the other ones, but it looked real enough. I smiled at how well it highlighted how plump my lower lip was. I turn and sashay my hips as I exit the room.

The servants quickly finish their tasks and chase after me as I make my way down the stairs and out the inn doors. Outside waiting was Tao and Sehun as well as the carriage that would take us to the palace. Tao was dressed in expensive red clothes with intricate, black battle armor on top. He appeared fierce and frightening, and I most certainly approved of the look. Sehun, surprisingly enough, was also dressed in highly expensive clothes and no one could deny the boy looked attractive. He wore a sharp, red outfit with a swirling, gold design on it. Looking closely, I could tell by the way the outfit fit him that they were actually Tao’s clothes and Sehun was either borrowing them or somehow convinced Tao to give them to him.

As I approached them, Tao turned to regard me but stumbled in shock as his mouth fell open at the sight of me. Sehun’s jaw also dropped and he clutched at his chest as if he was experiencing a heart attack. Tao shook his head and did a double-take; almost as if he couldn’t believe the image of me was real.

Tao sputters before violently pointing at my chest, “What is that?!” He takes in a deep breath as if offended, and glances up and down my body, “What is this?!” He angrily motions with his hand the length of my scarlet top. “What-“

Sehun cuts him off, “What are those?!” The young boy holds the last word out dramatically while he points at my shoes.

“We call them heels, Sehun,” I say dryly.

He nods in approval, “They look good.”

Tao whips his head towards Sehun, “No they don’t! I mean, yes, they do look good; but now is neither the time nor the place to be wearing them!” He whips back around to glare at me. “What is the meaning of this?! Don’t honestly tell me you plan to meet with the Fire Lord, his son, and all of their generals dressed like _that_!”

I play innocent, “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

Tao rolls his eyes, “Captain Baekhyun, I know you are higher ranked than me, and I shouldn’t question your actions, but I fear you are suffering from insanity. The few prostitutes that line the streets here dress more modest than you do. In fact, I think no matter where you go in the world, the prostitutes are dressed more modest than you.”

I shrugged, “No one claimed I was a saint; and I don’t believe there is any law stating that harlots and whores are banned from being well-dressed or wearing professional attire like the great business women they are.”

Tao shakes his head as he mutters ‘whores are great _business women_?’ in disbelief. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

I smirk, “I have my reasons for why I do the things that I do. You shouldn’t doubt me. Especially since you are aware my reputation is well-founded.”

I walk past both Tao and Sehun and lift myself up into the carriage. Tao and Sehun share a look before climbing in after me. The driver shuts the door, and within seconds we start heading through the streets in the direction of the palace. Through the windows I could see the children and women lining the streets point and whisper; probably trying to guess who the carriage belongs to and their business for visiting the capital.

“If you have your reasons, Captain Baekhyun, for presenting yourself in this manner to the Fire Lord, can you explain them to me? Please don’t tell me you are going to try and bed the old man.”

I burst into laughter at Tao’s words and I hear Sehun whine a small ‘ew’. “Tao, if my intention was to sleep with the Fire Lord in order to gain both information and form alliances with him…I highly doubt I would have to go this far.”

Tao shuts his mouth and makes a look, clearly saying ‘you’re right. You could probably get the old man in bed while being dressed like a nun.’

Sehun shakes his head, “But Lord Taiyou likes women!”

“That’s what half of the men I have slept with said before they crawled into bed with me. Just because a man says he _likes_ women, doesn’t mean he is saying he _doesn’t like_ men.”

Sehun frowns, “The Land of Fire is the opposite of the Land of Water. In the Land of Water, women are not seen as equal to men and never gain high statuses in society unless they give birth to the next Prince. Also, both the Prince and Chief are expected to marry a man; and if they take any concubines, they too are suppose to be male. Everybody else in the nation may marry either man or women, it doesn’t matter. But what happens is most of the highly ranked men only marry other men since they are the only people they interact with on a daily basis. They also start to view the women as below them and the women dislike that. Therefore, the women end up marrying each other since they would rather be surrounded by people who treat them as equals instead of inferior beings. On top of that, this problem creates a whole other problem as the Land of Water has the highest crime rates in rape. The men and women can’t have babies if their partners are the same gender. This leads to both men and women _raping_ other men and women! The men that rape the women try to steal the baby after it’s born and kill the mother; while the women drug and rape the men, then slaughter them in their beds and wait nine months before birthing their child.”

I grimace. I was well aware of the flaws in the Land of Water’s societal structure. I too was a child born from a case of rape. Most of the people I knew in the Land of Water were born from rape. It was one of the worst crimes I could ever imagine and we have been trying to fix it for years. But our progress has been slow and unyielding.  I knew the real underlying problem was the sexist culture of the Land of Water; which I knew was wrong and most others did as well. But the men didn’t want to give up their power and the women were never given any position where they could speak up about the problem.

“As for the Land of Fire, women and men are completely equal here. There have been previous Fire Lord’s that were women and even the royal army is comprised of more women than men. The Land of Fire also has the lowest crime rate in rape. The problem for the Land of Fire though, is that they hold on too tightly to their roots and never allow for change. Homosexual relations here are frowned upon and every man and women are expected to marry someone of the opposite gender. They isolate themselves from other countries because they don’t like people who differ from their norm. They reject change and advancement; and anybody who tries to go against their set traditions; ends up exiled or murdered. Every citizen here, including Lord Taiyou and Prince Chanyeol, will never outright engage in homosexual activity in fear of what others would do to them if they were found out.”

I snort, “I must admit Sehun, I’m very much surprised that you know so much about both nations. I underestimated you and your intelligence, I apologize for that.”

“No. You shouldn’t apologize; I’m really not that smart or anything. I just know all that stuff because I hear it all the time in the Land of Wind. As you know, it’s a new nation trying to build itself up. We are trying to form our nation by looking at the good traits and bad flaws of the other nations. However, I feel like the officials and citizens are more concerned about the problems of the other nations, that I’m starting to feel like they are missing the ones taking place in their own home.”

“What problems are those?”

“Well, the nation left the Land of Lightning because even though we liked their policy of maintaining peace, we wanted more equality. But now our nation is almost too equal. There aren’t many positions of power, and we avoid rankings or social structures of any kind. But then this means, no matter how much you do and achieve, you will never rise in ranks and remain on the same level as your neighbor. Once people realize this, they kinda stop trying so hard to succeed.”

“Ahhh” I nodded in understanding. The Land of Wind didn’t like the Land of Lightning’s competitive nature towards military rankings and social standings; but once they took the competition away; the people stopped giving forth their best effort.

“Well,” I look towards Sehun, “we all have our flaws. There has never been, and never will be, a nation that is absolutely perfect. The best we can do is strive to make things better though.”

Sehun smiles and turn to Tao, who surprisingly smiles back. I raise an eyebrow at the two, although they both don’t notice it. It was obvious to me though that something has changed their relationship since the first day they met. They appeared more…relaxed around eachother.

I shrug and turn to glance out the carriage window. I could see the palace rise up as we drew nearer. The palace was white and black with forest green tiled roofs and gold detailing. I could not see how big the palace was (although I knew it was huge) because there were so many cherry blossom trees obscuring the sides and front of the palace. Although it did not take my breath away like the snow and ice covered mansion that Suho and I both lived in; nonetheless is was a beautiful sight to see.

The carriage slows down and parks neatly in front of the stairs leading up to two huge black doors with gold dragons detailed on the front. The driver opens the door and extends a hand for me to grasp. I grip it tightly for balance as I step out and I make sure I’m steady on my pointed heels before letting go. Tao exits after me and offers his hand to Sehun to help the boy down. We all then turn and make our way to the entrance. As we climb higher and higher up the stairs, I hear more and more murmurs of hushed voices and glance over my shoulder to see a crowd had formed behind us. They circled the carriage and stood at the bottom of the white staircase; looking up at us and watching our steady movement upwards. I ignore the excited citizens and turn back to climb the last couple of stairs before stopping in front of a line of guards. They all took one look at me and gripped their spears tighter as if they thought I was gonna try to fight my way past them.

I roll my eyes, “I’m suppose to have dinner with Lord Taiyou and his son this evening; would you mind letting me through?”

The guards give me a suspicious look and don’t budge a single muscle.

I sigh, “I am Captain Baekhyun, and yes, I know you all recognize that name and know who I am. I’m sure you all are well-aware that if I want to get inside of the palace; none of you can stop me. However; I would like to avoid creating a scene and would rather appreciate it if you just move.”

The guards this time glance nervously at each other. A few shuffle their feet and one on the end doesn’t even hesitate to step to the side. Before the rest can make up their minds on what they should do, the massive doors behind them swing open, causing all of them to jump in surprise.

“Let them in. It’s not like we could keep them out if we wanted to.”

The guards turn and both their eyes and mine look at the small, slim body leaning in the doorway. To look at the boy disturbed me greatly. It almost felt like I was looking at a black and white painting since there was a great absence of color. He was bone white and his small eyes were lined with coal, making his face seem more fox-like. He wore white gloves; white armor with black edges, and white pants. His arms were bare, and looking down I could see he wasn’t wearing any shoes and instead his ivory feet were wrapped in white bandages. The only color on the boy was his dark red hair. He was an assassin. I knew it for fact; just by looking at him; I recognized my own kind. He looked me up and down too; and I could tell from his smirk that even if I hadn’t given out my name, he would have known who I was.

The guards quickly obey the order and swiftly part to let us in. I could see the emotion on their faces plain as day; fear. They feared him and I did too. When I was eleven; Chief Kota had given me a piece of advice I have never forgotten; an assassin who doesn’t hide that they are an assassin; is an assassin worth staying away from.

I take a few tentative steps forward, “I appreciate you letting us in. However, we _were_ invited in the first place.”

He smirks, “Oh, I know.”

I squint my eyes and tighten my jaw. It didn’t take a genius to read in between the lines on that one _; I knew you were coming because I was ordered to keep an eye on you. And if the time comes; maybe even kill you._

“Well, in that case will you be joining us for dinner, mister….”

I wait for him to give me a name. With a name I can gain some sort of information on him. Actually, if he was this comfortable showing his true nature; I would probably recognize the name instantly. The boy was sly however and saw through the tiny trick.

“If you need a name,” he licked his lips, “I would love it if you called me Suga.” He smiled and winked flirtatiously at me.

I could feel my mouth harden into a straight line, “That seems very inappropriate, don’t you think?”

The male chuckles lowly as he comfortably pushes himself off the side of the doorway, and walks over to me in a very relaxed and nonchalant manner. It irked me to see him so laidback, since I was standing so stiff and rigid; clearly anxious and on edge. He looks my body up and down and chuckles once more with a voice much deeper than I had expected from someone like him, and stops dead in front of me with only a few inches between us.  With him this close, I can easily see that he is around an inch taller than me and much slimmer.

He bites his lower lip as his eyes lock on my nipples, “Well, it’s obvious you would know, just what is deemed inappropriate.”

His eyes return back to looking at mine, and before I can react, I feel a single finger travel from my naval up to my collarbones before gripping my chin gently. Even though the touch was soft, it made my body shudder and tighten.

“I have a feeling we are gonna be seeing each other a lot in the future.”

I furrow my brows, “Really? I have the exact opposite feeling.”

He smirks, “Well, once you realize how boring the whores are around here you might change your mind about that. If you ever need some company,” he gives me another flirtatious look, “or a helping hand,” he licks his lips, “you won’t need to search far to find me.”

“Is that so? Do you prefer hiding under the bed or in the closet?”

He steps closer until his chest bumps mine. His grip on my jaw keeps my head still while he brushes his lips along my cheek until he reaches my ear, “You would have better luck looking under the floorboards.”

Before I can react he turns away and walks back into the palace. I bristle at his back before asking one of the guards to take us to where we were to meet Lord Taiyou and Prince Chanyeol. As we start walking to the dining room, Sehun asks me who just exactly the assassin is. I couldn’t give him an answer, and told him he was a person we were to avoid at all costs.

We eventually make it to the dining room and the guard opens the carved wooden doors for us. Inside there is massive mahogany table which could easily sit fifteen to twenty people on each side. There is also both Lord Taiyou and Prince Chanyeol, along with all of their generals. I wasn’t surprised when I saw each and every one of their jaws drop at the sight of me. But what did surprise me was _my own_ jaw dropping. They gave me scandalized, horrified, and uncomfortable looks. I was horror-struck myself looking at the boy I had only ever recognized from my dreams. He was breathing, he was alive, and he was real. I realized with dismay that I would have to apologize to Kai for calling him crazy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“I’m assuming since you are here, that you received my note.” Hoya looks up from polishing the black blade of his sword, his entire body wrapped in gray and black bandages. The assassin blended in with the darkness like usual.

“Is it true? Baekhyun left for the Land of Fire?”

Hoya nods, “That’s what my sources said.”

“In that case I need to leave immediately. I don’t know how long Baekhyun will be away so I have to be quick. I need to reach Suho before he returns.”

“I can get you to the Land of Lightning in two days. But do you really think that’s the best way to handle things?”

I glare, “Yes, I do. Do you disagree?”

Hoya shrugs, “No, I just hope you realize the consequences. If you leave, Chief Kota and Captain Baekhyun will be alerted immediately because of all their spies. It will prove to them you can’t be trusted and they will try to exterminate you. Not that I’m gonna let that happen or anything. Plus, Prince Suho knows you were banned from going with him to the Land of Lightning. He is gonna question why you are there.”

I shake my head, “As long as I’m faster than Chief Kota and Baekhyun, neither of them can do shit. That’s why I have to leave as soon as possible. And don’t worry about Suho; he loves me. I’ll lie and say his father changed his mind and he won’t even bat an eye at it. He will just be happy to see me; I know that since he has already sent me two letters stating it.”

Hoya chuckles, “In that case I’ll start making preparations and I will come get you when it’s time to leave.”

I nod stiffly and turn to leave.

“Prince Yi fan,” I jerk at the name and turn to see what else Hoya had to say, “Plans haven’t changed…have they?”

I tighten my jaw as memories of gorgeous blue eyes look at me lovingly; and a bright smile flashes up at me in happiness. I try to mask my face as I think about his skin, his hair, his scent, his voice, his soul. I try to ignore the emotions that well within me when I think about the little Prince who has given me his small and fragile heart; that is both made of glass and the deepest shade of blue.

“Plans haven’t changed.” My voice sounds rough and I look up to see if Hoya has detected anything within it.

Hoya gives me a smile and nods, “If they ever do, just make sure to give me a heads-up.”

\----------------------------------------------------

I rise from the water and open my eyes to see him sitting there; under the tree that never seems to die. My muse; my lover. White skin and even whiter hair. Black eye make-up lining blacker eyes. Body covered in hanging white and black robes that allowed for skin to peek through at all the right places. To top it all off where two pink lips that smile gently upon my arrival.

I stood up in the shallow pond, and the beauty reached an outstretched hand towards me. Inviting me; offering me a loving embrace; asking if I would accept his affection. I did not hesitate to grasp that white hand, to pull myself close to my heart’s desire and breathe in his heavenly scent.

“Jongdae.” His voice was the loveliest of sounds and the name itself was a moan whispered into my ear.

“I know your name now.” I raise my head where it naturally buried itself in his neck, and look at his gorgeous face.

“I know you do.”

“Junmyeon.” He smiles and in a sense I can feel his heart flutter along with my own. “You knew he would come to me. Suho, that is.”

“Yes.” The word was both rough and gentle at the same time.

“Why did you not warn me?”

He smiles gently before kissing my lips. When I try to deepen the kiss he pulls back and gives me a mischievous look. Before I could even blink I was filled with an intense arousal and my hands gained a mind of their own as they wandered up his legs and gently tugged at his robes.

“I wanted you to be surprised. I wanted to see your reaction. Also, if you weren’t surprised, he would have grown suspicious…”

I hum in understanding. I part his robes and lick up his neck. He moans and his legs quiver against my fingertips.

“What do you want me to do?”

I bite down on his neck, waiting to hear his command.

“ _Bring him to me_.”

I shudder at the power that resounds within him. I grip him tighter and pull him against my body; I grind myself against him and listen to his moans.

“If I bring him to you; you will then be with me?”

He grabs the back of my neck and looks up into my eyes. His eyes were not blue; but black like they were suppose to be. I grip his white hair; caused by the cruelty of others.

“I’ll be with you my love.” I hear the words resonate as they pour forth from his heart. He closes his eyes and invites me into his body, “And I’ll be free from this prison that binds me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I sorta lied since I introduced three new characters instead of one; Chanyeol, Suga, and Junmyeon. Anyway, the next chapter will include a Suho/Kris scene and smut (yay!).
> 
> Feel free to subscribe or comment. And don't be scared to ask any questions, I promise I will try to answer them as soon as possible.
> 
> Also, I want to sincerly thank everybody that has subscribed and commented on this story because its your guys support which gives me confidence and makes me want to keep writing. The best I can give in return is trying to make this story better for all of you; and showing you guys my appreciation. 
> 
> Baekhyun's outfit (It's the left one and is suppose to be black and red.): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3c/2f/2a/3c2f2a5825456baca28aed5fd5bce669.jpg
> 
> Baekhyun's nipple piercing: https://img1.etsystatic.com/064/0/9181401/il_340x270.800453175_3cyt.jpg
> 
> Nipple chain: http://static.webshopapp.com/shops/073033/files/033434712/300x300x2/our-sexy-bestseller-nipple-necklace-loved-by-many.jpg
> 
> Ornamant that hangs from the chain: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1855718647/HOT-Nipple-Piercing-Lot-Rhinestone-Handmade-Crystal-Stainless-Steel-Feather-Nipple-Ring-6PCS.jpg
> 
> Baekhyun's make-up: http://fimg2.pann.com/new/download.jsp?FileID=31905962


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a strange one…that’s for sure. Definitely different from the rest of his kind. He didn’t seem at all appalled by my appearance, nor did he seem even a bit apprehensive towards me. While Lord Taiyou and the generals gave me wary looks and behaved as if I was the devil itself; Prince Chanyeol seemed to find me to be the most fascinating thing he has ever seen before. And embarrassingly enough, the boy didn’t even try to hide it.

(Warning: There is smut in this chapter.)

Simultaneously, we both let out another sigh. “Seems like we both have it pretty rough, don’t we?”

I look over to Xiumin who nods his head in agreement. We were both in my room, where we decided we would have lunch and discuss our problems for the day. The problems we were _suppose_ to discuss were battle plans and politics and other stuff of that nature. Instead, we only ranted to each other about our personal problems which probably seemed pretty insignificant in comparison to the upcoming war.

Xiumin had told me how guilty and shameful he has been feeling of late. He said he wanted to make things better with Tao, was even considering possibly telling Tao the truth; but then Tao impulsively decided to join Baekhyun on his journey to the Land of Fire. To make things worse, he keeps avoiding Luhan like he is the plague, even though he knows they should talk this over. But he says he’s scared….scared he will make the same mistake twice. I don’t blame him. Desire is a scary thing.

I, on the other hand, suffer from loneliness. Of course, I’m not truly lonely since I’m surrounded by servants all the time and even have Xiumin to talk to. I guess the better word would be…homesickness. I’ve been away from home before, but all those times I had someone with me. Most of the time it was Baekhyun, but other times it was Kris or my Father. I’ve always had someone on my travels who I could look to and think ‘home’. When I looked at my servants I tend to think ‘citizens I must protect’ and ‘make sure they are being treated kindly and paid properly’. When I look at Xiumin I think ‘friend’ and ‘warrior’. I don’t think ‘home’ like I do when I see Baekhyun give me a sassy wink, or Kris when he takes my small hand in his, or my father when he gives me a hug and tells me he loves me.

With Baekhyun gone, I felt alone in a sense. I felt as if I was lost in a strange place surrounded by strangers. With Kris gone, I felt incomplete. Like I wasn’t even whole and had accidentally left a part of myself behind in the Land of Water.

To make matters worse, I’m also extremely stressed out because I have no idea what I should do next. I was provided with a very good education while growing up; I was taught everything a Prince needed to know. I had to learn about every war there has ever been; I had to know what caused them, what ended them, who won and why. But I learned something while reading about wars in my textbooks; in war nobody truly wins. I also realized now that war is _very_ different from what I read in my textbooks.

You may hear people say, ‘war isn’t a game’. But that’s exactly what it is. It’s a game but the stakes for winning and losing are very high. Nobody truly ‘wins’ in war, because each side ‘loses’ something. But that doesn’t matter, what matters is what you are willing to ‘lose’ in order to ‘win’.

Confusing as that may be…it makes perfect sense to me now. I’m not willingly to lose innocent lives by sending my soldiers out to kill and be killed. There are only three ways that that can be avoided. Option one, form enough allies with the other nations that the Land of Sun cannot battle us equally and therefore surrenders peacefully. Option two, commit a secret assassination by murdering all the generals and leaders while they sleep; making it so the country is unable to organize their troops and government.  Option three, starve them out by cutting off their trade and food supplies, forcing them to surrender before the citizens die from lack of nourishment.

I did not like option two or three. Option two was dirty business and in some ways shameful. It could cause the nation to fall into another civil war or completely fall apart. It would also make the other nations look at the Land of Water in a poor light. Option three has been used before by other nations, but it requires patience as it could possibly take years before the Land of Sun would surrender. Also, in that time, the troops could still be deployed and battle may be inevitable to avoid.

Option one was the best, but is the most unlikely to happen.  Even if all the other countries refused to aid the Land of Sun, they would still never surrender. The Land of Sun has been out for our blood for centuries. Even when I was a child, I remember my father claiming there was tension between our nation and theirs.

And with that, I was left with no more options and had no idea what I should do.

“Suho.”

I whip my head around at the voice. It has been two weeks since I heard that voice…two weeks since I’ve heard that voice say my name. Standing in the doorway to my room, tall and handsome, was my fiancé.

“Kris!” Overjoyed, I jumped up from my chair and heard it clatter against the ground as I ran forward into his arms. One second I had been depressed; overwhelmed by problems I couldn’t solve. The next, my vision was filled with brightness and I was smiling as if there were no worries in my life.

“What are you doing here? I thought my father forbid you from coming here? I’ve missed you so much!”

The words escaped my mouth like lightning, too fast for even my own ears to catch them and make sense of them. Kris just chuckled and combed his long fingers through my hair, while I pressed my cheek against his chest.

I look up at Kris, and he gazes down into my eyes. I watch as he lowers down to give me a kiss before the noise of someone clearing their throat interrupts us. I flush as I remember Xiumin is standing behind me. I awkwardly let go of Kris and take a few steps back, rubbing my neck in embarrassment. Xiumin gives me a smile, showing his understanding.

“Did you change my father’s mind or something?”

Kris makes a face and shakes his head, “Not exactly…in fact, we got into a fight over it. I’m pretty sure he is quite mad with me, and has even maybe sent some people here to retrieve me.”

I gape at him, “Are you serious? Why? What did you fight about?”

Kris shrugs and looks darkly down at the floor, “I just told him that I missed you. I felt I needed to be down here by your side, instead of doing nothing up North. I felt I could help you, provide you with my experience towards battle strategies. He, however…thought I would hinder you…”

He looks up to catch my response and I shake my head at him, “Of course not. I need you here, more than ever. You aren’t bothering me in any way.”

Kris smiles, “Good, otherwise I would have made this trip for nothing.”

Reveling in my happiness, I turn to look over my shoulder at Xiumin. He returns my smile, but he eyes Kris with slight suspicion.

“Baekhyun isn’t gonna be happy once he finds out.” Xiumin’s words are directed at me but his eyes remain on Kris.

I feel Kris tense beside me, “Is Baekhyun here? I thought he would be with you.”

“Oh! No…you see, Baekhyun had to go to the Land of Fire to gather information and form alliances, while I stay here and try to persuade the Land of Lightning to support us.”

Kris nods his head, “Is that the plan then? To form alliances with those two nations and go to war?”

“Um…well….honestly I don’t really have a plan at this point. I don’t want anybody to die, especially the innocent civilians. I don’t want to be the reason somebody loses a father, a brother, or even a son.”

Kris takes my hand, “death is inevitable during times of war. But…there may be a way we can prevent any deaths from our nation, or even the others. The only ones that have to suffer, are the people of the Land of Sun.”

Shocked, I look up at Kris, “Is that possible? But…I don’t want the people in the Land of Sun to suffer, when it’s not _them_ that have done anything wrong. It is their leader, King Zeta.”

Kris squeezes my hand tightly, “Trust me when I say you will be doing the nation a favor. I used to live there, remember? There is a reason why I left…”

I glance at Xiumin who has a stricken look upon his face, and I too glance at Kris worriedly. “Here, let’s all sit down and talk this out.”

I pull Kris over to the small table set up in my room where Xiumin and I had previously eaten lunch. We all grab a chair and sit down with serious faces.

“Let me first start by telling you what I think we should do next. Then I will explain why it in some ways actually helps the Land of Sun. First, I think we need to strike fast and strike now; the sooner the better. I know we can take the troops out in a single battle. Suho, we all saw you take out those ships with a single flick of your wrist. The Land of Sun will not expect us to strike this quickly, we will catch them off guard.”

“Yes, but….even if we can take out all of their troops. Even if I can do that all by myself, I would be murdering thousands of innocent people.”

“They aren’t as innocent as you think and you would be putting them out of their misery.” Kris gives me a dark look and I pull back in surprise. “I’m gonna tell you about the Land of Sun, how it’s a terrible nation. As you probably know, there has been a civil war going on inside the nation for years now. Decades ago, the Sun King at the time caused the nation to fall into ruin. Because of his policies, the rich got richer and the poor got poorer. The gap between the rich and poor got so wide that the middle class became non-existent. Majority of the population fell into the poor side; and most of the city turned into ghettos and slums. All the rich people were happy sitting on their golden thrones, while the millions of other civilians had to steal or murder for food and clothes. The people got angry and revolted. Of course, they were all murdered. This cycle keeps repeating itself and goes nowhere because no one with true power ever comes to their aid.”

Kris looks up and gives me a small smile, “That’s where you come in. You are going to give them aid. Yes, you will murder some of them, but even if you let them live; they would have nothing to go back to. They would just return to a life of crime and poverty. If you kill the generals and king; the people can then overthrow the government and take back control. The riches can be evenly distributed, and the Land of Sun can be reborn. It’s kind of like a phoenix; they need to burn before they can emerge from the ashes.”

I looked at Kris with my mouth open; but I had nothing to say. In some ways; I could see what Kris was saying. Help the citizens of the Land of Sun; by killing those who oppress them. Kris’ idea reminded me of a saying I once saw in my textbooks; the end justifies the mean. But still…the idea of killing that many people felt wrong. I want to end this war peacefully; but I just don’t know how to do it.

“He has a point Suho. Besides, no matter what we do we can’t leave those who are in power alone. If we don’t replace the King or generals, then they are just going to keep trying to declare war on your nation. You have to get rid of them completely. But you can’t ask the King to just step down; he is of royal blood and has a legal right to the throne. But if you kill him, the citizens can replace him with someone of their own choosing.”

I frowned. It’s not like I don’t already have blood on my hands; as a warrior you have to get your hands dirty from time to time. But I don’t enjoy taking away another person’s life. It doesn’t matter how I feel though; as a Prince, my duty is to maintain the well-being of my nation and its citizens. If I must kill thousands of Sun generals and citizens, in order to save thousands of my own soldiers from dying on the battlefield, then I will do it.

I look up at both Kris and Xiumin; just as I’m about to agree to the idea a voice interrupts me. “I hope you don’t mind my intrusion.”

All three of our heads turned to look at the doorway; leaning there with a smirk upon his lips was the warrior Chen.  Just the image of him reminded me of our encounter in the woods and the mysterious dream I had of him before that. Of course, I told myself repeatedly that there was no way Chen was the one from my dream. And yet; every time I looked at him there was almost no doubt in my mind he was the guy in my dream. Their faces were the same and so were their voices; and as I have discovered recently, something in their touch was similar too.

“Who are you?” Kris gives Chen a guarded and suspicious glare.

“Chen! What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?”

Chen ignores Kris entirely and answers Xiumin’s questions, “I’m here to provide my services, as I had promised. And I got in through the bedroom window just below this room.”

Xiumin rolls his eyes, “You couldn’t just ask the guards at the front door to bring you here?”

“I don’t like guards and guards don’t like me.”

Chen then moves his attention from Xiumin to me. He lazily looks my body up and down, almost as if he is analyzing every detail that makes up my body from my head to my toes. All the while the corners of his lips are quirked upwards, and occasionally a pink tongue flickers out to wet them.

“We meet again little Prince.”

I scrunch my nose at the nickname he decided to give me and I can hear Kris’ disapproval as well from the way his chest rumbled. Chen finally glances over at Kris, and it’s apparent from the look on his face that he doesn’t have the least bit of interest in him.

He returns his relaxed gaze back towards me, “Who is this, little Prince?”

I can see Kris’ hands turn into fists, “This is my fiancé. You may refer to him as Corporal Kris.”

“I prefer calling people by nicknames if you haven’t noticed,” he winks at me.

“I noticed,” I say dryly.

“You are interrupting our discussion. If you have nothing to offer to it, leave.” Kris’ voice is dark and mean, hinting that he was already sick of Chen’s presence and was unwilling to tolerate any more of it.

Chen just raises an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by Kris, “Maybe I _do_ have something to contribute to it. What exactly is it that you are discussing?”

“Battle plans,” Xiumin says grimly. “Not something you have any expertise in.”

Chen chuckles, “No, but I might have something that can help.”

Xiumin gives him an ‘I doubt it’ look, but waves a hand for him to continue.

“I know a way to make the little prince stronger. _A lot stronger_. Strong enough to wipe out an entire nation…and all I need is three days.”

I turn to the others in shock, and Xiumin looks just as startled as I am. Kris looks surprise too, but he also seems intrigued.

“That sounds too good to be true.” I look at Chen, curious if he was lying to me or not.

He shrugs one of his shoulders, “I have one incredible teacher. He taught me a lot of what I know, and you can ask Xiumin for yourself how powerful I am. He agreed to teach you a thing or two…”

Something within Chen’s words seemed off; almost as if there was something he wasn’t telling us. And yet, the offer was almost too good to pass up. If we went with Kris’ plan, I could strike in three days and be more powerful than I am now. Powerful enough to take the Land of Sun down by myself, and win the war singlehandedly.  Like before; I don’t like the idea of killing that many people. But I can’t think of any better ideas and like Baekhyun himself said; sacrifices need to be made in times of war.

“You’re saying that if I go with you to meet your teacher…he can teach me to become that strong in three days? What’s the catch?”

Chen shakes his head, “I don’t know. You will have to ask him what the catch is. Worse case, if you feel like it isn’t worth it; you can just politely refuse his offer.”

I look to Xiumin and Kris, who both give me a determined look.

“I think you should do it.”

Kris nods, “I agree. This will benefit us greatly; and if the teacher’s demands are too much, we can just give up on making you stronger and instead invest that time in improving our battle plan.”

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “In that case, I will go and meet with Chen’s teacher tomorrow. In the meantime, I need to alert the armies in the North and call Baekhyun back here. We need to figure out how we are getting to the Land of Sun and how we plan to strategize ourselves. I’ll go ask the council guards if we can borrow some of their fastest courier birds.”

I stand up to leave but Kris catches my wrist, “Wait! I…uh…I mean, don’t you think it would be better to have Baekhyun meet us there in the North, rather than send him back here? I’m sure if he saw me…he wouldn’t be very happy…”

I pause, “Oh…I didn’t think about that. I guess, if Baekhyun saw you…he would probably try to make you leave…” I bite my lip, “I guess you’re right. I’ll tell him to start heading North and oversee preparations for the army.”

I turn to leave once again but Kris pulls me back, “I…I also wanted to have some alone time with you…”

Kris looks over to Xiumin and jerks his head towards the door, “Oh! In that case, please excuse both me and Chen, Suho. We will go find the courier birds for you and start writing the messages.”

Xiumin hurriedly rushes to Chen and drags him out the door before slamming it shut.

I feel a heat spread itself across my cheeks and I look down at my feet. Kris’ hand gently cups the side of my face, and raises my head until my eyes are forced to meet his. I stand there looking up at him in silence, awed by how handsome he is. I’m sure most people say that their husbands are handsome or their wives are gorgeous; but they say that more out of love than anything else. In their eyes; their spouse it more beautiful than anyone else in the world. But Kris _is_ handsome and no one can argue that. Tall with broad shoulders and long legs; attractive face with a straight nose and smoldering eyes; and hair that looks like it was spun from gold. And he always looked at me with so much intensity in his eyes; that I could barely decipher the emotion within them.

“I missed you.”

His words were soft and quiet as he stroked my cheek lovingly. I didn’t have to say the words back since I knew he was well aware I felt the same. Instead, I just pressed myself closer to him; seeking his warmth and breathing in his scent. I can’t believe it has been two weeks since we last touched each other. Two weeks since I last kissed him.

With that thought in mind, I reached up with my hands to grip the back of Kris’ neck and pull him down to my height. He was familiar with the gesture and held me tighter as he pressed his warm lips to mine. It didn’t take long for his tongue to brush my lips and gently pry my mouth open for further exploration. It was a slow and languid kiss; but still it was full of passion and soon enough our bodies were heating up and lust clouded our senses.

Once my knees started to wobble from the building pleasure; Kris led me over to the bed and gently guided me down. The kiss broke when Kris pushed me farther up the bed and placed a fluffy pillow under my head. His lips were moist with our saliva and turning a light shade of red. I wanted those lips to return to kissing me…or at least start kissing other places on my body; but Kris instead pulled away and gave me a concerned look.

“What’s the matter?”

Kris bites his lips and brushes the back of his hand along my cheekbone, “I…can we try something different tonight?”

I furrow my brows, “Something different?”

Kris nods and lays his forehead against mine, “I want to…make love to you.”

Kris’ voice hesitates as he says the words and looks at me as if I would become upset. Instead, I was left confused. “Don’t we always make love?”

Kris grimaces, “Not really. I mean…yes and no.”

Kris stumbles over his words and doesn’t seem to know how to explain himself.  “I don’t get it Kris…”

He sighs and closes his eyes, “Usually…when we do it…we are still showing our love to each other but in a different way.” He opens his eyes but doesn’t look at me, “Most of the time we are just showing our passion and sexual desire for one another. We are uniting our bodies in the most primal of ways; showing our instinctual need and love for each other. But…making love is different from that.”

I feel myself pout and pull away from Kris with defensiveness and uncertainty, “How is it different?”

Kris licks his lips, “I don’t want to just connect our bodies…I want to also connect our souls. I…want to be inside you but in a different way.”

I blush and glance away from Kris, “I don’t know how to do that…”

Kris chuckles, “I’ll show you.”

He reaches for me to undo my shirt but I stop him, “Why did you decide to do this now? What caused you to want this?”

Kris frowns, “I’ve always wanted this. I was waiting…I wanted to do this on our wedding night. I thought I could wait but…things changed.”

I raise an eyebrow at him, “What changed your mind?”

He looked me dead in the eyes then, and the emotion within his gaze was something dark and stricken. “I had a dream…that I lost you. You were gone; and I was full of sadness and regret. I was sad because I missed you by my side. All I wanted was to kiss you, look into your eyes, touch your hair, hold your hand. And I felt regret…because there were so many things I should have done while you were still with me...this is one of them.”

I felt myself at a loss for words and could only look into Kris’ eyes in surprise. Was Kris…scared of losing me? Was he scared that I could die in this upcoming war? Ever since this war started, it never even occurred to me that I might die. It never even crossed my mind that Kris, Baekhyun, Xiumin…and my own father could possibly die in this war. We were all too strong…weren’t we? Weren’t we all too strong to die?

I swallowed hard as I realized that no…we aren’t too strong to die. And I also realized that if I were to lose Kris…I would only be left with regrets. I would regret not marrying him; not raising children with him; and not growing old with him. But I’m not gonna regret this.

“I want you to make love to me, Kris. I need you to. I want to experience that sort of thing with you…even though I don’t really know how.”

Kris’ mouth slowly turns into a smile as his eyes look at me with adoration, “It’s easier than you think.”

He then captures my lips once again and starts to disrobe me. I could already tell though that something was different. The pace was much slower; and kinda reminded me of my first time with Kris. We were slow and hesitant then, trying to search and learn each other’s bodies. There was no hesitation in this, but there was also no rush. The kiss was slow as Kris’ tongue rhythmically entered my mouth and caressed its’ walls gently before retreating only to return again. He even took my clothes off slowly; allowing the fabric to fall off my body in a languid manner. This was definitely different from the way we usually have sex; which tended to be more fast-paced and lust-filled.

Kris starts to kiss and suck gently as he makes his way down my neck. I moan and tangle my fingers into his hair. He makes his way farther down along my collarbones and eventually reaches a nipple which he takes into his mouth. I whimper and arch my back, feeling his tongue flick and play around with the pink nub. He sucks gently on it; and at one point I could even feel him graze it with his teeth but just barely. The small amount of stimulation caused a painful heat to rush to my groin and made my toes curl.

I reached to take Kris’ shirt off, but after a while he had to take it off himself since I kept fumbling with the laces. He then leaned back down to continue his slow movements; and I gripped his shoulders tight as I grinded my body against his. He grunted as he felt my smaller body grind against his chiseled chest; and I knew he could feel my hardened cock seeking friction against his pelvic bone.

He grips my hips and pushes them down into the mattress, “This is _suppose_ to be slow.”

Kris gives me a pointed look. I pout up at him, “Well I want it to be _fast_.”

Kris chuckles and kisses the tip of my nose, “Be patient.”

Kris gets off the bed then and leaves me naked and wanting; lying on the silk sheets. As he walks over to the vanity, he slips off his boots and trousers and underwear; showing me his naked body and hardened cock between his thighs. He pulls open a few drawers before he finds what he is looking for; a small, purple vial filled with sweet smelling oil.

I knew what the oil was meant for, to help Kris ease himself into my body. There were times where we had sex without it, but most of the time we did use it so we could avoid any unnecessary injuries. We would definitely have to use it now, since it has been so long since Kris and I had laid together.

Kris takes the small cork top between his teeth; and pulls it out of the bottle with a small pop. He gets back on the bed and gently flips me over so my ass is facing towards him. He spreads my legs and I glance over my shoulder to see his lust-filled gaze. His dark eyes stare at my pink hole as he pours some oil on to it. I shiver at the cold and Kris’ eyes flicker up to look at mine. He leans forwards and presses his large body against my arched back. I feel the heat of his body encircle mine and let out a soft sigh as he places open mouth kisses against my shoulder blades.

I then feel one of Kris’ long fingers, slick with oil, rub the circumference of my puckered hole. I lift my ass invitingly, and I feel the single finger breach my tight walls. I widen my eyes in surprise, not remembering Kris’ finger to feel so big.

Kris’ chest rumbles against my back, “You’re _tight_.” He whispers the words against my ear and I let out a gasp as I feel his finger thrust itself the rest of the way in. I gasp not in pain, but pleasure. I lower my head down and take the silk pillow in between my teeth. I moan as Kris starts to thrust his finger in and out of me; and soon enough the first finger is joined by a second; and soon after that there is a third finger inside of me. My voice grows hoarse as moans continue to spill out of my mouth. The sheets under me are also soiled with my pre-cum which drips heavily from my swollen cock.

I whimper when Kris removes his fingers and I suddenly feel empty. I glance over my shoulder once again to see Kris pour the rest of the oil over the length of his cock. Unconsciously I lick my lips at the sight and grip the sheets in anticipation when I feel the tip of his cock rub my entrance.

I grunt as the head of his cock breaches the tight muscles and gasp in pleasure when he starts to shallowly thrust in and out. He only pushes about half of his length in before pulling out; giving me time to adjust to his size. I was thankful for it since I’m sure if he thrusted his whole cock inside of me it would have been a little bit painful.

Kris’ hands run the length of my torso as I slowly take more and more of him inside of me. Both of us are panting and sweat glistens lightly on our skin. I want us to hurry up and go faster, but Kris holds my hips tight every time I try to pick up the pace. Soon enough, Kris can slide his whole cock smoothly inside of me; and I start to anticipate for when he will begin slamming his length into me. Kris surprises me though when he stills himself and pulls completely out.

My head swiftly turns around and I look at Kris in shock, “What are you doing?”

Kris chuckles as he gets off the bed and walks over to my closet. I flip my body around and look at him in confusion when he opens the door and starts rummaging around. “Remember what I said? I am going to make love to you. It’s different from what we usually do.”

I grumble in annoyance, “Well so far I don’t like it.” I was annoyed; I was painfully hard and was in desperate need for Kris to just fuck me hard like he usually does and make me forget about all the horrible shit I currently have to deal with.

Kris ignores my words and continues to search through my clothing. Finally he finds what he is looking for and turns back towards the bed. Hanging from his hand is a black sash and I raise a questioning eyebrow at it.

“What is that for?”

I point at it and Kris hesitates before saying a single word, “Blindfold.”

“Blindfold?!” My head jerks back and I look at Kris stunned.

He gets on the bed and starts to move towards me, “Don’t you trust me?”

I don’t answer his question and instead shove an arm out at him to stop him from advancing any further. I pull away from him slowly and give him a questioning look.

“Why do you want to blindfold me?” The words come out slow as I search Kris face; this wasn’t something that we have ever done before.

He gives out an exasperated sigh, “You need to trust me.”

“I _do_ trust you! I just want to know why…”

Kris’ eyes shift away from my own, “I need you to close your eyes…”

I continue to hold Kris out at an arm’s length and don’t say a word. I give him a hard look with my mouth set firmly tight. He knew that wasn’t a good enough response for me and he sighs once more before he explains further.

“I’m doing this for both me and you. I need you to have your eyes closed…blind…so that you may feel. The less you see, the more you will feel and the more you will let me in. In order for us to make love…I need you to be like that.”

“And what does blindfolding me do for you?”

Kris’ dark eyes look back at me, but I cannot decipher his thoughts since his gaze was so guarded. “Your eyes do things to me…I can’t look at them when I do this to you…”

I furrow my eyebrows and look down at the satin piece of fabric curled between his fingers.

“This seems like something Baekhyun would do.”

Kris groans and rolls his eyes, “I rather you not bring his name up when we are naked and trying to do these things.”

I laugh at Kris’ expression and shake my head lightly. It was definitely something Baekhyun would do; he is much more adventurous than I am when it comes to these things. But with that thought in mind, it made me more nervous. It was something Baekhyun would do…but not with someone like Kris who he doesn’t trust. And on top of that, Baekhyun told me once before…that in his eyes there was no such thing as making love. And since I heard that from Baekhyun…without a thought I believed that to be true. I mean, Baekhyun is more knowledgeable about this subject than anyone else I know.

But at the same time…Kris is telling me that it _is_ possible. He’s telling me that we can connect ourselves in such a magnificent way…that we can become one. And I so desperately want to believe that it’s true, that Baekhyun is wrong…I want to believe Baekhyun is wrong about Kris...

My fingers reach out and I touch the black fabric hesitantly.

“Okay.” The word comes out as a whisper and I hold my breath as Kris reaches up and wraps the blindfold around my head. He ties it in a knot…and I’m left in the dark.

At first all I hear is Kris and I breathing, the whistle of the air as it flows in and out of our panting mouths. Then I feel something soft against my lips and my body tenses. Kris’ lips press against mine harder and try to get me to reciprocate. Realizing what they are, I hesitantly return the kiss. Kris’ tongue starts to play with mine and the feeling of it sends little shivers down my spine. I start to moan but it gets choked off when Kris’ hands start to explore my body. My body tenses again before relaxing at his touch. I realized quickly how the blindfold worked in this situation; without my sight I had no way of knowing what Kris would do next; I didn’t know when he would touch me, how he would touch me, or where he would touch me. The blindfold also caused my other senses to become more acute, especially my sense of touch. I could now feel just how rough Kris’ hands were against my soft skin, and the kisses he placed against my neck were _so good_ and made me want so much more.

With my sense of hearing amplified, my moans sounded obnoxiously loud and made me think I resembled a harlot. Of course, it’s not like I could stop them since they came naturally and Kris seemed almost determined to make me moan louder.

With my body now relaxed to the new feeling of Kris’ touch, he lays me down on the soft bed and runs his hands down my body until he grips my thighs. He spreads them apart and suddenly I am overwhelmed by a wave of lust and desire. Even though I couldn’t see, I could easily picture Kris’ face as he looks down at me, spread wide for him.

“ _Kris._ ” His name comes out breathless and full of need. I didn’t need to say any other words for him to understand what I wanted.

Kris thrusts his cock inside of me and I let out a loud gasp as my hands fly out to press against his hard chest. The intense feeling of suddenly being filled after being left so empty made my back arch and a whimper to escape my lips.  The hands that were pressed against his chest search until they find his shoulders and then clamp down. I pull him closer to my body and wrap my legs around his waist.

“Kris!” I cling to him; desperate to keep grounded. It’s a strange feeling…being blindfolded and making love. The person who you love is there…and yet you can’t see them. All you see is black and yet you feel them there with your hands and lips and breath; and instinctually you recognize them. And with all the will in your body you cling to them; wanting to be as connected and close to them as possible. You fear them letting go of you, you fear them walking away; because then you are left alone in the dark.

I repeat Kris’ name over and over again like a mantra and he responds with a rough “I’m here.”

I moan and whimper and scream as he moves within me; this time his thrusts aren’t shallow but instead long and hard. His cock forces my walls to open and his hands hold me still so I can’t escape his passion. Kris nestles his head into the crook of my neck and I can hear his grunts and heavy breaths as he continues to thrust in and out of me.

Kris groans my name as I start to roll my hips in time with his; overcome by lust my body was set on fire and was no longer under my control. I move my hands from Kris’ shoulder and start to touch myself; but Kris reaches down and wrenches my hands above my head. He holds them in place with one of his own and the other hand grips my jaw tightly. Kris smashes his lips against mine and I open them willingly; feeling his tongue rub the roof of my mouth and his teeth nibble at my bottom lip.

I strain against Kris’ grip but he keeps me pinned down to the bed. My cock starts to ache in need and pain, desperate for friction and to be brought to release. I growl at Kris and he pulls back just in time to avoid me nipping at his sensitive bottom lip.

“Let go of me _.”_ The words come out rough and demanding and I grit my teeth together as the building pleasure in my cock starts to burn.

I whimper and once more strain against Kris’ grip but I could not break free. I shake my head from left to right and my demands start to turn to pleas as I beg Kris to just let me go or at least touch me. With my loss of sight, there was no way for me to distract myself from the burning pleasure in my groin that was becoming unbearably uncomfortable.  I also couldn’t ignore how Kris’ cock would brush my most sensitive spot every time he thrusted in and pulled out of me. All the stimulation brought me closer and closer to the edge…and yet it wasn’t enough to tip me over. And that’s exactly what I wanted to happen…I wanted release. I didn’t mind the pain so long as it brought me to release. Sometimes I even enjoyed the pain, like when Kris smacks my ass or thighs, or when he bites my lips, or even when his hands grip me so tight they leave dark bruises the next day. I am use to pain like that because of all the physical training I had to endure while growing up…but I wasn’t use to this sort of pain. It was pain from too much pleasure and it was _agonizing_.

“Let me cum Kris!”

Kris growls as I plead and beg for him to let me orgasm, “I’m not stopping you from cumming, Suho.”

“Yes you are! Please…please…” And I continue to beg for release. After a certain point, I wasn’t even sure if I was talking coherently anymore. Inside my mind all I heard was _release release release release_. And after a certain point I couldn’t even make sense of my own thoughts. I could pick up things like _release, let me cum, touch me, fuck me, let me release_. And then suddenly, the words and voice in my head weren’t even my own.  The new voice was smoky and sensual and for some reason the words it spoke sounded foreign. It was repeating the same few words, and yet I couldn’t decipher them…it almost sounded as if they were being spoken through water. I tried to ground myself and understand what the new voice was saying, and for a moment I was left in nothingness. The pain and pleasure my body was experiencing was gone, and all my frantic thoughts of release dispersed themselves in the abyss of nothingness. I was floating in a world of white and black and gray, and in that moment I heard that strange voice clear as day.

_Release me, let me out._

Suddenly, it felt as if my soul flung itself back into my body and my senses overloaded themselves to the point where I couldn’t breathe. I could feel myself cumming, the intense pleasure shooting up through my cock and landing hotly on my chest. I felt my body shudder in gratification and spread itself even wider for Kris, inviting him to take everything he could ever want. And I heard myself scream; it was a cry of bliss and probably was the most erotic sound I had ever heard. And yet, even though I felt and heard all these things…for some reason I felt detached from them. I felt…like it wasn’t me who was in control anymore. I could feel my identity shift and mix itself with something darker and foreign; making my head feel as if I was experiencing vertigo and being internally ripped apart at the same time.

I was experiencing one of the best orgasms of my life, and I was also experiencing the most horrific moment of my life. Because there was _something_ _inside me_. It was a dark mass that laughed in joy and swirled around like it was made out of both ink and smoke. It had a voice, the same one that I was hearing before.

It repeated the same few words over and over and over again, “ _YES! Release me…let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Release me…_ ” It hissed and shuddered and mewled and seemed to have no idea I was aware of it.

Part of my mind was scared of this entity crawling within me, the other part was gone bathing in the afterglow of an intense orgasm. I could feel my body start to go lax as it came down from its high, when suddenly my limbs did this horrible jerking motion and then proceeded to wrap themselves around Kris’ body as tight as possible. I could feel my mind reel in shock as suddenly my limbs were moving and behaving as if puppet strings were attached to them.

My mouth opened and a voice rang out, “ _More…harder…give me more…_ ” It wasn’t my voice, and I look back to the black mass as I realized that _it_ was the new puppet master.

The one part of my mind which was before floating in a sea of post-orgasm was now frantic and panicking. No! No more! I don’t want anymore! Please!

I could hear Kris’ voice as if he was very far away, too far away for me to make out his words. From the way he sounded though, it seemed as if he was questioning me…or asking me something.

I felt my lips turn into a smile and the voice rolled itself sensually off my tongue, “ _Yes…I want more. Give me more…don’t stop_.”

Kris stills himself while on top of me, and for a minute I wonder if he realizes it isn’t me that’s talking to him. But Kris seems to not realize that the words aren’t my own and continues to pound relentlessly into me. I choke as my body (which is now overly sensitized) is forced to endure hellish pain and pleasure shoot itself throughout my body. I want to twist my body away from the intense feeling, but my limbs don’t listen to me. My legs spread themselves further and my hands dig into the silk sheets below me.

My mouth opens in laughter and lets out screams full of desire and lust; occasionally words that aren’t my own flow out begging for Kris to keep going and to fuck me harder. My own brain screams out in pain and fear, and begs Kris to stop because my body can’t handle anymore and both my body and mind feel like they are imploding.

I turn my head to the dark mass which seems to squirm upon the floor in some type of erotic dance. It mewls and whimpers and writhes around as if experiencing a blinding heat of pleasure. It continues to moan and hiss, “Release me…yes…yes..YES! Let me out! Let me out, let me out…yesssssss. Oh yes! Releassssssseeeee meeee…..”

“What are you?!” In my head I shout the words at the monstrosity, but it continues to pay me no heed and grinds itself against the corners of my mind in search for friction. I look closer at the evil entity and shake my head in horror as it starts to take on more human characteristics. Before, it looked like a blur, as if my eyesight was poor and I couldn’t clearly make out what it was. Now I could clearly see the limbs which protruded from it and the head that seemed to swivel around in search for something. I could see the pale skin, which was mostly covered by a thick layer of black ink. The torso was covered in smoke which seemed to cling and move around as if it were the creature’s clothing. Occasionally, a pink tongue would slither out of its mouth and lick its fingertips and moist lips.

I watched as the being continues to dance around in my head in its sensual manner, playing with my limbs and causing my body and mind to cry out in pain.

Desperate, I cry out, “Who are you?”

The monster stops in mid-movement and turns to me slowly. It looks at me with its black eyes and smiles at me with its pointed white teeth. It cocks its head and repeats my words back at me.

“ _Who are you_?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The generals don’t attempt to hide their disgust at my outfit, make-up, and body jewelry; but they also can’t hide their slight fear. It’s present in the way they sit in their chairs; backs rigid and arms stiff. Their uneasiness is apparent by how they shift their eyes around and give me guarded looks anytime I glance their way or open my mouth.

Lord Taiyou is better, probably because he was expecting me to act like this anyway. He addressed me formally once he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing me, and had offered me to sit across from him at the dining table. I behaved politely back in return, took my seat, and thanked him for his audience.

I tried my best not to stare too long at his son who sat right next to him, but Prince Chanyeol was hard to miss. I felt myself swallow uncomfortably, but tried not to show any of them my discomfort. I had business to take care of and I wasn’t going to let some Fire Prince fuck it up.

The servants started to bring out massive platters of food and soon enough the large table was covered from one end to the next. I felt like there was barely any room for my own plate on the table. Sehun and Prince Chanyeol started up a small chatter which I didn’t pay much attention to, but I assumed it was them merely greeting each other after having not seen one another for so long.

One of the servants started to fill my glass with a dark wine; and I took that small moment to look up at Prince Chanyeol. My eyes instantly locked with his and I tried to tear my gaze away as fast as possible; but it was harder than I had anticipated. I could hear him chuckle lowly and my cheeks _almost_ flushed (thank god they didn’t).

He was definitely the guy from my dreams, although I don’t remember him looking this handsome. He was tall, definitely much taller than me and surprisingly taller than both Tao and Sehun as well. He had dark brown, messy hair and big, dark brown eyes. I tried to make sense of the situation; wondering if by chance maybe I had met the Prince before and just don’t remember it. But I know for certain that him and I have never crossed paths before until now. I don’t know why I had seen in my dreams before; and I’m not sure if I should call it fate or destiny that I’m meeting him now; but what I can say for certain is I feel like I’m fucking losing my mind.

I try to participate and focus on the casual discussion taking place amongst Lord Taiyou and the generals, but my mind kept wandering to the Young Prince; who I knew was still staring at me since I could feel his eyes burning holes in my skin. I crack a peek at him from the corner of my eye (which he notices) and he sends me a giant smile. I furrow my brows and turn back to his father.

He was a strange one…that’s for sure. Definitely different from the rest of his kind. He didn’t seem at all appalled by my appearance, nor did he seem even a bit apprehensive towards me. While Lord Taiyou and the generals gave me wary looks and behaved as if I was the devil itself; Prince Chanyeol seemed to find me to be the most fascinating thing he has ever seen before. And embarrassingly enough, the boy didn’t even try to hide it.

While everybody seemed to lean back in their chairs to create some distance between them and I, Prince Chanyeol instead propped an elbow on the tabletop (which was not proper table etiquette by the way) and leaned over showing just how intrigued he was by me. His eyes skimmed over my features, paying especially close attention to my lip ring and the chain hanging from it. His gaze then lowered itself to take in my barely concealed torso. I could see how his eyes widened and darkened as he took in my pierced nipples, and I coughed awkwardly when I felt my body heat up from his indecent staring.

There were many things I had anticipated when preparing for this dinner…but in no way did I figure I would be getting checked out by the Fire Lord’s son! To make matters worse, just the sight of him made me feel like I was going crazy, because for the longest time I didn’t even know he was real and thought he was a figment of my imagination!

“Captain Baekhyun, I know you have already met most of my generals, but let me introduce you to my son, Prince Chanyeol.”

I snap back to reality and turn slowly to address the Prince. He gives me another wide grin and something in his gaze towards me flickers…almost like a flame. “I’m Prince Chanyeol, it’s of my greatest pleasure that I get to meet with you today, Captain Baekhyun.”

My eyes flutter as I listen to his deep voice, which was husky and soothing to hear. “Oh no, it’s my pleasure to finally get to meet you, Prince Chanyeol.”

Prince Chanyeol shrugs, “Nah, I’m not all that special, especially in comparison to _you_. I’ve heard a whole bunch of stories about you, and about Prince Suho as well. But to be honest, I’m not sure if all of them are even true or just exaggerated rumors.”

I smile as I watch the Prince talk; he was loud and exuberant and didn’t fit into his surroundings at all. He was an extreme; I could tell that by just talking to him for a few seconds. He was either hot or cold; merciful or ruthless; friend or foe. There was no in-between with a person like him; he was one extreme or the other and if you didn’t like that, well that’s just too bad.

I glance down demurely, “Well, Prince Chanyeol, I hope all the tales you have heard about me are ones that shine me in a good light; but even if they are not, I am willing to listen and tell you whether the stories you have been told are falsehoods or truth.”

I look back up at the Prince and see that he is totally enraptured by me. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t feel smug and prideful at the way he looked at me. Who’s to blame me? Being looked at as if you are the most wondrous thing in the world is a wonderful feeling. Plus, I’m a sucker for flattery and other forms of positive attention.

Chanyeol’s face ripped into another excited smile which I resisted not laughing at since it made him look totally obnoxious. “Well, there is this one story about you and Prince Suho-“

“Chanyeol! Please control yourself; this is a very important political meeting.” Lord Taiyou gives his son a stern look, and Prince Chanyeol slumps down into his chair; looking like a beaten puppy. My heart breaks slightly at the sight.

“I apologize for my son, Captain Baekhyun. He is young and eager to learn about the world, which is why I invited him to this dinner in the first place.”

Lord Taiyou gives me an apologetic smile and I shake my head at him, “Do not apologize for your son, Lord Taiyou. In fact…” I glance over at the Prince who still has a saddened look in his eyes, “…I quite like your son, Lord Taiyou. He is far more interesting than most Lords, Kings, and Princes I have ever met; and that’s saying something…since I have met so many.” Prince Chanyeol perks up at my words and gives me a wide-eyed stare; he obviously was not use to praise. “I hope you bring your son around more often, Lord Taiyou. And possibly, maybe even in the near future, I can listen to all those stories you’ve heard about me…Prince Chanyeol” I send him a wink and gentle smile, and the boy smiles back and instantly straightens up in his chair. He was happy and beaming once again; burning bright in his dull surroundings.

I definitely was not expecting the factor of Prince Chanyeol when I came here for dinner; but if he is here and I’m stuck with him I might as well go along with it and enjoy the ride. I’m flexible and I’m determined to succeed no matter the circumstances.

Lord Taiyou makes a face, showing his disapproval at mine and his son’s interaction, but speaks nothing of it. He sets down his chopsticks and sits straighter in his chair, “Let’s discuss why you came all the way here, Captain Baekhyun.”

I pick up my own chopsticks and twirl them around; “Well, you all are aware of the upcoming war between the Land of Water and Land of Sun. My own nation has already begun negotiations with the Land of Moon and Land of Lightning on forming alliances. I came here to ask where your loyalties lie and what role your own nation will play in the upcoming war.”

The Fire Lord grunts, “Essentially, you are asking if my nation will fight for you, the most blood-soaked warrior to ever walk this Earth, or the Sun King, the greediest leader to ever walk this Earth.”

I grimace, “I’m not asking you to fight for me, I’m asking you to fight for Chief Kota and Prince Suho.”

Multiple generals laugh and the Lord himself snorts at my words, “You and I and everyone else here knows that isn’t true. The real people controlling and running the Land of Water is Chief Kota and _you_. And to be quite honest, most of us believe you are the one pulling majority of the strings. Prince Suho is merely a figure-head; I mean yes, no one can deny he is strong but he doesn’t know how to sacrifice and rule like a true leader.”

I squint my eyes at Lord Taiyou, “Prince Suho has more power and control than you think…”

Lord Taiyou gives me a smirk, “No, he doesn’t. I am well aware that most of the actions and policies the Land of Water takes are ordered by Chief Kota, and before he even makes any of those executive decisions he goes to you for council…not his son. Chief Kota spoiled his only child…made him live a comfortable life and didn’t show him the reality of the world. Then he went and picked a desperate kid off the streets and gave all the Prince’s burdens and responsibilities to you.”

I quirk a brow, “You seem to know a lot about me and the Land of Water. Just how many spies have you planted in my nation? How many have I killed so far?”

I smile wickedly at the Lord and his face flushes in anger. He doesn’t answer my question and truthfully, I didn’t expect him to.

“Why should my nation support a conniving snake like you?”

I shrug, “It’s better to have this conniving snake on your side, rather than as your enemy. Plus, I don’t hide what I truly am. The Sun King will lie to you and will stab you in the back the second he sees the opportunity arise. He is selfish and is only concerned about himself…it makes him an easy foe to defeat.”

The Lord grunts, “And let me guess, you won’t be so easy to get rid of?”

I chuckle darkly, “If you try to take me down…I’m gonna bring your whole nation down with me.”

He snarls, “Is that a threat?”

I lick my canines and bare my teeth, “Why? Do you feel threatened by it?”

The Fire Lord is silent as he sends me a nasty glare.

I roll my eyes, “I don’t know why you are being so hostile, Lord Taiyou. I merely asked what your plans were for the future war. I don’t understand why you are being so aggressive towards me, it’s not like I came with any bad intentions and I would be understanding if you felt it was best for your nation to not work alongside mine.”

The Fire Lord side-glances at his generals on both sides; every single one remains silent but their gazes speak volumes. I smirk at the idiotic bunch; did they think I wouldn’t be able to interpret what they were silently communicating to the Lord? It was plain as day what they were thinking, _lie…lie to him. Don’t tell him the truth!_

Lord Taiyou tries to put on a blank face to hide his thoughts; but it’s a shitty mask and even a blind person would be able to tell it’s made of horse-shit.

“My nation has decided to remain as we always have in times of war. Neutral and isolated and unaffected by its devastation.”

I scoff, those words translated in my mind to, “We are gonna pretend we aren’t involve but secretly we are meeting up with the Sun King because he has promised us something to our benefit.” Basically, Lord Taiyou is going to lead his own nation to getting fucked in the ass.

“I must admit, I’m sad to hear that. I understand why your nation would not want to take part in the war, since it leads to countless lives being loss and other forms of devastation. And your nation can function independently from everybody else and still flourish which is quite an amazing thing to behold. However, the strongest nation is not the one with the highest walls to hide behind, it’s the one that doesn’t need them at all in the first place.”

A tense silence follows my words, as everybody except me sits rigidly in their chair. I look at everyone’s faces; Tao was serious, Sehun looked worried, the generals looked miffed, and Lord Taiyou looked pissed. Prince Chanyeol stared straight at me with his big eyes, which were full of different emotions such as interest, wonder, and respect.

I sigh softly and look lazily at Lord Taiyou, “I came here with friendly intentions…I hope we can be friends, Lord Taiyou. With that thought in mind, I hope you don’t mind if we stay in your glorious nation for but a couple more days. You see, I would like you to provide me with the opportunity to win you over, to change your mind about being idle in this future war. Would you at least give me that, Lord Taiyou?”

Lord Taiyou’s eyes flicker to his generals, but none look back at him. This was a decision to be made by him; he could either break ties now with the Land of Water and have them come busting down his door, or he could risk keeping me in his nation where it would be easy for me to find out what’s going on between him and the Sun King. Decisions…decisions…decisions…I could see the wheels turning in his head.

“Of course, I don’t mind you visiting for a couple more days. In fact, I’ll even prepare a couple rooms for you so that you may stay here in the palace.”

I smirk, he wants me to stay in the palace so he and his spies can keep an eye on me. That’s fine, worst comes to worst I’ll kill them all if they get in my way.

“You are so kind, Lord Taiyou. In that case, I will immediately notify my servants to move our stuff here. If you excuse me and my company, we should probably take our leave now. It seems our discussion here is done and I would not want to take up anymore of your time.”

Lord Taiyou excuses us and I start to rise from my chair when Prince Chanyeol’s voice stops me, “Wait! Would you…I mean…Would you like to attend the Fire Lily Festival with me? Tonight?”

I stare at the Prince with my mouth slightly ajar, and even the Lord jerks in his chair and swiftly turns to give his son a wide-eyed look. “Chanyeol?! What are you-?!”

Prince Chanyeol glances nervously as his father, but ignores his words and returns to addressing me. “The flowers only bloom a few weeks during the Summer, and they only bloom here in the Land of Fire. Most who don’t live in this nation, go through their whole lives never witnessing them. I find that heartbreaking…therefore, I would love to show them to you. I would like to show you the beauty that lies within this great nation of mine.”

Myself and everybody else in the room remained stunned as the Prince talked. I wasn’t sure if the boy was just dense and didn’t understand that I was currently his father’s enemy, or if he had some other reason for inviting me to this festival. Either way, this was the perfect opportunity for me to get some information out of him. And besides, I was curious about the boy anyway.

I slowly smile at the Prince, “I’m touched Prince Chanyeol…and I would absolutely love to attend this Fire Lily Festival with you.”

The boy beams and leaps from his chair, “Great! In that case we should head over now since they will be starting soon.”

“Chanyeol!” Lord Taiyou looks at his boy in alarm and whispers harshly to him, “Don’t you know _who he is_?!”

Prince Chanyeol looks between me and his father before answering with a quick, “I’ve heard stories…” He rushes around the table and claps Sehun on the back, “Sehun! You should come as well, since we have a lot to catch up on! And you as well, Tao! That is your name right?”

Tao raises an eyebrow and nods. The Prince starts chattering happily as he grips both of the young boys’ shoulders and start to lead them to the main doors of the palace. I linger behind for a second, and turn to the boy’s father, “I quite like your son…Lord Taiyou.”

He growls, “If you even try to touch him…”

I chuckle, “What? What will you do? What _can_ you do?”

Lord Taiyou, for a second, gets a fearful look in his eyes and I imagine he is scared for his only son.

I smirk, “Do not worry, Lord Taiyou. Like I said…I like your son.”

I turn and quickly join up with the rowdy boys as they leave the palace and head towards Prince Chanyeol’s carriage, which surprisingly is quite decorative and covered in gold, red, and orange.

As we head towards the main square of the city, I look out the window in amazement as the once boring and plain villagers and houses were now decorated in dripping scarlet, shining yellows, warm oranges, and exquisite gold. This city didn’t even look remotely the same as the one I witnessed before and I was truly stunned by the difference. It looked as if the city was now on fire, and with that thought in mind I shuddered violently. My vivid dream of the poor village burning down with all the dying children filled my mind, and I glance at the Prince…the one who was in that terrible dream.

I realize now that even he is dressed for the festival, covered in dark maroon silk with black armor on top. It was plain enough that he fit in at dinner, that’s why I didn’t notice before that he wore different colored clothes from both his father and the generals who wore emerald green and bronze.

During the ride, Prince Chanyeol and Sehun talked excitedly as they caught up on each other’s lives and shared humorous stories with one another. Tao eventually asked whether or not Sehun actually saved Chanyeol from a group of assassins, and the Prince admitted that Sehun was telling the truth. He explained that Sehun spotted the assassins and Chanyeol along the trail, and created a small tornado to take the villains out.  However, he also explained that Sehun nearly took the Prince out as well. On top of that, Sehun didn’t know how to control the damn thing and nearly took out an entire village before he could finally stop it.

Tao bursts into laughter at the story and Sehun mumbles sadly that he was only trying to help. I laugh softly as well when I hear the story; I could easily picture the young and frantic Sehun as he tries to help but instead only creates a bigger mess.

The carriage then sputters to a stop and we all look out the window to see a crowd start to form around us. They gave the carriage a wide-berth, and stood in a circle facing us; expectant of who would step out. I don’t know if they knew Prince Chanyeol was inside the carriage, but I’m definitely sure they didn’t know I was.

The Prince unlocked the carriage door and motioned for Tao and Sehun to exit first. When they stepped out the crowd started chattering excitedly and stared at the two boys with wonderment in their eyes. Luckily, both Sehun and Tao’s outfits fit with the color scheme of the festival and they fit right in; the only difference between them and the villagers was that their outfits were much more expensive and intricate but nothing too extreme.

I made to get out next but Prince Chanyeol stopped me, “Here, allow me.” I didn’t get what he meant when he said the words but it quickly became clear. He got out of the carriage and instantly the crowd went wild. The people cheered and waved and became ecstatic at the sight of their Prince; he was obviously very loved by his people. However, the Prince didn’t even spare them a second glance, and once out of the carriage he spun around to offer his hand to me.

I froze at the sight of it and didn’t know what I was to do. Princes don’t help others out of their carriages, especially when they are as lowly ranked as I am. The only time a Prince or Lord would offer their hand is to their Princess or Queen. I was certainly neither but the Prince didn’t seem to realize that.

“Those shoes you have on seem pretty wicked. I would hate for you to break an ankle…” The Prince looked at me with his dark eyes and once again gestured with his open hand for me to take it. I hesitated for a second before placing my much smaller hand in is. I gripped it tightly as he helped me lower my weight safely to the hardened earth.

When the crowd spotted me, some of them continued to ignore my presence and cheer for their Prince, while many others whispered and pointed and gave me appalled expressions. I may have fit with the color scheme for the festival, but my clothes were still considered whorish in this much more conservative nation. But even if I wasn’t wearing such an outfit, I’m sure I would have received the same response.

I could hear them talking in hush voices saying, _who is that? What is he wearing? Is he the Prince’s lover? Of course not he’s male! What’s their relationship? Is he important? What’s his name? Why does he dress like that? What is he doing here?_

I glance nervously at the crowd until the Prince squeezes my hand tightly. “Don’t worry about them, they don’t get out much. They have just never quite seen an individual like you before.”

I chuckle sardonically, “You mean they are shocked by my obscene clothing?”

“No, I meant that they are shocked by your ethereal beauty which does not grace most humans who walk this Earth.” I jerk my head back at his words and give him a surprised look. He blushes once he realizes what he has said and chuckles shyly, “Sorry, was that a bit too much?”

Jokingly I reply, “Are you trying to court me?”

He laughs and shakes his head, “I would even know where to begin if I wanted to court someone like you.”

He lets go of my hand and instead links our arms together at the elbow and pulls me close to the side of his body. I hear some of the women shrill at the sight of it, and I myself blush at the action. We start to walk forward along with Tao and Sehun and the crowd parts for us.

I clear my throat before addressing the Prince, “You know, you are going to give the people the wrong idea if you keep doing stuff like this. If you offer your hand or arm to me, they are gonna think there is much more to our relationship.”

The Prince looks down at me with wide eyes (even with my heels on I’m still shorter than him) and he gives me a smile. “Let them think what they want to think. If they want to believe there is more to our relationship than what meets the eye, I’m not going to deny it.”

“Why is that?”

Prince Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe it’s because I _want_ there to be more to our relationship…”

The Prince looks at me with his dark eyes, and I feel as if there is a hidden meaning in the look he gives me, but all it does it make my heart beat faster and causes a warm heat to build in the pit of my stomach. All I could think was ‘damn, this boy is really trying to court me’, and I had to admit that if he wasn’t the Prince of the Land of Fire I would have let him have me.

Our moment is interrupted by Sehun, asking if he is allowed to look at all the stalls selling different items like masks, jewelry, clothes, trinkets, food, and many other things.

“Of course! The Fire Lilies don’t bloom until sunset. Until then feel free to watch any of the performances going on or play some of the games.”

“Really?! Okay then see you later!” And with that Sehun takes off into the crowd heading towards one of the food stalls. Tao and I both panic and shout for him to come back. Before I can stop him, Tao takes off after him and I sigh and grip the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Prince Chanyeol bursts out into a deep laughter which shocks many of the villagers passing by us.

He shakes his head, “Don’t worry about them. I’m sure they will be fine on their own.”

I sigh, “Let’s hope so…”

“Well, is there anything you want to see? Or is there a stall that catches your eye?”

I look around at all the different stalls littering the sides of the streets. “They all look interesting and beautiful…”

The Prince hums lowly, “Well, how about we stroll along and look at them then. If you spot something you want a closer look at, we can go in.”

I nod my head and allow Prince Chanyeol to lead me along. As we walk down the streets, many of the villagers wave to us and many others whisper behind their hands; the little kids run up close to say hello before running back to their mothers who give them a harsh scolding and tell them to not be so impolite to the Prince. Prince Chanyeol, however, only laughs at the kids and occasionally bends down to give them a high-five. I smile at the sight; it’s not every day that you see a Prince who is comfortable enough to walk around his own citizens and treats them so kindly.

As we make our way along, we spot a huge stage up ahead right in the center of our path. I ask the Prince if it would be alright to watch the show, and he smiles brightly and says that he doesn’t mind. We make our way there and look around at the benches laid out for the audience to sit on. The only empty seats left are the ones in the back row so we move to sit there with the aisle next to us.

Some of the audience members spot us and instantly a ruckus breaks out. People start standing up and saying things like “Prince Chanyeol! You can’t sit in the back row! Please, it will be our honor to give you our seats here in the front.” Multiple villagers start standing up and offering us their seats and I tense myself up beside the Prince, not comfortable with so many loud voices and so many different people moving around at once.

Prince Chanyeol however, quiets them instantly by raising a single hand. They all pause to look at him, waiting for him to speak. He laughs heartily, “There is no need for any of you to move. My company and I are perfectly content with our seats here. Please, resume your spots and enjoy the show.” The citizens remain standing and give the Prince unsure looks. He waves his hand in a motion to indicate for them to sit, and slowly one by one they hesitantly returned to their seats. A low hum started to arise as they chattered excitedly with their neighbors and glanced over their shoulders at the both of us. Slowly, my body relaxes as I stare at all the happy villagers, overjoyed at the presence of their Prince. They all kept a respectable distance away, even though you could easily tell many of them wanted to come closer. The only ones brave enough to cross the distance were the little children; the ones who have no idea what fear even is.

The first few children came up one by one and said their names and waved hello before racing off back to their mothers who reprimand them for such behavior. However, once the mothers and kids alike saw how the Prince would only laugh and say hello back; maybe offer them a handshake or ask a question, they realized that the Prince was not at all put off by their approaches. Kids started to come over in small groups, giggling behind their small hands and staring at the both of us with wide, glistening eyes. Prince Chanyeol and I laughed together with them as we pinched their cheeks and noses and told them to behave for their parents.

A person walked out on the stage an announced the show would be starting soon, and all the kids waved goodbye to us as they ran back to their parents. It wasn’t until they all disappeared that I spotted the child, he stood there patiently as all the children pushed past him and didn’t approach us until they were all gone. Well, he didn’t really approach _us_ ; he walked right by the Prince and didn’t even glance up at him. I knew what he was when I spotted him; it’s not every day you see a small child covered from head to toe in black. Once he made his way to stand in front of me, I noticed his black cloak was in tatters and full of holes and his sweater was too big for him. He looked up at me with his dark eyes, one was black and the other was a dark green.

“Are you Captain Baekhyun?” Once my name was spoken from the child’s mouth, heads whipped around in our direction to look at me in horror. It was apparent that there were citizens here who have heard my name before. They are all probably shocked that I’m here with their Prince and even more appalled at the fact that they let their kids anywhere near me.

“What are you doing so far away from home, little bird?”

He reaches into the sleeve of his over-large sweater and pulls out a parcel barely bigger than his small hand. “I was told to deliver this to you.”

He hands it to me and I look at the insignia inscribed on the top. As I had already anticipated, the letter was from Heechul. I slip the parcel into my pocket and turn back to the child. He thrusts his hand out at me expectantly, and waits there as I stare at his hand in confusion. Finally it dawns on me and I chuckle, “I’m sorry little bird, I don’t have any sweets on me at the moment.”

The child frowns as his shoulders slump in disappointment. I reach back into my pocket and pull out a small coin purse. I grab a silver coin and hand that to the child instead. He looks at in puzzlement, “You can use that to go buy some sweets. I know one of these stalls is bound to have something you would like.”

The child smiles and bows to me, “Thanks! You-know-who never gives me money; he says if I want something I just have to ask him for it. He gets it for me because I’m his favorite, but he never gets me sweets, he says it’ll rot my teeth out and I won’t be cute no more.”

I smile at the child’s words about Heechul. When I was younger and I trained under him, I too use to be his favorite. He was willing to get me anything I wanted, except he refused to buy me sweets. I got around that though, since I knew Chief Kota would get them for me instead. Most of the kids know this now as well, so if they want candy they just come to either him or I, give us a message or some information, and we reward them with a piece of candy.

I pat the child’s head, “Well in that case, we just need to make sure this remains our little secret.” I wink at the small boy and he winks back before scurrying off.

Prince Chanyeol turns to me with a raised eyebrow, “Is it something important?”

I shake my head, “If it was, they wouldn’t write it down, and they wouldn’t send a child to deliver it to me. I will open it later tonight.”

He nods and returns back to facing the stage. Some of the audience members were now giving us worried looks, but the Prince didn’t seem aware of them.

A colorfully painted actor hurriedly walks out on stage and announces that the show is beginning. Multiple women come out in flowing dresses, with their faces painted white and their eyes lined with black and red along with their lips. Several men come out as well, dressed in bright colors with white painted faces with intricate designs on them. They all move to the sides and pick up different instruments; and they start off with a slow rhythm by banging their drums. A lone man steps out, shirtless and showing off his well-defined abs and strong arms. He is painted like a skeleton and is the only one not wearing red, orange, or yellow. He holds two long poles and he starts to twirl them when suddenly the ends of them catch fire. The audience gasps and the performer starts to twirl the flaming poles faster and starts to jump and twist around in the air as he does stunning acrobatics to the music. I smile at the beauty of it all; the colors and twisting movements accompanied by the wonderful singers and fierce drummers.

I lean gently over into Prince Chanyeol and he notices the movement. I motion for him to lean down so he can catch my whispering words. “Why do the flames not burn him?”

He whispers back huskily, “He is a fire bender. At least, that’s what we call them. They are quite common here in my nation. Since he can control the flames, they do not burn him and can appear and disappear at his whim. That’s why he could make the poles catch fire at random instead of lighting them.”

I nod my head at his words and look up at the handsome Prince. His eyes seem to glow a warm ember as the flames play around in them. “He isn’t a very good fire bender though.”

I raise my eyebrow at him, “Why do you say that? How would you even know the difference between a good bender and a poor one?”

The Prince pulls back from me and chews his lip. Most people cannot tell the difference between benders unless they have been trained as one or they witness someone as strong as Suho. It would be strange for a sheltered Prince to be able to decipher ability or proper techniques in bending.

“Here, let me show you.” The Prince grabs my hands and pulls me from the bench into the surrounding crowd. I try to keep up with him as he quickly pulls me along and drags me into a dark alley. He turns around and gently grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the brick wall.

“What are you doing?” I look up at the tall Prince, wondering just what reason he had for pulling me back here.

“I have something to show you and tell you. Something _very_ important, so listen closely because I can only do this once.”

I lift up a hand to stop the Prince, “If it’s something important like that, we shouldn’t speak of it here where anyone can hear us. We should return to the palace-“

The Prince stops me from leaving, “We can’t. Trust me when I say it is safer here. The spies following us right now all work for me, not my father. If we talked in the palace, there is more chance he could hear of this and the whole plan would be ruined.”

“Plan?! What plan?”

“Shhh!” The Prince presses himself closer to me and looks around to make sure no one heard my voice. His face and mine are practically touching, and our noses bump awkwardly as he turns back to look at me. “Oh, sorry. Just make sure to keep your voice down.” All I can do in response is nod my head furiously.

He pulls back slightly and lifts his hand for me to see. Slowly, it starts to warmly glow and a small flame arises. But the amazing thing was this was no ordinary flame, it took shape of a tiny bird which seemed to fly around in a circle before landing on his palm, and then once again repeating the action. The amount of control it would take to form a flame into a bird and then manipulate it to act like one, is nearly impossible to accomplish. The person would have to go through extensive training and even then may not be able to do it.

I look up at the Prince with wide eyes as I realize what he has just revealed to me. No one is aware that the Prince is a bender, not even the citizens. Nobody knows of this, except probably his Father, and Lord Taiyou is probably keeping it a secret for a reason. But to add to it, the Prince himself is no ordinary bender, but a highly advanced and frightening one considering his amount of control.

“Why are you showing me this?”

He gives me a serious look, “I know my father is working with King Zeta, the leader of the Land of Sun, and I know they are hiding some big secret that has something to do with me. But I have no idea what it is and to be honest; I don’t want to be a part of it. My father is going to lead this nation to ruin if he continues to work with a greedy bastard like King Zeta; so I plan to overthrow him.”

I look at the Prince absolutely shocked; there was no hesitation or doubt in his voice as he talked about replacing his father. My original perception of the Prince was now twisted, as I realized he was much more cutthroat than I had imagined.

“From a child, I was raised believing my responsibility was to do whatever was best for my nation, and I think that this is the way to do it. My father can no longer remain Fire Lord, so I will become it instead. It was I who notified the Lightning spies of my father’s actions and relationship with King Zeta. I did not know they would send you, but I am glad they did.”

I shake my head at him, “How do you plan to overthrow your father?”

“I know I can’t do it alone, which is why I secretly gave information to the Land of Lightning in hopes they would send someone to investigate; someone that I could possibly talk to. I have already created my own army and they are ready to assemble and march out at a seconds notice. I also have multiple spies and assassins working for me, providing me with valuable Intel. I also have the support and love of the citizens here; essentially, it would be easy for me to take this nation as my own. However, my father has his own army and spies and the support of the Land of Sun. I figure if I aid you and your nation in the upcoming war, we will be able to wipe out the Land of Sun. Then, it will be easy for me to force my father to step down from the throne.”

“So…you want us to work together?”

He nods, “Yes. I will aid you in the war, if you aid me in becoming Fire Lord. It benefits both of our nations and in the end will lead to us forming strong alliances with one another. So…do you think we can work together?”

“Absolutely.” There was no hesitation in my answer; I would be stupid to refuse. He is presenting the perfect opportunity for the Land of Water to gain extra warriors and supplies, as well as simultaneously take those said warriors and supplies from the Land of Sun. It also gives us a foothold in possibly forming future relations with the Land of Fire which is a flourishing nation and full of food, trade, people, and natural goods.

The Prince looks dumbfounded for a second at my response, before breaking out into a bright smile. “Great! That went easier than I had expected.”

I can’t help but laugh at his stupid look and he laughs back in return. Our laughs eventually die down and we look awkwardly at each other as we realize we are in a dimly lit alley and standing quite close together. If anyone would to look at us now they would definitely get the wrong idea about our relationship…

Prince Chanyeol clears his throat, “It’s getting dark and the Fire lilies will be blooming soon…I’ll take you to the best spot.”

He offers me his arm, and I take it gently as he walks me out to the main crowd. Most of the people don’t notice us, but I do catch one woman who spots us coming out of the dark alley and practically faints into her husband’s arms. I’m sure when she comes to, they will probably say she was just seeing things; because why ever would Prince Chanyeol take Captain Baekhyun into a dark alley where only prostitutes go to do deeds that must be hidden from all others? It just wouldn’t make sense.

As he leads me along, we spot Sehun and Tao and wave them over. Sehun is full of bright smiles and laughter as he runs over to us, holding an intricate mask in his hand and a bag of sweets. Tao instead comes over with a dark frown on his face with his arms entirely full of stuffed animals.

“What are those?”

I look at the monstrous pile of stuffed toys which is full of a variety of different animals in all sorts of colors. “They are gifts!” Sehun shouts. The Prince and I both give him bewildered looks.

As we make our way along to the spot Prince Chanyeol was taking us, Sehun explains how one of the vendors heard his name and suddenly they were surrounded by all these people. The citizens saw that Sehun wanted a stuffed animal, so they ended up all playing the game and giving all the stuffed animals they won to him. But since he couldn’t hold them all and eat at the same time, he made Tao carry them instead. Which Tao was not pleased by.

Prince Chanyeol and I laughed throughout the whole story, especially when we looked at Tao’s grumpy face. Prince Chanyeol and Sehun seemed to get along well with each other, laughing and joking incessantly as we walked to a giant, grassy field.

Prince Chanyeol halts and looks up at the sky, “The Fire Lilies should bloom any second now. Just wait…” He turns to me and smiles, I return it, and then we both look out across the vast expanse of the green field.

The sky grows darker and suddenly the field catches aflame; or at least that is what it looks like. The Fire Lilies unfurl and brighten up the night with their glowing petals. They were bright orange, with yellow and red mixed into them, and Prince Chanyeol even pulled me up close to one and showed me how each petal looked as if a flame was trapped within it. We all gasped at their beauty, and I reached out gently to touch one when the Prince stopped me.

“Be careful, they’re hot.”

“They’re hot?”

He nods, “Since they just bloomed they give off a lot of heat and light. You will have to wait an hour or so before you can touch it so it can cool. Over time, the lilies cool and give off less light and slowly turn to black, almost like coal.”

I frown, “How tragic…”

He shakes his head, “It may seem like that but…you can almost think of the flowers as a Phoenix.”

At the mention of Phoenix a chill shoots down my spine, and behind my eyes flash images of horrifying nightmares. I gulp, “A Phoenix?”

“Yes, they slowly turn to coal and then become ash. But from those ashes they rise again every summer. You can view them as a symbol of rebirth if you like.”

He turns to me and furrows his brow as he takes in the look on my face. “Are you alright?”

I shake my head to clear it of all the terrible images filling it, “Yes, I’m just tired…”

Prince Chanyeol hums deeply, “You’re right, it’s getting late. We should head back.”

We both stand up together from our crouching positions and look over to Sehun and Tao. They both were sitting very close to the Fire Lillies, but not quite touching them. Sehun leaned his head against Tao’s shoulder and was quiet as he looked out at the flaming colors in front of him.

Tao looks over his shoulder at us, “You guys can go on ahead without us. I’ll make sure Sehun and I get back safely tonight.”

We then bid each other good night and Prince Chanyeol begins to walk me all the way back to his carriage. By this point my feet were killing me because of my heels, and the Prince offered to carry me many times. But I could never ask a Prince to ever do such a thing, and refused all his offers. He gave me a frown and unlinked his arm from mine. Before I could stop him he bent down and swooped me up into his arms.

“What are you doing, Prince Chanyeol?!” Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck but I looked at him in horror.

“I rather you not call me Prince. Chanyeol is just fine.”

I ignore him, “What are you doing?! Princes do not carry people! Ever! Except maybe their wives on their wedding day!”

The Prince bursts into laughter, “Well, if you would like to pretend to be my wife, go ahead.”

I blush hotly, “That’s not what I was saying!”

I pout at him, and he turns and looks at me with his dark eyes. My mouth goes dry as his eyes look at me passionately and I feel a heat start to course itself through my body. I let out an embarrassing squeak as he roughly pulls me tighter against him, and I can feel one of his giant biceps press against my back. He tilts his head towards me and a million thoughts start to buzz through my head. Most of them were like; _how is he so strong? Where was he hiding all this muscle? Why is he looking at me like that? No, please no! Don’t lean in like that! Don’t give me that look! Are you trying to kill me?...This boy is trying to kill me. I’m dead._

My eyes flutter as his breath blows gently against my face, and I bite my lip in nervousness. His eyes never stray from staring into mine, and the longer he looks at me the more I start to fidget in his arms. For a second, his mouth slowly pries open and for some reason my mind thinks he is planning to kiss me, so I burst out, “What are you, Prince Charming?!”

He pulls back at my outburst and gives me a funny look, “What?”

“Uh…I mean…uh” I fumble over my words as I try to gather my own thoughts. To be honest, the words just bursted out before I could even stop them; before I could even filter them through my own mind. “You know…Prince Charming. He saves the girl from a dragon…swoops her up and kisses her…they live happily ever after…”

Prince Chanyeol just stares at me with a raised eyebrow and I awkwardly look away as I mentally smack myself.

“Uhh…well…to be honest I’ve never seen a dragon before, nor have I ever kissed you or made you my wife but if you would like to pretend those things-“

“No! No, that’s not what I mean. What I’m trying to say is…this isn’t usual Prince-like behavior.”

Prince Chanyeol shakes his head and chuckles, “It’s funny how adamant you are to see me as a Prince, even though I welcome you not to.”

I furrow my brows, “Why is that?”

He tilts his head and smiles lightly, “I heard that you are close with your Prince; so close you just call each other by name. You guys are friends, are you not?” I nod, “Well in that case, do you usually view Prince Suho as your friend, or as your prince?”

I pause before replying, “I usually view him as my friend, rather than my prince.”

He nods, “I feel jealous of him then. He is lucky to have that relationship, most royalty do not get to experience it.”

“Is that what you want then? Friendship?”

He straightens up and looks at me with wide eyes, “Yes, I suppose that _is_ what I want.”

I blush as I awkwardly say, “In that case…we can be friends, Prince Chanyeol.”

He snorts, “Friends don’t call each other Prince. Just call me Chanyeol.”

I look away from him, “That seems intimate.”

He winks at me, “Let’s be intimate then.”

Before I can even reply, I hear a carriage door unlock and Chanyeol places me inside. “Get home safely.”

He starts to close the door and naturally I say, “What about you?”

He smiles, “I have some business left to do. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

He shuts the door and the carriage speeds off without him. It doesn’t take very long to reach the palace, and the whole time I hide my face in my hands as I replay the night within my head. I’m ashamed to admit there were plenty of times during the night where I felt an unimaginable amount of lust for the Prince, and my body naturally heats up as those moments keep replaying in my head.

Once we arrive at the palace, I head straight for my room and along the way I rip those painful heels off my sore feet. The second I step into my new room though, I go still as I realize something is off. I could tell there was someone in my room, even though I couldn’t see or smell them, I knew they were there.

“You can come out. I’m not in the mood to play hide and seek.”

I wait patiently in the dark room but get no response. I walk slowly over to my vanity which is set up across from my bed. I open the top drawer and smile as the glint of silver catches my eye. I look up into the mirror and I spot the little bastard in the reflection.

In the blink of an eye I grab the dagger and twist my body around to throw it. It hits the headboard of my bed with a small thump, and vibrates for a second from the impact before stilling itself. Suga seemed unaffected by its presence as he continued to lay back and relax on my silk bed sheets.  He glances over with his eyes to look at where the dagger had embedded itself, right next to his head.

“You missed.”

I shrug, “I missed on purpose.”

He turns back and smiles at me, “How kind of you.”

I smile back, “I try to do at least one act of kindness within the day.”

He feigns surprise, “Really?! What a saint you truly are.” I roll my eyes at his sarcasm and drop my heels on the ground and plop myself on the end of my bed.

“What are you doing here?”

He scoots up close behind me, _very close_ ; and wraps his arms around me.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Shhhh….” He whispers in my ear, “I hope you do mind the intimacy of my embrace.”

“I do.” I say bluntly.

He chuckles, “Well get over it. I’m doing this for you and I. You can assume the walls here have ears, and the only way they won’t hear us is if I do this.”

I frown, but let him pull me closer and relax my body. I turn my head closer to his and whisper as quietly as possible, “How can I trust you?”

“I work for Prince Chanyeol and him alone. You can’t trust me really. I suppose the only thing you can trust is I will remain loyal to him and his orders.”

I nod, “So we are on the same team.”

He smiles wickedly, “I suppose you can say that. If you try to hurt Prince Chanyeol in any way though, I won’t hesitate to cut your throat open.”

I smile and nod, “I can understand that. I would do the same thing for my Prince as well.”

We look at each other for a couple seconds then; and I think in that moment we truly expressed equal respect and understanding for one another. We were assassins and we fought for our Princes and them alone. We had nothing against each other personally; we were just doing our jobs.

Suga sighs, “Before I do this, please promise you won’t murder me.”

I give him a suspicious look, “What the hell are you planning to do?”

He doesn’t respond and instead leans slowly in and gives me a small peck on the lips. The whole time we keep our eyes open; looking at each other; and I pull away from the small kiss with confusion in my eyes.

“I had to give a reason to the other assassins and spies to explain why I would show myself to you in your room and talk to you. And it had to be a reason that would also explain our close proximity to each other so it wouldn’t seem suspicious. I lied and told them we used to be lovers.”

I raise a doubtful eyebrow, “Don’t tell me they actually believed you.”

He smiles brightly, “I don’t think they believe you have any standards.”

I purse my lips, “Well if I ever got with a guy like you, I guess I wouldn’t.”

He makes a face at me and I smirk. “Haha, quite the comedic you are. How about you just shut up and kiss me so we don’t end up dead later with daggers in our backs.”

I roll my eyes and maneuver myself to lie back on the bed. Suga climbs on top and I open my mouth for him to stick his tongue in. I’m sure to others it would seem intimate, the way we held each other and rolled our tongues together painted the perfect picture of lust. Except for the fact we both had our eyes open and were silently communicating death threats through them.

When we weren’t promising to chop each other’s balls off, we instead bickered.

I would silently communicate to him, “ _Don’t think for a second I am enjoying this. Cause I’m not.”_

He would respond back with, “ _Trust me, neither am I.”_

I raise an eyebrow at him, _“Don’t lie. We both know you would fuck me in a heartbeat if I offered to have sex with you.”_

Suga’s eyes gain a sly look and I could tell he was saying, _“You’re right, I would.”_

I groan, not in pleasure but in annoyance at my situation. I pull away from Suga, “You aren’t spending the night.”

He raises an eyebrow and gives me an amused look, “I wasn’t planning to.”

“Good. Then leave.” I shove him off of me and he makes a loud thump as he falls off the side of the bed. He yelps and gives me a nasty look from where he landed on the floor. I ignore him and get up to walk over to the vanity. I start stripping my clothes off, not caring that he was still there. I was tired and wanted to just go to bed.

In the mirror, I can see the assassin get up and walk slowly over to me. He stands behind me and wraps his arms gently around my torso. He plants a soft kiss against my now bare shoulder.

“I have one last thing to tell you.”

I grunt, “What is it?”

He makes his way up my shoulder and neck, placing butterfly kisses against the skin along the way. He reaches my ear and I catch his serious gaze in the mirror.

“Don’t get too attached to him.”

I feel my heart beat stutter and a chill runs down my spine. My throat tightens and I swallow thickly. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

He smirks, “I saw how you guys behaved tonight. I saw how _you_ looked at him.”

I twist my head away from him, not wanting to hear his words. “You’re imagining things.”

He chuckles, “Why is your pulse racing then? Why does your heart pound loudly when I mention him?”

I close my eyes and attempt to block out his words. I let out a heavy sigh, “Get out. I’m tired.”

He is silent and still for a moment, but slowly he unwraps him arms from my body. Before he moves away, he lays one more kiss on the side of my neck. He sucks gently, and whispers a small goodnight before leaving trough the balcony doors.

Once he was gone, I stripped the rest of my clothing and make-up off. I crawled into bed, and reminded myself of the words I learned as a child. Assassins do not love.

I repeated the words over and over again, but I could not make the image of the Fire Prince disappear from behind my closed eyelids as I drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------

“Did you have any visions this time?”

I rub my eyes groggily and groan as I sit down at the dinner table. Kyungsoo places down a plate full of food in front of me as I yawn, still exhausted even after the long nap I had just taken.

“Yea, there were a couple. But they were short…”

Kyungsoo hums lowly and sits down next to me and watches as I start shoveling food in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smiling, and he raises a hand up to stroke my hair back from my face. My eyes naturally close at the pleasant feeling. There was nothing better than Kyungsoo’s warm food in my belly and him stroking his fingers through my hair.

“What did you see?”

I chew my food thoughtfully for a second as I recall the blurry visions that appeared during my slumber. “Well, I saw Sehun with Tao…they seem to be ok.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow doubtfully, “Are you sure? When you told me to convince the boy to go find Tao in the Land of Water, I was pretty sure he would end up lost or dead on the way there. He seemed pretty…dense.”

I shrug my shoulders, “I don’t know, I guess he was able to make it there just fine. And Tao and him seem to be growing…close.”

The vision of those two wasn’t much, and to be honest I didn’t know what it was trying to say. The two of them were just sitting in a grassy field together with red flowers around them. I guess the only real disturbing thing about the scene was the fact that they were kissing…but to be honest, I just want to pretend I didn’t see anything since I don’t want to be involved in that sort of drama.

“Other than that, the visions haven’t changed much from the last couple of times I had them. Baekhyun’s dreams are horrifying, Xiumin seems to be highly distressed about something, and Suho’s image keeps getting blurred. That’s the most concerning…”

“Why do you think you can’t see him clearly anymore?”

I shake my head, “I don’t know. The visions I had of him use to be the clearest ones of them all, but now they seem distorted…or I guess you can say they are being tampered with.” I shake my head once more and let out a heavy sigh, “I think we should go see him in the Land of Lightning, make sure everything is okay.”

Kyungsoo nods, “In that case I will start packing our things.”

He gets up to leave the table but I catch his hand and wait for him to turn to me, “Thanks for the meal.”

I smile at him and he laughs at me before wiping a crumb off the side of my mouth. I blush and he winks at me before heading over to our shared room.

\--------------------------------------------

I look up in amazement at the giant tree in front of me, covered in pink and white blossoms although it didn’t look like it was a cherry blossom tree. It was massive and I have only ever seen one tree that could match its size, which is the frozen one in the center of my own country; the one my palace is built next to.

There was bright, green moss growing up its sides and the roots along the ground were thicker than my whole torso. Under those thick roots, Chen pointed to a small opening leading into the base of the tree.

I shake my head at him, “This seems eerily similar to the Spirit Oasis back in the Land of Water.”

Chen smiles at me, “That’s because it _is_ a Spirit Oasis. There’s two of them in the world, but most people don’t know that.”

I give Chen a confused look, “How do _you_ know that? And how did you know it was all the way out here in the middle of nowhere surrounded by all these woods?”

Chen shrugs, “I didn’t know there was two Spirit Oasis’ until my teacher told me about them. I didn’t even know this was one of them when I happened to stumble upon it.”

Chen starts to walk over to the small opening under the roots and I follow him hesitantly. I look back over my shoulder to see Kris and Xiumin standing a ways back with Lay and Luhan; all of them were giving me questioning looks and I just shrugged my shoulders at them, showing I had no idea what was going on either.

I turn back to Chen, “Do I have to go in there?”

“Yes, my teacher is waiting inside for you.” I give him a doubtful look and he smiles slyly, “I swear I’m telling the truth.”

“Your teacher lives in a tree?” The sarcasm drips heavy from my words as I express my disbelief at his.

He frowns, “You literally live in a giant mound of ice that is nearly inhabitable, you have no room to talk.”

I make a face but can’t deny his words, since I really do live in an ice palace that most people would freeze in.

I squat down and crawl through the small opening. Inside was exactly the same at the other Spirit Oasis, a flat field with a shallow pool of water in the middle. It was dim and dark since the only light came from the sunlight able to creep in through the small cracks in between the roots.

I take a look around, but I don’t see a single inhabitant anywhere nearby. Chen crawls in after me and brushes the dirt off his pants when he gets up.

“Where’s your teacher?” I demand and he makes an irritated face at me.

He doesn’t say anything and instead walks silently over to sit next to the small pond. He makes himself comfortable and waves me over. Hesitantly, I walk over to stand by him. He pats the ground as a symbol for me to sit down but I shake my head.

“Answer my question, where’s your teacher? He isn’t here…”

Chen sighs tiredly and rolls his eyes at me, “Do you trust me?”

I snort, “Of course not.”

He smiles at that, “In that case then, do you think you have it within you to trust me for at least five seconds?”

I pause before giving a short nod. Chen once again pats the ground for me to sit next to him, and slowly I lower myself to his level. Once I make myself comfortable, before I can even react; Chen grabs my lower jaw and shoves my head under the water.

I was anticipating the usual impact; the coolness of the water and the way it flows when it collides with my face, but I did not experience any of that. Instead, just as the tip of my nose was about to touch the surface, the vision of water in front of my eyes disappears and it feels as if I am sucked into a vacuum. All the air within my lungs escape and a giant amount of pressure squeezes my body flat and violently twists it in a gut-wrenching motion; as if it is trying to tear my body in half. Throughout that miniscule of a second, my vision is dark until a sight of blue appears in front of them. It’s a familiar sight of water, but this time I’m not entering it, but coming out of it.

I break through the water surface and suck in as much air as possible into my lungs. I inhale too much too quickly and break out into a terrible coughing fit which felt like it lasted forever. While I coughed up my lungs, I was able to deduce that I was sitting in the middle of a very shallow pond; one quite similar to the Spirit Oasis; and I was in some dense forestry. Once my coughing fit had subsided, I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart.

“My oh my…” The voice startles me and I glance to my left and spot a black and white figure. “It seems Jongdae had to use force to get you here…I’m sure the journey was quite uncomfortable.”

I stare in horror at the individual; I had never felt such a deep and unsettling horror before, but in that moment I felt as if the devil himself was squeezing my heart in his fist. I stared at the figure, which looked just like me but was quite obviously not I. It was my face, my voice, my body; and yet it was _not_ my face, my voice, or my body. His facial expressions were colder and crueler than mine; his voice was sensual and alluring, and his body moved like a seductive tiger; tempting you while at the same time demonstrating power and control in his movement.

If I had to describe the color of death…it would be him. Bone white with even whiter hair; which stood out in contrast to his black eyes and black, satin robes. The only hint of color on him was his mouth, which was the lightest color of pink imaginable.

It was me…but it was most certainly not me. My initial thought when I saw him was that he was a demon, an imposter; tricking me by stealing portions of my identity. Then I thought, possibly he was a doppelganger, although I didn’t think they really existed.

“Who are you?”

He doesn’t answer right away. He tilts his head slowly, and looks my figure up and down; it was an unsettling thing to have him look at me. He was so controlled in his movement that he didn’t seem…real. He took his time looking at my dripping body and face, noticing every twitch I made with his dark eyes.

“I’m Junmyeon.” His voice was light and yet it was heavy on my ears.

I shake my head and let out a short hysterical laugh. Reflexively I say, “I am Junmyeon.”

Something within his eyes flashes and his face tightens and his body moves as if ready to pounce. There was anger there; something vicious and uncontrollable. “No, _I’m_ Junmyeon.”

I sit there, speechless and altogether disjointed. It’s a terrifying feeling; talking to your reflection which isn’t your reflection. More hysterical laughter bubbles to my lips and I shake my head in disbelief. This was crazy, _I_ was crazy. This isn’t real, I know it’s not real, it _can’t_ be real.

“Then who am I?”

Immediately, the pale figure’s anger and tenseness disperse. He smiles easily and his body relaxes and flows sensually once more. “You are Prince Suho.” I stare at the chaotic figure; blank and in shock. That’s what I was experiencing; shock! Trauma! Speechlessness and emptiness within my thoughts because my mind could not comprehend the reality I was perceiving.

The figure once more tilts his head and his gentle smiles turns slightly sinister, “Confused?”

I coughed out a breath which sounded somewhat similar to a chuckle, “Very.”

He raises his eyebrows innocently, “Would you like me to explain it to you?”

I don’t respond and instead simply stare at him, not sure what the right answer to give him is. He pouts at my silence and extends a hand to me, “Come, I will show you everything.”

Instinctively, I shake my head. I did not want to close the distance between us, and I most certainly did not want to touch him.  I wanted there to be a gap; a boundary line; so I would not have to truly accept that this mysterious individual was real and physically tangible, and not just a creation of my mind.

A darkness crosses the pale demon’s face as I continue to shake my head at his offer and make no indication of moving closer. He face turns to stone and once again there is that burning anger in those coal-like eyes.

“ _I said come_.” His words hit my ears like a sledgehammer, full of heavy lead and demanding obedience. His voice itself was smooth and controlled, but the power of it hitting me was something animalistic and untamed.

With his extended hand, he makes a miniscule gesture; he beckons me over and my body moves as if it no longer obeys me. I rise from the water and with jerking motions I walk towards him. With all my willpower, I tried to stop my limbs from moving forward; but my whole body was now a puppet with strings attached to it. I look up to the deadly reflection of myself and realize it is him; he is the puppet master controlling me.

As I come closer and closer, he smiles in satisfaction; enjoying my loss of control. My body stills in front of him, and I stare at his face in terror; but he does not seem to notice or care about my obvious fear of him. He steps closer and my heart starts to pound loudly. I want to turn away and escape from him; I want to desperately run.

He raises his hand and all I am able to do is clench my teeth and fists. I will myself to move; to escape. Inside my own head I’m screaming, _“Go! Run! Don’t let him touch you! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!”_

His cold hand flutters against my cheek as he strokes it softly. He smiles wickedly at me and I want to scream at him to release me; but I’m too scared.

“I’m so glad you came…” He looks into my eyes to catch my response. Whatever he sees pleases him as his black eyes twinkle in delight. “I have so much to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY! I know I'm updating this really late but I have multiple reasons as to why that is. The main ones are:  
> 1\. This chapter is super fucking long. It is 20,297 words long and was originally meant to be longer. I had to cut the last part short.  
> 2\. I have started up college again so now I have to balance work, homework, and club activites. Updates may be less fequent now because of this. Sorry~~ Please be understanding~~~  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to subscibe or comment or leave a question! I will reply back as soon as I can! And yes, I do reply back to every single comment/question I recieve.   
> P.S. This is only my third or fourth time writing smut so I'm still really fucking bad at it lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can show you what I show him.” His face breaks out into a sinister grin, “I can show you how I make him scream.”

(Warning: there is some violent content in this chapter. There is child death present in this chapter; it isn't overly detailed or anything but still, if you are unable to read such material, please notify me and I will send you a version of this chapter with those scenes cut out.)

 

Tyger Tyger burning bright,

In the forests of the night:

What immortal hand or eye,

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?

 

“Here, how about we take a seat.”

He gestures for me to follow him and despite that fact that I didn’t want to; I couldn’t turn away because my body continues to disobey me. Jerkily, my limbs lift themselves and step by step bring me forward out of the shallow pond. My doppelganger walks up to a giant tree, which must have been hundreds of years old judging by how thick it was. He sits down on one of the big roots, and with his hand he motions for me to sit on the one across from him. Looking at the small, pale hand of his; it dawned on me that it was the thing controlling my body. My best guess is that it’s his ability…maybe he possesses telekinesis?

I sit down awkwardly on the thick root, and he smiles at my stiff expression. He bends down and picks up a thin stick.

“I have a lot to show you. To be honest, it’s a very long and…complicated story. I can understand if you become lost or confused, but I ask that you save your questions for the end.”

A thick lump forms in my throat as I try to speak, and it takes an exceptional amount of effort to voice my thoughts. “What are you going to show me?”

He hums, it comes out breathy and enticing, “I’m going to show you how you and I came to be.”

He leans over and taps the surface of the shallow pond with his stick. The ripples flow out from the point of connection, and my eyes widen as an image appears upon the surface.

The image shows me as a very young child, running around outside playing with a very young Kai (except he was called Jongin at that time). I could see my mother in the background, sitting on the front porch watching the both of us. She was young and smiling at the two of us as we played some silly little game together. These were my memories of when I still lived in the Land of Lightning; before I had been dipped in the Spirit Oasis.

“You probably think I’m showing you your memories, but I’m not. These are mine…not yours.”

I look over to give him a confused look, but the pale figure’s gaze is focused solely on the mirage playing on the surface of the water.

“My name is Junmyeon. I was born in the Land of Lightning, and I died in the Land of Water at the early age of nine. No, I guess I should say I was murdered; and then replaced by _you_.”

His face tightens for a second, but then relaxes once more. He touches the surface of the water again with his stick and the scene changes. Now, it’s a picture of me (or is it a picture of him?) lying sick in bed. I had scrapped my knee, and from the wound I gained an incurable sickness. I was bedridden for weeks, hacking up black goo from my lungs and hallucinating because of my terrible fever. Eventually, my hair started to turn white and black blood started to drip from my ears and eyes.

In the scene, I wasn’t at that stage yet. My hair was still dark and my skin still had a feverish look to it instead of being bone white. The scene shifts over to show my mother in the other room, talking to another man. I gasp as I look at his face.

The figure next to me hums, “Yes, I see that you recognize him. That is Kaito, Chief Kota’s former husband. As you know, Kaito had cheated on him with a woman, and was caught because of the fact that she became pregnant. The woman was killed after she gave birth to that baby. Chief Kota spared the child and Kaito, mainly out of his deep-seated love for the man; but he demanded that their pictures be burned and they were banned from the nation. Most people never knew what happened to them, but I do.”

He turns to me and presents me with a smile, “He looks familiar to someone you know, doesn’t he?”

I slowly turn back to the image of Kaito and I can’t deny the resemblance; he looks frighteningly similar to Xiumin.

“Kaito named the child Minseok, that child did not get to experience much of life however. Before he left the Land of Water, he begged Chief Kota to allow him to see the Spirit Oasis one last time.”

The image changes once more to Kaito on his knees in front of my father, holding a small child in his arms and tears streaming down his face.

“He said he wanted to plead to the Gods for forgiveness and ask them to not punish his child for his actions. He did not do that…instead, he dumped his own child which wasn’t even alive for twenty-four hours into that water and watched him drown.”

The image flashes quickly to the Spirit Oasis and I gasp in horror as I watch that small bundle be held under the water surface. I wanted to bring my hands up to cover my eyes, but my arms no longer belonged to me and I had to watch as slowly that bundle stopped moving.

“Why?” I could only choke out that single word as I sat there in shock and horror. My eyes filled with tears and the sight of that dead child blurred from my vision. Junmyeon, or at least that’s what he calls himself, lifts up a hand to wipe away the tears from my face. It was an oddly calming and gentle gesture; and did not seem fitting for him.

“You ask why? It’s because Kaito knew the powers of the Spirit Oasis. He knew if he murdered his own child, the Gods would gift him with another.”

I watch as Kaito slowly reaches in and lift the baby from the water. Suddenly, the baby’s eyes open and they are a startling bright blue. The child smiles and reaches out for his father, happy to see him and wanting his comfort. It was almost as if…the baby was unaware that his own father had murdered him seconds before.

“The spirit that now inhabits that child’s body is not the same one as before. The Gods switched them. The Spirit Oasis itself is a link to the Spirit World where the Gods reside. When one dies or is murdered in the Spirit Oasis, their soul comes to this world. However, it also allows for a soul from this world to crossover to the Living World.”

I shake my head, confused by how complicated the whole concept is. “So it’s a gateway?”

He nods, “Yes, that’s exactly what it is. Your soul leaves the body, and the Gods put in a new one.”

“Why?”

He shrugs, “I suppose it’s because they are given more power. Or maybe it’s to help balance the two worlds? I don’t really know nor do I really care. Besides, I doubt the Gods would tell me the real reason anyway.”

The image on the water returns back to my mother and Kaito talking in the room next to where I lie sick in bed.

“As I’m sure you now know, that baby from before ends up becoming the person you know now as Xiumin. His father arrived here in the Land of Lightning, and that’s where mine and your story starts.”

I watch as Kaito leans over and places a small vial of red liquid in my mother’s outstretched hand.

“Kaito was still in love with Chief Kota, and wanted to return to the Land of Water and reunite with him. However, he knew that wasn’t possible. He was lucky when he met my mother; she was a widow and didn’t know how she was going to be able to support both herself and I. Together, they planned for my mother to meet with Chief Kota, and have you become his son, so that she may report back to Kaito on Chief Kota’s actions and behaviors.”

The pale demon turns slowly to me and gives me a wicked look, “Do you love my mother? Or, I suppose you think she is _your_ mother, but she isn’t. Do you love her though?”

I stare at him for a minute in fear and shock, before nodding my head.

He tsks at me, “That’s only because you don’t know she is a murderer.”

A hot wave of anger rushes through me, “My mother isn’t a murderer! She wouldn’t even hurt a fly!”

He bursts out into laughter and shakes his head at me. Apparently, my words were quite amusing to him. He gives me a look, hinting that he viewed me as knowing nothing.

“How do you suppose my mother was able to meet with Chief Kota? She had to have a very good reason, one that would naturally gain his undivided attention. She _didn’t have_ a good reason until Kaito came and gave her one.”

“And what was that?” I ask hotly.

He sends me a pitied look, “He convinced her to murder her child. Told her it was easy; I mean, who else would know better than him?” He sends me a devious smile and laughs, although I saw no humor in his words.

“You may not know it, but your blood is toxic. All who die in the Spirit Oasis become toxic. Kaito knew this, and would drain the blood from his own child and give it to my mother. She would make me drink it, lie to me and tell me it was medicine when in actuality she was poisoning me. _That_ was Kaito’s and my mother’s plan. They poisoned me to the point where I had no chance at survival, and my mother brought me to Chief Kota and asked to dip me in the Spirit Oasis. You know the story from there, don’t you?”

I watched as the water surface showed my mother, asking Chief Kota to give her access to the Spirit Oasis. They had struck a deal together, that if the child lived through the experience, the child would become his son. I _did_ survive, and I became the Prince of the Land of Water.

Junmyeon tenses up beside me and his face grows dark as he watches my mother enter the Spirit Oasis.

“You think my mother isn’t a murderer? You can’t be serious…” Once again, there is a flash of anger in his eyes that glints like metal. He snarls and I can see the animal within him pushing forth from his skin. I understand once I look back to the water what is causing such a reaction.

My mother lays the sickly child down next to the blue water. I realize as I look at that child, that he _does_ look similar to the figure next to me. Completely white except for his eyes and looking like he was on death’s door…or possibly death itself.

My mother reaches out to the child, and her hands wrap around his slim neck. She jerks him forward and submerges his head under the water. I jerk my head away but this time it’s my eyes I can’t move. As if they were mesmerized by the sight; they stare fixated on the image of my own mother murdering me.

The child kicks and scratches at her, but no amount of flailing deters her from holding him under. I would expect her to at least be sad or emotional during the whole event, but instead her face remains still like stone; like she was a statue. I shudder as I realize that even Kaito showed more emotion that her when he held his own child under the water surface.

Slowly, the thin limbs jerk less and less until they are still. My mother smiles, inside my own head I scream in horror as I watch her smile at my dead body. And slowly, that body lifts itself out of the water and the hair turns dark, the skin gains color, and the eyes become blue.

Somehow, I am able to resist the puppet strings attached to my body and lift myself from the tree root and turn away from the image. “That isn’t my mother!”

The pale figure besides me remains still with a dark and hideous look upon his face. But then suddenly, that look is gone and he relaxes back and looks up at me with a smirk. “You’re right, that isn’t your mother. I told you that already though, she’s mine.”

I growl at him and he raises an eyebrow at my aggression towards him. “Stop lying to me! Just Stop! Stop showing me this bullshit!”

He laughs and shakes his head at me, “I’m not lying to you. It’s the truth. My mother and Kaito plotted together to achieve their goals, and in doing so they murdered both of their children and got away with it.”

I grit my teeth and shake my head furiously at him, “I don’t believe you. You’re just a demon spewing lies to me.”

He chuckles deeply and sighs, “I wish I could make you believe, but I can’t. It’s your decision whether you choose to listen to me or not. But…What I showed you _did_ happen. I had to die, in order for you to be born.”

I close my eyes and attempt to block out his words. But whether I want them to or not, they slip into my head and echo throughout my thoughts.

“Why are you telling me this? Why are you showing this to me?!”

He gracefully gets up from the root and glides over to me sensuously. That’s the type of energy and feel he exudes when he moves; sexual, smooth, and in control.

“I’m showing you so that you can understand.” He cups the sides of my face and gives me a gentle look, “I’m showing you all the lies you have been told. I am showing you what you really are! Can’t you see that?”

I close my eyes so I don’t have to look into his. There was no way any of it is true. It can’t be!

“We have a common enemy now.” My eyes spring open as his words and breath glide across my face. The tip of his nose is practically touching mine, and I watch as his black eyes reflect the blue from mine. “We both have been dealt a lot of injustice. But we can fix that…together.”

I frown at him. I’ve already made up my mind to not listen to this foul creature. He was a doppelganger, appearing in front of me only to bring about bad luck and unfortunate events. I didn’t trust him for a second; he was a snake trying to tempt me into eating the apple.

“Let’s make a deal.”

I shake my head, “I know better than to make a deal with a Devil.”

He smiles brightly and a twinkle of laughter bubbles from his lips, “You don’t have a choice Sweetheart. You can’t return to the world of the living without my help; and I won’t help you unless you make a deal with me.”

He smiles sweetly and glides away from me, walking around the perimeter of the pond. He makes an amused expression when he looks at my face, and I know it’s because he finds it funny witnessing how much I disapprove the idea of making a deal with him.

“Why can’t I return?”

“Your soul will become lost. If you enter the Spirit Oasis and try to return to the Living World, you will most likely become lost and your soul will be ripped to shreds. It is easier coming to the Spirit World, than it is leaving it.”

He shrugs his shoulder at my misfortune, “I can teach you how to go back, but I require a deal to be struck first.”

I grimace as I realize I don’t have much of a choice, “What’s the deal?”

His black eyes take on a sly look, “I will train you for three months so that you may become stronger-“

“Three months?!” I look at him in surprise, “I don’t have that sort of time!”

Junmyeon waves a hand nonchalantly at my outburst, “Time flows differently here than in your world. Three months here is only three days there.”

I visibly relax as I hear that but I know there is more here than what he is telling me. “What more is there to the deal?”

He smirks and continues to flow around the glistening Spirit Oasis, “After those three months, we will battle. If you win, you may return to the land of living.”

“What happens if _you_ win?”

Very slowly, those darks eyes rise to meet mine. I knew I was making a deal with a Devil, I knew he was a demon that had trapped me in his web but I didn’t know how to escape. This wasn’t my world…this was his and we both were aware of the advantage he had over me.

“If I win…I get my body back.”

“You mean you will take over _my_ body in the Living World and leave me here?”

The pale figure nods and I scoff, “Why should I make a deal? What if I decide to just stay here with you, and abandon my body in the Living World?”

He was like a tiger as he started to stalk towards me, “If you stay here, I’m gonna force you to watch as I murder every single person you love in the most horrific of ways. And believe me; I am more than capable of doing so.”

I tense up as I hear that, but I try to rationalize it out in my head. There was no way he would be able to harm them from this world. He had no control on them and wouldn’t be able to do much. He is just bluffing.

“Tsk tsk, Suho.” He sighs and I jump as he comes to stand up close to me. “I know you are thinking there is no way for me to harm them. But I already have…”

I furrow my brows in confusion, “How?”

The corners of his mouth twitch up in pleasure, “Jongin’s visions…Baekhyun’s dreams, they are all caused by me. I can make anyone dream the dreams I want them to see. Everyone _in this world_ is vulnerable to me, once they close their eyes at night.” He shrugs his shoulders as if it isn’t a big deal, “I can make Baekhyun go crazy, drive him to the point where he can’t sleep at night because the dreams are too horrific. I can make Jongin believe he can see the future, and end up leading him to a cliff’s edge where he falls to his death. I can do anything really…”

I gulp as I try to figure out if he is lying to me or not. Is he really the one causing Baekhyun’s dreams? Will he truly just stop once I make a deal with him, or will he still continue to torture him slowly even afterwards?

A fiery glint seems to glow in his coal-like eyes as he watches my internal struggle. “Do you still need more convincing?” He looks over to the water surface and upon it is the image of Baekhyun lying in bed. “I can show you what I show him.” His face breaks out into a sinister grin, “I can show you how I make him scream.”

He lifts up a hand, “NO!” He pauses and glances over at me. I shake my head and my face crumbles as I realize I have no other options. I can’t risk it…

I lift up an outstretched hand, “Let’s make a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! what a quick update!! hahah this was to make up for how long it took me to update the last chapter. This was suppose to be part of the last bit in the previous chapter, but I took it out and made it its own separate thing. Partly because of the material within it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this small update! If you have any questions feel free to ask, I feel this chapter might be a bit confusing. Also feel free to subscribe and comment! 
> 
> By the way, I want to give a special shout out to everyone who has commented on this story because those comments are what drive me to update. They mean soooo much to me and from the bottom of my heart, I really appreciate you guys taking the time and leaving me a few words of encouragement or even just telling me what you like or even dislike about a chapter. Because from those comments I can become a better writer for all of you.
> 
> <3 I hope you all have a wonderful Labor day weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t handle this shit this early in the morning! I got Kris’ shady ass to deal with and Suho telling me what to do!” I turn to Suga and he inches away from me, “And my dick won’t go down!” I point to my cock which was still standing proud, surprisingly.
> 
> Suga shrugs his shoulders, “Well I offered to help you with that last bit…”

(Warning: There is smut in this chapter.)

I watch as the deep, purple robe slowly slides off one of his smooth shoulders. The bottom of it parts as one of his thin legs places itself on the edge of my bed. He shifts his weight forward towards me, and more of the fabric parts from his body, exposing more and more of his naked skin. He starts to crawl towards me and I feel my cock harden at the sight, especially when his pink tongue comes out to lick his lips.

“Baekhyun…what are you doing?”

He sends me a sultry look with his heavy-lidded eyes and the corners of his mouth tug up playfully. He creeps closer and gracefully swings one of his legs over so he is straddling my hips. I audibly gulp as I feel my hardened cock twitch beneath him; while a wave of pleasure and heat encompasses my body. Baekhyun smiles at me prettily, as he brings up his hand and allows his slender fingers to play with his soft lips and pink tongue. I grip the sheets beneath me as I watch those slim digits be caressed slowly and sensually by that wet muscle; and his white teeth gently bite down on them when he smiles at the groan that escapes me.

He shifts around slightly and allows the robe to fall off his shoulders and pools at his waist. I watch from where I lie stiffly under him, as the silky fabric slithers down and does nothing to hide the outline of his swollen cock. I couldn’t control myself anymore and I reached out with my hands to run them over his naked torso. His muscles tighten and relax under my palms as he giggles at me.

I run my thumbs over his pierced nipples, which this time around only have small, silver bars within them instead of being decorated with ornaments like a Christmas tree. He lets out a small, breathy moan as I caressed the pink nubs, and hearing the sound causes me to let out an embarrassingly loud groan. Baekhyun giggles when he hears the sound and wiggles his hips slightly. My hands grip his waist tightly to stop the movement, since the small amount of friction nearly made my eyes roll into the back of my head and a deep growl formed in my throat.

“Wait…don’t do that.”

Baekhyun tilts his head cutely to the side, “Hm? Why? Don’t you want this?” He reaches down with his hands and grips the purple robe. Sensuously, he pulls the fabric away and throws it off to a distant corner of the room. I can feel my cock pulse heavily as I take in the sight of a completely naked Baekhyun…on top of me…with his pink cock leaking heavily, and a bright smile on his face. God damn, he is so beautiful when he smiles.

I cover my face with my hands and groan, “Oh God I do! I want it…”

Baekhyun’s small hands reach out and pull mine away from my face, “You can have it.”

I shake my head as he places my hands high up on his straddling thighs, “No. Uh…no…not really. I really can’t.”  I can’t sleep with you! We are allies in war, working together to meet our future goals. We aren’t lovers! We can’t be! I’m a Prince…and sadly, I’m not your Prince. We aren’t even from the same nation…we aren’t even from the same world.

I shake my head at him, trying to obey logic rather than my raging libido. Baekhyun pouts, “But I’m giving it to you.” He forces my hands to grip his soft skin tighter and runs them up higher along the backside of his thighs until I’m gripping his ass.

I throw my head back and groan, “Fuck. Well, if you are giving it to me I guess I can’t refuse.”

Baekhyun smiles and winks at me, “That’s right, you can’t refuse me.”

At that, I nearly cum in my underwear and I pray to the Gods to give me strength to last for at least another five more minutes. When I look at Baekhyun though, sitting there perched on top of me; I realize that I would be lucky if I could last another two.

He takes his hands off of mine and runs them up my torso, sexually biting his lip as he feels up my body. He moves them all the way up to my collarbones before bringing them all the way back down to the edge of my underwear. He grips the waistband and starts to slowly pull them off before he pauses.

He furrows his brows in uncertainty, “Is this okay?”

Mentally I think; _no this really isn’t okay_ ; _we probably shouldn’t be doing this._ Verbally I say, “Yea, sure! Why? Is there a problem? Do you want to stop?” I pray that his answer is no because ending this with a case of blue-balls is not how I want this scenario to conclude.

He chuckles and shakes his head, “I mean is this position okay?”

“P-p-position?” I blush as I awkwardly stutter out the word.

Baekhyun nods his head as he looks at me with his piercing cat eyes, “This position isn’t very Prince-like, right?”

“What?” I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“Princes don’t usually let their partners ride them, right? They don’t usually like the image of their partners sitting above them, nor do they like letting themselves be dominated. But…to be honest I like this position…”

Baekhyun bites the tips of his slender fingers shyly as he looks up to check my response. I lie there dumbfounded for a second before coming to my senses.

“Well, if you like this position let’s do it! Who _cares_ if it is Prince-like or not. I don’t even feel very Prince-like when I’m around you anyway!”

Baekhyun bursts into laughter at that and my heart stutters for a moment at the beautiful image of his smile and twinkling eyes. I grip his hips tightly and his laughter stutters to a stop.

I give him a serious look, “I mean it though. You better not call me Prince, I’m not a Prince when it’s just us two.”

Baekhyun gives me a small smile and nods, “I know. I won’t call you Prince, I’ll call you Chanyeol.”

Just hearing my name coming from his lips creates a giant smile to spread across my face. I can’t deny that it sounds fucking good when he says it; and I know for a fact it will sound even better once he starts moaning it.

Losing my last little bit of control. I grip the back of his head and crash my lips onto his. He moans and feeling it vibrate against my lips and hearing it echo throughout my skull makes me feel like I died and went to heaven. His tongue entwines with mine; and next thing I know we are grinding against each other and moaning together loudly to the point where I unconsciously started to worry about the servants hearing us.

But at the same time I didn’t care, I wanted Baekhyun to moan louder, I wanted to hear his whimpers as I grinded against him harder. I start to bite and suck on his neck, and in response his nails dig into my shoulders where he is gripping me tightly.

“ _Chanyeol._ ” His moan comes out breathy and broken and my hips buck up into his in a natural reaction to it. My cock jabs harshly into his hip-bone and I groan at the hot friction.

Baekhyun pulls away slightly from me and places his hands against my chest. He shoves me back down into the mattress and it takes me by surprise by how strong he really is.

“I want more.” He pants the words to me as he looks down at my shocked face.

My face displays even more shock as I am stunned by his words, “What more do you want? Ohhhhh…fuck.”

A deep and husky growl rips itself from my chest as Baekhyun lowers himself onto my swollen cock. He was so tight that it was almost painful. For a minute, my vision blanks and I stop breathing, every nerve and thought within my body was focused solely on the feeling of being within Baekhyun. He was warm and inviting, soft yet tight; and I wanted so desperately to thrust as fast and as hard as I could into him. Instead, I flexed every muscle within my body in order to keep still, since I knew I could hurt him if I became too rough.

“ _I want this_.” He whines out the words as he lowers himself even farther onto my cock.

I hiss out a breath and my hands clench his thighs tightly; trying to ground myself. Through gritted teeth I say, “Well, you can fucking have it.”

Baekhyun makes a pleased noise at my words and starts to bounce his hips to a fast rhythm. We both let out matching moans at the feeling; allowing the friction to shoot hot pleasure throughout our bodies. I reach with one of my hands to grip his leaking cock, and he lets out a high-pitched whimper as I begin to stroke him. The sound surprises me, since it was a sound I haven’t heard from him yet. Driven to hear it again, I grip him hard and stroke him roughly.

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and he tips his head back to let out a long high-pitched moan. I nearly gaped at I listened to the sound. It was very apparent to me now, that his moans were progressively getting higher and higher in pitch. Is this what happens to him when he gets closer to orgasm? That’s…really fucking sexy.

Engrossed by the pleasurable friction, Baekhyun starts to body roll on top of me. This made it so when his hips moved forward, his cock would thrust roughly into my hand; while when his hips moved back it would allow my cock to sink deeper within him. It was the best sight I have ever seen in my life. Watching him on top of me; his muscles working under his smooth skin as his body searched for the best pleasure it could find. His body glistening in sweat; his hooded eyes looking into mine with want and desire; and his mouth slightly parted, allowing him to let out such pretty sounds. And of course, if I looked farther down I could see his hardened cock dripping heavily onto my hand, and I could also spot my own swollen cock disappearing within his tight body.

All the sights and sounds and feeling are too much for me; and without thinking about it I look up at Baekhyun and say, “Fuck. I’m gonna cum.” Internally, I scream in my head; _dammit Chanyeol, really? You couldn’t hold out longer?_

Baekhyun lets out a soft moan this time and closes his eyes as he tips his head back farther; exposing his long and slender neck. “I want you to come.”

“hah..ah..you sure?” I mentally smack myself for asking such a dumb question.

Baekhyun opens his dark eyes and lowers his chin so he can look right into my eyes. His dark hair falls down a bit to cover his face, and he sends me a wicked smile as he licks his canines. “Positive.”

After witnessing such a provocative and hungry look; I convince myself it’s okay to be a bit rough with him now. I grip his waist tightly and start to thrust hard and fast into him. The sudden change causes Baekhyun to let out a small scream of ecstasy which I smirk at. With one hand, I grip the back of his hair roughly and bring him down so I can sink my teeth into his neck. I bite down hard and suck roughly to hide my moan as I come inside him. Baekhyun lets out broken whimpers and cries as he comes hotly onto my stomach.

The orgasm is so good it jolts me awake; and I lay there confused as I take in my surroundings. My room which was casted in moonlight; is now shining brightly from sunlight. There is no sexy Baekhyun on top of me; or even within sight for that matter. And I groan as I realize my dream left my underwear and sheets soiled.

“Fuck.”

\----------------------------------------

“ _Ahhh Chanyeol._ ”

I moan out his name as he thrusts up into me fast and hard. I try to move my hips to meet with his thrusts; but they are too fast and powerful. So instead, I’m left bracing myself above him; allowing his cock to fuck me open and leave me shivering on the verge of orgasm.

I continue to moan out his name in between my shouts of pleasure; and eventually he grips the back of my neck and smashes our lips together so he can swallow my whimpers. His tongue rubs the walls of my mouth and I can feel my cock pulse as I am pushed even closer to the edge.

I pull away and let out an obnoxiously loud and obscene moan as his cock strikes the most pleasurable spot within me; and he lays hot, searing kisses along my jaw line and neck.

“Baekhyun.” I jump as he says my name, not because it was odd that he was saying it; but it didn’t sound right. He repeats it and I pull away slightly in confusion. The voice was deep…but not deep like Chanyeol’s. It was a very..very familiar voice but I was positive it wasn’t Chanyeol’s.

I pull away to look at his face and he returns my gaze with a lust-filled one. “Baekhyun, you need to wake up dearest.”

At that, the shock of hearing a different voice come out of Chanyeol’s mouth added with the oddness of his words, forced me to jump myself awake. My eyes fly open and I lie in bed for a second or two, trying to gather my bearings. I wake up lying on my stomach; and I can feel my painfully hard cock squished between my body and the mattress.

“Oh? Sleeping beauty has awoken I see.” At his voice I jump and twist my head to look at the other side of the bed. Suga is lying next to me, with his head propped up on one arm while his other hand strokes lazy designs on my back.

“What are you doing here?” I growl at him.

He hums, “Well, I _was_ watching you fuck your bed there for a while. You were giving it quite a pounding.” He smiles and winks at me deviously and I groan in dread. “Oh yea, you did that a lot too. Groaning and moaning _Chanyeol oh Chanyeol._ ”

Hearing that a flush spreads itself across my cheeks and I hide my face in my pillow, “Fucking shit.” Suga laughs at my words and pain and in that moment I really wanted to stab the fucker. “It was a dream; I had no control over it.”

“Uh huh,” Suga raises an unconvinced brow, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Suga starts to rub soothing circles into my back and I growl at him.

“No, I mean it. It was a dream…I don’t feel that way about him.”

Suga shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. He was doing the same thing this morning too. Moaning your name and everything.”

I widen my eyes at that before glaring at him, “Stop lying to me and telling me this bullshit. Just get out.”

“I’m not lying to you, and do you really want me to leave when you are in this condition?” Suga rolls over on top of me and shoves his hand in between the mattress and my body and lightly grazes my cock with his fingers through my underwear. At just the slightest of touches, my hips buck and I can’t help but let a pleasurable hiss leave my mouth before I can resume back some control and grab his wrist.

“Do _not_ touch me there.” I mutter the words at him darkly, but they did not intimidate him since it was obvious what his touch had done to me. My thighs were quivering and my nails were practically breaking skin where they gripped Suga’s wrist; I was so close to cumming that it was excruciatingly painful.

“Come on, I’m just trying to lend you a helping hand.” Suga’s voice sounds amused and I send him a dirty glare over my shoulder.

“I don’t need a helping hand! I’ll be fine, it’ll go away by itself.”

Suga scoffs at my words, “Are you fucking serious? I’m pretty sure the tip of your dick has turned purple by now; you ain’t getting rid of that unless you stroke one out.”

I reach an arm back and shove him off of me, “In that case, I would rather has a purple-tipped penis than have you ‘stroke one out’ for me.” I roll my eyes and walk over to grab one of my many robes; this one was scarlet.

He gives me a disbelieving look, “Are you sure? You really want to experience that sort of pain and discomfort instead of letting me help you get rid of it?”

I tie my robe tightly around my waist and turn to look him dead in the eye, “Positive.”

His disbelieving look changes into one of offense and shock, “Are you being serious right now? In that case, how the hell am I going to convince you to let me fuck you?”

I give him a disgusted look, “You aren’t.”

“I’m determined to do so.”

“Well, give up now and save yourself the trouble.”

Suga sends me a grumpy look before hopping off the bed and approaching me. I stiffen as he draws closer but allow him to circle his arms around my waist. He places a gentle kiss on my cheek and I grunt at him.

He smirks at me, “Remember? We are lovers.”

He proceeds to stroke his hands down my body and I curl my lip at him, “I’m starting to get the impression you only told those spies you were my lover, so you would have a reason to feel me up.”

Suga feigns surprise, “Now why would you think that?” His hands grip my ass tightly and I raise an eyebrow at him; as if I would have to answer that question.

He winks at me before rubbing the tip of his nose against mine in an imitation of an Eskimo kiss. “It’s

time we share our secrets, Dearest.”

My face remains blank at his actions but his words caused my ears to perk up. “Secrets? What’s secrets have you been keeping from me?”

Suga pulls me tight to his body and I grunt as my cock jabs into his pelvis. I shut my eyes so I don’t have to see his smirk and can instead focus on ignoring the aching need for release.

“Well, I do have many secrets but I’m not talking about myself.”

I crack an eye open to give him a glare, “What makes you think I’m keeping secrets?”

He shrugs, “That child gave you a note last night, right?”

I frown, “Yes. Why?”

Suga gets an excited glint in his eye, “What did it say?”

I pull myself away from him, “I don’t know.”

Suga gives me an irritated look, “Come on, don’t be keeping secrets from me. It’s gonna make you look suspicious and I’m gonna have to take action and dispose of you.”

I roll my eyes, “I’m not keeping secrets. I haven’t read the damn message yet. Give me a second.” I search the floor in an attempt to locate my pants from last night. I pick them up near my vanity and search the pocket for the small envelop.

I break the seal and in bold print it reads, “KRIS DISOBEYED ORDERS. HE IS NOW WITH PRINCE SUHO. WE SUSPECT HE IS A TRAITOR.”

“FUCK!” I yell as I throw the parchment so it is out of my sight. I scream in anger and frustration as I run my fingers through my hair and grip it hard. “That son of a BITCH! I should have slit his throat when I had the chance!”

Suga curiously walks over and picks up the parchment. He reads it and raises an eyebrow, “What do you plan to do?”

I let out a rough growl, “I’m gonna go chop his damn balls off, that’s what I’m gonna do. I have to head back to the Land of Lightning as soon as possible. I can’t afford to leave Suho alone with him.”

Suga shakes his head, “That may not be the best plan. And you would be disobeying Prince Suho’s orders.”

I furrow my brows, “What do you mean I would be disobeying orders?”

Suga reaches into his pocket and holds out a letter to me, “I intercepted it this morning; to make sure that the other spies wouldn’t see it.”

I unfold it and skim through the message quickly. Signed at the bottom was Suho’s signature, and the content of the letter ordered for me to head North and start preparing the troops for battle. Apparently, Suho plans to wage a full-out attack as soon as possible to end the war early.

I grit my teeth and rip the message to shreds while screaming profanities at it. Suga actually takes a step back from me and looks slightly frightened by my sudden aggression.

“I can’t handle this shit this early in the morning! I got Kris’ shady ass to deal with and Suho telling me what to do!” I turn to Suga and he inches away from me, “And my dick won’t go down!” I point to my cock which was still standing proud, surprisingly.

Suga shrugs his shoulders, “Well I offered to help you with that last bit…”

I ignore him and furiously shove past him to walk over to my balcony doors and fling them open. I step out into the fresh air and take in a deep breath. It didn’t help to calm me down though and I lean forward to grip the balcony railing until my knuckles turn white.

“What the fuck am I suppose to do right now?! I can’t even think! All I see is red!”

I feel Suga come up behind me and grip my waist gently, “Just calm down. First we will take care of your dick-“

I growl, “I mean it! What the hell am I suppose to do?!”

Suga grips me hard and pulls me against his hard chest. His voice gets deeper and lower as his words take on a more serious tone, “Just relax and let me help you. I can relieve some of your tension.”

He slides one if his hands down my torso, causing my robe to slip open slightly. Before I can stop him; he grips my cock tightly through my underwear and I let out a yelp as my body experiences paralyzing shocks of pleasure. My legs quiver and give out beneath me, and I only remain standing because of Suga’s hold on me.

He licks the shell of my ear, “Once we get rid of this, we can talk about what to do.”

He grips it tighter and I moan loudly. At that point, I probably would have let him do whatever he wanted; if we weren’t interrupted. Suddenly, the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat causes us to freeze. We both turn our heads to find Chanyeol standing on the balcony next to ours.

Without thinking, I instantly turn and kick Suga as hard as I can in the stomach, sending him flying past the balcony doors into my room. I quickly rush forward and slam those doors shut before rearranging my robe and turning to Chanyeol with a bright smile.

“Hello! Good Morning!” I forget my anger and frustration and instead address Chanyeol with my most brightest and happiest voice. “What are you doing up so early in the morning?”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “It’s noon.”

“Oh.” I look out to see the sun is quite indeed, high up in the sky. I laugh awkwardly and loudly as I scratch my head, “Well, time sure does fly when you are…distracted.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, and instead his eyes slowly lower themselves until they are taking in the outline of my cock through my thin robe. I awkwardly shuffle to find a position to hide it but it’s fruitless. “I…didn’t realize you and Suga knew each other so well.”

I shake my head furiously at him, “We don’t! I don’t even know him!”

Chanyeol gives me a doubtful look.

“I mean it! I woke up like this! He’s trying to take advantage of my situation!”

Through the balcony doors I hear Suga shout back, “You fucking whore!” and I flick him off.

I turn back to Chanyeol and we stand still for nearly a minute, looking at each other as a heavy silence hangs between us.

Chanyeol nods and starts to turn away with a slightly pissed off look on his face, “Well, I’ll let you guys get back to the fun you were having.”

“What! Nononono! Don’t get the wrong idea! I hate that fucker!”

Chanyeol opens the balcony doors and says a quick ‘Have a good one’ before closing them and ending the conversation there. I bite my lip and resist the urge to pull my hair out.

“FUUUUUUUUUCK!” I turn around and fling my balcony doors open once more and charge forward to where Suga is sitting; keeled over next to my bed holding his stomach. “You fucking suck!”

Suga gives me a disbelieving look, “Are you kidding me? You kick me in the stomach and now you want me to suck you off?”

“No!” Frustrated and annoyed I grab a pillow and throw it at his face. “I want you to get out! I don’t want to see you anymore! I don’t want to see anyone ever again!” I flop down face first into my bed and if it weren’t for the fact that I was so angry and tense, I probably would have cried into the soft sheets.

Suga tsks at me, “Stop being a drama queen.”

“It’s the only thing I’ll ever be a queen of!”

Suga scoffs, “What? Now you want to be his _queen_?”

I lift my head to glare at him, “I never said that!”

He rolls his eyes, “Are you upset because your Prince Charming saw something he wasn’t suppose to see?”

I grab another pillow and fling it at him but he dodges it. I then grab another one, but this time I hold it close to me to hide my face, “I mean it. Just get out.”

Suga sighs and sits there quietly as he takes in my clearly upset form, “If it makes you feel any better, those flowers were from him.”

“What flowers?” I lift my head and finally I notice the glowing Fire Lilies on my bedside table. They aren’t as luminescent as they were last night, but even in the bright sunlight I could see the warm glow they give off. I stare at them silently and feel my heart start to hurt in my chest.

“He picked those for you last night. He even burned his fingers and everything. I kept telling him to just wait until they cooled, but he knew they last longer and glow brighter the earlier you pick them.”

I frowned and returned to hiding my face in the pillow. With a muffled voice I say, “I feel bad.”

“So do I.”

I lift my head enough to glare at Suga, “No you don’t.”

“You’re right I don’t.” He says monotonously. “But have no fear Princess, you’re Prince Charming doesn’t give up that easily. Don’t lose hope quite yet.”

With that, Suga leaves the room, and I end up lying in my bed for a long while, staring at the glowing Fire Lilies.

\-----------------------------------------

I bite my fingernails as I tap my foot quickly and repeatedly against the ground.

Luhan tsks at me, “Stop biting them. That’s a bad habit to form.”

I sniff at him, “Don’t act like you know what’s good for me.”

He rolls his eyes, “Come on Xiumin! Ever since that time-“

“Don’t talk about it.”

He gives me a hard look, “Since we _kissed_ you have been treating me like I’m a villain and avoiding me like the plague!”

I huff out an angry breath, “That’s because you are. Now leave me alone so I can worry in peace.”

Luhan throws his hands up into the air, “Chen already told us Prince Suho is going to be in there for three days. So far, it has only been one. Why don’t you come lie down and get some sleep?”

I shake my head at him, “I can’t sleep when I am this anxious.”

Luhan sighs and reaches out a hand to comfort me but I pull away. Anger flashes across his face and he reaches forward to grab my arm and tug me close.

“You need to stop this behavior, right now. You are literally killing yourself with worry. Don’t you see how terrible you look? Stop worrying about Prince Suho, he can take care of himself. Stop worrying about me because I’m not going to do anything to you.”

I shove him away from me, “You’ve already done things to me!”

Luhan’s jaw tightens, “I haven’t done anything that you didn’t want me to do! I didn’t force you to kiss me, I’m not forcing you to feel this way, I’m not forcing you to kill yourself with anxiety! I’m trying to help you!”

I turn away from him, “You don’t understand.” I knew what he was saying was the truth. It wasn’t his fault and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like this but…this is the best I can do to protect myself.

Luhan huffs in anger, “You’re right, I don’t understand. I don’t understand any of it! I don’t get why you are determined to marry a man you don’t lov-”

“Shhh!” I shush him harshly and look towards where the others are sleeping near the tree. “Don’t be so loud, they’ll hear you.”

Luhan looks as if he doesn’t care whether or not they hear him, “I don’t know what went wrong. I don’t know why you reject me; when before you were more than willing to let me embrace you.”

“It was a mistake!”

Luhan’s expression becomes hurt before hardening itself, “No it wasn’t! Don’t lie and say it was a mistake.”

“It was wrong!” I nearly shout the words in his face, and after they have been spoken a heavy and painful silence falls between us. I feel my eyes prickle with the knowing sensation of tears and I quickly hide my face so he won’t see them.

“You don’t understand, Luhan. It was wrong. It was wrong of me to go and betray Tao like that. What’s killing me isn’t my anxiety, but my shame and disgust for myself. And every time I look at you I’m reminded of it!”

Luhan is silent for a long while as he looks down towards the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him tip his head up and look up to the stars. His beauty takes my breath away and I can feel my heart within my chest seize up as if an un-seeable force was pulling it to him.

“In that moment, when we kissed, I know you felt it too. It felt as if I finally became whole; that I was complete and it felt _right_. Growing up in the Land of Moon, I heard so many stories about soul mates that hearing that word alone use to make my ears bleed. But now, I really question if that’s real…if that’s what you are to me.”

Luhan bites his lips and looks away before continuing, “You’re right, I don’t understand your shame or disgust because I’m blinded by my own feelings for you. And since I don’t truly understand, it might be wrong of me to assume this but…don’t you think your shame is displaced?”

I bite my tongue and shake my head at him. Somehow, I’m able to choke out a few words, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Luhan takes a step closer and I take a step back. His face becomes hurt once more but it was apparent he still wasn’t deterred by my behavior, “You feel shame, because you gave in to what your heart truly wanted. And you think that in doing that; you betrayed Tao. But you didn’t betray Tao when you decided to fulfill your heart’s wishes; you betrayed him when you decided to become engage to him even though you were well aware you were not in love with him.”

“So? What would you have me do then, huh? Leave Tao and run to you? You and I don’t even have a future together once this war is over. We aren’t even from the same nation or live even similar lives.”

Without thinking about it, I turn to glare at Luhan and I watch as his eyes widen when he takes in the small amount of tears dripping down my face. Hurriedly, I rub them away and hide my face from his view once again.

Luhan shakes his head sadly, “I’m not asking you to leave Tao for me. I just…want you to be happy and to follow your heart.”

I scoff, “And what if my heart doesn’t lead to you?”

I turn to Luhan and he gives me a sad smile, “I know it does.”

I shake my head and let out a broken laugh. He was so sure of himself; he doesn’t even have the slightest hint of doubt about my feelings towards him. And what hurt is that it was true.

Luhan steps forward and wraps his arms around me and this time I let him. I lean into his warmth and he gently lays his head on top of mine.

“I love you.” My eyes widen as the words spill forth from my mouth. I raise a hand up in shock to cover my lips, not believing they had truly spoken the words.

Luhan nods, seemingly unfazed by my action, “I know you do.”

\---------------------------------

“You’re overthinking it, Sweetheart.”

I feel my eyebrow twitch at his words, but decide not to respond back and just ignore him. I take another deep breath, and continue with the slow movement as I bring the water out of the shallow pond and try to manipulate it into a round ball. I feel the sweat roll down my body as I put all my concentration into smoothing out the edges of the sphere.

Slowly, I take another deep breath and focus the energy of the water and try to solidify it; just like Junmyeon showed me how to do. I try to picture it in my head, the ball of water freezing and turning into solid ice. I can picture it; I can feel myself slowing the water molecules down, but I could also feel myself losing control. Before I knew it; the edges of the sphere started to morph and the ball of water crumbles and splashes back down into the pond. I let out a very loud cry of frustration and kick a few pebbles into the shallow water.

I hear Junmyeon’s twinkling laughter behind me, “I told you to stop overthinking it.”

I spin around on him, “You’re a shitty teacher, y’know that? If I’m not suppose to concentrate and focus; what should I do? How about you tell me that!”

Junmyeon smiles gently and lifts an outstretch hand. Upon the sight of it I tense in fear; expecting him to control my body with it once more; but instead a small stream of water flows up and out of the pond to lay itself gently in the awaiting hand.

“You must _feel_ it. You have to love the water and let it love you in return.” I watch as Junmyeon manipulates the water into all shapes and sizes; one second it is a bunny and the next it is a wolf.

“I _am_ trying to feel it.”

Junmyeon shakes his head, “No, you are trying to control it. You should not control the water, and the water should not control you. Instead, there should be a relationship there; an intimate one where both you and the water are one and the same thing.”

I grit my teeth in frustration, “Well, it use to be that way! I use to be able to make the water do whatever I wanted it to do, but now it feels like it is constantly rejecting me! And now, you want me to control ice; which I don’t even think is possible since I was never able to do it before.”

Junmyeon sighs tiredly and gets up from where he was sitting in the cool shade of the tree, “It is possible. Don’t you remember? At your wedding, that arrow that was shot at you was stopped because you froze it with ice. Well…actually it was _I_ who froze it with ice; you didn’t even see it coming.”

I roll my eyes, “Yea yea, I get it. Thank you for saving my life that one time.”

“Actually, I saved your life multiple times.” He sends me a sly smirk and I send him an irritated look. He brushes off my glare with a wave of a hand, “Besides that however, you don’t understand why the water does not want to work with you. It’s because it has yet to find you worthy.”

I groan and roll my eyes as I flop down onto the hard earth below me, “Why? I use to be able to water bend before, why can’t I now?”

Junmyeon flows over and starts to walk across the water top. He goes towards the center of the pond, and turns to face me before sitting down gracefully. “You use to be able to water bend in the Living World; this is the Spirit World.”

“It makes a difference?”

“To most, no. To you, it makes all the difference in the world.”

I sigh tiredly and move to get into a comfortable position, “Let me guess, I’m in for another long story about all the stuff I have been unaware of and lied too about for my whole life.”

Junmyeon smiles brightly, “Of course you are! I never waste time telling you a story unless it relates to that sort of topic.”

I groan unenthusiastically, “Well in that case, get on with it.”

Junmyeon smiles as he takes pleasure in my obvious pain and frustration, “In the Living World, you were more powerful than all others because a portion of yourself was in the Spirit World; that would be me. Since I was here; it allowed you to access a greater portion of bending energy. Those who have abilities gain energy for that ability by pulling essence away from the Spirit World. You did not have to do that; because you were already directly linked to it.”

I nod, “So to sum it up; they had to learn to pull energy away from the Spirit World and control it within their bodies in order to manipulate their ability. I didn’t have to extract the energy, I only had to learn how to control and direct it.”

Junmyeon nods in approval, “Exactly. Because of that, in the Living World you had much more energy and power in comparison to everybody else. However, it does not work that way here. Now that you are here in the Spirit World, I have cut off my supply of energy that I have been giving to you. Now, you must generate your own by pulling from the living essence that makes up the Spirit World.”

I shake my head, “I don’t know how to do that though and you aren’t teaching me that. You are teaching me to water bend and form ice.”

Junmyeons shakes his head harshly and furrows his brows, “No no no! That’s not what I’m teaching you. You already know how to water bend, why would I teach you something you already know? This past month, I have not taught you a single water bending technique; instead I had you meditate and feel the water and become tuned to it.”

I throw my hands up in the air, “If you aren’t teaching me water bending, and instead teaching me how to create my own bending energy; then why the hell can I neither water bend nor create energy now?”

Junmyeon chuckles and rolls his eyes, “Don’t try to imply that I have been a poor teacher to you; I’ve already taught you what most learn within a year in only a month. When you got here, you couldn’t even manipulate a water droplet. You were weak and incapable of doing anything. Now, you are able to manipulate a little bit of Spiritual essence and therefore you can do small acts of water bending.”

I press my lips together in annoyance, “That’s not good enough! I want to be as strong as I was before. Teach me how to be strong like you.”

Junmyeon smirks, “I _am_ teaching you how to be strong like me. But that means you have to listen and do as I say.”

I cross my arms and pout; not at all liking the idea of having to obey and listen to him, but I didn’t have much of a choice. “Fine, I’ll listen to you.”

Junmyeon smiles gently and closes his eyes, “I want you to get into the meditation position I taught you.” I close my eyes and move into the specified position, “Do as I taught you before and focus on the energy around you. You have to understand Suho, the energy around you right now is Spiritual essence, and you won’t be surrounded by it in the Land of Living. You must pull it from this world into yours. And you will find that trying to force it into obeying you won’t go over so well.”

I furrow my brows, “So what? Am I suppose to persuade it into working with me?”

Junmyeon laughs lightly, “No. You have to make it love you. You have to teach it to _want_ to willingly give itself to you.”

“And how do I do that?” I peek an eye open to look at Junmyeon where he sat calmly on the water surface. As if sensing me, he opens both of his eyes and looks directly at me.

“You have to love it unconditionally, in all that it is. You have to respect that it is both a loving and destructive force. You have to be willing to die and kill for it; so that it will be willing to kill and die for you.”

I grimace, “It sounds as if you want me to become power hungry.”

Junmyeon’s dark eyes glint as his pale lips pull up into a sinister smile, “That’s exactly what I want you to become.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I actually updated in a reasonable amount of time, I'm so proud of myself lol. I just want to tell you guys now, things will start getting more intense soon and the plot will really start to develop; currently I'm just trying to set everything up so it might be a little boring. Again, I'm also sorry if the smut is bad although I will admit I had a lot of fun writing Chanyeol's scene because the image I had in my head of him was so funny XD
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone who subscribed, commented, or upvoted on this story! I appreciate all the feedback and support. And feel free to ask me any questions you have about the story, I understand it can get a bit confusing at times. I promise to respond back with an answer as soon as possible.
> 
> And last but not least, I would love love LOVE your guys feedback and opinion on something. I was thinking of writing a separate story that related to this one; that talked about Suga's past and backstory. Would you guys be interested in that? His past will get mentioned a bit later on in this story, but basically I would go into greater detail if I wrote something separate about him. The characters would be members from bts and the chapters would be much shorter. Please leave me your opinion on this in the comment section below!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lifts up a hand for me to shake and I look down at it. It was the hand that Yoongi touched earlier; and slowly I reached out to grip it tightly and shake it. It was once tainted red by Yoongi, but now it was tainted gold by me.

“Sir Sehun, we brought you your clothes for the day.”

“I told you to not call me Sir.” I glance up from where I sat on my bed to see Suho’s servants; the ones that accompanied us for this trip; enter holding dark, plum colored fabric in their hands. “Those…aren’t my clothes.” I give them a frown and wonder if they possibly took it from Captain Baekhyun’s wardrobe; hoping he wouldn’t notice.  The fact is he probably wouldn’t; but the problem though is I’m practically twice the size of Captain Baekhyun so I doubt the outfit would fit.

The oldest women smiled; they were all women for some reason, “These are Sir Tao’s clothes; he told us to come bring them to you.”

I take another glance at the fabric and turn away, “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

In the vanity mirror’s reflection, I could see the servants share a look behind my back. “Nothing is wrong with your clothes…”

I snort, there wasn’t anything wrong with my clothes except for the fact that they were bland and had no texture or designs to them. I know both Captain Baekhyun and Tao find the people here to be dressed modest and plain, but I’m sure they find my clothes to be even worse. It’s not like I can help it; where I live everyone dresses that way except for a select few. When you live in an area covered mostly in desert; you figure out quickly that there is no point in buying expensive and colorful fabrics when they are just gonna end up turning brown from all the sand and dirt.

I turn back to glance over my shoulder at the clothes Tao lent me, and I feel a pang in my heart. The fabric is worth more than probably my own house; any fabric dyed such a vibrant color couldn’t be cheap.  I wonder if Tao is lending them to me so I don’t have to walk around the palace looking like a servant. My thoughts darken as I realize, maybe Tao doesn’t want to be associated or seen with me when I look like my usual self. Maybe…he’s embarrassed by me.

Feeling fully depressed now, I get up slowly from the bed and walk with my head down to step out on the balcony. Looking down on the town only made me feel worse though. It was a beautiful sight; everything was covered in Fire Lilies; they grew up the sides of the buildings and some people even had them in decorative flower pots outside their front door. But it was painful to look at them; to remember last night.

I wanted to kiss him so badly last night when we were sitting all alone in that field. It felt like a dream, it felt like we were the only two people on Earth. But the reality is we aren’t. The truth is that I’m falling for a man who doesn’t even belong to me and is in love with somebody else. If I was to be honest with myself though, even if Tao wasn’t engaged he probably wouldn’t desire me like I do for him. How could he? Tao is surrounded by all these beautiful people; pretty girls swoon when he walks by and stunning warriors like Xiumin offer to share their bed with him. He is constantly surrounded by people who have prestige, wealth, beauty and power. I’m just a scrawny kid whose greatest accomplishment was saving a Prince from a band of thieves; and I nearly fucked that up.

I wish I could just forget about these feelings and make them disappear, but Tao makes it so hard. Just when I think I should give up on him, he does something that makes my heart flutter and I lose my breath. Like last night; once it had gotten really late and I started to fall asleep; Tao carried me all the way back to the palace. I know for a fact I’m quite heavy, and I told him he could put me down, but he kept insisting it was okay. He even tucked me in bed; and when he turned to leave I resisted the urge to grab for him and ask him to stay. Then, when I woke up this morning; I found all of the stuffed animals that were given to me during the festival scattered all over my bed like someone dumped them there. I knew Tao must have gone back to that field to pick them up and return them to me; and I felt terrible realizing that he probably didn’t get much sleep last night.

I felt terrible during all those moments, but at the same time I could feel my heart thump heavily in my chest with affection. Even though Tao doesn’t express his feelings much through words; his actions show that he cares and is truly a nice guy. But…he doesn’t want me; that’s obvious by the engagement ring permanently fixed on his finger. He doesn’t feel the same as me; he probably wouldn’t even have glanced my way except I forced him too; I pushed him to let me accompany him all because some guy told me too. It would be better if I had never listened; I wish I had never met Tao that day in the Land of Water.

“-Sehun. Sir Sehun! Are you okay?”

I come out of my thoughts and look up into the worried faces of the servants, “I’m fine.” Their faces remained concern and I wave them off. “It’s nothing, just…please take those clothes back to Tao. Tell him I don’t need them.”

“Are you sure?” The servants give me hesitant looks and I nod my head. The head lady bites her lip, but does not disobey the order.

As they are leaving I stop them once more, “I also need you to deliver a message to Captain Baekhyun.”

She raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, “What is it?”

“Please tell him, I thank him for allowing me to accompany him on this trip and I wish them all the best of luck.”

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, “Why would you want me to tell him that?”

I turn away from her and take one last look at the town set ablaze with Fire Lilies, “Because I’m going home.”

\------------------------------------

I grit my teeth together and tap my nails on the oak table impatiently. I glance over to where Yoongi is sitting, completely relaxed and even has a glimpse of a smile on his face. Just looking at it pisses me off and I huff and tear my gaze away. I wait, and wait…and wait until I feel like my blood pressure is going to explode. I let out a harsh breath and quickly turn to face Yoongi who is giving me an amused look, “Why are we here? Why did you bring me all the way here when all we are doing is sitting around? You know I have shit to do.”

Yoongi raises his brow slightly as I growl the words at him, but it was apparent he wasn’t the least bit intimidated by them. “Well, someone is grumpy today. We are here because Baekhyun told me that he would meet us here.”

“Baekhyun?” I feel myself perk up at that, but I quickly try to hide it when I notice Yoongi’s wicked smile. “Well…I mean..that’s-…um that’s fine  if he wants us to meet here but what is taking him so long?”

Yoongi shrugs and smirks, “Princess likes to take his time getting ready. He got a bit ruffled up earlier…if y’know what I mean.” Yoongi winks and my hands curl tightly around the arms of my chair and my vision flashes red. Without consciously thinking about it, my hands heat up and quickly I let go of the wooden arms of the chair when smoke starts to rise up from them. I look down and the areas where my hands had been are now blackened and burned; it could have been worse though, I could have set the whole thing on fire.

“Shit!” I glare at Yoongi, as if it is his fault the chair is now ruined.

Yoongi lets out a small snort of laughter, “Man, you’re really in a pissy mood today, eh? What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

I purse my lips and cross my arms, “Nothing. It just seems like ever since this morning, my day has been progressively getting worse and worse.”

“Oh? What happened this morning?” I give him an unamused look, “Ahhh, you mean what happened between me and Princess this morning? That upset you?”

I feel my eye twitch in annoyance and anger and decide it’s better I don’t answer that last question, “What, you got a nickname for him now?”

Yoongi hums, “It’s fitting for him, don’t you think?”

“Princess…” I say the word slowly and try to determine how it feels in my mouth; and I quickly decide I don’t like it. “Tch, do you call him that cause he’s pretty or something?”

“So you admit he’s pretty.” Yoongi gives me a smile and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

For a second my mouth gapes and I’m at a loss for words; but I quickly recover and shake off Yoongi’s words and expression, “He’s a man.”

Yoongi shrugs, “So? Men can be pretty.”

I look away from him, “Men can’t be princesses.”

“Says who?” Yoongi hops off the window sill where he was sitting and crosses over to where I am.

I avoid his gaze, “I don’t know, the world…society.”

Yoongi leans over and gives me a look, “You of all people should know better than to listen to what society tells you.”

I frown at his words, “Whatever, Yoongi. Just…leave me alone. I’m not in the mood.” I prop my chin up on my hand and turn completely away from him, attempting to end our conversation.

Yoongi shrugs and lifts his hands in a sign of surrender, “Fine. Just make sure not to call me Yoongi when Baekhyun is around.”

I raise an eyebrow at that and mumble, “Why not?”

Yoongi sits down in the chair next to mine and sighs, “Well, there are a lot of reasons. One, if he knows my real name, he will probably try to dig up my past and get some dirt on me. Second…I like him calling me Suga.”

At that my eyes widen and I spin my head around to look at him. The light from the window behind him threw a nice glow on him and surprisingly he looked…happy. A slow panic started to arise within me as I started to wonder…what did Yoongi feels towards Baekhyun? I was scared to ask but at the same time, I needed to know.

“Yoongi…”

“Hm?” He turns to me calmly and smiles.

“…What…What is your relationship with Baekhyun?” The words stumble awkwardly out of my mouth and I look at Yoongi with genuine worry over what his answer might be.

Yoongi doesn’t answer for a while, and looks at me with a slightly surprised look. Suddenly, a knowing expression comes across his face before he turns away from me. He shakes his head and chuckles, “Nothing. He just…reminds me of _him_.”

My heart turns to ice and I can feel it fall out of my chest and shatter against the hard floor. There is no anger or heat; only pain and a chilling cold that I can feel slowly spreading itself throughout my body.

“He…h-he reminds you of…” I can’t even say his name, but I don’t need to. I knew who Yoongi was referring to; I could easily picture _him_ in my head. I swallow hard and come to a quick conclusion; Yoongi said their relationship was nothing…but it obviously meant something to him. I’m not sure how Baekhyun feels about Yoongi; but I am absolutely positive Yoongi loves Baekhyun.

It hurts…it hurts because I can’t lie to myself anymore. I want Baekhyun, but I know I can’t have him. Everybody in the Land of Fire would reject me if they found out about my sexuality; I could never have a real relationship with Baekhyun in the future unless I kept him a secret. He didn’t deserve that; he wouldn’t want that. Yoongi however…Yoongi could give Baekhyun whatever he wanted. I don’t know exactly what it is that Baekhyun would want or need, but I know for a fact Yoongi would take good care of him. If he wanted gifts, love, money, adventure, romance…Yoongi could give all of that and more to him. But…could I?

I hated to admit it, I hated it so much and it hurt so bad to think about it but…Yoongi was better for Baekhyun. But I didn’t want to give up, not yet. I wanted to fight, I wanted to change things; I wasn’t satisfied with any of this.

Suddenly, the large doors swing open and his slim and stunning figure enters. I was slight taken aback by how fierce he looked in his armor which was decorated with sparkling gems and ivory bones sharpened to spikes. The clothes he wore under it were tight and black and his boots gleamed as if they had just been polished.

“Sorry I’m late. I’ve been busy preparing and trying to do it all secretly so no one will go alert Lord Taiyou.” Baekhyun grabs a chair and pulls it over towards us and sits down.

“What have you been preparing? Why did you want to meet?”

Baekhyun glances over to me and for a second I think I detect a slight flush to his cheeks, “I received a letter from Prince Suho; he wants me to head North and start preparing the armies for battle. The problem is his fiancé…”

I give him a confused look, “Fiance? If I remember correctly, my father said Prince Suho was marrying a Corporal. Why would he be a problem?”

Baekhyun sighs and a dark look crosses his face, “He’s a problem because I don’t trust him. I have my reasons for why I have always been suspicious of him, and at the moment I am almost certain he is a traitor of some sort. But I can’t go and confront him unless I disobey Suho’s orders.”

Yoongi shifts forward in his chair and leans closer to Baekhyun, “If you want, I can go and watch over Kris for you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “No, don’t worry about it. I contacted Heechul and he already has spies set up on Kris in the Land of Lightning. He is even planning to head over for himself once he gets approval from Chief Kota. I’m just going to have to trust all of them to keep Suho safe…”

I clear my throat and Baekhyun’s gaze shifts over to me once more, “Are you telling us you are planning to leave then?”

Baekhyun bites his lip and nods, “I’m sorry but I must. Apparently, Suho plans to end this war early with a large-scale battle and I need to be there for him and all the other soldiers. I planned to head out tonight and travel North through the Land of Fire until I hit sea. There, I will meet with one of our battle ships and return home.”

“And what about us? I thought we had an agreement to work together…”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, “We do! That’s why I came to discuss this with you. I want to know what your plans are and how we should work together on this.”

I nod and set a determined look upon my face, “Alright, well my plan is to leave tonight with you.”

The room is silent for a while and Baekhyun eventually turns to give Yoongi a confused look, to which he responds with a raised eyebrow and a shrug of shoulders. “Prince Chanyeol…you can’t just leave…”

I set my shoulders and sit proudly in my chair, “Yes, I can and I will.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and Yoongi lets out a small snort of laughter, “Oh man, give up now Princess. When Chanyeol starts acting like this there is no point in arguing; he’s already made his mind up and he isn’t going to change it.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “You’re a Prince, you can’t just leave your own nation and expect no one to notice. Lord Taiyou is going to send his people after you or he is going to accuse _me_ of kidnapping you.”

I tighten my jaw, realizing Baekhyun has a point but despite his logic I wasn’t going to let him leave the Land of Fire without me. “I told you before; I have my own army of soldiers ready to head out to battle at a moment’s notice. I will notify them that we will be leaving tonight-“

“Wait a second!” Baekhyun throws a hand up to stop me from speaking; “Now you want to bring a whole army with us! How do you expect them to march out of the capital without being spotted?”

I look to Yoongi with a quizzical look since he was the one that told me he could evacuate the whole army and myself without anybody noticing. He shifts in his chair and clears his throat, “I know of some secret underground routes that were built under the capital hundreds of years ago. I’m not exactly positive on what their usage was; but I have already gone through all of the ones that aren’t damaged and mapped a route that could lead the army a mile outside of the capital. I can show you that route and have you meet up with us at that exit.”

Baekhyun sighs and is quiet for a while; from the look on his face I assumed he was thinking everything over and trying to weigh his options. Finally, he lifts his head and meets both mine and Yoongi’s gazes, “If you are positive you can get the army out to that checkpoint without being detected; then I will agree to meeting you there and heading North with you.”

Yoongi nods his head in affirmation, “I’m positive I can get them out without anyone noticing. The problem is, eventually people will notice their absences, especially Chanyeol’s. My best guess is we have until the morning before they start sending their hunters after us.”

Baekhyun makes a troubled expression, “We only have Shirsu’s to ride on. If the hunters come after us on their Mongoose Dragons, we won’t be able to escape them.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Yoongi gives Baekhyun a reassuring smile, “I plan to take all of their Mongoose Dragons and give them to the soldiers. Doing that should buy us at least a little bit more time.”

Baekhyun bites his lip and his eyebrows crease in worry. He lets out a heavy sigh, “Thank you, for all the help. We really need your support and we are more than grateful that your soldiers will be willing to stand by us in battle.”

I give Baekhyun a concerned look, “But?”

He shakes his head sadly, “I can’t help but feel like something terrible is going to happen.”

Baekhyuns words hang heavy in the air and we sit silent in the tension. I looked at Baekhyun’s tight face; worry was written all over his expression and I didn’t like the way it darkened his expression. He looks so much better when he smiles; when his face turns from silver into gold and he glows warm and hot. I didn’t like this steely and cold look on him; I wanted to wipe it clean from his face.

Suddenly, I feel my hand rise a little, but I catch myself in hesitation. I look towards Baekhyun’s hand, and I wonder if I grab it; if I offer comfort through my touch…would he accept it? In that moment of hesitation, Yoongi beats me to it. His pale hand stretches forward and in my vision I almost feel like it is moving in slow motion. His white fingertips glide gently across Baekhyun’s hand and curl in to grip it tightly. Baekhyun looks up in surprise and I even look towards Yoongi with evident shock on my face. Yoongi didn’t notice me though since his gaze was only directed at Baekhyun.

A small smirk crosses his lips and he sends Baekhyun a small wink, “Get your head out of your ass, Princess. We don’t have time to be worried; we have a mission and you are going to accomplish it because you can’t afford not to.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and then he suddenly bursts into laughter. With his other hand; he raises it to slightly cover his face as he doubles over with his giggles and cackles. I feel anger course through my veins as I watch them, and I feel like a terrible person for feeling that way but I can’t seem to control it. It just…hurts to watch. Yoongi was able to make Baekhyun smile; not just smile but laugh as well. All the tension…all the cold that was in him before was gone and now replaced with a burning light. He was so beautiful and I was so jealous of Yoongi. I look down to where their hands are still gripping each other tightly and I feel a blade stab itself into my heart.

His laughter starts to subside, and through the small chuckles he says, “You’re right, I need to get my priorities straight, don’t I Suga?”

I feel my throat close up; hearing him call Yoongi ‘Suga’. I have to close my eyes and control the heat burning under my skin. I can’t watch the way Baekhyun lights up for him; and I don’t want to see the way Yoongi looks at him.

Suddnly, Yoongi’s chair scraps against the hard floor as he gets up. My eyes fly open and I watch him cross over to stand next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks up at him, and Yoongi’s hand slowly comes to rest on his shoulder and squeezes it tightly.

“I need to get started now on gathering and evacuating the soldiers. It’s going to take me a while and I don’t have much time. I’ll make sure to get in touch with you later though and show you where the checkpoint is.” Baekhyun nods and Yoongi smiles down at him before leaving.

I look at the spots where Yoongi touched; Baekhyun’s broad shoulder and soft hand. In my vision; those areas were colored red; almost as if they were tainted by Yoongi’s touch…

Baekhyun clears his throat awkwardly and looks up at me through his lashes. I return his gaze and this time I am positive that I see a slight flush tinge the upper parts of his cheeks. “Chanyeol…” My hearts beats heavy and happy when I hear him say my name; _just my name._ “You don’t…is everything okay?”

I feel my mouth twitch slightly, “Why do you ask?”

Baekhyun bites down on his pretty, pink bottom lip, “I just feel like…you seem upset. You aren’t acting like you usually do…”

I shake my head and wave Baekhun’s worries away, “I’m fine, just a bit stressed. Plus, my day has been…kinda crappy, for lack of better words.”

Baekhyun lets out a little snort of laughter, and it makes me smile; I at least was able to make him laugh a little. “Well, I can definitely understand your feelings of stress. As to you having a poor day, if there is anything I can do to make it better…”

I smile, “Don’t worry about it. I know you are busy today making preparations for everything.”

Baekhyun starts playing with his hands and I can tell it is a sign of nervousness, “Yes but…I would like to make it up to you.”

I raise a confused brow, “Make it up to me? Make what up to me?”

Baekhyun pauses and speaks his words slowly, “I would like to make up for the gift you gave me.”

“Gift?!” I give Baekhyun a genuinely bewildered look.

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers some more, “Yea…the flowers.”

Suddenly it dawns on me what he is talking about and I swallow awkwardly. I never intended for him to know it was me who got him the flowers; but I’m guessing he found out from someone else…maybe Yoongi told him.

“The flowers are really beautiful.” Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter and he turns his gaze to the floor, “I know you went through a lot of trouble to get them so…I want to make it up to you.”

“Ah.” For a second that’s all I can say as I’m racked with embarrassment for being found out about my secret present to him. “Well…um…you don’t have to make it up to me.”

“I want to.”

I swallow thickly, “In that case…you can make it up to me later. I…I’ll find some way you can make it up to me. Deal?”

Baekhyun gives me a pretty smile and nods, “Deal.”

He lifts up a hand for me to shake and I look down at it. It was the hand that Yoongi touched earlier; and slowly I reached out to grip it tightly and shake it. It was once tainted red by Yoongi, but now it was tainted gold by me.

\----------------------------------------------

I swiftly raise the water and bring it hurling down towards him. He easily cuts through it with his hand but I take the small opening as an opportunity to get in closer. I raise my fist and direct it at his jaw, feeling the strong energy pooling in my fist and knowing how powerful it will be when it makes contact. However, Junmyeon easily stops my fist as if it is nothing, and I can even feel him sucking the energy from it. Before I can react, he uppercuts me and painfully my teeth clack together and pain shoots through my skull. Then his leg rises and slams into the side of my head and knocks me hard to the ground. Instantly, my mouth pools with blood and I try to spit it out of my mouth before I choke on it. All I feel is radiating pain and my visions swirls and swims as if I’m under water. I lie there on the ground for a while; and I think the Gods that at least Junmyeon is in a good mood today. If he wasn’t, I’m sure he would be much crueler to me today and maybe even continue to beat me while I lie in the dirt.

I feel him rather than hear him come up close to me. He squats down, and I feel his fingers gently brush my sweaty bangs way from my face. His caress was cold and I closed my eyes as it sent chills down my spine.

“This won’t do Suho. It’s been two months and you aren’t even close to defeating me. You only have one more month left…what will you do?”

Blearily, I open my eyes and look towards his slightly blurred figure, “Teach me…”

“Hm?” Junmyeon tilts his head in question as he rubs soothing circles with his thumb on my jaw; as if he is apologizing for the damage he has done to it.

I swallow and grimace at the bitter and metallic taste in my mouth, “Teach me…how to control.”

“Control…” Junmyeon lets the word slide out of his mouth and I could almost see its inky and dark essence falling from his lips. “There are so many things I can teach you to control, Suho. You will have to be more specific.”

“Blood.” I spit the word out as the taste of it hangs heavy in my mouth, “You said you would teach me how to control it. How to control others.”

“Ahhh,” Junmyeon sounds pleased and smiles beautifully down on my crushed figure, “You’ve finally given in now, huh?”

I turn my eyes away from his so I don’t have to see the smug expression on his face. When he first explained to me what blood bending was; I was horrified and found the whole thing distasteful. He offered to teach me it multiple times, but I always refused him. But slowly…I’ve grown fond of the thought of it. After having been beat down repeatedly day after day; after having to endure abuse and torture and having my will stripped away from me and experiencing the horrifying feeling of losing all control. Worse is enduring the shame of all of it; how he forces my body to do things I don’t want it to; like when he makes me get on my knees and bow down in front of him. I want my control back…I want to resist his manipulation…and worse, I want to make him experience my shame and torture.

I groan as I am somehow able to stir up enough energy to push myself into a sitting position. “Just teach me…I’m willing to learn now.”

Junmyeon chuckles darkly as he gets up and walks slowly over to the giant tree beside the shallow pond. I’ve come to understand that the tree is his favorite spot; he always likes to gravitate towards it and spends most of his time sitting on its giant roots or lying in its thick branches. He perches himself gently on one of those roots now and turn his haunting eyes toward me.

“It’s not that easy…to learn blood bending you must use another human as your training equipment. You have to make them your puppet; and that puppet cannot be me since I know how to resist such manipulation.”

I feel my mouth tighten into a straight line, “So are you saying, I can’t blood bend on you?”

Junmyeon pauses and his face takes on a thoughtful expression, “I suppose you could…but you would have to be extremely powerful and experienced in blood bending. If you want to learn _how_ to blood bend; it would have to be with someone who can’t resist it.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Could I resist you?”

“Absolutely!” I open my eyes in surprise and Junmyeon laughs. “You can resist me once you learn how to do it; but you probably won’t be able to since I’m much stronger than you.”

His words send a spark of hope through me and I stand up abruptly and give him a determined look, “Teach me…teach me right now.”

Junmyeon laughs and shakes his head in amusement, “Do you know what could happen if you make a mistake? You could truly hurt someone…you could kill someone.”

My body goes rigid and I hesitate; I hesitate because I know how wrong it all is and how terrible such a power is…I would know better than anyone since I’ve had to endure its torture. But at the same time; I no longer cared how bad it was because I desperately wanted that power. I wanted to resist it and abuse it and it was terrible how much I could feel it corrupt me.

And I knew…I knew deep down I could not beat Junmyeon with just water and ice bending. I needed to beat Junmyeon; I couldn’t let such a monster take my body from me and run rampant in the Living World. I had one month left…I had one month to learn how to defeat this demon.

“When I said I wanted you to teach me…I meant it.”

Junmyeon smiles as if he proud of me and I hate the look of it. He gets up slowly and turns away from me and starts to glide in between the surrounding trees. I quickly hurry after him and follow obediently behind even though he didn’t order for me to do so. I did not know where he was taking me as he weaved through the hanging vines and carefully avoided the brightly colored flowers.

Sooner than I had expected, he comes to a halt and spares a glance over his shoulder for me. “I’m warning you now, you won’t like what you are about to see. This is your last chance to turn back.” He sends me a smirk and I set my jaw tight.

“You always show me things I don’t want to see.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “True. But this time…I’m afraid I might really traumatize you.”

I don’t respond to that and he shrugs before he starts moving forward once more. He walks right up to the tree in front of us and starts to circle around it. I follow quickly behind him until I spot a pair of legs on the ground near the base of the tree. I pause and circle the tree much more cautiously now; as I watch the legs slowly connect to a torso which is connected to a head with a very familiar face on it.

I gasp in horror as I take in the slumped figure with its mouth hanging open and its dead eyes staring straight ahead into nothingness. At first I thought the figure was Xiumin but…when I looked at those eyes I saw what color they were and I knew…it wasn’t Xiumin but instead it was Minseok.

“You killed him!” I scream the words at Junmyeon and turn on him in a rage.

He rolls his eyes, “I didn’t kill him. He’s just brain dead.”

I move to stand in front of Minseok; as if somehow I can protect him, “Why?! Why would you do this?!”

Junmyeon scoffs, “I did this for us.”

“For us?!” I give him an incredulous look.

“Yes, for us. I had to eliminate the competition; if he stayed alive Xiumin would be much stronger and I couldn’t allow that. Plus, since I made him brain dead he makes for a good puppet for you to practice on.”

I stare at him in horror, “NO! I will not partake in this! I’m not going to use his defenseless body to practice on!”

Junmyeon shrugs as if it isn’t a big deal, “Fine. But it’s either you use him to learn how to blood bend; or you don’t learn how to blood bend at all.”

“Are you serious?!” I can feel the heat and anger rising in my veins.

“Of course I am. Besides; if you don’t use him you will just have to use somebody else. At least _he_ won’t care if you control his body; plus, if you make a mistake and accidently cause some damage to him it won’t matter. He probably won’t even be able to feel the pain and he’s beyond repair anyway.”

I pull back at Junmyeon’s terrible words and stare at him in disbelief and horror. “How…how can you be such a monster? Don’t you feel any remorse? How can you act as if this is nothing? You…why do you do these things?”

Junmyeon’s black eyes turn and pierce me; they were like two black holes…no light seemed to penetrate them. “You think I’m a monster? You’re right, I am. I feel nothing except joy when I do these things. But…I use to be human…” He takes a step towards me and I stumble back; scared of what he would do to me. “I use to be like you, Suho. I use to be human too. No…actually, I think I am still human. Because the truth is; all monsters are human…and all humans become monsters.”

“You’re wrong! You are always wrong! Humans aren’t like you and you were never a human to begin with but a devil from the start!”

Junmyeon pulls back and for once I see genuine surprise cross his face, and slowly I feel my own expression turn to one of shock. My own words replay back in my head and for a minute I can’t even believe such words left my mouth.

Junmyeon’s mouth twitches and turns into a sinister grin, “Oh? So you’re saying that innocent child that was drowned by his own mother, was a devil since the day he was born? Do you agree with my mother then? Do you think she had the right to hold me under the water?”

“No…” I shake my head and stumble back to create distance between us, “I didn’t mean that.”

Junmyeon is slow as he takes threatening steps towards me; and I can no longer back away without tripping over Minseok behind me. “Yes you did, just admit it. Just admit it! Admit how much I scare you! Admit how terrifying I can appear to you! I don’t deny I’m a monster! I’m the creature mothers hide their children from! I’m the beast that hides beneath your bed!  But I’m only this way because they made me like this!”

Suddenly, Junmyeon’s hand flashes out and grips me by the neck. He jerks me forward so my nose practically touches his and I stare in fear at the deep and hideous rage in his eyes. “I’ve come to realize something however, after spending all these years staring into a pond and watching the world turn without me. I’m not the only monster…in fact, I’m terribly human. I feel rage, sadness, passion…I feel love. As much as you may not like to believe me…I feel these things.”

I gasp as I can feel my airway become more and more restricted. Suddenly, Junmyeon releases his hold on me and lets me breathe. I cough as the air rushes back in, but he still has a hand around my neck and I don’t dare move away. Junmyeon gets angry quite easily…and I’ve learned from experience that resisting him and running away only makes things worse. I don’t even move to wipe the slight tears in my eyes away from being choked earlier. I just try to remain still as Junmyeon looks straight into my eyes with his own burning black and red.

“You just don’t understand Suho…we are all humans and monsters because they are nearly one and the same.”

I gulp loudly, “That doesn’t make sense. If humans are monsters, then why do they fear them? Are you saying humans fear themselves?”

Junmyeon laughs joyfully and it startles me, “Yes! Oh yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying! We never see the monsters under our beds because they are already inside us! We _are_ the monsters. We just don’t want to admit it…we don’t want to see it. But my vision has been opened…and I can see myself for what I am. You should do it too Suho…you should open your eyes and see the monster in you. I know! I know it can be terrifying at first…but…don’t you want to know how frightening you are?”

For a long while I’m silent, not sure on what I should say next or do. I know how volatile Junmyeon can be and I don’t want to set him off even more. I’ve done that one too many times before and had to experience the excruciating pain of having him literally rip me apart and sew me back together again just so he can rip me apart once more.

“How…do you see these monsters Junmyeon? Can you see them inside everyone?” I say the words slow and calming, and as I had hoped, Junmyeon completely releases his grip on me and relaxes. However, he remains standing very close to me with his nose touching mine.

“I can see the monsters everywhere…some are more hideous than others. I don’t know exactly how one is suppose to see them though…” Junmyeon’s expression turns to one of ponderment, “I heard a quote one time that said ‘when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you’. I suppose that’s how it works.”

I bite my lip, “I’m sorry Junmyeon…I don’t know how to do that exactly…or what you mean by it.”

“Just look into the abyss…look inside yourself.”

I didn’t say anything in return to that. Instead, I just looked into Junmyeon’s black eyes and wondered if he was the abyss. Maybe that’s what he found when he looked inside himself…just a bottomless trench of nothingness and dark matter.

“You know, I’m curious about something Suho.”

“Oh?” I try to keep my voice calm and relaxed as Junmyeon’s gaze takes on a weird look as he peers at me.

 “If you look at me long enough…do you think you can find the monster inside of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me a really long time to update! I actually wrote this chapter really quickly but didn't have time to write it because my life has been super chaotic and busy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you guys will either subscribe, comment, or leave a question if you have any.
> 
> By the way, I also posted the first chapter to Suga's backstory!! I definitely reccommend checking it out and will provide the link here.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8205769


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel my tears run down my cheeks and a watery smile crossed my face. I let their voices sing me to my eternal sleep; it was the most beautiful melody I had ever heard.

(Warning: There is smut in this chapter...as well as some other things you should be warned about but I don't want to spoil anything. Good Luck.)

Curse words continued to spill forth from my mouth as I received news of Sehun’s departure. I will admit I was not terribly heartbroken that Sehun left; the boy did eventually grow on me but he didn’t provide much use to me either. Servants kept asking if they should go after him and I continually told them to be quiet and stop asking such a ridiculous question. The boy had no allegiance to use and promised nothing to us; if he wants to leave then he may very well do so. I will not force or ask him to stay if he wishes to be elsewhere. The only problem was…Prince Chanyeol. He was friends with the young boy and I’m sure he would ask about his absence. It would look bad if I told him I had absolutely no idea where he was; and I’m sure his view of us would change. He might start to suspect that we had done something to the boy; or he might even believe we used Sehun to gain his allegiance and then tossed him away once we had made a deal. Sadly, I could not argue much against such claims. In some ways we _were_ using Sehun to get Prince Chanyeol’s trust; and I could not clearly say if we had or had not done something to the boy that had driven him away.

“Captain Baekhyun!” I close my eyes and clack my teeth hard together as I recognize the voice. I turn and see Tao approach me with a very confused expression on his face, “I’m sorry Captain Baekhyun but have you seen Sehun? I’ve been looking for him for hours to tell him to ready his stuff so we may leave soon. I still can’t find him and we only have an hour left before we must go.”

I turn to the servants and raise a questioning eyebrow; wondering why they would not notify Tao about Sehun’s decision. I sigh roughly, “He is gone. Don’t ask me where or why because I do not know and I don’t have the time to figure it all out. Supposedly he is returning home and that is all I was given.”

I turn on my heel and start briskly walking away before Tao ran and shoved himself in front of me. I gave him an appalled look as he pressed his chest against mine and glared down on me with fiery eyes. “What do you mean he is gone? He left and you just let him?”

I shake my head and roll my eyes, “Of course I let him leave, I can’t keep him here as my prisoner now can I?”

I make a move to get around Tao but he would not let me escape him, “We should go after him. He can tell secrets of ours…or…”

I could easily see Tao trying to come up with some valuable reason for why we must persuade Sehun to say, but there isn’t one. “He won’t tell our secrets because he doesn’t know any of them. Just forget about him for now, we have a war-“

Tao gripped my arm painfully as I tried to walk around him and I could feel my anger and annoyance nearly reach its peak, “I will go after him. My Shirshu knows his scent. I will find him and bring him back.”

I yank my arm out of his grip and snarl, “Do as you please. I have much more important things to worry about than this.” With that I continued on with my stride to the stables. At some point I believed I heard Tao shout that he and Sehun would meet up with me again near the ocean’s edge, but I did not put too much weight to his words.

Taking the hallways less traveled, I am able to make my way to the back of the stables. My servants had already prepared everything I had asked of them; and we quickly hopped onto our Shirshu’s and headed out. It was pitch black outside and it was still warm and humid. I could feel my hands shake and tighten in nervousness and tension as we raced farther and farther out of the city. I was waiting for somebody, anybody, to raise an alarm or something. I was expecting to be chased or hounded; but the town remained quiet and no one raced behind us.

It took us less than twenty minutes to reach the checkpoint outside of the capital. In the dark, I was able to make out Chanyeol’s large figure and Suga’s much smaller one. Both sat upon slender Mongoose Dragons that blended into the dark. Behind them I witnessed hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers in battle armor riding out of a steep hole in the ground. Luckily, Mongoose Dragons could handle such a steep incline or else I wouldn’t know how any of them would be able to get out of there.

I ride up close to both the Prince and Assassin and keep my voice low, “When you said you had an army, I did not realize just how big of an army you were talking about. This is nearly a thousand men or more.”

Chanyeol nods and I could see him smile in the dark, “It took me a long time to gather so many, but I had good connections and I was persistent.”

“Thank god you were; we are going to need all the men we can get if we plan to attack the Land of Sun head on and in their own territory.” Chanyeol’s voices his agreement with me while Suga only grunts. I look over to Suga curiously in the dark and peer at his annoyed expression. “Are you okay? You seem miffed…”

Suga’s eyes glide over to pierce my own, his mouth tightens and he rolls his neck and shoulders before answering, “Nothing. I just remembered what the date was…”

I furrow my eyebrows in response and look over to Chanyeol who shares my same expression, “Why does the date matter?”

Suga doesn’t answer and turns swiftly with his Mongoose Dragon and runs up towards the evacuating soldiers. I hear him start barking orders and I feel my heart clench as I can hear the very evident anger within his voice.

“What is wrong with him?”

I voice my question towards Chanyeol who shrugs and shakes his head, “I don’t know. He has just been very…snippy.”

“I’ve noticed that, but why is he so irritable? He wasn’t like this earlier when we met this morning.”

Again, Chanyeol shrugs and grumbles, “I don’t know. I just met up with him an hour ago and he was like this and just keeps getting worse.”

I sigh and close my eyes, “Okay, whatever. If he wants to be in a pissy mood , let him.”

I start to move away but Chanyeol moves in front of my path, “Wait, we got you a Mongoose Dragon to ride. They’re faster and more versatile than Shirshu’s. If you want we can get Tao and Sehun one as well.” At that, Chanyeol then looked around and peered into the darkness, “By the way, where is Sehun and Tao?”

I remain silent for a minute and Chanyeol finally glances at me and gives me a curious look, “I don’t know where Sehun is. He just decided to leave out of the blue. Tao…ran off to go find him and I guess bring him back…”

Chanyeol stares at me for a while in silence before tilting his head, “That’s strange of Sehun. He usually wouldn’t leave for no reason…”

I nod, “I know. And…I’m not sure what his reasoning is but…” my words die off and I realize I have nothing to really say for the situation.

Chanyeol straightens himself and huffs out a heavy breath, “Well, I’m sure he will come back. Tao seemed close to him; I’m sure he will bring him back.”

I only nod and say nothing on the matter. To be honest, I couldn’t find it in myself to care about those two at the moment. I had to lead an entire army out of a giant nation without being caught. Then I had to get them to the Land of Water and prepare for a war that would probably happen by the end of this week.  I didn’t have time to think about two youngsters who decided to run off at the worse time possible; I had to think about the thousands of lives I had to protect and possibly bury with the upcoming war.

Once all the soldiers were out of the tunnels, we immediately set forth at a fast pace across the Land of Fire heading North towards the blue ocean. We did not waste time taking a break; instead we used the cover of nightfall to try and put as much distance between us and the capital. Suga, Chanyeol and I rode up at the front; while the higher generals rode in the back. I kept waiting for one of those generals to shout or send a signal hinting that we were being followed or hunted by those vicious hunters; but they remained silent.

We raced through the night in silence; and it felt like an eternity before the sky started to lighten with colors. The sun rose and we still did not pause or slow down. It was around this time though; that Suga’s agitation started to grow and become more of a problem. At first; once the sun had peeked its head out over the horizon; he simply had a dark expression upon his face. Then as the sun rose; he started to grumble under his breath and I could not understand most of it. It sounded as if he had a heavy accent all of a sudden, and the only decipherable words to me were the abundant cuss words. The sun rose higher and by noon he started to twitch. They were little twitches at first; generally they were done with his hands and I could sense the Mongoose Dragon below him become confused as if it wasn’t sure Suga was trying to direct it or something. But those twitches grew worse as time passed; suddenly they had spread to his legs and even his head and neck would jerk violently at random times. By the afternoon it was really bad; his Mongoose Dragon was obviously distressed and moving violently in different directions; not sure what its rider wanted from it. Multiple times his Mongoose Dragon nearly collided with mine and they snapped at each other viciously in agitation. I looked over to yell at Suga; but he didn’t even to seem to notice what was going on. Instead his eyes faced forward but it was apparent he wasn’t seeing anything that was there. His face was contorted and dark and those hideous words kept falling from his lips.

“Halt!” My voice rings out and the soldiers behind me look up in surprise before stopping in their tracks. Chanyeol gives me a bewildered look before coming to a stop as well.

Suga pulls up violently and turns to me with a snarl, “What are you doing?”

I’m unfazed by his anger, “The soldiers need a break. We have been travelling for hours now and no one has gotten any rest. The Mongoose Dragons also cannot go on forever.”

Suga sends me a fierce glare, “If we stop now the Hunters will get us.”

I shake my head, “No, they won’t. And even if they do; they will not send enough of them to stop us.”

I could see Suga did not like my decision, but he did not say anything and instead hopped swiftly off his Mongoose Dragon and walked off. Truth be told, my main reason for stopping was because of him. Something was definitely, severely wrong. I could feel it in my gut and I could tell that this was more than just Suga being annoyed. Something was eating away at him; literally it was devouring all that was within him.

I hopped off my own Mongoose Dragon and started helping my servants build my large tent. I set it up next to Chanyeol’s, which was even large than mine. After it was set up, the servants shoo’ed me out of there and told me they would set up my cot by themselves. They practically ordered me to go discuss with Chanyeol our future plans and I did not argue too much with them.

When I entered into Chanyeol’s tent; he was already standing tall next to a table with a map lying across it. I walked up to stand next to him, “Where is Suga?”

He gives me a swift look before turning to avoid my eyes, “I don’t know. You saw him run off somewhere.”

“Yes, I did. I also see that he has yet to build his tent. I also see that his Mongoose Dragon is out there still petrified and not tied up to anything. I _also_ see that you don’t care that something is wrong with him.”

I give Chanyeol a hard look and for once I am surprised when he turns on me with a sharp gaze, “Why are you so concerned?”

I shake my head in disbelief, “The better question is why aren’t you? He is more your friend than he is mine!”

“Is he?” Chanyeol phrases the question as if it is an accusation and it draws me up short for a second.

I bite my tongue and try to reign in my emotions, “I just want to know what is wrong with him. We both saw that he was suffering, and I just don’t understand why you don’t question it.”

Chanyeol grunts and shakes his head, “I stopped questioning him a long time ago. He doesn’t like to talk about much, and he’s fickle. One second he can be your lover, then the next he can have a knife at your throat. I don’t know what goes through his head and I figured I should stop trying to guess. As long as he remains loyal to me and does his job; that’s all I require of him.”

I let out an exasperated gasp before slamming both of my hands loudly on the table top. Chanyeol jumps and gives me a shocked expression while the couple of servants in the tent turn to me with frightened expressions. “Oh, what a Prince-like thing for you to say. But I know that’s bullshit! I know you wouldn’t usually act like this so tell me, why are being such an asshole? What has gotten into the both of you?”

Chanyeol growls and slams his own hand on top of the table, “I’m about to head into a fucking war-zone that’s the problem! I don’t have the luxury of wasting my time on bipolar assassins!”

I click my tongue and purse my lips, “A bipolar assassin is the worst type of assassin to be around. You can’t waste time helping him; but yet it would be even worse if you left him as is. In this state he will be unable to protect you or fight.”

“I don’t need protection!” Chanyeol’s eyes fill with flames and I shut my mouth tight. “If you look at the map, we aren’t even close to the shore! It’ll take us-“

“I know where we are on the map and I know how long it will take us to hit sea.” My words are clipped and Chanyeol gives me a pissed expression for interrupting him. “I know what our situation is right now and I can understand your feelings about this war but…you can’t blame me for being concerned about Suga.”

“Che.” Chanyeol turns from me and gives me a dirty look over his shoulder, “don’t even call him that. It’s not his name.”

I left out a small breath which sounded faintly like a chuckle, “I’m well aware that’s not his name.” I look down for a second and glance up to find Chanyeol giving me an unreadable expression, “I’m going to go find Suga. You should rest, take a warm bath and go to bed. I don’t blame you for your behavior; I know this is your first war. I know during my first battle, I was very much like you. The fear and stress turned me into something ugly.”

Chanyeol turns away and says nothing; so I turn away as well and leave. I look around and all I can see are rows upon rows of tents with soldiers piling into some of them and spilling out of others. None look like Suga and I decide it’s best to head in the direction I saw him walk off to earlier. I looked up to the sky and I could already see it darkening. The days were getting shorter now; the sun would only be up for at most another hour, possibly even less.

I continued to walk and searched for a slim figure with white skin and red hair; but Suga continued to evade my sight. Eventually, I reached the end of the encampment and I motioned for two soldiers to come over. I asked them about Suga and both shrugged and said they thought he went into the surrounding woods. Our encampment was in a small clearing surrounding by thick foliage, a good cover so we wouldn’t be easily seen.

I headed into those woods and continued on with my search. I walked and walked and the sky got darker and darker. I was about to give up when I finally spotted him, standing in a very small clearing. His back was towards me and his arms were crossed with his head hanging low. I made my approach to him, going awfully slow and for some reason scared I would frighten him away. Just as I reached the clearing’s edge my foot snapped a thin twig and his head jerked in my direction.

“What are you doing here?”

I pause and respond softly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Pumpkin.” Suga says the words without even looking at me and I pull back slightly in surprise.

I’m silent for a long while as I process his words, those words were not meant for me. “I thought I was Princess…”

Suga jerks violently and like lightning turns to face me with horror and surprise on his face. He is silent as he looks at me before mumbling, “That’s right. You’re Princess…”

“So who’s Pumpkin?” The second I say the words his face darkens and I see pain flash in his eyes.

“That’s none of your business.”

I nod and lick my lips, I take a few tentative steps closer and watch Suga’s expression. He does not seem to mind so I approach closer. “Okay, you don’t have to tell me about that. But…can you tell me what’s wrong?”

He shakes his head and I can barely hear him mumble, “None of your business.”

I laugh lightly and walk closer until I’m standing face to face with him. I look him in the eyes and he gives me a once-over with a suspicious look. “Can you tell me how I can make you feel better?”

Suga is silent for a very long time. We stand there in the dark and silence looking at each other. I watched the different emotions flitter across his expression; and it was easy for me to tell when he was looking at _me,_ and when his eyes were seeing something very different. Slowly, he uncrosses his arms and lowers his hands gently to my hips. I let him pull me closer to him until there is practically no space between our bodies.

“Would you dance with me?” He whispers the words to me gently, and I can see a heavy sadness fill his gaze.

I give him a small smile and nod. I lift my arms and wrap them around his neck and pull myself close. I place my cheek against his, and I let him set the pace. We sway slowly side to side, and I let his hands guide me to where he wants me to be. We dance there slowly under the stars, not speaking to each other and just listening to the others heartbeat and warm breath. Eventually, I can hear and feel Suga’s breath start to quicken and he grips me tighter and places his lips against my ear.

“He was my love.” His says the words quietly and with fear in his voice, almost as if he is scared to speak them. I don’t ask him to specify “who” because I can already put two and two together.

“What was he like?”

I can hear Suga swallow hard and inhale a shaky breath through his nose, “He was so young, and heartbreakingly beautiful. He was mine…and I was his.” For a second I can hear Suga lose his composure; he sniffles and breathes in and exhales shaky and fragile breaths. I give him time to compose himself before he continues, “He was like the sun, and he loved to dance for me. We danced like this once, here in this nation before…” Suga chokes for a second on his next words, but eventually they fall from his mouth with a sob, “before he was killed.”

I can feel the hot tears slide against my own cheek and drip down my neck. Suga digs his face deeper into the crook of my neck and I raise my hands to stroke his hair gently as he muffles his sobs. “Today is the same date as when it happened, isn’t it?”

He responds with a slow nod and I pull him tighter to my body. His fingers dig painfully into my hip bones but I don’t mind, I can sense his pain and anguish. Our swaying by now has stopped; and instead we stood still in that small clearing clinging to each other. I listened to Suga’s quiet and shaky breaths; I close my eyes and feel his hot tears slide slowly down my skin; I try to decipher the silent words he mouths against the sensitive area where my neck and jaw meet. I wanted to comfort him; but I only knew one way to comfort. Or, I guess the better way to phrase it is I’m only good at comforting in one sort of fashion.

I try to pull back slightly but Suga roughly pulls me back. I lower my hands from where they were stroking his soft hair and pressed them against his shoulders. Again, he refused to let me create distance between us. I huffed and decided I would make do with what he allowed me.

I twisted my head as much as I could and planted a gentle butterfly kiss against the back of his neck. At first he was unfazed; but I continued to kiss the soft skin and even started to gently suck on it with my lips. Suga stills and lets me plant a few more before he turns his own head and presses his lips to my pulse. I could tell he was confused and unsure; not understanding why I was placing kisses on his neck and if he should even return the favor.

I huff out a small chuckle and quickly pull back before he can stop me. I place my arms in between us and grip his shirt with my fists; he turns his head away and I can tell he is trying to hide his tear-stained face from me. I lean up on my tip-toes and start to kiss those tears away. Suga’s breath hitches in his throat and I hum softly as the salt from his tears falls on my tongue.

Suga finally turns his head to me and gives me a confused expression, “What are you doing?”

“Comforting you.” I push forward and press my lips to his and slide my tongue against his own.

He pulls back quickly but doesn’t really push me away. “Comforting me?”

I nod, “Yes, this is the only way I know how to comfort you.”

I press forward once more and start to kiss away the tears on his other cheek. Suga huffs, “Stop it.”

I pull back slowly and look to see his conflicted expression, “Why? Do you not want my comfort?”

He shakes his head, “Prince Chanyeol…” He says his name and then stops and looks at me, as if he is expecting some sort of reaction out of me but I only stand there and wait for him to continue. He bites his lip and looks away from he, “He likes you and you like him.”

“Yes.” Suga turns to me with surprise on his face and I shrug my shoulders, “Well, I don’t know if he likes me but…yes, I do like him.”

Suga tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, “Why do you kiss me then? I don’t think he will like it.”

I nod, “You’re right. Knowing him he would get really upset, wouldn’t he? He doesn’t handle his emotions very well…”

“Then why?” Suga looks at me with genuine confusion in his eyes.

“Because…you need someone right now. I can give you comfort and maybe…you could give me some as well.”

Suga is silent as he searches my face and I start to wonder just what it is he is seeing. He raises both hands and cups my face, “What troubles you?”

“Many things…most of them have been bothering me for years.”

Suga shakes his head at my answer, “Be more specific.”

I close my lips and contemplate if I should really tell him the truth. What I told him wasn’t a lie, I have a whole bucket full of shit that bothers me from time to time. But…I could tell that he wanted a singular reason…he needed an excuse to hold me and find peace. I could see it in his eyes he thought it was wrong; and he wouldn’t allow me to get close to him out of his loyalty and respect to Chanyeol.

“Y’know…I’m not going to list out a whole bunch of reasons why you should allow yourself to be soothed by me. We both know you are only stopping yourself because you think Chanyeol wants me.”

Suga shakes his head and gives me a stern look, “No. I _know_ he wants you.”

“So?” We share a look and I close my eyes and sigh before opening them once more, “Why does it matter? It’s not like I can have him anyway. I can never have what I want…”

I could hear my own bitterness and sadness in my voice and I hated it. I did not like what I had become over the years; I was constantly cold and sour. And maybe that’s why I like being around Chanyeol; when we were at that Fire lily festival I actually felt…warm. I was happy and flustered and full of feelings I hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was nice but for me; all good things must come to an end. I’m not in a fairy tale; and in this world there is no chance I would marry any Prince.

I wrap my arms tight around Suga’s waist and he allows me to draw myself in close to him. “Just share my tent with me tonight Suga. Just for tonight…let’s give ourselves a break.” I lift my head to meet his eyes and I could see him thinking it over. I could also see how tired and in pain he was. I wondered if he had always looked so miserable and I just simply didn’t notice it; or if he just looked so bad because of the date. I know the pain of losing his love has never gone away; and I know I can’t take that pain away but maybe I can at least numb it for a few hours.

Suga leans down slightly and I open my mouth for him. His tongue searches my mouth and I’m reminded of how much I hated his kisses before when I was forced to receive them. He had made the excuse that we needed to be lovers so the others wouldn’t be suspicious; and we kissed with our eyes open while silently communicating our less than romantic thoughts to each other. Now…his kisses were not so bad to me. We close our eyes and allow ourselves to be soothed by each other’s pain. Misery does love its company.

We break apart and I link my fingers with his and start to pull him back towards the encampment. It was dark now except for the moon and stars; so I lifted one of my hands and allowed it to glow brightly so we could see what was ahead of us. As we walked we occasionally shared soft and sweet kisses together. Mostly it was I who started them since I was trying to keep that dark and hideous expression off of Suga’s face. I didn’t like it when he looked so torn and empty and broken; it reminded me too much of myself.

“Do you do this often? ‘Comfort’ people?”

I chuckle and shake my head at Suga, “No. I only do it for special people. I think I’ve done it two…three times now. Most of them were with the same person.”

Suga raises an eyebrow in slight interest, “Oh?”

I let out a small snicker and give him a wicked look, “Yea, Princes tend to get lonesome when their boyfriends are off doing business.”

Suga’s eyes go wide like saucers, “You fucked Prince Suho?”

“No!” I look at him with an appalled expression.

“He fucked you?”

“Noooo!” I can’t help myself but burst into laughter at Suga’s guesses and his ridiculous expression.

Suddenly, that foolish look turns into a sly one, “…you sucked his dick didn’t you?”

I stumble over my own feet and nearly face plant into the dirt but luckily I caught myself in time. The smile drops off my face and I look at Suga with a deadened look. He grins at me and I purse my lips in annoyance, “…It was one time, goddamit Suga!”

He bursts into laughter and I was blissfully happy to hear it. It had only been a short while ago he was forlorn and sobbing but now…I was able to make him laugh. Even if the laugh shook slightly and it was evident that he clearly had been upset earlier; it was a laugh that had at least a little bit of happiness in it. I grip his hand tighter and pull him faster to my tent. It was late by now and all the other soldiers were inside their tents fast asleep. We are quiet as we wind our way through the rows of tents and we slip silently into my own.

The second we cross the threshold our lips meet hotly and bolts of electricity shoot themselves down the length of my body as his tongue curls itself with mine. Somehow we guide ourselves to the bed and lay on our sides without breaking apart from each other. Despite the passion we exhibited, we were in no rush. We spent a long time just lying their; kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths. Suga was well experienced and with his mouth alone he had me panting heavily for him. I could feel my body heat up and my blood was practically boiling beneath my skin. It has been so long since I felt like this. I can’t even remember the last time I shared my bed with somebody; I could tell my body was overly sensitive to his touches because of it.

Eventually, I have to pull away to gasp in some air. Suga moves to my neck where he sucks on my sensitive skin and small moans fall from my lips. It felt so good to be touched; all I wanted was for him to keep kissing and touching me. I just wanted to feel him; to not feel so alone.

I reach out and start to awkwardly strip Suga of his armor. My hands continue to fumble over this one buckle and I let out a frustrated groan before giving up. Suga lets out a sexy and deep chuckle against my throat before pulling away and looking at me. I give him an annoyed look as he sends me a small smile and un-does the buckles himself.

“I expected you to be a lot better at this.”

I let out a small grunt, “I’m a bit rusty at the moment.”

Suga lets out a breathy laugh and takes off his shirt. I admire his toned torso; he was actually more fit than I gave him credit for. Before he can stop me I lean forward and swipe my tongue all the way from the top of his pants to his collarbones. He lets out a long, deep moan and I feel my cock twitch in excitement when I hear it.

Suddenly, he shoves me down against the bed and before I can blink he has my armor off and has untied the laces of my shirt and throws that to the ground as well.

I raise an eyebrow at the proficiency and speed at which he took my clothes off, “You don’t seem to be out of practice.”

Suga smirks and shrugs his shoulders, “That’s because I’m not.” He leans down and takes my bottom lip in between his teeth. I growl at the slight pain and Suga pulls back before I can snap at him. “The whores in the Land of Fire are pretty boring though. They only give me women and they aren’t very creative in the bedroom if you get what I’m saying.”

I snort, “I can believe it. So, are you this eager then because you have a boy under you now?”

Suga starts to unlace my pants and lips his licks in a very sexy manner, “Not just any boy, I get a nice pretty one now. Just. My. Type.” He yanks the last couple of knots loose and jerks my pants from my body; exposing my hardened cock and slim legs.

I shiver as Suga runs his fingertips up my thighs slowly. I let out a soft sigh of pleasure and look at him from up under my lashes; “You like pretty ones, huh? I’m _very_ pretty.” I give him a teasing wink and he hums lowly in his chest.

“You are…” Suga runs his eyes up and down my body; he slides his hands along my torso and legs before grabbing my thighs tightly and wrapping them around his waist, “exquisite.”

Exquisite…I don’t think I have ever had someone use that word to describe me before. Suga leans forward and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. Before I can stop it my head falls back and an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper escapes my lips. I quickly raise a hand to cover my mouth but Suga catches it; he lifts his head and his dark eyes pierce mine like steel.

“Do that again.” He says it like a command and I bite my lip before shaking my head slightly.

“It’s embarrassing.”

Suga’s gaze grows harsher and his mouth tightens, “I said, do it again.” Again, he was commanding me.

“But…they’ll hear me.”

Suga smirks and with his hand grabs my jaw harshly. He grips it in a way where it is hard to close my mouth and tilts my head back, “So? Let them hear you. Make sure to call my name too when you do it; I like hearing you say it.”

He bends his head down and goes back to working on my sensitive nipple. Another whimper escapes me as well as his name and he hums in approval. My legs tighten around him and my hands curl into the fists as they grip the sheets below me. I let out moans, whimpers, mewls, sighs, growls; as Suga continues his ministrations with my chest. My chest was always one of those areas I couldn’t decide if I liked being touched there or hated it. When Suga would bite or pinch one of my nipples I could never tell if it hurt or felt good. My body would twitch and arch towards those touches; and then others times they would jerk away. I couldn’t understand if the fluttering heat that pooled in my stomach was pleasurable or uncomfortable.

The only thing I knew for certain was that the feelings and emotions I was experiencing were intense; and my cock was painfully hard where it lied between mine and Suga’s bodies.

“It’s mine turn.” I huff the words out in between my endless groans and whimpers, but Suga pays me no attention. Using as much strength as I can, I flip us over and shove Suga down into the mattress. He looks up at me with wide-eyes while I pant and sit on top of him, “It’s my turn now.”

Suga quirks an eyebrow and smirks, “Sure Princess, do as you will.” He slides his hands under his head in a nice and relaxed position, and sends me a playful smile.

“I wouldn’t be so calm if I were you.” Erotically I lick my lips and give him a sultry look, “I’m gonna have you begging soon enough.”

I can see the lust in Suga’s eyes burn brighter and he bites his lip, “You think you’re that good, huh? I don’t think anyone has ever made me begged before; and I don’t think you are gonna be the first to do it.”

I smirked at the thought of the challenge. I slid myself farther down his body and yank his pants and underwear off of him. I grip his cock tightly and his hips jerk, “Watch me.”

I bend down and close my eyes as I run my tongue up along the underside of his balls and cock. Suga growls and I moan in pleasure as I taste his bitter pre-cum. It has been so long I’ve forgotten how wonderful it is to taste and feel a hard cock in my mouth. It made me feel alive; it made my body buzz as I stroked his arousal. I indulged myself and took his cock deep into my throat. I gag slightly and his hips reflexively jerk upwards. I can’t explain why it felt so good to do this; but the smile would not part from my lips as I bobbed my head and would occasionally use just my tongue to lick the length of his cock.

I looked up to watch his expression; he looked at me with a lustful gaze and hissed and growled as I continued to tease his cock. I would go really fast at first and get him excited; and then just as he started to get a bit too into it I would stop and go painfully slow. I could see Suga’s eyes burn like coals as I continued to do that and I gave him a wicked smile.

He started to reach out a hand to place on top of my head but I quickly swat it away, “You can’t touch me.”

Suga’s jaw drops open, “I can’t what?”

I giggle, “New rule: you can’t touch me.” I wink at him before taking his whole cock in my mouth and moaning as it hits the back of my throat. I pull back some and grip the base with my fist and allow both my hand and mouth to stroke his cock to two different tempos. Suga lets out a really loud moan when I do this and I don’t blame him; I’ve had this done to me before and it feels amazing.

Suga’s hips start to thrust upwards into my mouth and I let go of his hips with my other hand and let him fuck my throat roughly. Suga hisses and throws his head back and I can see he just stops thinking and lets himself enjoy the pleasure of my mouth. I close my own eyes as well and reach down with my hand to stroke my cock. I was surprised by how sticky I already was; my cock was leaking out pre-cum profusely and more continued to flow as I stroked myself slowly.

Suga’s hips started to snap themselves at a faster rate and I didn’t even have the chance to gag on his cock as he forced my throat open. I could feel his balls draw up as he started to get closer to cumming when his hand shot out and touched the back of my head. I immediately pulled up and away and smacked the hand back.

“I thought I said no touching.” My voice was raw from all the abuse my throat had just taken but nothing could sound as raw as the growl Suga lets out from deep within his chest. He bares his teeth at me I can hear him ripping the sheets under him with his balled fists. I can’t mask my sinister smile as I lower my head once more and slowly let my tongue draw teasing designs on his cock.

“You truly are Satan aren’t you?”

I giggle at that and send him an innocent look, “Why would you say that?”

I smile and lick from the base of his cock all the way to the tip where I slide my tongue into the slit; I watch as Suga’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “I say that because your tongue is fucking wicked.”

I chuckle at that, “Will that be my new nickname then? We upgraded from Princess to Satan?” I take the tip of Suga’s cock into my mouth and hum gently.

Suga’s voice gets nice and breathy when he speaks this time and I loved listening to it, “If you want, we can combine the two. We can just start calling you the Princess from Hell; maybe we can nickname you Princess Lucy and no one will know its short for Lucifer.”

I snort, “I prefer it when you just call me Princess.”

Suga laughs, “Don’t be so wicked to me then Lucy.” I can’t help but laugh at the ridiculous nickname and shake my head at him. He pouts, “What did I do to deserve such punishment? Can’t I get back on your good side, oh beautiful fallen angel?”

I snicker, “Flattery will get you nowhere. But if you ask me nicely…I might give you what you want.”

I smirk at him and surprisingly he smiles back, “You want me to beg, don’t you?”

I bite my lip and nod; I give him a seductive look and stroke his cock gently with my hand.

He licks his lips and I wait patiently for him to say it. I can see he wants to resist, but I can feel his cock in my hand begging for me to give it more of my attention. He lets out a defeated sigh, “Please.”

I shake my head, “Not good enough. Please what?”

Suga groans and gives me a desperate look but I do not waver. He furrows his brows and tightens his hands in the sheet, “Please…let me touch you.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Oh? You ask if you can touch me, but you don’t ask if you can cum?”

Suga’s jaw tightens, “Please…let me cum.”

I chuckle, “No, no…you can’t have both now. Do you want to cum; or do you want to touch me?”

Suga groans and throws his head back, “Dammit Lucy I want both! Give me both!”

I let out a hearty laugh and lean forward with a smile still on my lips and kiss Suga gently. He relaxes into it and swipes his tongue on the roof of my mouth. “I’ll give you both…only if you make a deal with me.”

Suga gives me a searching look, “Make a deal with the devil, huh? You want my soul or something?”

I shake my head, “Not quite; I want to know your real name.”

Suga draws back and I can see the surprise on his face, “Why do you want to know that?”

I shrug, “I just do. If you tell me it, I’ll uphold my end of the bargain.”

Suga is silent as he gazes at me with an unidentifiable expression on his face. He lifts a hand and cups my cheek, “It’s…you can call me Yoongi.”

I repeat the name and see how it feels on my tongue. I watch Suga’s face as I say it, and I feel like I can almost detect a hint of…fear, sadness, and pain in his expression. I smile gently and run my fingers through his hair, “I never said I was going to call you by it; I just wanted to know what it was. I think…I’m going to keep calling you Suga.”

Suga’s shoulders instantly relax and he smiles at me. I see a hint of adoration flutter across his face before he leans forward and kisses me. “That sounds good Princess.”

He places his hands on my hips then and maneuvers me around until I am straddling the sides of his head. Instantly, I know what position this is and I slide his cock back into my mouth and a whimper escapes my throat as he does the same to mine. Suga pulls my hips farther down so I slide even deeper into his warm mouth. I practically lose it when I feel his hot tongue massage my cock and his cheeks suck in to squeeze it tight. I can barely continue giving my own blowjob to Suga because I was washed over with so much pleasure. Suga says my tongue is wicked but his is ten times worse.

Before long I’m quivering on top of him and panting hot breaths against his cock. I use my own saliva to stroke his cock quickly and Suga moans around my cock which makes my eyes roll into the back of my head. Suga then starts to really take me deep into his throat and there is no way I can stop my pleasurable cries from escaping.

“Suga! Suga please…you’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing this.” Suga doesn’t seem to care and continues to show me just how skilled his tongue really is. I wrap my lips around him once more and it helps to muffle my broken cries and mewls.

Eventually; the pleasure and heat builds to the point where it is a struggle to even keep myself poised about Suga. My mind and energy didn’t know where to focus itself. Part of me just wanted to focus on what Suga was doing to me; another part was trying to focus on what my own mouth was being used for; and the last bit was trying to keep my legs and arms from giving out beneath me.

Suga seemed to sense this and used his hands to push my body down until it collapsed on top of him. My cock slides impossibly deep into his throat and my body violently shakes from the pleasure. Suga didn’t seem to mind how deep it had pushed itself into his throat and I started to question if he even had a gag reflex.

He then grabs the back of my head roughly and starts to violently snap his hips; fucking my throat like it had never been fucked before. All I could do was lie there on top of him and let him do what he wanted to me. It was probably some of the best sex I had ever had. I don’t ever remember feeling this horny; feeling this good that I was scared I was about to explode. And it’s not like this was that beautiful fairy tale shit where we make love and everything just feels right; this was straight up lustful sex at its finest. This was rough, passionate, dirty; this is what people wish they could experience and feel; this is what people thought about in their filthiest fantasies. Overall it was animalistic; it was raw and it was exactly what we needed.

I cry out around his cock as I cum violently in his mouth. Suga continues to hold me down and fucks my face and sucks my pulsing cock; my eyes see flashes of light and I scratch Suga’s thighs with my fingernails. His mouth was so hot it felt like a furnace; and his wandering hands felt like he was pressing a hot flame to my skin. It felt like I was burning; like I was on fire; and it felt so good that tears welled up in my eyes.

Suga pulls my hair tight in his fist and shoves his cock deep in my throat and releases his hot seed. I swallow it all down and let out a filthy moan as I can feel it burn its way to my stomach where it pools like lava.

Suga releases his hold on me and I lift myself just enough so I can roll off of him. I lay there panting and looking up in the dark at the ceiling of my tent; and I smile. I felt absolutely empty and drained and I just wanted to lie there and bathe in how wonderful it all felt. Suga; who somehow still has enough energy to move; leans over and spread my legs gently. He lowers his head and bites the skin of my inner thigh. My post-orgasm bliss was so strong I couldn’t even flinch at the pain; I just moaned and let him continue his actions. He did it two times to both thighs; he would bite the skin roughly and then sucked on it even harder. My legs actually started to quiver from his ministrations so I weakly lifted my head to look at him, “What are you doing?”

Suga pushes himself to a sitting position and looks down at me, “I’m marking you.”

“Why?” I mumble the words tiredly and he smiles and strokes my face.

“When you ride tomorrow; your saddle is going to rub against those marks. And I’m going to get to watch you as it does, and you’re going to be reminded of what I did to you tonight.”

I look at Suga weakly, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget what you did to me tonight.” I should be embarrassed by my words, but they were the truth and my mind was too hazy to care about how I sounded. Suga laughs and I send him a blissful smile as well, “I don’t think I can move.”

He laughs even harder and moves to flip me around so I can lay my head on one of the pillows. He lies down and presses himself against my back and covers us with a blanket. I smile as he kisses my neck gently and tells me goodnight. It was nice; for once my bed didn’t feel cold.

\------------------------------------

I keep my hood low over my face as Kyungsoo talks to the Captain and pays him the money we agreed to give him for taking us here. I knew the Captain was glaring at me; he made it clear to Kyungsoo he didn’t like me because he could never see my face. Kyungsoo tried to assure him I was just shy and quiet; but I think the Captain knew I was really just a suspicious character. I couldn’t let them know who I was though; I am a wanted man after all.

Kyungsoo quickly tells the Captain good-bye and we start heading away from the port. The Land of Lightning was bustling as usual and it was easy for us to blend in.

“Do you know where Prince Suho is?”

I shake my head at Kyungsoo’s whispered words. I lean in close to him so no one can hear my response, “His image has gotten even more blurred. To be honest I can’t even sense if he is still on Earth now.”

Kyungsoo gives me a bewildered look, “You can sense that?”

I nod, “Those who I am close to; I can sense if they are near or not. It’s part of my ability; it allows me to teleport to people instead of just places. I would teleport to where he is now…but I can’t get a good enough reading on him.”

“What about those who accompany him? Can you teleport to one of them instead?”

I shrug helplessly, “Maybe, if I knew who exactly he is with. I know Baekhyun isn’t here; those two are almost always together.”

“What about his fiancé? Kris was his name, yes?”

I pause in my steps and nod, “Yes, he would be a good choice but I don’t know him well enough. Actually…I barely know the man at all.”

Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance, “Well then what do you know?”

I give him a sheepish smile, “Not much. The only other person I know who lives here that Suho is friends with is Xiumin. I can teleport us to him; but the problem is I am a wanted man here and Xiumin would most likely have to detain me.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “I would never let him do that. We should go to him; even if Prince Suho is not with him, he may have information on his whereabouts.”

I shake my head helplessly at him, “You are strong, love. But Xiumin is a warrior who is skilled beyond most others. If we go to him, the battle we face will not be easy.”

Kyungsoo gives me a hard look and punches me in the stomach. I bend over and clutch it; it wasn’t a hard hit by any means but it still hurt a little bit. “Do not underestimate me. We will go to Xiumin, that’s are only choice.”

I give him a smile slightly tinged with pain and reach over to clasp his hand before disappearing with him in a puff of black smoke.

\-------------------------------------------------

I lay there in my makeshift bed; looking directly up into nothing but darkness. I knew my time was dwindling down; this was it, my last day here. I had to fight him, I had to win. This last month had been harder than the previous two; which I did not think would be possible. This last month had changed me…I could tell that it had not change me for the better. I was beyond traumatized; I had never felt so lost before.

I no longer knew what was true or false; who was my friend or enemy; I was not even positive about my identity. Who am I? What am I? Is this even real? It is a nightmare? I tried waking myself up…I even drowned myself hoping it would lead to something. Junmyeon just laughed at me; he could not understand my fear.

As I lie here in bed; I replay this third month continuously. I needed to escape this Hell; I wish I could forget about all that I’ve seen here. I wish I was in Kris’ arms; I wish Baekhyun was cracking jokes in my ear and sending me playful winks. But it was though two; the ones I was the most closest to; who lied to me the most.

Junmyeon showed me all the things I never knew about Kris. He was royalty in the Land of Sun…or at least he use to be. He wanted to regain that title back; he was going to kill me for it.

He showed me Baekhyun’s past; his real past; not the false one he fed me. He showed me all the horrible things he has done; he showed me all the times he deceived me; he showed me all the events he kept me in the dark about. Baekhyun had no problem telling my father these things; but could not spare me the truth?! Neither of them had any guilt just leaving me in the dark?!

And my mother…she isn’t even my actual mom. She’s not even human but a creature that is hiding behind a pretty façade.

All of them; all of them were just lying to me! Keeping secrets from me and manipulating me. And they were all murderers…they didn’t kill people out of defense or duty; they killed them because they were simply in their way. I would have been killed too in the end; by Kris’ own hand.

I shake my head; not wanting to think about it but it’s all that plagues my thoughts. I wasn’t like them; I was no murderer. But I’m scared I’m about to become one. I’m scared that Junmyeon won’t let me leave here until I’ve ripped his last breath from him. I’m also scared that I’m going to die; because I think Junmyeon wants to see the life drain from me.

Junmyeon is fascinated with death; for some odd reason he likes pain and likes to watch others suffer. Minseok and I are his favorite toys he told me; he said Minseok is fun because he is like a living dead corpse; and I am fun because I am slowly becoming a living dead corpse. I hated how truthful that statement was.

Since Minseok was Junmyeon’s favorite ‘toy’; he was my least favorite to play with. I had no choice though; and I gave up trying to constantly fight Junmyeon. I learned how to blood bend; although even after this month I was not even close to Junmyeon’s level. But the good thing is I learned how to resist it a little bit.

I hated doing it; it felt so wrong pushing and moving the muscles and limbs of the body. Junmyeon could make Minseok stand up and walk across the land as if he was perfectly fine and not brain dead at all. I could only make Minseok limp and jerk his limbs around in a poor imitation of walking. It was terrifying to watch too; it made him look like a zombie because of the dead look in his eyes.

I always felt terrible when I did this to Minseok; and I would always clasps his hands between mine before and after and beg him for forgiveness. I never received an answer and Junmyeon would always give me a weird look when I would do this. Junmyeon never said anything to me about it though; which was actually quite surprising. He would give me a weird look and just turn away mumbling to himself.

I noticed he did that a lot lately; he was always mumbling to himself. After a while I realized he kept mumbling the same thing over and over again. Eventually I asked him what he was saying; and he told me it was a poem. He said the whole thing to me but I didn’t remember any of it except for one part. It was the part he mumbled to himself the most; he seemed to always be whispering it to himself under his breath.

“Tyger Tyger burning bright,

In the forests of the night:

What immortal hand or eye,

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?”

I asked him one time why he liked the poem so much; and he smiled brightly and told me it was because his love had spoken it to him. I was shocked to hear this; and asked him many times who this ‘love’ was; but he never spoke another word about the person to me.

“Suho.” I jump and crane my neck to see Junmyeon standing behind me, “It is time.”

I hop up from my lying down position and turn to him with fear in my eyes, “I’m not ready.” The words come out in a whisper and for some reason I hope that Junmyeon would listen to them and let me be.

He shakes his head, “There is no more time left. The moon is already high in the sky; and we must fight our last and final battle.”

I gulp loudly and with shaky knees stand up and follow him all the way to the sparkling pond. “What are the rules?”

Junmyeon quirks an eyebrow at me and I cannot read his expression under the moonlight, “There are no rules.”

I bring my arms up in anticipation and as I had expected a giant wave of water strikes me in the side and sends me flying across grass and dirt. I know better than to think Junmyeon would give me a chance to catch my breath or stand back up; so I quickly form a barrier of ice around me to shield myself from his next attack.

We continue on like that for a while; him striking out at me and I respond with either dodging or blocking the attack. The problem though is we could only last like that for so long; eventually one of us would tire out; and I had a fear that it would be me.

Digging deep into myself; I try to will myself to be brave and strong and fight him like a true warrior. After dodging one more of his attacks; I strike out at him for the first time. I don’t think he expected me to use blood bending against him; he knew I did not like it nor was I very good at it, but it gave me an opening. Junmyeon’s arm; now no longer in his control, yanks itself awkwardly backwards exposing his chest. Ice forms on my fingertips and I drive them forward; envisioning myself stabbing through to his heart.

His other hand comes up though and catches my wrist. His leg rises up and his foot collides with my nose. Blood spurts out across my face and pain shatters through my skull. And then suddenly my feet are no longer touching the Earth. My eyes open and I’m horrified by the sight of a large icicle rising from the Earth below me; and I can see it had punctured through my abdomen. I could not see the sharp tip that was sticking out from my back; but I knew it must have been dyed a very bright shade of red.

I don’t even feel any pain from it; I just stare in horror and my arms drop down to my sides; dangling just like my feet. Junmyeon then releases the water from its solid state; and I fall hard on the wet dirt.

“I’m disappointed in you. You were doing so well in the beginning. What changed?”

I don’t respond; I can’t respond. I just lie there in shock; feeling nothing but knowing deep down I was dying. Blood suddenly rises up in my mouth and I cough it out all over my lips. There was blood everywhere; so much blood. How could this much blood be inside of me? Was all of this mine?

Junmyeon turns and starts to walk away. I’m scared; I’m so scared. I’m dying; please don’t let me die. Don’t leave me alone here. I reach out to him with a shaking hand, “Please…”

He pauses and looks at me over his shoulder. He looks at me for a long time; he just stands there with a blank face and watches me die on the ground. I try to speak more pleas to him; but I have no energy in my body for words. All I can do is choke on my last few breathes; trying somehow to keep filling my lungs with oxygen.

Junmyeon eventually turns back around and walks away from me. I watch as he enters the pond; lays himself down in it; and never resurfaces. With the last bit of energy I have; I turn my head away from the sight and my eyes are then captured by another’s.

Minseok’s body lays a couple feet away from mine; leaning against a tree with his face turned towards me. His eyes look in my direction; and I realize that soon enough I will very much resemble him. I look up to the full moon above me; and let my last breath escape me.

I close my eyes and I remember a song; it was a song I heard often as a child. My Father was the first to sing it to me; but it was my Mother who used it to chase away my nightmares at night. If I remember correctly; even Baekhyun sang it to me sometimes; but only when the night was dark and cold and for some reason neither of us could find solace.

I feel my tears run down my cheeks and a watery smile crossed my face. I let their voices sing me to my eternal sleep; it was the most beautiful melody I had ever heard.

_In the dark winter’s night, in the polar white snow, a wolf lay wounded and cold._

_A fight with a bear, that let him exposed, and death was drawing near._

_He lifted his gaze to the shimmering moon, she smiled her silvery smile._

_She wrapped him up tight in a blanket of stars, in the kiss of her red gold light._

_To theirs was a love as old as the Earth, the wolf that’d be by her side._

_And he sung her songs of passion and love, they kissed in a red gold light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSS!!!!! I've been waiting so long to write this chapter!!! So first off; Baekyeol is still the main ship here for Baekhyun. His relationship with Suga is more out of lust and comfort. I just feel like I should mention that because I don't want people getting the wrong idea. (Not that I would be against Suga and Baekhyun ending up together because goddamit I love them together.)
> 
> Second; Junmyeon has now been released and the world is about to go to shit. Prepare yourselves...
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this update and feel free to subscribe, comment, upvote, leave a question; do whatever your heart desires and I will cherish it. If you do comment or leave a question, I will respond back to you as soon as I can!
> 
> The poem mentioned in this story is called The Tyger by William Blake
> 
> The song Suho hears at the end is called The Wolf and The Moon by Karliene, you should check it out. Link: https://youtu.be/e7ejbNmyJ04 
> 
> You should also check out Karliene's song, Become The Beast. It is the song I use for inspiration for Suho and Junmyeon. Link: https://youtu.be/xmVzeriU5m0


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But isn’t that exactly what Suho did to him?” I turn to Luhan with shock evident on my face. Luhan gives me a hard look, “You can’t pretend Suho is the only victim in this. Junmyeon was the one that was born here; and it was Suho who took over his body when he was a child.”

It reminds me of death. That’s the first thought that crosses my mind as I’m pulled through the vortex to the other world. All the air pushed out of my lungs, the pain of being torn apart, and worst of all the blindness. But I can sense it; all the way at the end…there is life. I reach my fingertips out and soon enough I can touch it. It sends warmth throughout my bones and blood and my eyes open as I am reborn. I take in my first breath and I want to cry, just like a new-born child, the expansion of my lungs with fresh air is a foreign feeling. I can understand now why infants throw such a fit after they exit the womb; the world was a painfully…intense place. So many colors…so many sensations…and they all rush upon you within a second.

My eyes focus and Jongdae’s face hovers over mine. His face is sunken with concern and I can feel his rough hand rubbing away the tears pouring from my eyes. He says my name in a whisper but I don’t respond. I can’t focus on words right now; all I can focus on is his face. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. I could feel his breath puff against my face; I could see the warm ember in his chocolate brown eyes, I could even see the slight glistening of saliva on his lips where he licked them earlier in nervousness.

I try to raise my hand to touch those lips; it takes a couple tries but eventually I am able to brush my fingertips against them. Jongdae smiles at me and clasps that hand between his own and kisses all of my fingertips gently.

“Please speak to me, my love. Your silence disturbs me.” I take in a few gasping breaths and try to say the first syllable but it comes out choked and foreign on my tongue. “Shhhh take your time, my love. There is no rush.”

I swallow roughly and it takes a couple tries for me to form the right sounds; my tongue didn’t seem to sit in my mouth quite the way it use too. His name escapes my lips and it still sounds rough and not exactly right to my ears, but he smiles nonetheless.

“You don’t even know how much it pleases me, that the first thing you speak in this world is my name.”

The muscles in my face pull up naturally and I realize I am smiling. Jongdae quickly leans down and I gasp harshly as he plants rough kisses all over my face and neck. My eyes widen before nearly rolling into the back of my head. Did kisses ever feel this good before? When had they ever been so intense, that they caused my body to react this strongly?

It is a struggle to finally suck in some air and force words out of my mouth, “Please…Jongdae…intense.”

Jongdae jerks to a stop and pulls away from me, “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you in pain? Just tell me what you need, what can I do?”

I shake my head weakly at him, “No…pain. Just…intense.”

I can see in his eyes that he understands and he strokes my face softly, “I’ll make sure to be gentle then.”

I let out a small chuckle, laughing because even his most tender and delicate of touches are too much for me right now. But I still wanted them, I craved them. I was alive; they proved to me that I was alive.

Jongdae gently slides his hand under my head and the other one under the small of my back. Very slowly he lifts me into a sitting position and I lean against his chest. His fingers play with my hair and curiously, I peek over my shoulder to look at my reflection in the water. Jongdae’s fingers combed through bone white strands and black eyes watched his movements from the mirrored reflection on top of the water.

“My hair…”

Jongdae hums, “Yea, it surprised me when it suddenly turned white.”

I smile, “I’m so glad. I didn’t want to look like him.”

“You don’t.” Jongdae lays a butterfly kiss against my temple, “You and him look nothing alike. At least not to me you don’t.”

I turn my head back around and look up into Jongdae’s gleaming eyes, “Do I look like a monster to you?”

Jongdae’s head jerks in surprise and he gives me a bewildered look, “What? Where did this come from Junmyeon?”

I frown, “He called me that once. He called me a monster, a devil.” Jongdae’s face darkens but I cut him off before he can speak his thoughts, “It’s not that I entirely disagree with him. I am a monster…all humans are monsters. But…do I look like that? What do I look like to others? If I look entirely different from Suho…everyone says he is beautiful so does that mean that I’m not?”

Jongdae’s grip tightens on me and a harsh growl rumbles in his chest, “You are the most beautiful thing to ever grace this Earth.”

I shake my head at him, “You’re biased.”

Jongdae lets out a small breath of laughter at my quip, “Maybe I am. But I still speak the truth to you. You…Junmyeon you are stunning.”

I pout, “ _Okay_ , but what do I _look like_?”

Jongdae laughs at me and shakes his head, “I’m not sure what answer you want from me Junmyeon.”

I grab his shirt and tug on it, “I want the truth. Everyone says Suho looks like an angel or some beautiful ice sculpture or some shit like that so what do I look like?!”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow, “Are you having an identity crises or something?” I scrunch my nose up and awkwardly fling my head away from him. He sighs, “Honestly, I’m no poet or anything but if I had to say you look like anything; I would say you look like sin.”

The answer catches me off guard and I turn back to look at Jongdae curiously, “Sin? Why?”

Jongdae tilts his head and looks up in contemplation, “You and Suho are opposites. He is like an angel, full of purity and honor. A goody-two-shoes that follows the demands of society and is the perfect example of what everyone _thinks_ they should be like. You however, look like sin. You are what people really want; how they really feel; how they truly are on the inside. You are the id; the rawest and most basic of human instincts. You are what humans _truly are_ but deny being. If anyone calls you a monster…they are calling themselves one as well.”

I smile, “This is why I love you.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”

I nod, “I feel like you and I are the only ones who can really see the world for what it is.”

He is silent at that, but I can read the emotion in his eyes and I know he feels the same as I. He leans down and this time his lips barely even brush mine. Like he had promised, he was being gentle with me. And yet, even just that soft touch had me shivering in his arms.

These past three months I had missed him terribly. I always miss him when he leaves. To him, he may only be gone for a day or two before he returns to my side. But to me, time flowed differently and his visits only came once every two months. It was always so hard and lonely there in the Spirit World. But I didn’t have to worry about that anymore. There was no time limit to our visits now. I could lie in his arms all day if I wanted too; I could kiss him for all eternity. The only man who understood me, the only man who has ever wanted me…I never have to worry about death separating us ever again.

I hold on to him tighter, “It’s time to leave now.”

He nods and slowly helps me to my feet. It took us a long time to get me standing, and even longer for me to learn how to even walk. Jongdae was patient though, and he supported me the whole time, whispering for me to not rush myself.

We make it to the small entrance leading out of the tall, hollow tree and I bend down and climb through it. When I get to the other side and shakily stand on my own feet; the first thing my eyes go to is the sky. It was massive and blue with only a single fluffy cloud floating within it. The sun sent its warm heat down upon me and I raised my arms to welcome its embrace. The Spirit World was always so cold; it was a numbing place that never dared to stimulate your senses.

Faintly, I hear a voice speak something and I open my eyes which had closed in pleasure. I look directly in front of me and there stands Xiumin; his blues eyes looked at me with shock, confusion, and most of all worry. He hesitantly took a step towards me but I ignored him.

I look down to my feet, clad in boots that truly didn’t belong to me but I guess they are mine now. I bend down to untie them but nearly lose my balance doing so. Jongdae holds me steady and helps me as I rush to get the shoes off. Nobody seemed to know what I was doing but I didn’t care what they thought. I didn’t give a single fuck about them.

I yank the boots off harshly and plant my feet in the grass and wiggle my toes. A joyous giggle escapes my mouth and I take a few small steps forward; relishing in the feeling of warm grass stroking and tickling the underside of my feet.

“Prince Suho…” Again, Xiumin calls _his_ name and again I ignore him.

I turn to look at Jongdae, “It’s grass!”

Jongdae laughs at my ecstatic expression, “Yes, I see that.”

I look down at the wonderfully beautiful, green weed and sigh at how lovely it is. I turn my head and spot some small blue and white flowers only a couple feet away. “Look Jongdae! Flowers!” He laughs as I start to walk towards them with legs that were both stiff but also could not stop shaking. “I want to smell the flowers!”

Before I can reach the delicate flora Xiumin rushes to stand in front of me, blocking my way. I scowl at him, “Move. You’re in my way.”

“Prince Suho, please answer me. Are you okay? Why are you acting like this? What’s happen to you? Are you…” He pauses and his eyes widen considerably, “Your eyes…”

I continue to frown at him, “My name is Junmyeon. Suho no longer exists.”

He shakes his head, “Suho you aren’t making any sense.”

“ _Junmyeon._ My name is Junmyeon! Don’t call me by that little bug’s name.”

I feel Jongdae press up close behind me and lay his hands on my hips, “My love, they don’t understand. They don’t know what has taken place.” He places his head intimately close to mine and a growl sounds to our left.

We turn to see Kris, standing tall and glaring at us with fire burning in his eyes, “How dare you touch him like that. Get your hands off of him now before I chop them off.”

Jongdae chuckles lightly next to my ear and the sound makes an erotic heat flow through my body, “I dare you to try” Jongdae takes one hand off of me and lowers it to his side and I can see the blue currents of lightning coiling around his fingertips.

Xiumin now rushes in between Jongdae and Kris, “Just stop! Both of you knock it off! Just please, someone fucking explain what the hell is going on? We’ve been waiting for three days like you promised, but you didn’t warn us about anything like this Chen!”

I scrunch my nose up at Jongdae’s warrior name, I never liked it much and he admitted to me he hated it as well. Who wouldn’t hate a name that constantly reminded them of the people who abused and alienated them?

I huff, “It’s simple. Suho went in, I came out.”

Jongdae laughs, “Let me explain, love. I think I’m better at it then you.” I shrug and turn my head away. “Prince Suho entered into the Spirit World where he met Junmyeon. Junmyeon trained Suho but made a deal that if Suho could not defeat him at the end of his training; Junmyeon would then be able to take Suho’s place here in this world.”

Xiumin’s confused expression only seemed to worsen, “I have no idea what you are talking about and to be honest, I don’t believe Suho would agree to a deal like that.”

I roll my eyes, “Well, he didn’t have much of a choice.”

Kris steps forward, “What the hell is a Spirit World? And what do you mean by Junmyeon taking Suho’s place? Suho’s right here.”

He gestures to me and I growl, “I’m _Junmyeon_!”

Jongdae let out an exasperated sigh, “How about we head home and I explain this all to you there? Clearly you can see he isn’t very patient at the moment.”

I cross my arms, “I just think this is a waste of time! I’ve had to be patient for three months now and I don’t want to wait any longer!”

Luhan and Lay step in to my vision then and they were obviously the only people there who were relatively calm. Lay speaks gently to us, “We all seem tired of waiting and want answers now; but how about we calm down first?”

It is silent for a minute but Jongdae is the first to relax and stop the electric flow to his hand. Kris and Xiumin relax as well. Lay looks at me and I can see a heavy wisdom in his eyes, “You said your name was Junmyeon, yes?” I nod.

Xiumin makes a pained noise, “Junmyeon is Suho’s birth name. People stopped calling him by it when he gained his warrior name.”

Lay raises an eyebrow, “So? Why does that matter? He says his name is Junmyeon, not Suho. We should call him what he wants to be called by.”

Xiumin gives Lay a disbelieving look, “But Suho never wanted us to call him-“

Lay cuts him off, “This isn’t Prince Suho, Xiumin. Can’t you see that? Can’t you see his eyes? This is a different spirit.” Xiumins eyes flash to mine and I can see the unease set within them. “In the Land of Moon we have many names for spirits such as these. Spirits that look identical to another person, but they are not one and the same.”

Lay turns and looks me dead in the eye, “Can you tell me Junmyeon, why are you here? What is your purpose?”

I smirk but don’t answer right away. I had so many reasons for being here. First, I _deserved_ to be here. I should have always been here, instead of being replaced with a fake. This was my life, my body, my world. I should have never had it taken away from me in the first place. And because of that, I’m here to burn it to the ground. No…better yet I’m here to drown it all. My mother is the first one on the list to be killed, everyone else will follow after her.

My purpose here is to be the new God of this world. I’m gonna take my time crumbling it into dust.

I replace the smirk on my face with an innocent smile. My gaze doesn’t waver from Lay’s piercing one, and I wonder if he is able to see the truth behind my lying eyes.

“I just came to smell the flowers.”

\---------------------------------------

I must be losing my mind. I must be insane or in a crazy dream right now; because none of what Chen told me made any sense. I quickly rise from my chair and exit the room; I could hear Chen and Luhan call out to me but I didn’t slow my pace. I didn’t pay any attention to where I was going, but soon enough I was outside in the courtyard near a glistening fountain surrounded by marble statues of naked men and women.

My heart was pounding and my thoughts were so jumbled I didn’t even hear Luhan approach me or call my name until he waved a hand in front of my face. I turn to look at him; and I can see his lips moving but I didn’t register any of the words he said.

“What?”

He frowns at my question and steps forward and grabs my shoulders tightly, “I asked if you’re okay? You ran out of there before anyone could stop you.”

I shake my head and swallow harshly, “I’m not okay. It doesn’t make any sense!”

“What doesn’t make any sense?”

I squeeze my eyes shut and bury my head in his chest, “All of it! I don’t understand any of it! Spirit World? Junmyeon and Suho are two different people? Suho _losing_ a battle?” I pull away and give Luhan a wild look, “They must be lying! Suho doesn’t ever lose! He’s the strongest bender I’ve ever seen! And even if he did lose; I don’t think he would just willing give his body up to Junmyeon.”

Luhan frowns and pulls me back to his chest and wraps his arms around me. He lays his head on top of mine, “You’re right. I don’t really think Suho would do those things…but maybe there is more to the story that they aren’t telling us?”

I cling to his clothes tightly and shake my head, “I want to believe all of it is a lie. How can Suho just be gone? Just like that? Can we bring him back?”

I look up to Luhan with hope in my eyes and he gives me a pained expression, “I’m sorry, I don’t know if we can. Junmyeon…he makes it sound as if only one of them can live here, and the other has to stay in the Spirit World. And Junmyeon…doesn’t seem inclined to go back there…”

“Well he should!” I shove away from Luhan and start to pace around the fountain, “It’s not fair! He can’t just come and completely kick Suho out of his life and take over!”

“But isn’t that exactly what Suho did to him?” I turn to Luhan with shock evident on my face. Luhan gives me a hard look, “You can’t pretend Suho is the only victim in this. Junmyeon was the one that was born here; and it was Suho who took over his body when he was a child.”

“Because he was going to die! He didn’t have much longer left in this world anyway! It was Suho’s turn to live; Junmyeon’s time was done and over with!”

Luhan’s mouth hardens, “You are being heartless right now.”

“ME?!” For a minute I’m left speechless but anger quickly surges through me and all I see is red, “Can you fucking blame me?! They fucking _tricked_ us! I waited three whole days for nothing! My friend didn’t come back; instead I was handed someone else who I don’t even fucking recognize! And on top of it all he is _insane_!”

Despite my foul language and raised voice; never once did Luhan seem to get upset. He remained calm and passive and watched as I stormed all over the courtyard; shouting out all the thoughts that wouldn’t escape my head.

“He’s fucking crazy! You heard him didn’t you? He wants to go back up North; fight the war, and believes we are going to win because the fucking _Land of Fire_ is gonna fight for us?! I didn’t hear any news of this did you? And when has the Land of Fire ever tried to fight in a war that didn’t directly involve them? Let me tell you, _never_!”

Luhan sighs, “So you’re upset because he plans to do exactly what Prince Suho had planned to do?”

I growl, “No! I’m angry because he talks as if he is so sure of himself and keeps spouting out all this information that he shouldn’t have any way of knowing!”

Luhan rolls his eyes, “So you’re mad because he possesses knowledge that you don’t?” I grind my teeth and I could feel myself turning red with rage. “Xiumin, what I don’t understand is why you hate him so much? Yes, I can completely understand the feelings you have for losing a dear friend like Prince Suho but…you have hatred for Junmyeon that extends well beyond those feelings.”

I scoff, “Why you are so sympathetic towards him?”

Luhan bites his lip, “I just…I wonder if the same situation also applies to you…”

“What?” I scrunch my face up in confusion, “What the hell do you mean?”

Luhan takes a step closer but I give him a warning look to maintain his distance from me when I am angry like this, “Didn’t it cross your mind? If Prince Suho has a double like Junmyeon…don’t you think you might have one as well?”

I pull back and for a minute I forget how to breathe. Was it possible…there was another me? Is there another person that looks just like me but lives in the Spirit World? Is he crazy like Junmyeon? Is he friends with Junmyeon, just like I’m friends with Suho?

I shake my head at Luhan, “No. There isn’t. It’s only been me in this world and it has only been Suho as well. That… _fake_ , who likes to call himself Junmyeon is an imposter. And I’m not going to let him get away with this.”

Luhan doesn’t respond immediately and he keeps his eyes downcasted instead of looking at me, “What if you’re wrong? What if there _is_ another you? What if there is another Xiumin with brown eyes instead of blue sitting in the Spirit World right now? What if you did the same thing to him as Prince Suho did to Junmyeon? What if you took over his body against his will?”

Luhan stops and finally looks up at me. His gaze was strong and unwavering, “What if the roles were switched? What if you were left in the Spirit World and that other Xiumin took your place here? Would you want Prince Suho to treat him as you are treating Junmyeon?”

I hiss, “I don’t care what Prince Suho would do. I know what _I’m_ going to do.”

Luhan stiffens, “And what exactly is that?”

“I’m gonna follow Junmyeon up to the Land of Water, and I’m gonna force him to go back to where he belongs. I’ll fucking drown him in the Spirit Oasis if I have to.”

Luhan does not speak for a long time. He just stands there and looks at me with an expression akin to something like horror. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head, “It’s funny, how you deny there is another you. I don’t believe you…I don’t want to. Because the Xiumin standing in front of me right now…I don’t even recognize him.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Captain Baekhyun, it is now time to head out.” I moan and my eyelashes flutter against my cheeks before I open my eyes to see one of the servants standing there with a wooden bucket of water. “Would you like me to wash you sir?”

I groan and shift in my bed. Suga’s arm grips me tighter and tries to pull me closer to his chest. We were already practically smushed together; but I’m assuming he’s awake and heard the servant’s words and doesn’t want me to leave the bed yet.

I try to keep my eyelids open when I speak to the servant; but it was hard and they were so heavy, “No, I can do it myself. Go ready my Mongoose Dragon and finish up any other duties you have.”

She nods and sets the bucket down before leaving the tent; not even for a second blinking at Suga or paying him any attention. She was a servant and her duty was to help me; not judge my poor life decisions.

I try to weakly get up but Suga’s strong hold prevented me from going anywhere. I look over my shoulder at him and like I thought, one of his dark eyes was open and looking directly at me. His dark red hair was messy; and he pulled off the disheveled look so well I felt an immediate urge to pound him into my bed. Luckily; I was far too tired to be able to act on such an impulse.

“We gotta get out of bed.” I mumble and slur the words and Suga’s lips quirk up into a small, amused smirk.

“Hn.” That’s all he said before closing the one eye he had open and snuggling up closer to me. I huff and flop my head back down on the bed; too tired to fight him and demand he let me go. His head moves forward and he places a gentle but warm kiss on my neck. I can’t help but smile at the sweet affection.

This was nice. It felt foreign to wake up in a warm bed with a body pressed intimately close to me; but just because I wasn’t used to it doesn’t mean I didn’t greatly enjoy it. I let out a content sigh and relax into Suga’s embrace. He hums gently in approval and loosens his grip on me so he can run his hand up and down my fit stomach and chest. I purr in pleasure and crane my neck back invitingly for Suga. He notices and quickly sucks and nips gently at the sensitive skin. He rubs the tip of his nose against my jugular and breathes in deeply; and from the sound he made I could tell he liked my scent.

His lips make their way up my neck and jaw before moving over to my ear. His tongue licks a hot, wet trail over my lobe and cartilage before he puffs some warm air against it. Such an act was surprisingly pleasurable and I let out an embarrassingly high-pitched mewl that would put a newborn kitten to shame.

“You should tell the servants to put extra padding on your saddle.”

My eyebrows instantly scrunch up and I pull away from Suga to give him a confused look, “Excuse me?” I wasn’t sure if I was still half asleep or not; but I was pretty sure I had missed something here. Usually when things are getting heated between two people; one of them doesn’t stop and say _that_.

“You are probably going to have a rough ride today; so the extra padding will help a little.”

It’s silent for a while as I give Suga a lost and puzzled look, “I…have no idea what you are talking about.”

Suga snorts in amusement before ripping the covers off of both of us and yanks my leg up high in the air. I gave out a little shriek at him forcing my body into a very revealing and awkward position; but the little scream is soon replaced by a horrified gasp. “Suga! What the hell did you do to me?”

There were four large bruises on my inner thighs; and when Suga ran a single finger over one of them my leg jerked in response to the pain. “Well, y’know I got a little carried away…”

“A little?! Suga, how the hell am I suppose to ride with these?” I push myself up to a sitting position and lightly trace the hickeys. They were definitely sensitive to touch and riding on a hard saddle all day is only going to make them worse. I turn to glare at Suga who only smiles and shrugs.

“Oops.”

I swat at him and he lazily blocks it, “Don’t ‘oops’ me! Aren’t you at least a little apologetic?”

“Hmmm…” Suga puts on a pondering look before giving me a sly look, “Nope. I’m not sorry at all.”

“You’re a little shit.” I get up and head over to the wooden bucket. I bend down and grab one of the wet rags out of it and start wiping all the sweat and other disgusting things clinging to my body.

“Oh come on, don’t be upset.” Suga gets up and gives me a playful look. I smack it right off his face when I pull the other wet rag out of the bucket and throw it at his head. The rag hits his face with a wet slap and I can’t help but smirk at the satisfying noise.

“I’m upset.”

Suga sighs and slowly peels the cloth from his face, “I can see that.”

I turn away and continue washing myself. I can feel Suga approach me from behind and I watch him from the full-length mirror stationed in front of me. I can feel his heat as he comes up close to my backside, before he carefully places the wet rag against my shoulder blade and tenderly washes my skin. He swipes the cloth over my shoulder and follows its path with a soft kiss.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to make you less angry at me.”

I snort, “By washing my back and giving me kisses?”

“Uh huh.”

At Suga’s response I roll my eyes, “That isn’t going to work. Kisses won’t save you now.”

Suga’s only response is to place more kisses up my shoulder and I can feel a smile spreading along his lips.

“I _mean_ it, Suga.” He hums in acknowledgment to my words but he doesn’t stop kissing his way up my shoulder to my neck. I feel my mouth twitch but I force myself to not smile, “I’m still mad at you.” He chuckles and his smiling lips continue to place a flurry of kisses along my throat and jaw and eventually I can’t help the smile that splits across my face and a bright laugh escapes my mouth.

He turns me around and places a lingering kiss on my lips. We both smiled and laughed lightly into the kiss; it was sweet and tender. He pulls away and gives me a hooded look, “Still upset?”

I place my hands on his shoulders and turn him around, before smacking the wet rag against his back. Suga lets out a rough yelp at the stinging sensation, “Yup.”

I grip both Suga and the rag tightly and start to roughly wash his skin. He tries to squirm away but I don’t let him, “Aghghg! Geesh, be gentle with me Lover. You’re gonna rub my skin raw.”

I laugh and place a gentle kiss against his shoulder while giving him a playful look, “This is payback.”

“For what I did to your thighs?! At least I gave you pleasure beforehand!”

I give him a wicked smile before licking a long, wet trail with my tongue up his neck; moaning erotically while continuing to abuse his back with my rough ministrations. “You want pleasure?”

Suga shivers and lets out a rough moan, “You. Are. The. Worst. The absolute worst. Satan’s got nothing on you Princess Lucy.”

I laugh, “That is the stupidest nickname ever.” I pull away and wrap the rag up tight before whipping it at his ass. It makes a loud noise as it makes contact and Suga lets out another yelp before turning to me with hurt in his eyes.

“Why do you do this to me?!”

I laugh at his ridiculous expression before pinching his soft ass, “Your ass is cute.”

Suga snorts, “Usually I would let you fuck it, but with this rough treatment I’m receiving I’m starting to reconsider.”

I seductively wink at him, “I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t like.”

Suga groans, “Goddamit I can’t even argue against that because you’re probably right.”

I shake my head and laugh before turning around and throwing the now dirty rag back into the bucket of water. Suga throws his in as well before wrapping his arms around me and pressing his now clean body against my back. He was much more affectionate and cuddly than I had anticipated. I look back to the full length mirror and inspect my thighs in the reflection.

“Tsk, really Suga, next time try to hold back at least a little bit.”

I feel him stiffen behind me, “Next time?” I freeze in his arms, “I thought this was a one-time thing.”

I can see my face drain of color in the mirror’s reflection, “You’re right. It was a one-time thing.”

I try to pull away from him but he doesn’t let me, “It doesn’t have to be y’know?”

I shake my head, “It’s _suppose_ to be.”

His hands move down to clench my hips, “Just because it was _suppose_ to be a one-time thing; doesn’t mean it _has_ to be.” It silent for a long while and Suga eventually rests his head against my shoulder, “Do you want it to remain a one-time thing; or do you want more?”

“Do you?”

He huffs out a small chuckle, “This isn’t about me. I’m never one to skip out on a pleasurable time. Although I will admit this…is really nice. I mean…y’know…it’s nice because it’s with you.”

I blush and look away from the mirror so I don’t have to see my reddened expression. I understand what he means though; I understand it a bit too perfectly. It’s nice…not having to hide who you are. It’s nice not feeling like you are the only one in the relationship that’s fucked up or broken. It’s nice not having to worry about being judged because me and Suga are so similar that we just _get it_. We understand…we know what the other person wants and needs and it doesn’t feel scary to just give in to that.

“It’s a terrible idea; to try and continue this.” Suga is silent at my words and he starts to pull away from me but I quickly grab his hands and pull his arms tighter around me. I squeeze his hands so tightly I’m sure it must be painful but Suga doesn’t make any noise of complaint. “It’s an _awful_ idea…but this just feels a bit too good to just give up.”

I look back up into the mirror and I can see Suga watching me; he sends me a reassuring smile and I relax my tense shoulders. “I guess that’s another thing we both have in common; making terrible decisions.” I laugh and nod. He turns me around and places a soft kiss on my forehead. I smile and silently laugh at how tender he could be; despite how rogue his usual attitude and appearance are. “Next time…”

I open my eyes which I didn’t even realize I had closed; and look up to him, “Next time?”

He smiles gently, “Next time…let’s go slow.” I blink and nod my head in agreement. He smirks and pulls away to start getting dressed. I follow suit and then we quickly help the servants take down the tent.

Before hopping on my Mongoose Dragon, I ask one of the older servants if they had any extra padding I could put on my saddle. She gives me a knowing look and I try not to look too guilty. She hands me a thin quilt; saying that they didn’t really have anything else I can use. Since both my servants and I were experienced riders; we usually didn’t need such a thing.

I put it on my saddle and then try to get in a comfortable position but nothing really helped. No matter what, my thighs were going to bump and rub against the saddle and I couldn’t help but either bite my lip or grimace when it happened. Suga noticed this and gave me a knowing look which I returned with a glare.

Before I could bite his head off or threaten to kill him; he turned and trotted over on his Mongoose Dragon to where Chanyeol was talking with some of his generals. I huff and start to slowly make my way over as well; trying to muffle my pained groans.

I closed my eyes and quickly accepted the fact that the ride ahead was going to be a very long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE! I've just been incredibly busy and I was also very hesitant to write this chapter because I've been really unsure if I want Baekhyun to end up with Chayeol or Suga. Depending on who he ends up with decides not only what the plot will be like in later chapters; but also decides the ending of this story as well. Because it affects the story so much; I had to give myself some time to think about it.
> 
> Again; I'm really sorry this chapter was really late but hopefully updates will come faster once school is over; which will be in a month. Please please pleaseeee feel free to subscribe, comment, or leave a question. Your support and feedback does wonders for my confidence and gives me a lot of drive to continue writing this story.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has already subscribed or commented on this story; you guys are wonderful and I can't thank you enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are lucky we found you when we did. Your internal organs were completely destroyed and had fallen out onto the ground. If we had arrived only a second later…you would have been dead.”

(Warning; There are no explicit or direct mentions of rape; but there are references and hints to it in this chapter.)

I teleport us a couple feet away from where I know the others are located. We end up in a dense forest, and I turn to Kyungsoo and press my finger to my lips; signaling him to stay quiet. He nods with a serious expression on his face; and slowly we creep forward. I follow the familiar aura that is representative of Xiumin, and soon enough his figure appears before us. We hide behind a couple of trees and look down into the clearing where multiple people were standing and watching a giant tree.

Kyungsoo and I share a confused look with one another; not sure what the hell is going on. I only knew two people in the group; Xiumin and Suho’s fiancé Kris. Everybody else there were strangers to me; and it was even stranger that they just kept standing there…like they were waiting for something to happen.

Kyungsoo leans over and pokes me in the shoulder. He whispers, “What the hell is going on?”

I shrug, “I don’t know. I think they are waiting for something to happen…”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow, “Can you sense Prince Suho anywhere.”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, allowing my senses to reach out and feel the surrounding environment. “I don’t sense Suho exactly…I feel something similar to him but different.”

Kyungsoo throws his hands up, “What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know! It means he might be somewhere around here but…I just can’t spot him. Maybe he is in the tree?” I gave Kyunsoo a helpless look but he just raises an eyebrow.

“Prince Suho…is in the tree…”

I frown, “Well y’know what, I don’t like that sarcastic tone you are using with me.” I huff and turn away from him. I can sense, rather than see him roll his eyes. We go back to watching the group below us; soon enough Xiumin starts to pace back and forth anxiously. The more time that passed, the more they all started to fidget and grow more nervous.

Kyungsoo’s soft voice reaches my ears, “What do you think they are waiting for?”

I shake my head, and before I can respond I hear some gasps of surprise. Both Kyungsoo and I immediately lean forward and watch the people below us carefully, as a pale figure emerges from the roots of the tree. My jaw drops as I recognize the white-haired ghost, “That’s Prince Suho.”

Kyungsoo’s head whips towards me, “Prince Suho? I don’t remember people describing him as looking like that…”

I shake my head, “He doesn’t usually look like that. He only looked like this when he was-“ I cut myself as realization hits me like a train, “He’s sick.”

“Sick?”

I nod, “Yea, this is what he looked like when he got really sick. Kyungsoo he…he might be-“

Kyungsoo reaches over quickly and covers my mouth. He pushes us slightly farther back in the trees, “Don’t be so loud. What’s wrong?”

Frantically, the words spill from my mouth, “This is what he looked like when he was really young, when he got sick and his mom took him to the Land of Water to be healed. Suho…he’s dying. He’s gonna die Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo shushes me harshly and scans the area to make sure no one heard us, “You don’t know if he is dying. He might be sick but so long as he returns to the Land of Water he will be fine.”

I let his calming words sink in and nod my head, “You’re right. He just needs to go back to the North.”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder and glances back at me, “It looks like they are leaving. We should follow them.”

I nod and we quietly start to follow behind them, making sure to stay out of their sight. We follow them all the way back into town; and they head straight to the council headquarters.

I lean over to Kyungsoo, “What should we do? We can’t get in and we especially can’t get spotted since I’m a wanted criminal here.”

Kyungsoo hums, “Can you get us in a room that’s close to theirs? We can maybe eavesdrop to see what is going on.”

I nod and reach over to clasp his hand. I teleport us into the building; into the room right next to where Prince Suho and the rest of his company were. I look over to Kyungsoo, “How are we suppose to listen?”

He looks around and walks to the other side of the room for a second before returning with two glass cups. “The walls are thin here; we can use these to listen through them.”

We place the glass against the wall and press our ears against them. Prince Suho’s voice rings out to me and we listen carefully as he seems to be explaining something to the others. As more time passed, his words started to sink in more and more. A growing fear and panic started to arise within me. It didn’t make sense, it just couldn’t be true.

When he started talking about how his mother poisoned him, and then held him under water until he died; I really wanted to rip my ear away and forget I had ever heard anything. But I was stuck like glue; I just couldn’t stop myself from listening all the way to the end. Kyungsoo’s face remains impassive throughout the whole conversation, but a hint of worry floats in his eyes when he looks at the expression on my face. He reaches out a hand and squeezes my own tightly.

Suddenly, they start to argue. I can recognize Xiumin’s and Kris’ voices rising; angry and accusing Suho of lying. There are others voices that defend the Prince; although I do not recognize any of them. Eventually I can hear a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps running out the door. I hear another chair scraping and someone calling out Xiumin’s name before chasing after him.

“We have to go see what is going on. I need to talk to Suho.”

Kyungsoo gives me a concerned look, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll teleport us away if things turn bad.”

He nods and we get up and leave the room. The door leading to the other room is slightly ajar and barely squeaks as I push it farther open. Cautiously, I step inside and Suho’s eyes instantly look towards me. I freeze as those black eyes pierce my soul, and I only start to relax when he offers up a gentle smile for me.

“Jongin, I was wondering when you would be joining us. Eavesdropping is not something you generally partake in.”

At his words, everyone else in the room whips their head in my direction and I feel a lump form in my throat. Kyungsoo presses a calming hand against my back and I take a deep breath, “Is all you said true?”

Suho frowns before rising from his chair gracefully, “Of course it is all true. Jongin…I would think you of all people would recognize me and believe me…”

I shake my head and take a step forward, “I do recognize you! It’s just that…all this time I thought…”

I fumble over my words and Suho gives me a sympathetic look, “I know Jongin. All this time you though Prince Suho was me…that I had been miraculously cured and saved from death but that is not at all what happened.”

I shake my head helplessly, “Suho I’m so-“

“Junmyeon.” He cuts me off, “Please, call me Junmyeon.” He says it this time more gently.

I nod, “Junmyeon…I’m so sorry. If I had known…I would’ve helped you. I mean, Prince Suho was not a bad guy, but all this time I thought he was…somebody else. I thought he was you.”

Junmyeon takes his time walking around the table and making his way over to me, “I _know_ , Jongin. I’ve been watching over you all this time. It was I who kept sending you those prophetic dreams. I was trying to warn you…”

My eyes widen, “You were the one sending me those dreams? Why? How?”

Junmyeon gives me a small smile, “I sent those dreams to you to warn you about the war; to warn you about important things taking place that could affect the future. But most of all…I sent those dreams to you as a sign for help.”

“Help?” I say the word weakly.

“Yes! Jongin, I need your help. I need your help protecting everyone, to end this war quickly before numerous innocent people die. And you are the only person I can trust. You are the only person here who is my friend. It is you alone who knows me for _me._ ” He reaches out and grabs both of my arms tightly, “Come North with me, please. Do not let me suffer alone once again.”

A painful feeling of guilt grips my heart, “Of course, Junmyeon. I will not abandon you ever again.”

\-------------------------------------

My eyelashes flutter weakly as my eyes try to open. A groan escapes my mouth and a soothing hand rests itself on my forehead, “Hush child. You are not yet ready to wake. Continue to sleep and rest.”

Obeying the stranger’s orders, I let myself drift back off into slumber. Time passes and once again I awaken, this time I am able to open my eyes to my surroundings. A soft sigh escapes my mouth as I look up at a dark, wooden ceiling. A body next to my bed shifts and comes into sight. It’s a young boy, probably on the cusp of becoming a man. He has elfish features with pure white hair and glowing green eyes. A silver chain is wrapped around his head like a crown and three glowing gems of peridot hang from it.

“Child of the moon, do not stir. Rest is the upmost importance now; allow yourself to return to your own world of dreams.”

I whisper a soft plea to him, “Please.” A sadness crosses the boys eyes.

“I will guide you back there, Child. Do not fret.” He leans down and presses soft lips to my forehead, and I return to a dreamland I have no memory of.

The next time I wake, it is easy for my eyes to open and scan the room. Millions of candles lie everywhere, giving off a warm glow and spreading the scent of iris throughout the room. The door at the far end of the room creaks open and the boy with snow white hair steps in. He takes in my awake form and gasps before leaving quickly.

I look around the room some more and spot Minseok only a few feet away from me on my left in another bed. He is propped up in a sitting position with some fluffy pillows behind him for support. Warm blankets are wrapped around him and books are scattered on his bedside table. Minseok looks the same as ever, dead and motionless. However, I notice he doesn’t look so sallow; he actually has some pink to his cheeks as well. Is that boy I saw taking care of him?

The white haired boy returns, this time with a much taller and even more beautiful man following behind. The taller man was clearly related to the younger boy; if his looks were anything to go by. He features were slender and feminine, and he had long, silky platinum blonde hair. His eyes were the same glowing green as the young boy’s. I automatically made the assumption they must be brothers.

“Please, do not make me go back to sleep.” My words come out hoarse and rough.

The tall man gives me a gentle smile, “I did not intend to. I simply came to change your bandages and continue healing you.”

He walks to the side of my bed and bends down. The cot was low to the ground, so even on his knees he towered over me. He leans over and pulls the blanket down to my waist, revealing my whole torso covered in bandages. The white-haired boy helps by lifting my body from behind and supporting me as the man unties and unwraps the long rolls of bandages. The position hurts and both the men soothe me with calm words and gentle touches; promising it will be over with quickly.

Once done, they lay me back down and I stare in horror at the wound covering my stomach. It is large and circular; and the skin looks pink and raw and sunken in. It looks as if my body is decomposing and sinking into itself. I nearly throw-up at the sight of it but there wasn’t anything of true substance in my stomach for me to get rid of. The man gently lays his hand over the wound and the air around his hand starts to glow a bright green. I feel a soothing pleasure shoot out from where that hand touched me; and I let out a sigh of relief. I could feel the man not only healing my outer body; but I felt as if he was even purifying my soul; cleansing my entire being from my head to my toes.

“You must continue to lay here and rest. Your body cannot handle any activity other than such.”

The image of my damaged torso pops into my head, “What happened to me?”

The man hums, “It seems as if you were impaled upon something large and sharp.” The image of a bloodied icicle rising from the ground pops into my brain and I let out a horrified gasp. “You are lucky we found you when we did. Your internal organs were completely destroyed and had fallen out onto the ground. If we had arrived only a second later…you would have been dead.”

I could feel panic cross my features, “I must go after him!”

The man raises a perfect eyebrow, “Who?”

“Junmyeon! He did this to me so he could go back to the Living World!”

The man gives me a perplexed look, “Let him.”

“What?”

He shrugs, “Let him return to where he belongs. He is a human, the Living World is where he is meant to be born and die.”

His words leave me speechless for a minute. “No. That is my home! He is going to hurt my friends! I have to go after him, I have to return to the Living World.”

The man’s face hardens, “I’m afraid that is impossible. You are a Spirit, this is your home. You are not meant to walk in the Living World; just as humans are not meant to be here. You will not be able to return.”

“This is not my home!” I feel a rush of adrenaline course through my veins, “I am Prince Suho, and I must return back to the Living World to warn everybody!”

The young boy starts to tremble and moves closer to his older brother, “Noatak, what is he talking about?”

Noatak shakes his head, “Cyrian, please go fetch me some Dragon-snaps and Whispers over there.” Noatak points to a cabinet in the corner of the room. Cyrian grabs the two plants Noatak was referring to, and brings them over with a bowl. Meanwhile, Noatak goes to the other side of the room and pulls out a teapot and pours some water into it. He returns to my bedside and starts to mash the herbs up into the bowl.

I frown, “What are you doing?”

“I am making you some tea, to calm you down.”

I frown even harder, “I don’t need tea. I need to leave here.”

Noatak sighs, “Please, relax. Anger will get you nowhere right now. Let us discuss this calmly.”

For a while I don’t respond to that, and just watch as Noatak continues to crush away at the herbs until they are nothing but dust. He pours them into the teapot and asks Cyrian to fetch them some cups.

I sniff, “You do know, tea is _suppose_ to be heated and served _warm_.”

Noatak gives me a sly smile and takes one of the cups offered to him by Cyrian. He pours some of the tea in and holds it up for me with a proud smirk on his beautiful face. My eyes widen when I see steam rising out of it. Never once though did I see Noatak heat up any water.

Mockingly, he offers the cup to me, “I hope the temperature is to your liking, _Your Highness._ ”

His sarcasm did not fall on deaf ears, and if my body was not so damaged and weak, I probably would have punched the man.

\-----------------------------

I smile down at the flowing currents below me. They tumbled and crashed against the sides of the boat; creating a soothing lullaby for my ears.

“Ah, I’ve finally found you.” I turn to see Jongdae walking towards me with a cocky smile on his lips.

“You act as if you have been searching for hours; in truth you knew I would be here all along.” He knew this was my favorite spot on the ship, where I could easily see the vast ocean spread before me and hear its roaring cries.

Jongdae gives a lazy shrug, “Maybe so. Generally, if I go looking for water; I’ll end up finding you. But sometimes you surprise me; you can be very unpredictable when you want to be.”

I hum happily as he comes up close and wraps an arm around my waist. He leans in to kiss me but I stop him with a single finger, “Ah ah, you know better than to do this where people can see us.”

Jongdae gets an unhappy look across his face, “No, I don’t know. Why can’t I kiss you?”

I sigh, “Because currently, I’m still technically engaged to Kris.”

Jongdae’s face turns cold and angry for a split second; just like lightning, before sliding back into a more neutral look. “No, Prince Suho was engaged to Kris, not you. Why don’t you just toss the man overboard?

I chuckle, “The idea pleases me but no…he is the enemy and I must keep him very close; as the saying goes.”

“Keep your friends close and enemies closer; yea, you definitely have been following that. Bringing Kai and his little friend along with you. Bringing Kris and Xiumin and Xiumin’s friends too. Is everyone getting an invitation to come join our little adventure?”

I smile and chuckle deeply in amusement, “Hush, you have no need to worry. They are simply pawns; we will use them until they serve no more use to us, and then we will kill them however we please.”

Jongdae gets a dark look in his eyes, “Yes, but until that happens must I always remain in the shadows? Kris will stand by your side as your fiancé, Jongin will be there as well as your new best friend. Where will I be?”

I reach up and stroke his lovely face with the back of my hand, “You, and you alone; will be the only one by my side. Kris and Jongin are simple chess pieces to be moved. But you are more than that; you are my lover. You share not only my bed, but my heart and future as well. Don’t grow jealous of those so far beneath you”

Jongdae is quiet, and he catches my hand and presses his lips to my wrist. “It’s not that I’m jealous, I just simply don’t like sharing your attention with others.”

I laugh softly at that, “Well, I will make it up to you later. At a time when we will have complete privacy.”

I send him a wink and his eyes alight with excitement, “Should I prepare myself to spend the night in your bedchambers with you?”

I smile lightly and shake my head, “Our journey has only just begun and you are already trying to get me undressed. Tsk tsk.”

Jongdae cocks his head and shrugs a shoulder, “I’ve done it plenty times before.”

I laugh and allow for a faint blush to cross my cheeks, “You have, haven’t you. But this time you must wait.”

Jongdae’s expression falls and he grumbles, “Just how long are you going to make me wait this time?”

I press my body closer to his, “Only until we reach the Land of Water.”

Jongdae smiles, “Is that the first thing on the list then once we hit shore? Race to the castle, strip down and then break in your new bed with a bit of lovemaking?”

I snort, “It won’t be the first thing but it’s definitely on the list of things to do.”

Jongdae gets a curious look in his eye, “Well, then what _is_ the first thing you are going to do once we reach the Land of Water?”

I feel a cruel smile stretch itself across my face, “I’m gonna pay my dear mother a small visit.”

Jongdae’s eyes darken and a hint of evil covers his features, “May I come with you?”

I nod, “Of course, it would be a shame to revel in her screams all by myself.”

\---------------------------------

I hiss and pierce Suga with a glare, “If you don’t wipe that smirk off your face; I’m gonna punch you in the throat.”

Suga raises an amused brow, “What smirk?” As he continues smirking at me with obvious glee in his eyes.

I jab a threatening finger at him, “Listen to my advice when I say you should really reconsider your current attitude and actions.”

Suga rolls his eyes, “Oh? And why in the world should I do that?”

I lean over and hiss with venom in my mouth, “ _Cause I’ll make sure they never find your body_.”

Suga freezes and I can almost see a shiver crawl up his spine. He gives me a sheepish look before letting out a shaky laugh. “You are so fucking scary right now, but weirdly I am turned on.”

I reach down and start to pull the dagger strapped to my thigh out; and just as the blade is free from its hold, Prince Chanyeol rides up beside us. “Hey, one of you should come ride with me up front…”

He takes in the scene with confused eyes. He looks between me; holding my dagger in the air poised to strike at Suga; and Suga, who simply continues smiling as if he didn’t realize the dagger was even there.

He opens his mouth to respond but I quickly cut him off and sheathe my dagger, “I will ride with you in the front. _You_!” I direct my glare at Suga, “You can stay here in the back!”

He sends me a fake pout, “But won’t you miss me Princess?”

“No.” I deadpan.

He clutches at his heart, “You’ve wounded me.”

I huff and turn away and trot off to the front. Prince Chanyeol follows behind me with a curious look on his face. “You seem to have done something to Suga…”

I jerk and straighten my back, I turn to Chanyeol with a slightly startled look on my face, “What do you mean exactly?”

Chanyeol clears his throat, “I just mean…he is smiling. He uh…he’s not acting like he was before. It seems you did something to make him…calm down?”

Chanyeol phrases it as a question, as if he isn’t sure those are the exact right words or the best way to explain Suga’s new attitude. I turn away hiding my expression, “I just offered a listening ear and shoulder to cry on.”

Chanyeol lets out a sardonic chuckle, “Yea, that should have been me instead. I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately and…you were right. I should have shown more concern towards Suga.”

I offer a simple shrug of a shoulder, “He didn’t expect you to or anything. Him and I are both well aware you are a Prince with a lot of duty on your shoulders. And we both have experience with war and bloodshed…this is your first time and it can be hard.”

Prince Chanyeol offers me a tight smile, “To be honest, I wish you would stop making excuses for me. I’ve reflected on my actions and I know I have been handling everything wrong. And I would rather you acknowledge I have been an ass and allow me to apologize properly.”

I let out a shocked sputter, “I…wow, what a change in attitude and…words from you.” It was almost startling. “If you want me to forgive you…then I will. Although, I don’t believe you need to truly ask for forgiveness.”

Prince Chanyeol shakes his head, “You’re wrong. I do need to ask and I need to do so the right way. I don’t want you to forgive me just yet. Instead…” He pauses and I offer him a curious look. “Remember when you said you wanted to make it up to me? For getting you those Fire Lilies?”

I offer up a puzzled expression at this new topic of discussion, “Yes, I remember. You said you would think of something for me to do…”

He nods, “Yes, and I have.”

“What is it?”

He takes a deep breath, “I would like it if you would come to my tent tonight and have dinner with me.”

I give him a surprised look, “Why, may I ask?”

His face softens, “I would like us to have dinner so I can make up for what I have done and…confess and explain everything to you. After that…you can choose whether to forgive me or not.”

I’m silent for a while, “I will gladly have dinner with you but…again, I feel like you don’t have to apologize to me. Instead…you should be asking for Suga’s forgiveness.”

Chanyeol’s face pulls into a grimace before relaxing, “I will…I plan to do that as well. I will do that before I meet you tonight.”

I hesitate but nod, “Alright.”

After that, we return to our duties and guide the massive army over the rough terrain. We make sure to keep an eye out for any enemies and send a small group of soldiers periodically ahead, to make sure none are waiting for us. Soon enough, it starts to fall dark and we have to stop because the danger of riding at night is too dangerous now.

I hop off my Mongoose Dragon and wobble for a while on my aching legs. It was not the riding itself that caused them to be sore, but the fact that I was tense the whole time because of the hickeys left behind by Suga.

“It seems like the ride was rough today.” _Speak of the Devil_. I turn and give Suga an unpleased look. He smiles, “I promise to make it up to you.”

“How?” I ask bluntly.

He hums, “Does a nice massage sound good to you?”

I scoff, “Just a massage?” I ask playfully.

“You want more?”

I point to my servants who are setting up my tent, “Why don’t you go help them?”

Suga chuckles, “What, am I your slave now?”

“Just for tonight.” I give him a devious look.

A spark alights in his eyes, “Well, I guess this is a fitting punishment for me. I’m glad the Princess has offered me such a merciful sentence.” He winks.

I try hard to not smile, “Don’t make this Princess change his mind. The night is still young.”

Suga chuckles and looks around us before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me, “Is there anything else you want from me tonight?”

I think for a minute and turn my eyes to the ground, feeling slightly bashful. “I would…like you to once again spend the night in my tent with me.” After the words leave my mouth I pause and a slight panic sets in, “I mean, only if you want to! If you would…uh…like to sleep in your own cot I completely-“

Suga covers my mouth and raises my head so I meet his eyes. He gives me a knowing look, “If I am to be your slave for the night, you don’t need to ask for permission right? Just command me.”

He takes his hand away and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding “Yes but…if you don’t want to…”

Suga laughs and shakes his head, “I thought we discussed this already. Didn’t we agree this was a bit too good to give up?”

I nod and smile, “Yea. We did.”

He offers me a smile back, “Then stop over-thinking it. Just tell me what you want.”

Before I can stop myself, I press myself closer to him and speak my desire. “I want you to kiss me.” I pause and shake my head, “No…I mean, I _command_ you to kiss me.”

Suga laughs loudly in amusement and grips my hips tighter, “There you go Princess. You catch on quickly.” Suga then quickly leans down and captures my lips in a deep kiss. His lips were soft and warm and spread a heat throughout my body. I was surprised at how a simple act such as kissing, could make me feel so alive.

“Captain Baekhyun.” We jerk apart and I stare at my servant with utter surprise. For a while I had almost forgotten we were outside where others could see us. She gives me a blank look, acting as if she had witnessed nothing. “It is time for your meeting with Prince Chanyeol.”

“Meeting?” Suga offers me a very confused look, “Are you guys discussing future plans? Why was I not informed about such an important meeting?”

I shake my head and stroke his arm, “It’s not that sort of meeting. Prince Chanyeol asked that I have dinner with him tonight.”

Suga offers a slightly suspicious look, “A dinner date?”

I roll my eyes, “It’s not like that.”

Suga gives me a doubtful look, “Prince Chanyeol likes you. And you admitted yesterday that you liked him, and I doubt those feelings have changed overnight.”

I advert my gaze and shake my head, “I don’t see our meeting tonight as anything romantic. Plus…when I first came to this nation you warned me not to get close to Chanyeol. And I know why you did; there is no future for us.”

Suga sighs, “Yea I thought that at first too but maybe…Prince Chanyeol can change that. Y’know he has big plans for this nation and even the world. He has the power and influence to make it all true too. So maybe…He can offer you a spot by his side.”

I swallow thickly and lean forward to rest my head against Suga’s chest. “No, there really is no future for me and the Prince. Even if he could make me truly his…I would not allow it to happen.”

Suga furrows his brows, “Why?”

I smile sadly, “Because it was decided when I was a child that my life was to be dedicated to Prince Suho. My duties and future revolve around him…and I will never be able to leave the North. I’ve always known I would never marry a Prince; my duty is to serve under them not fall in love with them.”

Suga is silent for a long while and I pull back to look at his face. He wears a dark expression, “If your future lies in the North…does that mean there is any future for us?”

For a minute I am speechless but I quickly shake my head, “Of course there is. Why wouldn’t there be? Chanyeol cannot force you to stay here if you do not want to…”

Suga smiles sadly, “No but…he is not the one forcing me to stay.”

I close my mouth and nod in understanding, “You mean _him_. His memory keeps you here.” Suga is silent for a long time and does not look at me. The servant clears her throat and gives me an impatient look, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so…rude. I have to go now but…I will see you later tonight.”

Suga finally looks at me then and something deep and passionate lies in his eyes, “Don’t be gone too long.”

He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. I smile and nod, “I won’t.”

I turn and my servant escorts me towards Chanyeol’s massive tent. We walk for a minute in silence and I glance over to her, “May I ask you a question?”

She shows no emotion as she responds, “Of course, Captain Baekhyun.”

“What do you think of Suga?”

My question surprises her and she pauses for a second before resuming her steady pace forward, “Are you asking for my personal opinion?”

“Yes.”

She is quiet for a minute before speaking honestly, “I don’t know the man well but my initial opinion of him was that he is dangerous. He looks like some thug off the streets that somehow found fortune and wound up with more power and influence than he should have.” Her words hurt me for some reason and I look away from her. “He reminds me of you, Captain Baekhyun.”

“Me?” I ask incredulously.

She nods, “Yes, is that not exactly what happened to you? A boy born in the slums who now does the dirty business for the Prince?” She looks over to me and I cannot argue against her words. “I think you two are fitting for each other; you guys have the same eyes.”

“Same eyes?”

She hums, “Yes, the same eyes.”

I smile sadly, “Well, I’m sorry you have to work for such a man.”

She frowns, “Do not be sorry. I am quite fond of you Captain Baekhyun. And I’m quite fond of Suga as well.”

That stuns me and I can’t help but stop in my tracks, “You are?”

She laughs and nods, “Yes, I am. And in fact, I think he is the only man you have set your sights on that I have approved of.”

I continue walking beside her and let her words sink in, “Thank you.”

She sends me a small smile and bows her head, “Anytime, Sir.”

By then we had reached the Prince’s tent and I pull back the flap and enter. There is a small table set up with a red cloth laid over it. Candles litter the area to allow light and offer the spicy scent of cinnamon. Chanyeol looks over towards me from the corner where he is lighting one of those red candles.

He smiles, “I’m glad you are finally here! Go ahead and take a seat before the food turns cold.”

I nod and obey his orders. I sit down and gently pick up the fine silverware and start cutting the chicken meat on my plate. Chanyeol sits across from me and follows suit. I take my first bite and almost die at how wonderful it tastes.

“Is it good?” Chanyeol sends me a knowing smile and I nod enthusiastically.

“I’m amazed actually. You must have a really talented cook working for you.”

Chanyeol chuckles fondly, “I will tell him of your praise.”

“Please do. I would very much like him to know I appreciate his skill.”

Chanyeol pauses and looks up towards me with concern in his eyes, “This mood and conversation is wonderful, and truthfully I don’t want to ruin it but…”

I wipe my mouth gently with my napkin, “What is it?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I just…can’t stop thinking about what I need to tell you.”

“Ah.” I nod in understanding, “If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to confess something to me and apologize?”

Chanyeol swallows and nods, “Before I tell you everything, I ask that you please listen and wait till the end before you give me your answer.” I nod and he deeply sighs before continuing on, “I have affections for you. The second I laid eyes on you I thought you were stunning and before I knew it you were all I could think about. I had dreams about you and I catch my own gaze lingering on you as we make our journey North. I…would like to have you by my side as my companion, rather than a simple comrade.”

I freeze as Prince Chanyeol speaks his words to me. The food in my mouth turns stale and sits in my throat like a rock. I place the silverware down gently and tried to take deep breaths since it felt like the room was spinning around me. I don’t look at Chanyeol the whole time; instead I look down at my half eaten plate of food and wonder if perhaps I’m in a dream.

“Baekhyun…I know this may be shocking to you but…I thought maybe you felt the same way towards me. When we went to the festival together…I thought there was something there between us.”

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I focus all my energy on chewing my food and swallowing slowly so I won’t choke on it or throw it back up.

“Baekhyun, please look at me.”

I take a deep breath, open my eyes, and raise my head to look Chanyeol in the eye, “Prince, I thought you wanted me to listen and give you my answer at the end.”

Chanyeol smiles softly, “You’re right. I did say that didn’t I?” He sighs softly and sits up straighter in his chair, “In that case, let me tell you exactly what I plan and want from you. My nation, as of now, is unaccepting of a relationship like this. But I will change all of that. Once I become the Fire Lord, I will make this an entirely new nation, and I want you by my side when I do that. I know, deep in my heart, there is no other like you who makes me feel this way. I know I would give anything and everything to you if you asked for it. Even if it seems impossible…I would give you the world, moon, even the stars.”

I shake my head sadly, “Do you wish to hear my answer now?”

Chanyeol nods, “Yes, and please be honest with me.”

I sigh nervously, and hide my quivering hands below the table, “I cannot deny, I have felt an attraction for you since I first met you. When we went to the Fire Lily Festival…my heart could not help itself but flutter in front of you. But…” I felt my blood pump and rush through my veins and for a moment I worried I was about to pass out, “But there is no future for us.”

Chanyeol is silent as he looks at me with his dark eyes. Slowly he frowns and I can see a pool of hot anger start to settle itself in his gaze, “Why would you say there is no future for us?”

I swallow thickly, “You said it yourself. Your nation does not approve. Even if you plan to change that, it will surely not happen overnight and countless of riots and even a civil war could break out. You may have not seen it ever in your land, for change never happen in the Land of Fire; but if you go anywhere else people will tell you that change is always met with resistance.”

Chanyeol bites his lip, “You are right once again. I made it sound like something easy…but it won’t be. But…we can fight and face that change together rather than alone.”

Chanyeol gives me a pleading look but I quickly cut him off, “No. My place is in the North with Prince Suho. I cannot simply leave and expect there to be no consequences. Plus, he needs me.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “You and I know that isn’t a very good excuse. As a Prince myself, I could protect you from those consequences. And Prince Suho is your friend, he would want you to be happy.”

“Still, he needs me.”

The anger finally makes its way to Chanyeol’s face, “ _I need you_.”

I freeze but somewhere, deep inside of me, in the pit of my stomach a bursting of light and heat escapes, “But what about what I need?!”

I stand up roughly from my seat and Chanyeol follows suit, “I could give you everything you would ever want or need.”

“NO!” My voice resounds and Chanyeol actually pulls back surprised, “You can try giving me the world, the moon, and the stars but I don’t need any of those things! And I don’t want it either!”

Chanyeol recovers from his shock and raises his own voice, “Then tell me what you need! Tell me what you want! I _thought_ you wanted this! You just said you had feelings for me!”

I sigh and raise my eyes to the heaven for help. “A women…before I came here told me…that she never approved of any of the men I have been with before. They were a lot like you, tall and handsome, with too much wealth and power. They were always way above me in class…and I knew deep down that we weren’t suppose to be together. People wouldn’t approve of our relationship so it was always kept secret. And look what those men did to me…every single one of them shattered me into a billion pieces and left me alone to try and put my own self back together again.” I close my eyes and shake my head, “They were what I wanted. The untouchable are always the most desirable.” I smile sadly, “There were what I wanted but I realize now, from those women’s words; they were not what I needed.”

Chanyeol’s voice turns dark and thick, “Are you trying to say _he_ is what you need?”

I freeze, “Who?”

“ _Yoongi._ ” He spits the name out and I felt a slight fear take over as I saw how his face contorted in hatred.

“Don’t bring Suga into this!”

Chanyeol takes a threatening step forward, “Why shouldn’t I?! He’s already involved!”

I shake my head and take a step back, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

At that, I finally saw the fuse burst within Chanyeol and he lashes out and knocks everything off the table, “I fucking heard you last night! Don’t act like you’re fucking innocent! If you don’t want people to know, you should learn how to better hide your whorish moans!”

My mouth falls open and a heat rushes to my face, “Chanyeol-“

He cuts me off by reaching forward with his long arm and grabbing me by the throat. With an unimaginable strength, he jerks me forward and slams me on top of the table; knocking all the wind out of me. “You know, I was going to apologize before; about the way I was acting! But you know what?! I’m not fucking sorry anymore!” He jerks me roughly and my head is pushed harder into the solid oak below me, “I admit I was a dick; but to be honest, I think I had every right to be. Yoongi knows about my feelings for you; and yet I had to fucking watch and listen as he slowly made his way into your pants!”

Panicking, I raise my leg to kick at Chanyeol’s face but he leans back and grabs my ankle tightly. He jerks it up higher than his shoulder and I would have cried out if I could at the painful and awkward position. My hands grip his large one that his wrapped around my fragile throat, “Stop!” The word barely escapes my lips and Chanyeol doesn’t even seem to hear it.

“Wouldn’t you be pissed?! If you watched someone like that; someone you thought you could trust; fuck you over like that?!”

With as much strength as I can, I try spitting my own words back at him, “You’re just jealous. You spoiled Prince.”

I actually see Chanyeol’s eyes flash red and he lifts his hand from my throat to grip my hair instead and jerks my head back painfully. I let out a cry at the excruciatingly painful position he has me in, “Why would I be jealous towards a bastard like Yoongi?! It’s not like I couldn’t kill him right now and get away with it.”

My eyes widened in fear, “Don’t!”

Chanyeol leans down and gets dangerously close to my face, “If you don’t want him die; then maybe you should do what I tell you.”

I try to use my hands to push him away but for some reason my body is shaking and becomes weak. Horrifying memories flood my head and I fight back the horrible trauma, fear, and tears.

“You say there is no future for you and I…but honestly there is no future for you and Yoongi either. Do you really think I’m just gonna let Yoongi leave and go North with you? Especially since he knows very classified and important information about the nation and myself? If he tries to leave…I’ll have my dogs search him down and slaughter him.”

I shake my head as much as I can and try to fight; but it’s useless because of how suddenly powerless I have become.

“If you don’t want him to die, you can’t let him follow you North. But if you come here to the Land of Fire; I’ll just have you locked up in my giant castle where no one can find you.” He leans even closer and puffs his hot breath against my face, “You know Baekhyun…I might actually be a very spoiled Prince. Because the second I saw you; I knew I had to have you. And I was never planning to take ‘no’ as an answer.”

He leans back and pushes himself far in between my legs and for a moment I was scared he was going to try to make my worst nightmare come true. I could already see the violent scene taking place in front of my own eyes. I’ve witnessed enough of the aftermath of events like this before to know I would never…recover from something like this.

Chanyeol reaches back around and grabs my throat once again. At the time he was doing it; I thought it was because he didn’t want people to be able to hear my screams. But he relaxes his grip on me and does not make anymore threatening moves, “I’m not going to hurt you, Baekhyun. I don’t _want_ to hurt you. I’m just making sure you understand. You _do_ understand, don’t you? I want you to break everything you have going on with Yoongi completely off. Tell me you will do that.”

I swallow and nod my head in fear, “I understand. I’ll do as you say.”

Chanyeol gives me a sad look and strokes my face gently, “I didn’t mean to scare you. Please don’t be frightened of me. I’m sorry I got so mad; I’m not good at controlling my temper.”

He relaxes his hold on me and a small sliver of hope appears before my eyes. Maybe I can escape from this unscathed. Maybe if I appeal to him; he will let me go. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for making you angry. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Chanyeol tilts his head and frowns, “It’s not you who makes me angry; it’s him. As long as he stays out of the picture; we can be together and we can be happy. We will live comfortably and I’ll make sure to cherish you every minute.” He swipes my lip with his thumb and it finally dawns on me why Chanyeol is this way. He doesn’t think of me like a human…he just wants me to be his new doll. Just like all the ones his father let him play with as a child; he just wants me to be another one added to his collection. No wonder he had his eyes set on me the second I walked through the door; he found his new shiny toy. He’ll dress me up pretty; play with me all day long; and then he’ll take off all my nice clothes; and play with me all night long too.

He starts to pull away from me but a voice outside the tent causes him to pause. “Prince Chanyeol, Suga is here to see you. May he enter?”

The guards outside in the front must be blocking his way. Chanyeol’s grip tightens on me once more and my hearts starts to pound in fear. Suga’s soft voice floats through the thin, tent walls; “Hey! Prince Chanyeol! Is Baekhyun in there with you?”

I see Chanyeol’s jaw tighten and suddenly a fiery hot heat engulfs my ankle where he has his hand wrapped tightly around it; keeping me from escaping or attacking him. I scream loudly; not expecting such a sudden and painful burning sensation. Chanyeol quickly lets go of me and backs away. I scamper off the table and look at him with wide and fearful eyes. He doesn’t seem at all remorseful; instead he cocks his head towards the entrance of the tent; where I can hear Suga suddenly calling out and arguing with the guards to let him in.

“Go. Go ahead and run to him. Just remember what I told you…”

With that I run forward and burst through the entrance and slam right into Suga’s chest. He starts spitting words at me; concern filling his voice but I shove him away and take off into the night. Blindly searching for some place that resembled safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is really late; school has been hectic. Good news is, exams are next week and after that I get a month off. During that month I will probably update this story much more frequently. Also, if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes in this chapter, please be understanding. It's 4 in the morning here and I'm exhausted so I probably didn't catch everything when I proofread this.
> 
> When I first started writing this story, I never intended to make Chanyeol evil...but I guess things change ^_^
> 
> Please feel free to subscribe, comment, or leave a question! I will respond back as quickly as possible! Love you all~~~ <3


End file.
